Nevermore
by Kokuryu-Kiba
Summary: He failed the test. He couldn't control it, and as a result, they threw him away into a dimensional rift. He stumbled into the Land of Black Regality and lived as a member of the guild, life was dull, until he met two girls on a mountain.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neptunia.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **Warning: First Story and characters maybe out of Character.**

 **Chapter 1 Rewritten**

* * *

 **AN: This is Kokuryu-Kiba or formerly know as Kokuryu no Kiba, not much difference I know, but this is going to be the new account for this story and future stories. Sorry for the inconvenience I've caused those that have read this before... again.**

* * *

"Hmmm... That is an Ancient Dragon mating..." A young man in his late teens, his hair looked like a mix of a waterfall and porcupine's back, or mane, with a white band near the end, making it look like a low ponytail. He was wearing a all black suit that made him look like a yakuza, minus the headband and his jacket was more leather and looked more like a cloak. He rubbed his eyes and blinked, the scene in front of him still hasn't faded so that means it was real, "...I have seen it all, well, I still haven't seen a Dogoo man and woman so maybe not all."

The collar on his neck had a snarling wolf's head on the middle, and beeped, "Alert: New Mission: Eliminate two Ancient Dragons sighted around the east side of Lastation's corner... Try not to die~"

His eye twitched, "Sometimes I wonder why I follow that woman..." He glanced at the wolf's eyes, "Oh, right... well, I hope that they won't make me late for my job."

There was a growl, the man glanced up and saw the one of the two Ancient Dragons glaring at him up close apparently not knowing the words personal space. Then again it was a monster and the reports and experience said that monster can only feel four things, Fear, Anger, Lust and Respect.

This dragon was showing Anger, most likely because he barged in while it was busy doing its mate.

"...You," He clenched his hand, "Smell, and is that a dick I see?"

His comment gave him a fist in the face as his reward, it knocked him back a good distance but other than that, he only gave out a small grunt. Walking out of the debris, he counted the amount of trees he crashed through... a total of four, not the strongest Dragon, is he. The man's lips twitched up, he ran towards the dragon and blurred, appearing in front of the dragon and punched it in the face.

It then flew towards its mate and made the cave crashed around the two, he tapped his foot impatiently, if his previous encounters were correct then they could take more than this, and as he suspected the two dragons' emerged from the rocks more dirty and angered than damage, he was seeing some flames around their mouth.

"Oooh... Not so shit," He sighed, he absorbed fire... wind and earth were another thing entirely because if he was hit by those two elements even by themselves, would make him vulnerable for a second, and in a fight every second matters... then again, he does need his clothes so dodging it would be a very good idea. He didn't want to make his friend help him fix his clothes again.

He scanned the area around him and found a rock, it won't survive for a long time but the Dragon's breaths usually lasts around 5 to 7 seconds and then they can;t use it for another 3, should give him enough time to kill one of them and he should use Ira, his sword that materializes when he calls for it. The rock felt hot but this was child's play compared to the time he accidentally misused Ira.

Can't really compare the flames of a Dragon to the heat of the sun itself.

Unfortunately due to its size it didn't provide him enough cover to leisurely wait for his chance, so he had to feel the heat... not that it did much.

Ira was a black blade with a red hilt and no guard, glancing behind him he quickly ducked back and winced... his hair was on fire, then he pulled an ostrich. He looked annoyed, then dug Ira into the ground and use what little magic he learned and made a large pillar of stone appear in the ground and did what what was akin to a uppercut to the recently fucked Dragon.

It was still alive, albeit barely, but death was nearing the fallen reptile.

He grunted and clipped off its wings, rendering it flightless then cutting off its arm and leg, then sent the other dragon via punching it to the face. The man calmly watched its body's bodily fluids seep out from the dying reptile, it was staring at him as the life in his eyes slowly fading and the other Dragon rushed over to the fallen and knelled, was that tears in its eyes? Now he was sort of feeling bad, but since he doesn't really care about it, he didn't care as much as he would if the scene were to happen to someone he actually he cares about.

It raised its head and roared, the man dug his pinky into his ear and sighed. "This is taking way too long,"

Swiftly cutting off its head, he calmly walked through the corpses and made a beeline towards his original destination. The Farming House near the edges of Lastation's border, it was situated near the floating edge and if what little information he was given the house was actually being held over the unknown below the floating lands all the people in Gamindustri knew as the Four Nations.

Lastation for example was the Land of Black Regality, it was ruled by Lady Lon- Ts- Black Heart, yeah, it was ruled by Lady Black Heart.

Leanbox was the Land of Green Pastures, ruled by the voluptuous Lady Green Heart,or so what little records of them left said.

Lowee, the Land of White Serenity, ruled by the Lady Tant- White Heart. Don't know why it was called serenity when they just narrowly avoid a civil war with Guild City.

Then came Planeptune, The land of Purple Progress, ruled by the Lady Purple Heart. The most advanced if what he heard was correct, don't know for sure, his contact hadn't been talking with him lately, the last being two years ago.

The man sighed and let Ira de-materialize, it would come back later.

His name was Schwarz and he was a Member of the Lastation Guild, not a well respected job but it payed him well. He was talented in fighting and other household chores so he would be able to do a wider variety of jobs, yeah at the time it seemed good but now he sort of regretted it the reason was mostly because of the people he met with while doing some jobs.

"What took you so long?" The client, an old man in his 50's, stroked his beard and asked him with a raised brow. He had a farmer's hat and the stereotypical farmer garb, "Oh... my, how are you? You look like you pulled an ostrich."

"I did," He grunted, "And my name is Schwarz, also the answer to your first question is Ancient Dragon."

"Ah..." The man stroked his beard, "I remember posting a request yesterday to get rid of them, were you doing it while on the way here?"

He shook his head, while it was an idea he abused the hell out of, he was doing this job before spending some time with his friend after training, "No... If my memory serves me right, the Guild was very busy yesterday for some reason so maybe the request wasn't taken, I mean you need to at least be B-Rank to fight one and come out victorious just barely."

"Yes, but since I heard the Goddess has returned the Guild's workload would be lightened." He laughed.

Schwarz sighed, "The Goddess, from what I heard, was a very lone- I mean, hard working individual but even with her I doubt she would be able to do that."

"Hehehe," The old man chuckled, "And I see your faith is not placed in Lady Black Heart, the fields are over that way, please take care of my infestation problem before I lose all my livestock and plants."

He saluted, "Roger."

Turning around he met face-to-face with a red-eyed, similar to his own, black haired twin tails girl with fancy clothing. She was holding a request flier, while it said that the location was this place the request itself entailed that she would have to herd all of the farm animals until the problem, which he assumed was the Dogoos, was taken care of. So he nodded and made his way towards, the fields. The girl didn't look like someone to enjoy doing the work of a farmer so he should make this job quick.

Dogoos were blue, slimy and slime-like monster with a dog-like face, it was a neutral monster when not threatened or not near females in a 1 kilometer radius.

"...Ow?" It was weird how he didn't notice it but his shoulder was very bloody, and is most likely broken, "Well, that sucks."

Basically it means that he can't use his left arm without risking further injury, so that means this would take a bit longer than expected. He dug into his sack and and took out an intricate mask, it was given to him by a friend, not the same friend he's living with, and put it on, his left eye turned yellow and felt his power lower significantly.

It was supposed to increase healing and turned of of your eye yellow, for some strange reason, and made your power lower.

It also made his arm very itchy, but that could just be the poison ivy he just touched.

"Time to get to work," He blasted the field with killing intent and a literal horde of Dogoos bombarded him, "Could have sworn that there was only 215 Dogoos earlier... not that I should complain."

"Dogoo!" They cried, he felt his mouth twitch. Wishing he could record that but sadly, he did not, it was too bad because they're bodies and voice were so mismatched it was hilarious.

He backhanded one and saw it explode, he felt its juicy and slimy essence land on his mask, swiftly turning around he punched another, sending it towards another one and the two collided mid-air.

And then they exploded, taking out another 10 along with them.

"This is getting a bit boring," He said as he killed another group with Ira, his arm got stuck in they're body when they merged so he was forced to use his other arm, which was now healed after an hour. It would've been shorter if he stayed stagnant.

Slaughtering the Dogoos used to be more amusing, but after an hour of constant blue essence landing on his face and hair it got dull very quickly.

"And that's ten thousand six hundred and fifty five," He sighed and grunted as he de-materialized Ira, glancing at his hair he sighed again, blue slime coated his hair and made it turn a bright blue.

Nothing against the color, but this shade was a bit too bright for his tastes, make it a bit more darker then it would be at least acceptable.

He took a look at the fields and saw that it too was now blue, "Okay, why is it that color?" The same color as what he would've like his hair to be, actually.

Schwarz sighed, "I hope that doesn't lower my reward, I'm already in dept enough as is."

"Worry not,"The old man chuckled, "It does not, I thank you for your help... and I'm sure the other would do as well, but since she is busy herding the cattle I must say thanks for her."

He nodded, checking the folder's contents, nodding when he saw it had the right amount of Credits in them, "If something like this happens again, feel free to ask the Guild." It was required for him to say it if the client was in hearing distance.

(Nevermore)

"I'm back," Schwarz sighed as he entered his friend's house, technically his house too but considering her parent tricked him into giving it to them, it was hers.

It was a fairly simple house, three bedroom, two bathrooms, a living room, the kitchen and a target practice down in the basement. It was a bit amusing when the people out in the streets looked at their house in confusion and worry whenever she was practicing when there was no need to.

He didn't hear a response so he assumed she was either in the showers, or still in Middle schools.

He glanced at the papers on the table and stared at it, then sighed and burned it to a crisp using the kitchen stove, it was another request from the Order for them to meet each other in person. Then moved towards the bathroom, he needs to get rid of the slime in his hair because it was slightly uncomfortable and got him tons of weird looks, more looks than the purple robot who was reading a book about busty blondes, but was glancing to a magazine about black haired twin tailed girls.

"The old man from before said Lady Black Heart has returned, so does that mean the other CPUs have too?" He asked himself, putting on the clothes that looked alike the ones he wore before. The CPUs, those were something he didn't like to that about... he wondered if they looked like wrinkly old hags because they have been alive for over a thousand years, and unless they're looks were also immortal, he sighed and glanced at the picture on the stand.

"Hm, that sure bring backs memories," It was a picture he took about 10 or 11 years ago, he still looked the same and he was holding a smiling little girl with green eyes and the common black hair, they were looking at the camera while sitting against the sakura tree that have bloomed. The times back then were so much more enjoyable, mostly because he had to take care of a very nice brat.

Speaking of said brats, his friend has come back and was currently hugging him, the girl had surprising amount of strength for someone that fights long ranged, "Nice... to see you too, K-Sha! Can't breathe."

"I missed you so much!" K-Sha was a young girl wearing a red and white japanese school uniform over a grey uniform, she was wrapping her arms around his body, which was surprising him a bit since he was a head and a half taller than her. "Oh! I'm so sorry!"

Schwarz coughed, "Its fine, its fine, I can handle about this much." He shook his head and petted her, "I missed you too, how have you been?"

She beamed at him, "I've been doing great! School is so much fun, and you were only gone for a week this time."

"Good to hear," He sighed, feeling his exhaustion from coming back from a week long mission in Planeptune, then coming back only to do another, it would've drained someone of their energy. "I'm going to make dinner, so relax for now. I think you've had a harder time than me."

"Oh no," She sat down on the offered seat on the couch, "Some people had been picking at me for some reason, so that made school a bit more... difficult? Schwarz! Don't, I don't want them killed!"

He growled, and sheathed Ira, grunting and put on an apron, "Well, if they try to bully you again let it be know that I will make they're lives a living hell."

(Nevermore)

The sun's light was blocked by the black clouds coming out of Avenir and other factories, it was a sad sight. Humanity was killing Mother Nature, or better known as The Earth, they destroyed so much nature and for what? Profit, they could do so much more than destroying the environment. They were killing lives and if he wasn't mistaken it was because of this that a lot of species of animals went extinct.

Also the trees, they have life in them and are more important than several other people he can name.

He grunted and brushed of the dust from his fist, "Hmm, I wonder what I'll do today... after training and hanging out with K-Sha..." He glanced at his fist and clenched it, seeing some specks of blue flames coming off it but were quickly killed, he was trying to make a new technique but wasn't finding any progress being made.

He sighed and looked down the cliff, there was something new other than the usual monster and rocky paths, purple haired kid that looks like a brat and the other was the same girl he saw back in the farmer's house... Schwarz was smelling Tsundere coming off her in tidal waves.

"Isn't that the girl from yesterday, she's injured... well, no time like the present. Time to bring out that medicine." He hummed and punched the rock again, he slid down the cliff face and landed behind the rock he punched.

It had a large hole in the middle but it should cover him enough for them to not notice him...

"Gotta catch 'em all!" The purple girl shouted joyfully, that sounded like something from the Pocketed Monstrosities Lowee was proud of.

"Wh-What!? Like wait!? What!? Why!?" The black haired girl half screamed half asked.

"I'm not lettin' you go till you've spill everything you've got to me!" Purple darkly said, then frowning when she properly inspected the person "Huh?" Purple blinked. "W-Wait... I've got the wrong person. Dammit..."

She quickly put the girl down, who instantly looked thankful.

"Wh-Why are you here!?" She asked, looking directly at Purple.

"Umm... I'm looking for a person. Did you see anyone come by here at all?" Purple looked around, "She's black, shiny and was flying so I figured she'd be easy to spot."

The twintailed girl looked like a Tsundere so he'll call her Tsun... till he learns her real name that is.

The purple girl looked like a brat, so he'll call her a brat.

"That description still reminds me of a insect pest," Tsun commented. "Well, actually... I saw something going down that direction. Like, real, fast." She pointed behind her, going down the direction the looped around the mountain range. If he remembered right, that was his training area so there'll be a lot of damaged rocks.

"Ah shucks... she was my important hint and all... it seems like I passed the time limit on that flag." Brat sighed, "Iffy is not going to like to hear she got away."

Tsun said nothing but looked at her funny.

"By the way, why are you doing all alone out here? Hey wait... you're all scraped up! Yikes, that must hurt real bad, were you attacked by a monster or something?" Tsun's face changed for a split second and she whispered something he, or the girl, couldn't hear.

"Huh, Did you say something? Anyhow, your wounds look bad. Are you okay?" Brat asked.

"Oh its just a bunch of scratches, nothing to bawl over," Tsun said.

"Looks more than a few scratches to me..." He arms were cut in multiple places, her dress was dirty and there were traces of blood in and out of her clothes, it was quite a worrying sight at least, the girl didn't look like a fighter and he heard them mention that she was attacked by three harpies... which was a complete lie since there were no harpies here.

Sighing he stood up and walked over the two girls, pulling a jar of white questionable liquid made from unmentionable substance.

"Hey, what're you-!?" He ignored the girls and focused on applying the mysterious substance on the wound.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow!" She repeatedly winced, "Stop it!"

"Quit whining Tsun." He also ignored her gaping expression as he tied bandages on her arm, he glanced to her bloodied dress and the girl seemed to have taken the hint and covered herself. He rolled his eyes, he wasn't going to take advantage of this situation, that just wasn't him.

"Pervert!" She cried, slapping him before wincing as she held he hand.

"Help! A girl is getting assaulted!" Brat called out.

Schwarz sent her an annoyed look and sighed, "This is a special medicine I made using several medical plants and brewing them, its a highly effective healing product." Dubbed, Harpies Tears.

He took another glance at the girl and saw her covering her breasts and privates, he rolled his eyes and touched the areas where the bleeding was prominent.

"Almost done," He grunted as the Brat started hitting him on the head with a wooden sword, it wasn't painful but it is annoying.

"Knock it off!" He grunted, Tsun yelped when he rubbed his hand on her legs... the outside and a few spot on the inside.

"Oh no! Nep, I'm coming!" Another voice, this one more older sounding.

"And done!" He smiled at his work, her arms were properly bandaged with a few grey spots from where he applied the medicine.

Schwarz blinked. "Why do I feel so sleepy...?"

Last thing he heard was Tsun's voice saying, "Huh? It doesn't hurt anymore!"

And then nothing.

And then he realized he was late for the assigned time he promised he would meet K-Sha in her school.

Drat...

Hopefully she doesn't get angry and kick him out of the house... again.

(Flashback)

"Subject No. 03 is showing signs of activating!" He opened an eye and saw several scientist looking at him in awe. He looked around and saw six others like him, floating in a tube filled with bubbling green liquid. The man that announced his awakening ran out of the room and came back with a fatter one.

"Amazing!" He shouted, "This is a breathrough for science!"

A skinny one greedily licked his lips, "Imagine the secrets we may uncover! Oooh, I'm getting Hard!"

The screens around him began glowing, the men in the room all showed signs of excitement, curiosity and fear. The man that was just brought in was grinning, actually if he looked closer almost all of them were grinning.

"Alert! Subject No. 01, 02, 04, 05, 06 and 07 has shown signs of activating!"

"Simply magnificent!" The scientist looked at me directly in the eye, "Oh? This one has the eyes of a snake and scaled leather wings!"

He struggled to move his head, so he moved his eye, his other eyes wasn't there, then he saw his reflection, black scales sucking in the light, it reflected his face and saw one slotted eye that's a shade of dark red. It was slowly softening and the wings slowly fell, only to be replaced by two silver wolf ears and a wolf's tail, the scales turned silver and then to fur.

The one beside him had orange fur and that was slowly turning orange, his neck had small puffs of puffy orange fur.

The other one beside him had white scales that was turning green, his eye was open and showed the eyes of a snake, the black manda to be exact.

"This one has conscious!" A younger one pointed at him, "Maeve, what are you doing?"

He asked the little girl standing near a big red button that has a sign that read 'Don't push' in red.

Being the stupid, and curious little girl, she pressed it.

"NO!" He felt an explosion behind him.

("Soon... we shall be one!")

(Flashback: End)

He blinked and stared into the woman's red orbs, his head was strangely warm and wet, he sat up and saw the wet towel fall into his lap. Schwarz looked around him in confusion then his eyes landed on the fallen girl, he noted that she was the girl from the farm, the mountains and the one he used almost all of his medicine on.

He blinked again and grunted, why does his legs feel like jelly, "Where am I?"

The door opened and a brown haired girl with a leaf-like accessory in her hair and had a blue jacket that was several sizes too big for her, from what he could see she had about nine cells and was currently using the pink one.

"What? I-I understand... I see... I'll meet you later," The girl nodded and saw him, "Ah, you're finally awake, how do you feel?"

"Like something slept on my legs," It was getting better, but he estimated about a few more minutes until he could run and possibly escape this situation.

The girl then noticed Tsun, "Why are you on the ground Noire?... He didn't try to assault you again, did he?"

The girl dusted her dressed, "N-No, I was just a bit surprised Compa said he wouldn't wake up for a few more hours."

"I see," The girl nodded, "Well then, lets get started, who are you and what did you do to Noire?"

He blinked, "Who?"

She pointed to the girl who picked up the towel and was putting away the basin that was beside the bed, "This girl right here, she's the one you touched."

He narrowed his eyes, then tilted his head, black twin-tails, red eyes, Tsundere-like feeling from here and smell, then finally a lonely aura. She looked like the Goddess from his dimension, only less sadistic, masochistic, arrogant and lustful. This woman was confident, lonely, and seemed nice but he doesn't know her yet so he would hold off on making assumptions.

"The Tsundere?" He asked, his lips twitched upwards when he saw her expression.

"What?!" Noire gaped, "W-What did you call me? I am not a Tsundere!"

He tilted his head, "Tsundere? It means people who can't properly express their emotions and is more likely to act hostile before warming up to said person. Also because of the twin tails... definitely because of the twin tails."

"I am not a Tsundere!" She repeated, oddly blushing then turned with a pout.

He turned to the brown haired girl who looked amused, "I was using medicine made from unmentionable substances and even more unspeakable ways of making it... it works well."

He looked out the open window, that could be a good way to escape later, and saw that it was midnight. Noire sighed and made her way towards the door, saying she'll be going out to buy something to eat, mumbling something incomprehensible all the way.

"So, what else were you doing in the mountains?" The girl asked, "You couldn't have been tailing Noire, she didn't mention anything about something following her to us..."

"I'm a Member of the Lastations Guild," He sighed, "I was hunting down a Fenrir that was said to be sighted around there... then I found out harpies that was eating the corpse... I killed them, and then found out those were the last harpies in all of Gamindustri..."

"Ah, I... see?" The girl hummed and closed her eyes, he smirked and leaned towards the window, did these girls do not know how to properly capture someone, because placing them near the closest escape route was completely stupid.

"Drat!" The girl cursed, "Hey, get back here!"

Schwarz ignore her and grunted as he fell through another pipe, seriously, how high was that building? He literally crashed through the seventeenth pipe, which he was sure would cost the hotel a fortune to repair. He grunted and pushed himself up, glancing to his left he saw the girl was looking around the streets luckily he was in an alleyway, so that should give him some time.

He turned a corner and bumped into the lilac haired girl from earlier, she was happily chatting with another girl, this one had cream hair and clothing made from wool, she was carrying a purple bag and they just came out from a store. Since he was running way too fast, he accidentally knocked down the smaller girl and she somehow managed to hold on her pudding without spilling.

"Watch where your going!" Brat called, the cream girl looked confused before seeing the brown haired girl chase after him. Then she said some words to the purple haired girl before the two of them joined the chase. "Come back here!"

Then came the Tsundere, she also came out of the store coming out looking confused, she was holding a paper bag in her left hand and had a spoon in her mouth... and then she saw him, and him her.

"...Crap..." He was going to run into her and by anime logic, he would be in a rather questionable position, so he did the next best thing to do, "Fuck it."

Leaning low, he scooped up the now blushing girl and continued running, "...Running from a couple of little girls, whom I know I can kill easily, but don't want to and am now running while carrying this girl bridal style... oh, its going to be one of those days."

"W-What are you doing?!" Noire smacked him, "Let me- Whatever you do don't let me go!"

Schwarz jumped over buildings in quick succession, making sharp turns in one of the most well known places in Lastation to get lost in. Unfortunately, they had very good eyesight and easily followed him into the mountains where they first met. He glanced behind him, they were slowly catching up thanks to the motorcycle the brown haired girl somehow got and is now driving.

Then there was the ravine.

He looked at the girl, whose blush only intensified, "Hold on tight..."

"Wait!" The girl cried, she paled when she saw the ravine and him running towards it, she closed her eyes tightly and hoped to whatever beings higher than her, to make some miracle happen and they would survive. Because that gap was something she wouldn't even think of jumping across, flying yes, but jumping would be the farthest thing on her mind.

"We're going to die!" She cried, holding onto him tighter, "Wait... you made it!"

He grunted and moved his neck, he couldn't exactly use his arms, that would make her fall and most likely die, so he used other means of hanging on.

Namely using his mouth... he was sure that his tongue was bleeding right now because he could taste blood.

"Hold on, I'll do something!" Noire said and removed one arm then tried to reach out from beside his jaw, he saw that she was going to fall if she continued this, then his thought was proven right when she moved slightly and slipped out of his arms.

He let go of the rock and dived down, falling slightly faster than her and embraced her, positioning them so he would take the brunt of impact.

Schwarz felt Noire's hold on him tighten and sighed, this was going to hurt.

(Nevermore)

He groaned and blinked, sitting up he narrowed his eyes and saw that the cave was barely illuminated by the numerous Ice-Crystals around them. Noire was still on his chest, and she wasn't breathing, he gritted his teeth and carried her over to a slightly drier spot with less Ice-Crystals, sadly less of those means less light as well.

Schwarz looked around him and saw a tree in the cave, it was one of those tress that didn't need sunlight to grow and the leaves it has were perfect for starting a fire.

He placed Noire down and used Ira to ignite the pile of dried leaves, good, she was looking slightly better now, he leaned closer to her and frowned. She wasn't breathing, something was blocking her air ways and she was cold.

"This is going to bite me in the ass later, isn't it," He sighed and placed his hands over her chest, trying to ignore the fact that her breasts enveloped his hands and was they're softness and firmness, he wasn't a pervert or a hormonal teen that can't control his hormones. Then he pushed hard, and fast.

"...Sorry, but either I do this or you die." Schwarz apologized to the unconscious woman and tilted her chin up, sucked in some air, then connected their lips doing his best to direct the air into her lungs and hopefully get rid of the water in her lungs.

He pulled back after a couple of seconds, she still wasn't showing any response, so he repeated what he first did and then moved in to give her some more air.

"Still nothing," He sighed, then moved to do it again, "Once more and I'll see if she's choking on something, which I hope she isn't I don't want to ram my fingers in her throat to pull out whatever's choking her."

He took a deep breath and kissed her.

Then she woke up, coughing, somehow their lips were still connected.

"Y-Y-You Pervert!" She cried, blushing and shoved him away. "I will make you regret K-K-Kissing me!"

He grunted and nursed the side of his face, "I have a perfectly good explanation for this." He landed near a sharp stalagmite and it cut his temple rather deeply, sadly they were in the cave and he already used the last of his medicine on her to prevent her wounds from being infected.

"I don't want to hear it!" She huffed, "He... H-He took my first kiss! A-And I enjoyed it?! Why?! And why are my legs so so- Oh that bastard."

"You rapist!" She shouted, crying.

"We fell down the ravine and landed in water, your sore legs are a side-effect when I used the last of my medicine on you and if you haven't noticed, you still have your clothes on you." He said, annoyed.

He wasn't a rapists.

Hell, he kills rapist almost every day.

"O-Oh, I see." She coughed and fixed her clothes noticing that they were wet, then she realized it,"...You touched me..." She muttered darkly," The almighty Black Heart, ruler of Lastastion, the land of Black Regality. Defiled by a mere commoner!"

"I only touched you're chest and mouth." He said as he poked the flames, "Also why do you taste like pudding?"

She stood up. Sword in hand, looking at him with a look of anger, confusion and was that lust?

"You're in no condition to fight," He sternly said before blurring behind her, "Sorry, but I'll have to knock you out... hopefully I won't accidentally snap your neck."

Her eyes widened before falling, her limp body caught and secured.

"I really she won't wake up while I'm doing this," He sighed and took off her fancy dress, noticing that she had matching white underwear and immediately covered her with his cloak, he placed the recently took off clothes near the fire so they would dry, his cloak would give her enough warmth and he had something up his sleeve so she wouldn't die from hypothermia. The cave was very cold and the reason he wasn't stuttering and shivering was because he was used to these kinds of situations.

The smell of a virgin, young and beautiful woman almost nude and it was distracting him. The last time he was this near a naked woman was when he walked in on K-Sha, that was the reason he was kicked out for the first time.

The second was because he entered while her friends were here while bloody after a rather dangerous mission.

"I wonder what's she's doing right now?" He glanced the the woman before pulling out his sword. Ira's black blade glowed a faint red, it's tip cutting the stalagmite in its way and he pounced.

"Dogoo!" The blue body of an Dogoo flew across the cave, it cry echoing. It was planning on sneaking into the cloak, which was a success, and almost took off her panties. He fixed her clothing and stayed near her, placing her head on his lap his pupils spun and became slits, this way he was more alert to his surrounding.

"I already failed someone once, I won't do so again."

He didn't realize that the 'sleeping' girl in his lap had already awoken and had felt the Dogoo make its way towards her private, she couldn't move for some reason but then remembered the little side-effect of his medicine, which Compa discovered when she fell while walking back towards the town.

It did wonders for the body but it left it completely vulnerable in a few minutes, it healed the damage body and paralyzed it. A good way to betray someone, she thought.

"W-Why is my face so warm?! H-Heart stop beating so fast!" Noire asked herself, doing her best to trick him into thinking she was asleep. "I-Its so warm... wait, is that fur?! A Monster!"

She risked an eye open and saw a wolf-like tail covering her body, its large silver furred body and a head that was the size of her torso in length and head in height, it had the same crimson orbs as the guy that kissed her.

"W-Where is he?! Did he leave me?!" She panicked, "How dare he?! First he steals my first kiss, then he leaves me when at the first sign of danger... while I'm like this!"

"I wonder when you'll wake up," She was lucky that he was facing the wall, because if she wasn't then he would've known that she was awake, and she was shocked to find that the voice sounded like the the man that was just with her, there were slight differences like it was a bit deeper and another voice seemed to overlap with his.

"Wait... did he?! Is he this wolf?!" She asked herself. "How?! Why?! When?!"

He lowered his head and gently stroked hers, then whispered in a surprisingly gentle and comforting voice. Though the tone was completely irrelevant when he said the last part, "You're safe with me... though I do hope you don't slap me when you found out I stripped you."

* * *

 **AN: I'm going to be rewriting some of the chapters so please be patient.**

 **Note: If there's multiple updates on a chapter at once then I'm probably making mistakes so feel free to skip those.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neptunia.** ****

 **I have no Beta.** ****

 **Warning: First Story and Characters may be out of Character.** **  
**  
"Ow..." Schwarz winced as he nursed his cheek, when Tsun woke up she immediately knocked him on his back and slapped him for approximately 7 to 10 minutes straight while yelling 'Idiot!' and 'Pervert!' or 'Idiotic Pervert!.'

For one the looks so fragile she packed quite a punch/slap, his defenses were nothing to scoff at so he was a bit impressed at her strength. Wasn't enough to make him consider respecting her enough to call her with her real name though, so too bad for her, because the name Tsun is probably going to stick.

"You deserve it!" Tsun huffed, her face still blushing, she could not believe that she let her guard down that much, it was infuriating! Her, the CPU of Lastation, falling against a mere commoner, or rather an odd one, but still… it was a direct blow to her pride.

Her clothes dried just as she finished slapping him silly, and then made him turn to the ground, block his ears with the closest thing near her at the time, which was Ira and its scabbard and just pushed his head down.

Fun fact, if you don't wield Ira properly you'll feel the heat of the sun... if you weren't the original owner that is.

He still felt the heat of what is arguably as hot as molten lava.

"I didn't want to risk hyperthermia," He shrugged, before deadpanning, "And you ripped my cloak... I loved that cloak, you know?"

It was also one of his last ones… that was a problem since he wasn't an exhibitionist… or a stripper.

"Oh, sorry," She sarcastically apologized while she fixed her hair, "It's just that the person that touched my nubile young body as if it was your plaything, kidnapped me, s-s-stole my f-f-first k-k-kiss! And stripped me to my underwear!"

She turned to give me a cold glare, "I have enough evidence to send you to jail- no, I'll send you to jail myself!"

"I'll just bust out in a few minutes, putting me in jail is useless..." He idly remembered the times he busted out of prison, "And also, better women had tried and failed."

Like Cave for example, that fight lasted longer than it should have.

"Oh, is that so?" She sneered, "Well, I am a Goddess! So I'm automatically better than-"

"Yeah, yeah, shut up and fight. We're ambushed." Schwarz took a loose stance while Tsun gaped at his casual dismissal before shaking her head and bringing out her sword, turning to glare at the crouched man, he looked like he turned feral.

"I'll stab you in h-"

"Look out!" Tsun looked up and cursed, the Octopus-like monster's metallic tentacles were quickly advancing on her and then were too close for her to dodge, and the girl held up her rapier defensively and braced herself for the impact.

And then it began sparking.

Great.

As the metallic tentacle closed in on the girl Schwarz snapped his fingers and Ira fell from the sky and impaled itself on the tentacle, he could hear the slight hissing from it and began pummeling the body, with a touch of explosions and oil bath.

The explosions that came from every hit managed to keep the offending limbs at bay and with one last cry, the mechanical octopus got blown to bits. He spat out the oil that managed to find itself inside his mouth, Schwarz glanced down and groaned. Why was that when he kills something, he would get covered head to toe by their juicy essence.

"W-Where is it?" Oh look, the self proclaimed Godess finally decided to stop cowering, or maybe she did have a good reason, he wasn't sensing any significant power from the girl so he could safely assume she was lying. Choosing to completely ignore the spice in her scent.

"Oh you know," He sighed, de-materializing Ira and helped the girl up. Noting that she was covered head to toe in the monster's sticky life essence, "It here... and there... and there... and there... and I think its dick is on your head?"

Her eyes widened and she shook her head with a scream and to her disgusted surprise one charcoaled, oily arm fell off, if her knowledge on octopus biology is correct then this arm is the third one or also known as its dick.

"Wha- I- Shut up!" She cried when it wrapped itself around her face, after a few minutes of squirming, the self-proclaimed CPU finally managed to knock off the offending limb.

He sighed and picked up Ira, kicking the still moving limb into the water and stared at the girl.

"W-What? You got something to say to me?" She crosses her arms with a glare.

"..." Silence, which somehow made the girl uncomfortable, it was made even worse when he was only showing a blank face.

"C-come on! Say something..." She squirmed, a bit put off by how calm he was.

He lifted a finger and dragged it across her left cheek, stopping beside the mouth before he showed it to her.

"Is that... oil?" She asked, it was dripping on the ground and stained her recently dried clothes. Tsun's eye twitched, she was already dirty, and this was after spending a night in an ice-cold cave with this shape-shifting man.

He then pointed at her and said, "You're black..."

"Wha- I'll have you know that my skin is- why is my skin black?" She shouted before looking at her body.

He then pointed at himself, which was also covered in black oil, and then at several locations which was dyed black.

"It's the blood of the monster we fought earlier," He calmly stated, sounding completely neutral, "There's a river near here and monsters rarely venture there, do you want to take a quick detour?"

"Please!" Tsun ran east and soon found the after mention river and quickly discarded her clothes, not realizing she just flashed Schwarz.

"..." His mouth was, opened before forming a straight line with a slight downturn at the edges, "... I am going to face that way, and hope to Lady Lon- Black Heart that I don't get slapped... again... and this time, I did nothing but point the direction."

He looked at the humming, nude woman at the river then sighing. Grabbing the still black clothes, he dipped it in the water and waited till the oil was washed away, normally this wouldn't happen but the octopus' oil/blood is very easy to wash off.

"What are you doing!?" He heard a shriek and didn't bother turning his head, merely continued waiting for the clothes to cleanse themselves, it was a rather quick process so he didn't spend too long crouching by the river.

"PERVERT! You little perv! The hell you doing with my clothes!" He could hear something submerging and assumed that she lowered her body till only the head was visible, "Stop joking! It's creepy!"

"Wash your hair..." He calmly said, ignoring the rocks being thrown at his head. "Done!"

He held in his hands the fancy dress Tsun always wore only wet. Schwarz gathered dead leaves and sticks in the area and touched the pile with Ira, lowly muttering "Ignite," he watched as the pile burst in flames.

Then he dumped a log on it, thankfully it didn't kill the flame.

"This is gonna suck... I just know it," And by that he means holding the dress over the flames, close enough that it'll dry fast, but far enough that it wouldn't catch on fire. He would mourn the loss of his long black jacket later as he gave it to the scowling woman, "You better not have sniffed it..."

"What do you think I am a dog?" He asked, not completely wrong but he held a lot of pride in being a wolf, and this woman was testing him.

"No, more like a perverted hound!" She shouted, her arms crossed and one side of her cheek puffed out. This was what she has to deal with these days, she couldn't remember her earlier days of ruling before the Console Wars but she assumed that the treatment to her only got weaker.

Schwarz sighed in annoyance and threw the now dried clothes on her face, then stood up and walked down the mountain, this girl was getting on his nerves and he was slightly impulsive so he didn't know what he would do if she pushed him too far.

Tsun held the long-sleeved, black and cloak-like jacket in her arms as she stared at the retreating figure, shaking her head she quickly changed and chased the man, she was still a bit weakened and she didn't know how strong the monsters here are.

Schwarz just stared blankly at the Ancient Dragon that snarled at him, "Step away..."

The dragon roared and he just sighed, casually ducking under the wild arm and jumping over the thick tail, he grabbed onto the long appendage and spun, it was very heavy but he could handle it.

Soon the gaping girl stopped running beside him as she tried to catch her breath, he looked at her with blood-like orbs with no pupils and in curious annoyance. 

"What do you want?" He asked, annoyed.

"What!?" Tsun panted, she literally ran up the steep mountain so sue her for being tired, "I'm still sore and you're the only one that can deal with all these things, and its not like I just wanted to be with you or anything..."

"Oh..." He sighed and shook his head, pointing down the forked mountain path, "The path on the right is filled with trash mobs that someone like you, even in this state, can handle with ease."

Schwarz nodded and walked down the left path, this way was filled with very powerful monsters, just what he was looking for actually, he needed to get rid of some stress.

"Oh no, you don't!" She lunged and grabbed hold on his arm, "You are sticking with me and that's final! Listen to your Goddess!"

"Can you stop referring to yourself as a Goddess?" He asked, still walking towards the left path even with the girl's efforts to stop him, "And even then the only Goddess I listen to is Lady Lon- I mean, Black Heart."

Tsun growled before stepping in front of him arms crossed with a huff, "Fine!"

"Prepare to be amazed by my HDD!" She declared before a great pillar of light engulfed her with black lines of data coming from the heavens.

"What..." Gone was the cute black twin tails and in its place was pure white now worn down with a few inches cut off, her bangs seemed you have lengthened messily. Her eyes now a glowing teal, her dress was replaced by a black bathing suit with a few silver and grey here and there with the top of the breast and stomach area cut off.

The sight would've been divine if not for the smug look on her face.

It just made him want to punch her.

"How do you like this?" She smirked, finally a reaction from him, while she wasn't one of the most developed CPU she did proudly hold the third spot for sexiest CPU with the CPU of Planeptune coming in on a close second with her transformed state.

"Hmm..." He leaned in closer, their face almost touching as he inspected the teal orbs, "I miss your red eyes..."

He ignored her blushing face as he took a few locks of her now white hair.

Then said, "The white hair is nice, but I liked the black twin tails better..."

He then inspected her body, bringing her blush to another level she never had another male this close to her body before! "The suit increase mobility and distracts male opponents, and possibly lesbians."

He then, finally and thankfully, stepped away. "Nice cosplay, now come on Tsun the sun is setting and I'm sure neither of us wants to be ambushed in the night."

"H-Huh? W-why?" She asked the man, who was now heading towards the right path, "I am the CPU of Lastadtion! Noire! Also known as Black Heart! My name is not TSUN! And neither am I a Tsundere!"

"Whatever you say Tsun..." Black Heart just pouted as she turned back.

The trek back to the city was uneventful and Noire tried to make him reveal more about himself, like his name, but he just ended it with a single word.

Usually just Yes and a No.

"So were you born in Lastation?" She asked.

\- Yes

\- No

"No, I was biogenetically engineered by a group of mad scientists they wanted to change human life for the better and experimented on mysterious substances on one hundred children they found encased in hundreds of pods in a crater, which only seven survived." He explained, fully confident that she would not believe him.

"...Are you lying to me?" She narrowed her eyes.

"Oh and they threw us in a dimensional rift that appeared in the lab, the seven of us were separated as we wandered space and time." He finished explaining.

"... I think you're lying to me..."

"I've also lived for over two centuries because I'm basically immortal if I don't die in battle, poison, status effects and special effects do a bit less to me, about 2% or so." He added for extra information.

"I give up..." She sighed.

He shrugged and eyed the jacket she was still holding, so far she hadn't made a single move to give it back.

"Noire!" The Tsundere in denial turned and got tackled by a white and purple blur, oh, it was just Brat crying as she held Tsun's motionless body.

On a side note, the girl's strength was impressive; they bent the light pole's base at exactly almost the same shape as Tsun's head! Too bad she was unconscious though.

He blinked.

Looking back at his neck, his eye twitched at the familiar sensation of his body numbing and the needle laced with what he assumed is sleeping potion lodged in his neck, "Seriously? Again…"

 _(Flashback)_ __

 _"Incredible...!" He heard as scientist shout in amazement, "For one his size managing to lift such a heavy and large object is... unheard of!"_

 _Schwarz was struggling to lift the heavy slab of enchanted aluminum adamantium, which weighed over a few million tons._ __

 _"Yes, although he it seems that he maximum time he can lift it over his head is barely 10 seconds," The head scientist sighed, disappointed. "No.01 can lift the same object for almost 10 minutes and No.02 5 minutes. I was expecting No.03 to last longer than that..."_ __

 _Schwarz gritted his teeth in annoyance, Schwein and Arseid also known as No.02 and No.01, were his 'older' brothers. Even though he woke up earlier than them, or so they say, they were still seen as he older ones due to their more mature bodies._ __

 _"Come now, don't be so hard on the boy," One of the female scientist chided, "He is a toddler, both in looks and in mind. He deserves to b-"_ __

 _His eyes widened at the gun shot, Schwarz slowly turned and stared at the head scientist in shock. He was holding a smoking gun and it was pointed where the woman's head used to be, the toddler then turned to stare at the woman._ __

 _"K-K-K-Kill..." Those were his first words, while his mind advance far faster than the human babe, even animal kids were nothing but mere ants, in a physical sense, trying to lift the remains of a star, his body in turn developed slower, not That it did much for his muscles and overall metabolism._ __

 _"Oh?" The head scientist quirked a brow, "Subject No.03 has shown the ability to speak unlike his brothers and sisters."_ __

 _He then turned to the now frightened group, "It seems like killing is a trigger of some sort for him, maybe..."_ __

 _"Guards!" Mechanical monstrosities entered the room._ __

 _He smirked at the men working under him, "Throw them in."_ __

 _Schwarz simply watched as the robots pick them up one by one and let them fall into the pit he had grown used to calling 'home.'_ __

 _"Attention all you worthless maggots!" A new voice, the head of the security staff appeared in the room and smirked cruelly. "We will now host another test, several of my men are mixed in with you and you and hem must work together to kill Subject No.03, only one of you will live to see another day so..."_ __

 _He watched as the scientist discard their lab coats and take up pathetic excuses of a fighting stance, Schwarz eyes dropped at what he just realized._ __

 _They were fully grown men and women's ganging up on a single toddler, a biogenetically engineered toddler, but a toddler no less... it was... sad._ __

 _"C-Come here..." One women tried to lure him in by showing off some breast milk, either not minding the attention she got from the males, or she was just a slut. "I-I'll take good care of yo-"_ __

 _He cut her off by punching a hole on her breast, the others watched in horror as he ripped the other with a spray of blood._ __

 _The sight must've been disturbing, a baby no taller than 3 foot, killing a woman by ripping out her tits and then letting her explode, killing another one who was too dumb to dodge._ __

 _"... G-Get hi-" The person that tried to shout soon found his jaw all the way to the other side of the room and his brain matters scatter._ __

 _"AHHH!" A soldier by his build and clothing by the looks of it, charged for him, to he other his speed was impressive._ __

 _For him?_ __

 _It was slower than a snail's._ __

 _His dull red orb's pupils spun, the circle expaned and spasmed till it form a rippled slit with the same crimsod and hints of silver._ __

 _"W-What?" The soldier gasped, or tried to._ __

 _It was hard to gasp if you suddenly lost you neck or even gasp at all._ __

 _All the while, the head of the scientist and head of security calmly watched the brutal way No.03 chose to end his opponent._ __

 _"Impressive," The shadow beside them ripple till a single grey slotted orb appeared, "I never knew little bro had it in him!"_ __

 _Another ripple and another singular eye, this one in blue. "I could do that too!"_ __

 _The grey orb looked amused, "Let's let little bro have him moment, Schwein. After all, he is of my blood. Anything but the best is simply unfit for someone of my blood."_ __

 _"All right... but next time he does this..." The blue eye narrowed, "Arseid... you better be ready."_ __

 _(Flashback End)_ _  
_  
He blinked and stated at the iron bars 'holding' him captive, Schwarz looked around him and saw a window leading to the court outside, it also had iron bars.

The man's face turned blank, he was in jail… why was he in jail?

"Ah! Finally awake..." He tilted his head and saw Brown in front of him with Brat and Cream behind her, "Nep, Compa, can you leave us alone for a while? There are some things I want to ask him in private."

"Okay! Come on Compa," Cream, or Compa, stood up and offered him a bow before following the brat eating pudding.

She was also holding a bag of pudding.

"So..." She started, "Noire said that you assaulted her while she was unconscious, that al-"

"She was choking on water and I performed CPR." He tiredly said, whatever that dream was it drained him of most of his energy, keeping an eye open was actually an effort now!

"Oh..." She pulled out a check board and check something, "That's one claim gone..."

"You strip-"

"Didn't want to risk hypothermia," He cut her off.

Another check.

"You kidnapped her."

He hummed and leaned back, "I have no excuse for that one, however I personally escorted her back after I made my escape. Does that still count as a kidnap? I, personally, think of it as a person forcibly borrowing another person if he gives them back alive and well."

"...That's... acceptable..." She groaned.

She then asked him more questions, some were sometimes a bit random, an example was.

"What do you think of Lady Green Heart?" She asked, her look more serious than the other time she asked him a question.

"A confident lady with good manners, incredible beauty and have my pity for having large breasts and is addicted to video games."

"Pity?"

"Ask you friend, her breast looks like at least an E-cup so her back must be killing her." He shrugged, "Also it hinders you in battle."

"Ah..." Brown sighed, "Wait... are you calling me flat!"

"No, why?"

The 'interrogation' turned into what looked like a good talk between friends who've been seperated from each other and just reunited for the first time in over a decade.

"So why did you run?" She asked, "Its not like we would've killed you or made you suffer or anything... maybe a bit of the latter but still..."

"I was late to a meeting and had to hurry," He yawned. "Is that all? I really need to sleep..."

"Yes, thank you for your cooperation."

"Iffy! I ran out of pudding!" Brat barged through the door with an equally distressed Cream beside her, "And we ran out of credits!"

"Don't tell me!" She facepalmed.

"Nep-Nep wanted some pudding and we never realized that we just expended all of ou credits!" Cream panted.

"Out of pudding! Out of Credits!" Brat kneeled and cried into Brown's dress, "Oh Iffy! Please help this pure soul with one delicous pud-"

"What's with all the commotion?" Tsun walked into the room holding a pudding cup with the spoon in her mouth, Brat's eyes widened before they glinted something malicious.

He sighed and reached beyond the cage.

"Noire!" She happily cried, "Be a dear and share som- Gyah!"

Turns out he waa holdin her leg as she tried jumping Noire, and as a result, she fell down on her face.

"Owie..." Brat rubbed her face, "What was that for!? Now my beautiful face is ruined!"

She took out a mirror and saw her broken nose, Brat let out a sob.

"You better take responsibility for wrecking my face!" She pointed at him.

"What?" Tsun asked.

"Fine, fine, what do I have to do to get you four out?" At his point he would do anything to sleep, his talk with Brown. He knows her name is IF but he just likes calling her Brown.

"You have to join my awesome party!" She demanded.

"I'm not interested in joining some party a purple-haired brat is throwing, now get out!" He sighed.

"Gah! What?" She gasped, "How dare you deny such a plot-advancing offer!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Diclaimer: I do not own Neptunia**

 **I have no Beta.**

 **Warning: First story and Characters may be out of Character.**

(Nevermore)

"One: I'm not interested." Schwarz sighed, leaning back on the wall. "Two: I have to take care of someone and Three I have to wait for a certain someone."

"Oooh! Is it someone special?" Cream asked, looking slightly excited at the question, "Like a lover?"

"Sorry but that's all I can say for now," He yawned, it has been about four days since he last sleep properly and he could only regain energy when he sleeps properly, "Anyway can you just come back later? Whatever you put in that shot did something to my body."

"Boring!" Brat shouted, already into her thirf cup of pudding while turning her head and pouting, she wanted him to join and she would make him join one way or another.

She just had to wait, the power of the being the main character never failed her before.

"Alright, but you better be still here when we come back!" Brown stood up and dragged the lilac haired brat by her neck.

He then laid down and turned to his side, soon light snores could be heard for him... if you have very good hearing that is, sleeping after just a few seconds was something he developed just for the sake of doing it a few decades ago.

"Come on, Noire." Brown called the girl who just arrived holding a bag with a pudding on her hand and a spoon in her mouth. She was also wearing red glasses, was she trying to hid her identity because back in the mountains she could see perfectly.

He opened an eye and shouted, also making a technique that makes him wake up whenever something interesting happens or whenever he wants, "Nice glasses!"

"Wha-" He heard the bars rattle and then he forced himself to enter the realm of Morpheus.

Schwarz groaned and turned to his side, then groaned again before sitting up. He looked at the window and saw that it had been one to two hours since he slept.

Good enough for him.

He thought about what the IF said before they left.

While he was usually one to keep true to his words, the girls from before look like they attracted trouble... at least the lilac haired brat. Now that he thought about it he never did agree to their condition, did he?

They left before he could say another word, not including the praise he gave Tsun, so does that mean the terms of their 'agreement' wasn't in effect?

And then why can't he just punch the wall, sure it would cause structural damage and may or may not let other prisoners out but that wasn't his problem.

It was the police's.

He mentioned that someone better than Tsun tried to keep him in prison to her, and yet they still sent him to one?

He wasn't prideful, that was No.01's job, but he also doesn't want to be a liar.

"Oh, I know! I'll just wait for them to come back and then leave the prison!" He said to himself, "Then I won't be seen as a liar!... Although I may lose my job if I just punch a hole on the wall of the prison."

Especially if it was a room that was facing the less guarded side of the prison, that would be a problem and may or may not make them cancel the Techno Expo.

"But... things _have_ been a bit boring lately, even with Avenir messing up Lastation's forest for their projects... why haven't I destroyed them yet?" Schwarz murmured, falling flat on his back and blinked when he saw blue panties, then a grey coat.

"Like you destroyed Doc P, Schwarz?" Long blue hair, a mole on below her left eye, witch hat and white overcoat... Crap its MAGES, when was the last time he saw her again? About a few weeks or so if his memories serves him correctly.

"MAGES.?" The blue haired girl smirked and whacked him on the head with her staff before crossing her arms.

"So you have finally been captured..." She smirked a bit happy to see him in this situation, "Serves you right for destroying the last Doc P in this dimension."

"And I told you countless times it was an accident!" He sighed while turning around.

The girl glared at him and frowned, "And I don't believe you, don't try to use or past relationship to make me not hate you!"

He frowned as she then kept hitting him, "Can you stop that?"

"No!" The Mad Scientist smiled.

"MAGES.?" Oh great, why is Tekken even here? "Oh, Schwarz! Good to see you again, how are you doing?"

He jumped back and pressed himself against the wall, "Tekken, why and what are you doing here? I didn't peg you for the type to get imprisoned."

"Awww~ why do you have to be so mean? You didn't even answer my question!" She pouted.

The man sighed, "The last time we talked I got arrested by Lastation, and the time after that I got arrested by Cave… Cave!" He pitched his brow, "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"Oh! I got arrested for destroying private property when I punhed a tree," She sheepishly laughed, "I think it belonged to a group called Avenir?"

"It probably did... And how many times do I have to tell you, just train in the mountains, fewer trees, more rocks and decent monsters... for your level." Schwarz then listed some more advantages for training in the mountains; even including that people that trains in the mountains always comes back stronger. _'When are they coming back? I'm getting a bit bored… maybe I should join them, just to get rid of the boredom… and I might find her while with them..."_

It was how it works in games at least.

"So why are you here?" She asked, sitting cross-legged in her cell, while the mage just leaned against the wall, slightly curious of the reason why a man as powerful as him is in this place.

"Supposedly I 'assaulted' a girl cosplaying as the CPU, she can even transform too." Schwarz sighed, then frowned as he could hear some steps coming from the hall a few doors from here… or so.

Tekken gasped, "You? Forcing yourself on a girl? That's stupid _! 'Whoever this girl is, she better not have met K-Sha yet... if she did...'_ You'll never do that even if the world is in danger."

"My thoughts exactly..." He then looked at MAGES. "Why are you chanting?"

"Oh no reason," Her smile seemed a bit dark, "I'm just in the process of eliminating the reason of Doc P's erasure... in this dimension."

He hummed, "That's probably not a good idea _." '...It wouldn't kill me, but it would destroy the cell I'm in.'_

"Hey! What are you girls doing here!? Get out!" The fat officer shouted at them across the hall.

The grey haired martial artist bent her bars and waved him goodbye before bolting off. He would've turned to MAGES. but he already saw her teleporting... was this place considered a dungeon?

Well most people here _were_ considered monster by the citizens and the Oracle so maybe that was the reason?

Soon after a fat officer stopped running in front of him while panting heavily, he then glared at him. The officer must be thinking that those girls were helping him escape, well too bad for him.

He was only in the clothes the prison gave him... on a side note he now know that orange looks bad on him.

After a several questions asked by the officer, the man finally left him alone, grumbling about wasted donuts and other useless information.

Schwarz looked at the window, "One hour has passed, huh."

"We're here~" Brat's face appeared in from of him, most people would've been a bit surprised by her sudden appearance but he just quirked a brow.

"About time." He grunted, sitting up and inched closer to the cell bars.

"Wow... you look really bad in orange," She randomly noted, it looked absolutely horrendous, she could feel herself slowly drying as she stared at the man..

"I noticed." He dryly said.

"Oh wow, you're still here." Brown walked in. "I would've thought you would've already busted out of prison by now."

"Why would you think that?" He asked, has Tsun…?

Brown tapped her chin, "Well, Noire said that putting you in prison was useless so I thought you must be really good at escaping."

"Figures." He muttered, he has guessed right... maybe he shouldn't have said that to her. "Where is Tsun anyway?"

"My name is Noire!" Schwarz stared at the panting girl, "And I am not a Tsundere!"

"Your aura says otherwise."

Noire huffed and crossed her arms. "Well I vote that he stays here for the rest of his miserable life."

"Ignoring the lonely girl," He ignored the 'Hey!' from Tsun, "What do you four want?"

"I already told you, I want you in my party!" Brat declared, poking him in the chest and smiling.

"And why?"

Brown sighed, "After I knocked you out the first time I did some research and your profile said you could make the best pudding in the world."

"Exactly!" Brat said, "Now make me some pudding!"

"Uhmm... Nep-Nep?" Cream nervously tapped the girl's shoulder, "He's not listening."

"Hey! Listen me when I talk!" She pouted, "Hey, listen!"

' _Oh, look an annoyance.'_ He opened his eyes, "Anyway, just because you want me to make pudding doesn't automatically mean I'll join you... besides, I've abandoned the ways of the pudding years ago."

He then stood up and held the bars, "But I'm bored and want to do something other than fight monsters all day, my friend should be able to take care of herself for a while so..." _'And my dept has already been paid in full when I killed that Ancient Dragon, who would've thought it destroyed a good portion of Lowee's Basilicom while the CPU was out... same scenario with Leanbox too.'_

He didn't even notice until he checked his bank account.

Now the only dept he needs to pay is a dept that cannot be paid in money.

"You'll join!?" Tsun gaped, looking slight doubtful of his words, "But you just said-"

"That was then, now is now." He shrugged. "I changed my mind." _'Staying here only risks encoubtering MAGES... and Tekken... and god forbid K-Sha...'_

He took hold of the bars and simply pushed them apart, Schwarz would've laughed at the girl's expressions if he didn't have good control of his emotions as he casually walked through the bent bars.

"H-How!?" Noire gaped, that was a feat of strength if she ever saw one if she remembered right then these cells were made to hold the strongest villains and monsters in the arena, "Those were!"

"Results of training." _'And modified body,'_ He shook his shoulder and punched the wall, pleased to see a fist sized hole with a few meters around it cracked.

"So, Brat, is there any other reason why you formed this party?" He crossed his arms.

"Yeah!" Brat nodded, "Wait, what did you just call me!"

"Brat." It was basically what she is unless you know her, what with her carefree and selfish, from what he's seen at least, personality.

"Why you!"

Cream held the girl, who was flailing like a little kid, at bay while he stood and motioned for her to let her go. She happily did so, as her chest was getting a beating instead.

Brat tackled him but her expectations were not met, she expected him to be on the ground, with her laughing, while he was crying. Like a little girl.

But he simply destroyed that by standing still while the purple haired brat angrily flailed her arms.

"Take this! And that! And that!"

He turned to Brown who looked amused, "My answer please?"

"Well, according to Nep, she and Compa wanted to free someone called Histy, or Histoire." Brown explained. "By the way what's your name? Your profile in the Guild used your username rather than your real name, right?"

"Right," He nodded, it was a mistake for him to do so, but it was already too late to change it now, it was still a wonder why the scientists haven't come and stolen him since he joined about a couple of centuries ago, "Schwarz."

"Exactly, your username was Schwarz, or Schwarzer." Brown nodded, "So what's your real name?"

"Schwarz..."

"Seriously?" Brown sighed, "Whatever, I'm IF and the one punching you is Neptune and the over there is Compa, and I assume you already know Noire?"

"Oh, so her name was Compa? I just called her Cream because of her clothes." He nodded, still not showing any reactions to Neptune's attacks.

"Cream?" Compa asked, was it her clothes?

"Neptune looked like a brat in the distance so I just called her Brat," Neptune just punched him harder.

"And I call the Tsundere, Tsun just because," He felt Noire join Neptune in punching him, only in the back.

"And your Brown because of your hair and..." He then looked at her body, when Noire noticed what he was doing she copied what Neptune did earlier. "I think I should've just called you Leaf."

"L-Leaf!?" IF gaped, it was slightly a bit too feminine for her tastes

"Yeah, your hair accessory looks like a leaf, so Leaf." He explained. "But now that I know your names I'll start calling you them... except Brat and Tsun, they deserve their names."

"Shc... Schwdr... Schars?" Neptune struggled to say his name, "Oh wow, usually _my_ name is the one people can't pronounce."

"Call me anything you want." He shrugged, "I'm a member of the Guild, I don't care what I'm called."

"Ooh! Then how about Shaz?" She excitedly asked.

"It's acceptable." Schwarz sighed, "What are you doing now, after your little visit earlier?"

"We were doing jobs for Avenir," Noire sighed, "We were trying to gather information on what they were going to do in the Techno Expo."

"And we were helping Chian!" Compa chirped.

Who the hell was Chian? She might be one of the contenders in the Techno Expo since he recognized her as one of the only people capable of handling a whole factory all by herself.

"So you're gathering information?" They nodded, "And I assume you just finished a mission?" Another nod.

"Alright then, should I stick with you or should I just tail you?" He asked.

"You can stay with us; we already cleared your name so you should be home free..." IF glanced at the bent bars, "I think we should run while we still can."

Schwarz nodded, "Understood."

 **(Schwarz has joined the party)**

"What the hell was that!?" He tried punching it but that only resulted in him being electrocuted. "How...?"

"Oh don't mind those," Compa waved off his concerns, "They've been appearing since Iffy joined us."

"Really?" He saw IF nod, "It's weird... why do I feel like that describes Brat perfectly?"

"It pretty much does." Noire sighed. _'Great, now he joins us... ooh I hope he doesn't mention that I can transform to them... keeping my identity was hard enough as is with Neptune's randomness.'_

"So is there anything I should know about?" The lone male of the group asked.

"Nep and Noire have amnesia," IF pointed to the lilac haired girl and twin tailed woman..

"Really?" He looked at Noire, who froze at his gaze. "And you mentioned that you liked cosplaying as a goddess..."

"Y-Yeah? What about it?" She huffed. Slightly worried since he knew she could transform, if he did say it then her cover would be blown to smithereens even if he didn't believe her.

"So is Lady Lonely Heart he only one you cosplay as or do you do the others?" He asked, finding it slightly amusing to see her reactions.

"Lonely!?" She squacked, "I'm not Lonely!"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night," He shrugged, casually dodging her punches, mentally filling away her response.

"Stay still!" Schwarz caught her arm just as she was about to punch the base of a light pole. "Aha!"

She finally managed to land a punch on him, but then pouted when he showed no response... she did however hold her hand, "Geez! What is your skin made of?"

"I never did tell you how I prefer to fight, did I?" He asked, "Well, I'm a heavy hitting tank, I can take both physical and magic damage and dish out fast hard hits, I have no talent or skill and I didn't train in magic so I'm a bit weak in that field."

"My speed is about above average; my luck is average, my tech below average. My vitality, attack, mentality and Hp are very high, and my Sp is only a bit lower. I'm weak to the Earth and Ice Element, but I absorb Fire."

"A-Absorb?" IF rose a brow, "Wait, you have weaknesses? I thought only monsters could have those?"

"Don't know why I have them, I just do." He shrugged _. 'It may because the CPU's in the Nerodimension got too carried away when they were playing with us..._ '

"A-Anyway, so you can tank hits better than most people?" IF coughed trying to shift the topic since he blanked out for a minute when she asked, so it must've been something traumatic for him.

"Exactly," He nodded, "Is this the place you're staying in? It looks like a cafe."

"No, we're staying at the hotel nearby. This is just where Chian lives." She pointed to the four story hotel down the road.

"I'm getting the feeling that I should stay outside while you talk, I think people think of me here as an asshole because I kept denying a girl as she kept crying." He said, _'Ah... Tekken, why?_ '

"What!?" Noire growled and then pouted, "You've have someone and yet you stole my first kiss! You bastard!"

"What gave you that idea?" He asked, "The girl wanted me to keep fighting her, but I needed to do a solo job. I would've tried shaking her off but my M senses were tingling."

"M... senses?"

"When you're older Compa."

"So... you single?" Noire asked, then mentally scolded herself for even asking something so useless.

He hummed, "Well, I'm semi-immortal so I can't really get together with someone, and even then I don't want to risk letting my emotions get the better of me when she dies."

He then looked at her, "And why would you want to know that?"

She blushed, "I-Its not like I'm interested or anything... I'm going inside!"

"Somehow I'm not surprised to hear that... is that bad?" Neptune asked the two girls. "And why do you talk like you're emotions are a bad thing?"

"Later Brat," He crossed his arms, "Don't want to reveal _all_ my dirty secrets to you just yet."

"Not really much of a secret now." IF sighed and rubbed her head, "Fine, you stay here and we'll come back with another job soon so stay pit all right?"

"Understood," He then sat in seiza position.

(Nevermore)

"Schwarz is so late..." K-Sha worriedly mumbled as she paced in their house, "He didn't even call me... or text me... all he told me that he would go to the mountains to train."

She nervously looked at the file on her desk, "The Order sent me a new mission, I still haven't read it yet but ever since Schwarz arrived he's been taking my mission for me so I can enjoy a normal life..."

She stared at the framed photo of Schwarz and her standing beside each other, her arms linked with his under a sakura tree. She smiled, those were the good old days... he hadn't been obsessed with repaying his 'dept' then and they were just normal teenagers living normal lives.

"Well... normal isn't a word I would call Schwarz," She giggled, "He _is_ a semi-immortal human... not that it matters much to me anyway..."

She stood up and went to prepare dinner, and then she heard the someone knocking on the door, "Coming!"

"Hell-" Rudely closing the door on her face she skipped back towards the kitchen, that blue haired witch cosplayer arrived again and she could already guess the she would ask for Schwarz again.

(Nevermore)

"Where the hell are they?" He asked impatiently, "It's been over three hours and they still haven't come back..."

He sighed and dusted himself; Schwarz left the area and moved into a clearing near them. He looked at the livestock that wasn't there before and felt something inside him... he then realized he hadn't eaten for at least two days.

 _'Aw what the hell, let's see here. There at least two hundred sheep there and I only need two or three to fill me up for at least a month.'_ He licked his lips and stealthily crept across the fields, he turned into his wolf form earlier because it can eat more than if he was human and is a lot faster, albeit with lower defenses.

 _'... I feel like I'm forgetting something...'_ He sniffed the air and smirked, one lamb strayed from the herd and he doesn't see the owner anywhere...

He pounced on the sheep and quickly fled the scene with an already dead sheep in his jaw, stopping behind some trees he feasted on the farm animal.

"Blegh! I should've skinned it first," He spit out a mouthful of wool and growled, "Well beggars can't be choosers, I'll take what I can get."

His ears picked up at the sound of Noire's voice. "Sure, open your mouth wide..."

"Aaaah... The butter sweet flavor! Pure ecstasy!" There's the Brat.

"Hey, now it's my turn. Come and slip one into my mouth..." Uhmm... déjà vu?

"Uh... That doesn't sound good... but... okay."

"Mmmmm... Nice and sweet," He rose his head from the bloody carcass and sneaked closer to the two, he needed to see what happening so his mind doesn't go to the gutter.

 _If_ what's happening is what he think is happening, then he would turn back to a human, approach them with the most utmost professionalism to congratulate and wish the two undying and eternal love for as long as they live... or leave and never look back.

He then froze, why did that sound like something from a fan fiction?

The now human Schwarz silently crept towards where he heard the voices, hoping to whatever Goddess listening to him that what he was thinking wasn't happening.

"See? I told you it would taste better if you eat it with someone else." Neptune said.

He pursed his lips and tried to block and chanted in his mind, _'I'm not Vita, I'm not Vita, I'm not Vita.'_

"Hah, you're right." Noire mumbled, "Um, Neptune...?"

"Hm?"

"Thank you..." He finally crept close enough to see them, thankfully not doing what he thought they were doing and saw the pudding on their sides.

He sighed in relief and turned back towards the flock, not noticing the two girl's see him leave, one was grinning and the other was blushing.

"Someone was eavesdropping~" Sang Neptune.

"Wait... did we tell him anything back at the cafe?" She asked Neptune shook her head. "I knew I forgot something!"

(Nevermore)

"How long are they planning to make me wait?" He growled, "It's six in the morning and most people should already be up by now."

"Schwarz? You still there?" He heard IF's voice inside, "We're doing work for Avenir today, are you ready?"

"I'm combat ready." He grunted.

They stepped out and he noticed that Neptune had a new sword, to which he immediately pointed out.

"Chian wanted to test this weapon while we work." He nodded.

He then looked at Noire and thought back ti the night before... he quickly turned to IF who rose at brow at his actions.

"Did something happen last night?" She asked.

"Nothing worth mentioning," He shook his head.

He then looked at IF, the only normal member other than Noire, "I need to see someone real quick, can I?"

"Sure," She shrugged. "But Noire'll go with you to make sure that you don't leave us."

"W-W-Wait! Why me?" She really wanted to know why she was chosen because if they wanted to keep watch of him, shouldn't they at least assign two people?!

"Plot." Thank you Neptune.

The man shook his head and sighed, "Fine by me."

Schwarz led her towards a normal looking house; K-Sha should still be home because today is a day off for students, if he remembered right that is.

"K-Sha! You h-"

He blinked when he saw a barrel of a gun pointed straight at him, "Where have you been?"

"Uhmmm..." At point blank range he _could_ possibly dodge a bullet... but that would make convincing her to believe his lie, which he made up on the way, much more difficult than it should be. "I was... sleeping."

Technically not wrong.

"For two days..." She sounded empty, "...You haven't been cheating on me... have you?"

"I saved a girl from drowning so if you consider me doing CPR cheating... Wait... cheating? We're aren't even together!" He then tried backing away as she pressed the barrel closer to his face.

"W-What!?" She gasped. "Is that why you were away for so long!? Were you off gallivanting with some girl!? Answer me Schwarz Worzel!"

"C-Calm down, K-Sha, you're acting out of character." He sweated, "Also when did you know my last name? I don't recall ever telling you that..." _'Or to anyone at all... oh my god.'_

"K-Sha..." He started seriously. "Are you a stalker?"

"No." She briefly said, glancing at the body behind him, she couldn't really make out its features so she would assume it was an NPC.

"Oh good," He sighed in relief.

She then pressed the barrel closer to his face, and then noticed the confused girls behind him.

The gun vanished from his face and the empty look disappeared along with the intimidating aura, "Oh hello, how might I help you?"

"H-Hello, we're just waiting for Schwarz here," Noire said.

"Oh? Why would you want to wait for _my_ friend here?" She emphasized on 'my' for some reason. "He didn't cause you any trouble did he? Sometime he can't control what comes out of his mouth."

"Oh no, no, no, no!" Noire waved her arms. "He was no trouble at all!" _'...Why was I remembering our kiss? Wait! Why do I even still remember that?!'_ Pause, _'N-Not that I wanted to forget it, but its only so I can blackmail him for stealing my first kiss!'_

"Oh so then you're staying home for a while, right?" K-Sha turned to him with a smile.

"Well..." He scratched his chin, "Okay, seriously what happened to you? You're acting weird..."

"Right?" She repeated.

He shook his head, "Sorry but I promised to help her and her friends for a while so I may not be coming back home for a while."

"...I understand." She dejectedly said, "Schwarz... please be careful..."

He sighed, "Thanks for the concern but at least this time I'm not alone..." Stare... "Yet."

"Jiiiiiiiii..." Sound effects, really?

"Fine!" He groaned, "I'll stick to the group... and I won't almost lose both my arms." Pause. "And a leg." Pause. "Fine! Both legs."

"Better," She smiled, "Oh right I have something I want to give you before you go."

"What happened to her?" He muttered, "She's acting like a worried girlfriend... or mother... or sister... or any female person that cares about you."

"She was... unique?" Noire asked unsure, "Does she always act like that?"

"No, not usually Tsun," He ignored her correction, "She usually acts nicer to other people; I don't know why she acted like that to you though."

He then shrugged, "Well I don't understand relationships in general so hell if I know the reason why."

"Oh... and my name is Noire!"

"I'm back!" K-Sha came back holding a box, "Here!"

"Is this... a lunchbox?" He asked, "Thanks... oh this'll be a good backup if Brat exhausts all of our food."

Noire nodded before looking towards where they came from, "Schwarz, we should get going..."

"You're the boss," He shrugged, "Well I'll be off now so see you later, I'm looking forward to your cooking again... if I don't feel like cooking before you,"

"Oh, wait!" He turned and raised a brow, "Um, if it's alright, could I come along with the both of you?"

"I'd love to have your company but when I fight things around me tend to explode," He sheepishly smiled, "And even then its too dangerous for you."

"I want to help!" She said "I can't fight as well as you, but I can gather information! I won't be a burden. Please, Schwarz!"

"Why do I feel like something is wrong with that? No, scratch that, why do I feel like this has happened before?" He muttered. "Anyway I don't think you could help much, the groups we're dealing with aren't exactly saints."

"But I still want to help you! I'm your friend!"

"Why do I feel like I'm going to regret this...?" He muttered, "Fine! Just stay safe alright, I don't want to bust you out of prison... you're too nice and cute to be in prison."

"C-C-C-Cute!" K-Sha stuttered, "Even if you'll compliment me, you'll only get a lunchbox. But... please compliment me more~"

"Alright let's go Tsun." He said, "Before someone steals your dere." _'I feel like I'm going to regret saying that... I've been feeling a lot of things strange lately haven't I?'_

 _'I think it started when I met the Brat... god dammit Neptune.'_

"I am not a Tsundere!" She huffed.

"So says the Tsundere Goddess," A hopeful look, "Cosplayer."


	4. Death

**Disclaimer; I do not own Neptunia**

 **I have no beta**

 **Warning: First story, characters may be out of character**.

(Nevermore)

"What the hell is that!?" And by that he was pointing at the rectangular screen with a girl on the front, it was moving and suspiciously looked like it wanted to kill something.

Nevermind, poor pig never even saw it coming.

"It looks like a Visual Novel?" Noire suggested.

Schwarz shook his head and hastened his pace; the strange monster seems to have noticed him and was making its way towards him. He cocked a fist back and punched the screen with all his might, an explosion occurred from the impact, the air, and the landing.

"You weren't kidding when you said things tend to explode when you fight," She said.

"Why would I lie?" He asked, dusting off the ashes, "It's the truth, why should I try and change it? My fighting style is destructive, that's a fact."

"Honestly the only worries I get is Collateral Damage..." He murmured, once he destroyed a factory back one century ago.

That was a fun year, too bad it resulted in Doc P's end though, MAGES. Never forgave him when she found out, it was slightly saddening considering what they've been through.

 _'How do you even make them explode?_ ' She wanted to ask but shook her head, Noire caught up with the group and then they arrived.

"And so, Nep and family and Shaz have arrived to a closed factory for Avenir's sake." Neptune declared, making a show by stretching out her arms out her sides and then laughing.

"This building looks like it'll fall just from one of my explosions punches," Schwarz muttered, inspecting the almost destroyed building with the perfectly pristine door that had a monitor on the front, he assumed that was the control switch that opens it. "Better just use regular ones then."

Noire sighed, slouching slightly before pushing up her red-rimmed glasses."You're happy as usual."

"Hey, when you don't have your memory, you can do whatever you want." Neptune sang, it was slightly true, but that excuse won't always save your ass.

"I sometimes admire your free nature," Noire admitted, then turned to the factory. "In any case, what's with being called to this kind of place?"

He stared at the closed factory in front of them, he was sensing something strange behind those doors and he doesn't like how they feel... it was like how No.05 was after... Sadist Heart.

Poor girl, never even saw it coming.

She was never the same after Iris' 'playtime.'

Heck none of them were the same after the Nerodimension CPU's were done with them.

Oh, the Nerodimension CPU's were all sadistic and only got stronger depending on how much certain people hate them, the strength of the Goddesses were...

1\. Iris Heart

2\. Yellow Heart

3\. Black Heart

4\. Purple Heart.

5\. White Heart

6\. Green Heart

7\. Orange Heart.

Depends on their time of the month actually.

"I'ts been a while folks. I'd like to have work done with you again," Schwarz tilted his head at the new arrival, was he the deep in thought that he didn't notice him coming.

No, it was just brain trying everything in its power to force those memories down.

"Hiya there! You must work a lot. Don't get burned out, you hear." Neptune, started with the surprisingly sincere fact, he might have to think of a new name for her.

"Do I look that busy, I have been taking my breaks quite liberally." The man laughed slightly, and then took a step back when he saw him.

"I wish I could take brakes when I want too." Compa sighed, "Maybe then I won't be so tired every night."

"Really Compa? All you had to do was ask and... no, IF would've probably make you exercise more and keep going." He muttered the end, not noticing that IF just smacked him upside the head.

"Well, most of our works are handled by machines so things are easy," Hmmm... Probably not a good idea to rely on machines so much, it drains the world its resources so much more than if you just do it yourself.

He sat down and tuned out the man he soon learned was named Ganache as he entered what they should be doing.

 _'Lastelite, really? That the best you could come up with?'_ This was obviously a trap made by Avenir, did they learn who these girls were and what they were trying to do?

Also he was curious in what they have in store for the girls, he could probably take on whatever they throw at him as long as they don't have Earth or Ice elemental attacks.

 _'Crap… K-Sha... please be safe.'_ She was after all, gathering information for them... ah, so that was why he felt like he would regret saying that.

"Just 1 gram powers a gaming console for ten thousand years." Ganache lied, hoping that they would buy the lie, they didn't look like a smart bunch other than the brown haired girl, the pink haired one looked like a klutz but still smart, and the black haired girl. "The excavation is difficult, so we'd like to recover what we have."

"I've... never heard of such an ore before," IF murmured, taking a glance at his unresponsive blank face, was she thinking that maybe he didn't know it as well?

"Lastelite... I've never heard of it before too." Noire admitted, was it a new ore that was recently founded just before she came back, it would make sense that Avenir would do all it can to prevent information to come back to her at least.

"If it that great, I would at least know about it." IF crossed her arms, her eyes slightly narrowed.

"Well, of course, we held monopoly of this ore." Ganache admitted, smiling… how did the girls not notice his intentions when it was clearly plastered on his generic business man like face. "We do not hold it for the sake of holding full control of it."

"Well, if it's that super, do you mind giving us a small wee bit?" Neptune asked, her eyes shining.

"Hey, Nep, no fooling around now," IF chided the lilac haired kid.

"But, Iffy! It can run game console fot 10,000 years!" She whined, "It's like the magic power we gamers were looking for all our lives!"

"Not that you would live long enough for you to make use it completely," He reminded, slightly bringing down the girl's mood with his comment, "And what's with that look Tsun?"

"Well if you would like some, I can certainly spare a small bit." Ganache lied.

And once again, Neptune bought it like a kid in a candy store. "Really!?"

"Yes. We were able to work efficiently because of your work the last time." He really was pleased, at this rate they might not have to do _that_ , "As long as you keep this a secret, I don't see any harm sharing a bit."

 _'I don't think your bosses would say the same,'_ Schwarz narrowed his eyes. _'Not that he could, because it doesn't exist…'_

"Yay! I thought Avenir was kind of bleh, but Ganache saves the day!" Neptune cheered.

"I'm happy to know that," He smiled, oh so that's how that girl thought of them huh, then he would show her how he thought of _them_. "Now we don't want to waste time here. Please take care of the order."

"Okay! Leave it to Captain Nep and her friendly crew!" She excitedly said.

Schwarz raised a brow and pointed to himself, "Oh and Shaz too."

"Better." He nodded, didn't want to get too close with these girls yet. They might die in there.

"Sure, Captain. Lead us to the depths of the ocean..." IF sarcastically sighed, draping her hand on her face and slowly dragged it down.

"We're riding a submarine?" He asked, submarines were an in-development project that would let people traverse the deep waters and since the lands floated, they would make it shrink until it would fit exactly in your pocket.

The wonders of technology basically.

(Nevermore)

They entered the abandoned factory and as soon as the last person entered, the door closed behind them, so it has started, might as well act like he was surprised too in case they would doubt him again.

"What!?" Noire gasped.

"Why did the entrance close behind us!? Ganache, what's going on!?" IF shouted, a bit irritated from the betrayal.

"I thought this factory was abandoned for years? What is this door made out of, Enchanted Adamantium?" He punched the door, and as he expected there was only a fist size holes on it which quickly regenerated. "And it's healing itself, dammit! If only I can use my explosives."

"Oh, my bad. I must have pressed something." Ganache's voice came out from… somewhere. "...Well, that's not quite true. I shut it for my convenience. I'd like to ask you all to satisfy the hunger of the monsters there."

He growled, "And I'd like to ask you if you've felt a punch from an S-Class Guild Member!"

"Oh and please die Schwarz, you're presence is a threat to Avenir's life." Ganache almost sounded desperate; it was a slight enjoyment for the porcupine haired man.

"Wh-What do you mean!?" Compa asked, her knees trembling in fear.

"...The monsters or me wanting Schwarz dead?" Because it would make sense if she did.

"Both!"

"Hey! What!? Why!? I'm not gonna go get your precious ore if you do this!" Neptune angrily frowned.

"The ore's fake Brat, he set us up." Schwarz then tried coating his fist in flames, but that only made the regeneration seconds slower.

"What Schwarz said is true; in fact, I'm surprised you believed what I said." When's he's out of this, he'll hunt you down. While he was no stranger to betrayal and he already saw that this was a trap, the girls didn't.

"Of course there's no such thing as an ore that can house that much energy." Finally speaking the truth, eh, makes killing him a lot easier then.

"...Actually there is," He idly remembered the cross shaped crystal that he accidentally stepped on back in the first century, "It's just not here." _'Not anymore.'_

"And you expect me to believe you?" Ganache asked his tone skeptical, "I'm surprised these girls even let you in their party."

"Actually, they still think I'll leave them the moment it suits me." He admitted, on the way here it looked like he would leave almost after every fight, the truth was that it was his habit to be on the move after every fight in case there was a pack, or a horde.

"What? You tricked us!? But why!?" Noire scowled to Ganache.

"I already know you are assisting Chian of Passe. I assume you were trying to get information on our exhibit plans, no?"

"...Its a robot, right? Something called the Killachine?" Schwarz sighed, recalling some files he got from his source. "And here I was wondering what you will use that for... other than mass killing of course."

"Iffy! They knew all along!" Neptune worriedly turned to the frowning girl.

"I can't believe they knew about this..." She then turned to him, "We'll talk about what you said later."

"We would win, regardless, but I'm the careful type, you know. It's why I want Schwarz dead after all." He admitted, "He already destroyed the organization that tried to tyrant Lastation a couple years ago and another group in Leanbox."

"Everyone wants me dead for some reason," He muttered, recalling quite a number of young women wanting his death. "It's not because I'm kind of a jerk, is it?"

"I don't want you dead," Thank you Compa, bless your soul for it is the purest he has ever seen.

"Neither do I," Thank you Tsun, may the goddess you cosplay as hear your desperate plea for friends. "But I do want you punished for what you did to me."

"Right." He sighed, somehow already expecting that sort from her.

"Now then, I don't have much time, so I need to go. Farewell." Ganache chuckled.

"Wait, Ganache!" IF ran towards the door, "Tch..."

"Well, looks like the way out is sealed tight." Noire sighed, sitting down on a pipe.

"And we can't destroy it because of its enchantments either," He stared at his fist and punched the door one last time, he stared at the regenerating hole and an idea of a new technique entered his head. _'This is going to be very painful or very rewarding. Either way, I am not looking forward to doing this.'_

Schwarz backed up from the door as the girls discussed what'll happened to them. He placed Ira on his mouth and ignored the heat it generated, it was painful but it should do the trick.

Backing up till he hit a wall, he broke into a sprint, transforming mid-way and jumping as he was about to hit it. All in one second,

 **[Gale!]**

The door had a diagonal line going through it and the bottom part fell followed but the top still stood; unfortunately, it was still too small for either of them to pass through.

"Dammit!" He dropped Ira and growled, the enchantment was stronger than he thought, it's only been 10 seconds and it was already fixed.

"I'm sorry; this is all my fault..." Noire apologized, "If I didn't suggest taking Avenir's work, this wouldn't have..."

"Don't blame yourself Noire," Using her name for the first time he looked towards the long hallway and saw several monsters coming towards them, they must've heard the door falling and went to check it out. "None of you knew this would happen, and at the time, I'm sure the idea was a good one."

He shook his head, "Look, I'm bad at giving motivational speeches but now is not the time to be depressed."

Schwarz de-materialized Ira and walked towards them, his hands smoking, "Besides, it's not like that was the only way out, we just need to look for another way." _'Like that staircase back there, yup. Just going to ignore that one.'_

"That's highly unexpected of you," Noire smiled, because all this time he acted like a jerk to them, and sometime like a concerned brother… still coming to terms with that last one.

"Don't get used to it," He scoffed, readying his blade, "I'm a bastard and I'm proud of it."

"...You totally just stole my line," Neptune gaped; she was planning to say that and be all cool and stuff!

"Schwarz is right... This is a large area, so there has to be another way out." IF said.

"Monsters at 9 'o clock!" He warned, "And for those who don't know I mean west!"

"H-How are there so many!? Even if this is monster's nest there's still too many." IF took a step back.

"Fight now, talk later." He advised, "This isn't a game where you respawn when killed."

"R-Right," IF calmed herself down and slid some katars, then slid into a stance with Compa standing beside her with an enormous syringe, "We'll take the one hundred right and you'll take the one hundred on the left."

"Shut up!" He growled as he punched a mechanical monster, "And I'll take a hundred and one, thank you very much."

"Uhmm... Nep-Nep... Schwarz is scaring me," Compa whispered to the paled girl.

"Me too, Compa, but he looks like he's having so much fun!" She pointed to the man, if she looked closely she could see a smile on his face, was that worrying or normal? "Though I don't know what to feel with how he's dealing with the monsters."

"Less talking, more fighting!" He shouted as he killed another with the remains of its kin. "And thank you for the compliment, I try to be frightening."

(Nevermore)

"Hey, Iffy. Look what I found! This isn't what I think it is, is it?" Neptune called as she held a disk in her hands. "Whoa! Shaz, how did you get so bloody?"

He wiped his eyes with a cloth Noire handed to him, muttering a thanks, he tried to clean his eyes. "This tends to happen when you fight with your fist while aiming to kill; my attack type is pierce instead of bash after all."

It was even worse with his clothes, he swore that he went thought them faster than Neptune eats pudding.

"O... kay? Anyway, what'cha got there Nep," IF walked over to where she was cleaning her blades, "This is... an Enemy Disk! Where did you get it!?"

"Oh, I found it in that room. Do I get a prize for finding it!?" She smiled and handed the disk before jumping in front of his face, not like he could see it, "I'll take... ohh.. 10 of Shaz's puddings!"

"When I feel like it," He shrugged, he wasn't planning to, but it would get her off his shoulder for a while.

"That wasn't a no~" She sang.

"It also wasn't a yes," Schwarz reminded, "Oh, finally I can see again."

"What are you two talking about? What's this about a disk?" Noire asked, feeling slightly put out by the lack of information.

"This looks like a normal disc, right? Well, it's a monster generator." IF smirked as she watched Noire's face morph into gleeful surprise.

"Monster can still breed, though." Schwarz reminded, bringing down her smirk.

"What!? Seriously!? If so, then that's an amazing discovery." Noire gasped.

"Is it really that amazing?" Compa asked, not really sure what the big deal is. Monsters were tough to deal with but they aren't _that_ huge of a problem.

"Yes. It's been three years since monster started to appear," She pushed up the glasses, reflecting the light for a moment. "Each land is trying to figure out the source, but none found one as of yet."

"Well, even if this _is_ the source, that doesn't mean that they'll stop appearing once all of these are gone." He sighed, it seemed they didn't hear him the first time so he repeated what he said, "Monsters can still breed and the reports said that at least a hundred Dogoo's appear in give birth in one day in each land, and then mature throughout the week."

"So we can stop them from ambushing us in cities but they'll still be a threat outside the walls." He finished, throwing away the now black rag.

"True." IF nodded in agreement, it just meant more work for the Guild and the CPUs but at least this means they had a chance to permanently erase the monsters.

"If we disclose this, does then could we be famous!?" Neptune asked. "Can you imagine all the paparazzi storming in for picture shots and stuff!? We'll be rich! I'll make a pool full of pudding! Mmm... pudding..."

"Nep-Nep you might want to wipe that drool from your mouth," Compa giggled.

"...Or be accused of being the ones that made them and just waited until we wanted to appear." He muttered, being slightly pessimistic and realistic.

"Bah! Don't be so pessimistic." Neptune waved off his comment, before resuming her day dream.

"Did you let Lastation's CPU... no, the Basilicom know?" Noire asked.

"We were trying to but we were pretty much kicked out without a chance." IF growled, remembering how they were treated at the Basilicom.

"I see..." Noire muttered, so that was the reason, then she had a lot of members to kick out off after she regained control.

"Iffy, what should we do with it? I can crush it in slow-mo if you'd like." Neptune offered, already positioning her blade.

"This isn't a music video or anything... let's just hurry and break it." Schwarz narrowed his eyes and bolted from his position tackling IF and Noire, who were the closest to the disk after Neptune gave it, down on the ground as the light intensified.

"S-S-S-Schwarz!" Noire blushed from their close proximity, his crimson robs were practically inches away from hers and… were they dulling? "What are y- Oh my God!"

The reason? Several metallic serrated arms were lodged in his chest, inches away from her face. She could see another arm on his shoulder, inches away from IF's face.

She could feel his weight disappear above her and her eyes widened in horror when the mechanical monster began stabbing him repeatedly and rapidly before flinging him towards a wall, which broke upon his body slammed into it.

And several more after that.

And a laser for good measure.

The monster must've dealt at least 20,000 damage.

"S-S-Scharz...!" Noire ran towards where he was sent, IF stayed still on the ground staring at the blood on her hands in shocked horror.

"Come on, Iffy!" Neptune called for her, now Purple Heart, "Let's go after them we can deal with this later!"

The Guild Member looked up shakily and shook her head, she was better than this… she must remember her training. "R-Right..."

(Nevermore)

"S-So... is this... how I die...? Protecting... two girls, eh?" Schwarz weakly chuckled, "Pathetic... it even sealed... my regeneration..."

He stared at the white fragment on his bloody hand, the mask that helped him heal got destroyed when he flew through the, he forced himself to look up, seventh wall.

"Schwarz!" Noire kneeled beside him and began checking his injuries with a slightly green face. "T-This is...!"

"Terrible, isn't it...? I'm not even... sure that I'll live... through this one..." He smirked, slightly amused by the situation and just earlier he just assumed that one of them would die… not him, but now that he thought about it…this was the better alternative, "What's... with that face...? I thought you... hated me?"

"I-Idiot! You idiot! Why did you...!?" She sobbed, "I could've taken that just fine! Y-You didn't have to do that, you idiot!"

"...I don't know..." He coughed a mouthful of blood, "I… was raised to be evil… one of the vessels… And yet, here I am." Schwarz pushed himself to sit, "Dying... is this karma?"

"Shaz!" The others came in with one mature woman with dark lilac-purple hair and blue eyes... the same eyes he saw on Noire a yesterday, was it a coincidence?

"...Brat?" He asked, assuming since she was nowhere to be found.

"Hold on, I'll start treating you right now!" Compa rummaged through her bag, finding nothing but cute band-aids, then glanced back at the man, his chest was barely hanging on and she could see what was behind him through some of the cuts. "Stay still, this'll sting a bit."

"Don't... bother," He grunted, wincing every time she moved his skin. "Are... they alright?"

"Y-Yeah, we're right here." IF kneeled and handed Compa some more band aids, still shaken from almost dying. "Why did you do that?"

"Don't know..." He tried to shrug, but winced in pain, "Oh... I lost an arm... dammit."

It must've disintegrated from the laser blast, it was better than losing his leg at least.

"Losing an arm is the least of your worries right now!" Compa shouted as she tried closing his wound but was unable to because she couldn't gather enough skin.

The stab wounds were far too close together and it was a miracle he was still conscious, much less alive.

"W-Wha? How is this possible!?" Purple Heart gasped, she was staring at a hole on his chest, specifically where his heart _should_ be.

"Oh... that? Remember when I said... I was waiting for... someone?" Schwarz chuckled, then coughed out blood, somehow speaking despite the state of his lungs.

"I was told that... I would find them... if I became a member of... The Guild in Lastation..." He explained, not knowing why he was just spilling out his life to these girls, "I needed to find her... so I can be whole... and so I... can find something to... protect."

He shook his head, "It wasn't K-Sha... it wasn't Tekken... it wasn't Cave or god forbid MAGES."

"Can you tell us who she is?" Purple Heart asked. It would be the least they could do since he just gave up his life to save two of her friends, and she could see that it was slightly her fault for taking too long that this happened.

"No... That's why I was having... so much trouble." Schwarz began to cough violently, looking down he could see the nurse-in-training's hands through his chest.

"Oh no!" Compa stared at her bloody hands in horror, she was trying to put pressure on the wound but she didn't expect to push through his chest! It was a weird feeling being inside someone else.

"Compa... please... conserve your... supplies," He wheezed, already forgiving her since he could see that it was by accident.

"But!" The girl cried, hands still stuck inside him.

"I'm already... a dead man." He smiled, then fell back on his back, "Oh look a light."


	5. Rebirth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neptunia.**

 **I have no beta.**

 **Warning: First story, characters may be out of character.**

Schwarz blinked, he swore that he was just staring at Tsun's teary red orbs while he was choking on blood when Compa accidentally poked his lung with a needle, he tilted his head he was already dying when she tried to close his wounds so really, all she did was make him die faster.

He was still missing his left arm, which sucked, but at least he didn't lose his other arm so maybe that would help prevent K-Sha from grounding him? And by grounding he means binding him and throwing him on his bed while she went on with her life for a few months till she forgives him, it already happened once and he promised to himself that whoever taught her to do such an act will suffer a slow and agonizing death.

Wielding Ira wouldn't be a problem as it can be wielded with one hand, sucks that he lost his ability to manipulate the earth even if it was a double-edged sword. That was one of his only defenses gone and will never come back, Aegis will come back in a few years time and she is unbreakable.

"Where the hell am I and what am I doing in such a boring place?" He scratched his head, "Is this my hell? I know I hate boredom more than I hate Arseid, but making me live my death like this for eternity, that's cruel."

He looked at the grassy plains stretching over the horizon; there was a sakura tree in the middle and a little red haired girl wearing black and purple clothes sitting against the tree. Seeing as she was the only one other than him to be in here he walked towards her and sat a fair distance away from her, he looked towards the lake and saw that there was a carving of a snake, wolf, and a lion fighting in it, they were placed inside a triangle and were facing each other.

"The Black Wolf," The little girl said, she dipped her finger into the water where the wolf was located, "Strong, Lonely, Loyal, Its title is the pathfinder, he fears lack of trust. He is the animal of freedom, and of instinct."

The snarling wolf seemed to move and curled itself around another figures, several figures were trying to hurt the girls but the moment the weapons got close enough the wolf batted them away and for the weapons that almost reached the girls, the wolf threw itself in front of the weapon and took the hit instead and killed the offenders the most brutal way he has ever seen.

And that was coming from Mr. Rip Her Tits Off To Kill Her, and hey, it wasn't his fault they were unnecessarily large and when he saw the opportunity, he took it... now that he was remembering how he killed that woman, he realized that the only part of the body he hadn't ripped out and killed a person was their dicks.

He had the idea on doing that to Ganache...

"The Orange Lion," She did the same with the lion, "Powerful, courageous, selfish, he is the representation of personal strength, The King, it fears others that may de-thrown him. He is the animal of leadership, and of personal strength."

The roaring lion stood on top of a arrangements of rocks and roared, soon several creatures, big and small, gathered in front of it and bowed. Two smaller, weaker looking lions brought in another lion on top of the rock and they fought, the yellow lion emerged victorious and bit off its neck with a spray of blood.

The scene reminded him of the time Arseid and he found another one of them, the girl and Arseid's most defining traits were so similar it was a bit unnerving, however the new girl was kinder, gentler and more well like by the family. Arseid didn't like that and issued a one on one fight to the death. He warned her but as usual, her pride prevented her to listen to someone weaker than her when she knows that she can win.

Unfortunately, Arseid was a lying scumbag and spiked her meal prior to the fight; around the fifth day of fighting she suddenly couldn't feel her left side. He tried to tell the judge that Arseid cheated and that they should call off the match but he only said, _**"There is no honor in battle, if you aren't doing all you can to win, then you might as well roll over and die."**_

That was when he unfortunately adopted of holding nothing back when fighting, which made his hourly spars much more brutal and bloody that the Goddesses were forced to become involved and ever since then he had never seen his siblings, or the girl, until they were suddenly called by the labs. The collar on his neck _was_ their only control of him and if he didn't obey their commands it would detonate itself with enough force to kill everyone and everything around him.

Including his patron Goddess.

Luckily when he arrived in this dimension he was found by the best engineer ever to walk Planeptune and was able to defuse the bomb, the voice only appears when he was doing jobs issued by _him_ and only _him_ , if he disobeyed he would receive a elemental attack directly to his insides, while it wouldn't kill him it would make him bed ridden for a couple of weeks.

Unfortunately, this also applied to his descendants.

And that was when he still had the mask... which reminded him, he should probably apologize to Sakuya for destroying her gift.

The worst she could do to him was sick Yamoto and Kanzeon on him.

"The Green Snake," She sipped her finger and the ripples came towards the disturbance instead of away from it, "Charismatic, wise, and creative, The Betrayer, she is the cycle of life, death and rebirth. She is the animal of Rebirth, and of sexuality."

The slithering snake slid next to another snake, the two seemed to get along _very_ well _very_ quickly but soon after they were done, the green snake swallowed the other snake who became intimate with him just a few moments ago, he could see the despair in the other snake's eyes but was unable to do anything, he watched the green snake swallow the other whole and it didn't even put up a fight in it stomach.

She then pointed to him, "You are The Black Wolf, Schwarz, loyal to those you call precious, lonely... and free. You're true job is that of a mercenary, heartless and cruel to your enemies you seek their deaths for they have harmed your people."

"I would like to warn you about the Orange Lion is making its move, and the Green Snake's dimension is nearing." She said.

"You and your siblings..." She sounded sad, "You have strayed far from the path, Arseid, Schwein, Schwarz, Vita, Orion, Albarea and Craig, all of you have lost your ways."

He nodded, it wasn't wrong; while he didn't know what the girl was talking about he does understand it. They were taking paths that they weren't meant to, while he loathed to admit, the fates were at work here. And by that he was referring to the three old crones sitting way, way, _way_ , in the distance over there.

"However," She pointed to the little figures the wolf was desperately trying to protect, "You have found someone to call dear, K-Sha was it? She is in danger, and you cannot do anything to help her."

Schwarz bared his fangs, before he blinked since when did he turn into a wolf? "What did you do!?"

"I did nothing," She smiled, her violet orbs showing no emotion, "The Order has discovered what you have been doing and Avenir has found her, at the moment she is safe but in a few years time, she will gain power... power to surpass you as you are now and you will lose anything you hold dear."

She pointed at the seven layered cross scar on his back, "With Orion's seal on your back you can only access no more than 2% of your full power, and only 30% of your power when you are awakened."

"As you are now, you will die if you fight the Original Goddess Arfoire and the Deity of Sin," She traced the scar's edges, "You are the weakest of your siblings right now, but one of the strongest if unsealed. Orion's seal is strong and will take time to destroy."

The seventh layer of the scar emanated a dull blue grey and then faded soon after.

He could feel his old power coursing through him, "Who are you and why are you doing this? Where are we?"

She ignored him and continued speaking, "With the seventh seal gone you can use 5% of your base power, I will send you back to the realm of the living, remember Schwarz, only your siblings can kill you... and only you can kill your siblings."

"I know that," He said annoyed, "Wait, Realm of the living you mean I'm coming back?"

"Yes," She smiled, "But be warned, you have already died prior to this so this is your last life, if you die after this. I'm afraid I cannot bring you back, even with the God of Death's permission."

"Understandable," He muttered, "Who are you? And how can you do this?"

"My name is of no importance, hurry, step into the lake and submerge yourself," She pointed to the wolf, "As a condition to being reborn when you are not the Green Snake, will be to bind your life to the girl you call Tsun, if she dies, you die, if you die, nothing happens. This link with the two of you will only benefit her; any damage she takes will be halved and given to you. If you take damage, nothing happens to her."

"This in an unfortunate and amusing decision made by the Fates and the God of Death, I will do all I can to help you when the time comes so do not worry if you have not found Orion yet." She then patted his chest with a disturbing smile, "You have no heart."

"...And?"

"That is all."

(Nevermore)

He blinked as he light dimmed; there were no more grassy plains, no tree, no lake and no strange little girl.

Now there was mountains, caverns, cliff, ravines and a giant black wolf with flames coming off its body, its head was larger than the mountain and his whole body length must be at least 90 acres, and it's fangs towered even the tallest building in Planeptune, hell just his claw was taller than his house.

"Welcome..." It's thunderous voice echoed and just the vibration was able to move the small rocks at his feet. "Schwarz..."

"...You're..." He narrowed his eyes, "Hold on I'm thinking of humongous wolves that I met... are you sure we've met?"

"Why, of course!" It smirked darkly, "With every kill you make, we grow stronger, with every second you spend angry we grow stronger."

It lowered it head till it was level with him, it eyes were a rippled slit with red and hints of silver, "I am *"

He blinked, "I'm sorry what was that?"

"Ah," It shook it head disappointingly, "So you haven't reached adulthood yet, then I'm afraid that you are simply not worthy of my name, time and effort."

"...I'm fucking 222 years old, how am I not an adult?" He twitched.

"You are still chaste," It smirked, "I will wait until you have rid yourself of this limiter; I eagerly await your return."

"What limit?" He scratched his head, "I didn't know there was a limit just because you're a virgin."

It laid it head on its paws and went to sleep.

Then it suddenly opened its eyes, "What are you waiting for!? Go out there and fuck some bitches, knock on up while you're at it too!"

It seemed unaware that a volcano was now raining molten lava and flaming rocks at his back.

(Nevermore)

"Oookay, where the hell am I now?" He pushed of the pile of rubble on top of him, Schwarz looked around him and saw the familiar sight of the city, it was slightly damage, smoking and he could see several bright flashes farther into the cities but he paid them no mind. He stood up and dusted himself off, having a bit of a difficulty due to now only having one arm.

K-Sha would have his ass when he comes home later.

Better enjoy his freedom while it lasts then.

He sighed, turning into a wolf he idly noted that his sliver fur now had black tips and his jaw had sharper fangs, his claws were able to rip metal effortlessly and he had all of his limbs. He jumped but was not expecting to jump this high, the wolf tumbled down a pile of rubble and landed in front of a slightly damaged cafe, he caressed his snout. This would take a while to get used to.

He sniffed the air and entered the damaged hotel and a familiar scent, "I hope this isn't what I think it is,"

Schwarz shook his head and jumped on what was left of the stairs, pushing a door open with his head he entered room with a steam punk theme and four beds, there was a pile of clothes covered with broken wooden planks, he sighed in relief. He sniffed the air and quickly took off, their scent in his mind he followed the trail and then found Tsun's transformed self about to be crushed by a mace.

He knocked the mace out of its hand, and then quickly flipped over the axe, he landed near Tsun as she looked at him in shock, and the others just glanced at him in shock before being forced to resume their fight.

"B-B-but? Y-You were!?" Noire stammered, blushing lightly as she staring directly as his perfectly recovered chest, it was like he wasn't even hurt, or just came back to life!

"Focus on the fight," He calmly said. "I'll explain later, I promise. But right now we need to stop this thing before it can damage the city more than it already has."

"R-Right, you better." She huffed as she parried the axe.

Running down he latched on the tail and swing it in circle, he saw it trying to remain control but its sudden kiss with the ground prevented it, and again, and again, and again.

"Is... Is it playing!?" IF gaped, it was a very rare sight to see a monster play with its food so this was a new experience for her.

"No," Black Heart shook her head, "Look at the ground, it's dented and at the Killachine, it's almost broken."

"That's a Fenrir class monster right?" She asked, "Why is it in the city? Why is it even helping us!?"

"Whatever it's here for, it's helping us," Purple Hear jumped and began hacking at the monster.

"Wait for me Nep-Nep!" Compa poked the mechanical monster with a gigantic syringe.

He felt the metal in his jaw bent and soon the tail of the robot got severed from the body, he jumped over the mace and ran across its arm, he dragged his claws with each step he took leaving deep holes and claw marks in the steel.

The Killachine looked at the newest arrival and its systems tell him that this was no ordinary Fenrir, and it was the largest threat here, even bigger than the Goddesses.

The wolf smirked as it crushed the head in his jaw.

He jumped off the failing robot, taking Neptune and Compa with him with his tail as he blurred in their vision.

"Is anyone... hurt?" He could feel the sweat running down his brow as he saw the two girls wrapped around his tail snuggling into it

"It's so soft~" Compa smiled drowsily, "It's making me sleepy."

"..." Schwarz slowly unwrapped them, ignoring their complaints he turned back to human.

"Schwarz!?" IF gasped, "But you died!?"

"And what happened to your wounds!?" Noire poked his chest, "How are you even alive? Answer us this instant!"

"Something happened and Noire... please take it down a notch, my head still hurts from dying and I think my enhanced senses are backfiring on me," He winced, "Anyone mind telling what the hell happened and why Tsun and Brat look like that?"

"You mean this form? Well, of course. I am the CPU of Lastation," Noire huffed; he leaned closer and looked her into the eye. "Uhmm... what are you doing?"

"A condition someone forced on me in exchange of giving me another chance," He sighed dejectedly, "The condition only benefits you so don't worry, but can I ask you to do one thing for me?"

She nodded a bit curious, "Thanks, can you lend me your hand?"

"What are you going to do?" She was wearing armor over her hand.

"Just stay quiet and watch," He dragged his index over the back of the hand and to her surprise there was a cleanly cut line in the middle of the back of her hand, "This might sting a little."

"Wha-? Ow! Dammit at least give me more time to prepare myself!" She pouted as he lapped up the blood that came from him biting her hand, if he was just going to do that then why did he cut it first?

"...Done," He licked the blood off and shivered, "Is it wrong that I enjoy the taste of blood? I'm not a vampire, so is that concerning?"

"What did you do that for?" She inspected her hand and was surprised by what she sees, there were no trace of blood on it, or dust.

"Part of the condition," He grunted, "I'm now basically your slave... Oh god I'm the slave of the Tsundere CPU."

"You didn't have to make it sound like it's a bad thing!"

"Oh but it is a bad thing," He shook his head, "I can't find the bitch who stole my heart! And I mean that literally."

She rubbed her hand, "How are you even alive?"

"The human body shouldn't be able to survive without the heart," IF was at least 99% percent sure of that.

"Well, that doesn't apply to me because I ain't human." He grunted and slouched forward, "And Brat... what the hell?"

"Oh? Were you taken by my new, more mature body?" She winked, "Maybe in this form I can... persuade... you to stop calling me a brat."

"I'm so sorry," He bowed, "I'm so, so sorry."

"Ha, this sorta fee-"

"Your back must be killing you," He smirked, taking in great amusement at her gaping face, mature she may be she still had some Neptune in her, "Be careful not to get a crooked back now _Brat_."

"Why you!" She walked up to him and began punching him, and this was just proof of that.

"Anyway back on topic, the CPU of Lastation? Are you sure you just weren't hit in the head and its making you delusional?" He asked, still not believing it.

She crossed her arms, "Of course not! If you're going to be my slave now you're going to believe in my every word."

Noire sighed, "I had my reasons, but first off. I'm sorry for hiding my identity." She then smiled, "That said, thanks for your help. I couldn't have won without your help... yes, even you Schwarz."

Neptune finally stopped punching him and turned to face Noire, "I didn't expect that Noire was Lastation's CPU..."

"I'm just as surprised as when Nep-Nep transformed." Compa could still feel the monster taking her off script and doing this and that to her.

"Not me... I knew all along," IF smirked. "And I'm sure if it wasn't for Schwarz's reluctance to believe you he would've figured it out too."

"Well, she did reveal herself to me," He admitted, "So I can't say that for sure."

"No way!" Noire gasped, "And Schwarz, wording!"

"It was on purpose." He shrugged.

"Seriously... was that your best, hiding your identity" IF shook her head.

"Great! All this hiding my identity was for nothing, then!" She huffed.

"That's right! You know who I am, right? Can you please tell me?" Oh right, he forgot Neptune lost her memory.

Noire just smiled, "Hmmm... what to do...?"

"Come now! I'm serious here!"

Schwarz peeled a banana he stole, "Well that's a shocker, you being serious in anything other than pudding."

"Hush you!" They shouted.

"Well, it's not much of a secret, might as well say it." IF said.

"Iffy, you know who Ne-Nep is?" Compa asked.

The guild member smiled, "Yes, once I saw Noire transform."

"...Wait, similar transformation. Same eyes, similar scent and theme... Oh for everything that's holy please don't let it be true," He threw away his banana peel and looked completely serious, "IF you better not be pulling our legs here."

"Huh?... That means... you can't mean? Wait, really...? Nep-Nep is...!?" It looks like Compa has figured it out as well.

"Huh!? Now Shaz and Compa know? Really? Come on, just say it already!" She cried, still showing a stoic face.

"All right," Noire sighed, "Neptune, you're the CPU of Planeptune. You're Purple Heart."

Schwarz punched a wall with all his might and accidentally destroyed the building, "Dammit all!... The Tsundere I understand, she's hard-working and smart a bit hard-headed but at least she's qualified to lead Lastation! But you... well; if you stick in this form forever it's more believable... I might have to think of a new name for you Brat... wait, you're older than me... dammit now I can't call you Brat!" Huh, dying must've messed with his mind a little; he was usually calmer than this.

"Hey! Be careful where you punch!" Noire slapped him lightly.

"... I'm wondering how Planeptune is still standing is she acts like how she usually is," He muttered, "You wouldn't have used all your nation's income just to build that pool of pudding you always dreamt about... right?"

"...Seriously," She simply said.

"Nep-Nep is in shock of her own self." Compa whispered to him.

The CPU of Planeptune turned to IF with a stoic look, "Iffy, what should I do? Me? A CPU? Planeptune? Really?"

"Why don't you change back first?" IF suggested.

"O-Okay, I can't show my variety of expressions in this form anyway." She admitted.

"Not like we're not going to use your entire repertoire of expressions..." IF sighed.

"Uh, but really, is me... being me, okay with everyone?" She asked, "Also I might get back to you on that Shaz."

"Oh great," He sighed, "Well, Planeptune still hasn't fallen for the past few centuries so you're probably all right, you're not the ideal Goddess like Tsun here so you should be fine."

"What is going on though? All I did was see Nep-Nep fall from the... the sky!" Compa asked.

"Did you finally notice? Everything around Nep isn't humanly possible," IF then listed all the feats she has done.

"Including the pudding." He reminded, "Definitely the pudding, where do you even store all those calories…? Please don't tell me it goes to that HDD form of yours."

"For the record, falling from the sky is not normal even for a Goddess..." Noire said.

"Um, just to be sure. Are you SURE I'm okay as CPU of Planeptune," Neptune asked.

"Not 'I'm okay' you are the CPU of Planeptune," Noire said, "Don't worry. We won't fight now. I need to first rebuild Lastation... I'll make you work a hundred times harder than everyone else for humiliating me Schwarz."

He smirked, "I know, the challenge excites me... for some reason... I mean, just look at my nipples."

"Uhm, ew?" Noire said.

"Exactly." He nodded, "Also its extra exercise I can actually help with, too bad I won't be able to see K-Sha as often now, I'm going to miss eating her cooking..."

(Nevermore)

"K-Sha! I'm home, where are you?" He called as he caressed his left cheek, he didn't know what drove Noire or IF to just slap him out of the blue as they were heading towards the cafe Chian owned to make sure she was safe, he parted with them half-way to check on K-Sha which he would punish himself by putting doing the most impossible training schedule with no breaks for a week and spending the rest of the month with K-Sha, that is if Neptune doesn't call for his help.

Turns out even if he was a pain to deal with, his usefulness when fighting and enhanced senses were enough to make them ask if he was still in their party, he said he never left.

Yeah, he just died.

"K-Sha?" He opened the door and widened his eyes, "K-Sha!"

There were bullet holes in the walls, blood stains and there was a trail of blood leading into the living room, was this what the girl meant when she said K-Sha was in trouble!? Gods above damn him for arriving too late; the blood was still fresh so this must've happened recently. What he saw in the living room however, made his blood boil.

Jaegers.

They were basically mercenaries forming large groups, he found no use in joining one so he just worked on his own and it looks like the Order has hired one of the top Jaeger Corps to kidnap one little girl in middle school, he noted that he should remember what corps they were from and destroy it. He didn't care if it would paint a bigger target on his back, what they were doing was simply unforgivable.

"Hehehehe," A male guard wearing the regular jaeger outfit, armor covering all of it vital areas while leaving enough room to allow maximum mobility, she was fondling the struggling Tekken's tits while another was doing the same to MAGES.. K-Sha was nowhere to be found and he couldn't smell her in this room, so she was taken somewhere.

The only good thing about this was that the jaeger pants were still on and it he can't smell virginal blood anywhere; arousal however was another different story. The air was practically laced with arousal and it was all from those jaeger scum.

He only hoped the famed Jaeger King properly raised the kid he was rumored to have taken into his custody, the last time he met the met he could see that he was a good man, but danger was in every corner and he only hoped that the kid would live.

He may be heartless but that doesn't mean he wants others to die without good reason.

"Schwarz!" Tekken cried, "Help us!"

He growled and practically disappeared to MAGES. eyes but was only a blur that she could barely follow in Tekken's.

The jaeger that was fondling her was suddenly lifted by his face and was thrown towards the one doing the same with MAGES. they collided with the wall and a splatter of blood and guts covered the walls.

"Tekken... MAGES.," His voice was low, quiet, and completely neutral, Tekken knew that when he was like this... it was better to just look the other way, she motioned for MAGES. to do the same, "I'm sorry you have to hear this."

"T-T-Tommy!" The blood covered jaeger cried as he held the remains of his comrade, "Y-Yo-You bastard!"

He snorted; this was the one of the top jaeger corps? While he was way stronger than before, Neptune and Noire were at least able to move faster than a snail. Heck, he was even sure that the Jaeger King could do this while feeding a sleeping baby, it was just that easy.

"...Pathetic..." He muttered as he held the fist, "You... You..."

He was practically shaking with anger, the tips of his black hair slowly rose up in the air and to the jaeger it was like a million tiny swords pointed at him, each with their own killing intent.

Schwarz sadly smiled when he smelled urine in the air.

"The loss of a life..." He started, "No matter how evil, how dark, how kind and how pure they were... a loss of a life is always sad."

"But..." His hair stabbed and some of it shredded the jaeger and forced him to look at him straight in the eyes, gone were the dark red orbs, in its place were burning crimson flames the slit in the middle was rippled and had traces of silver in it, even through the mask he saw how terrified the jaeger was.

"For the act you nearly committed... no, for the act you attempted to commit... I sentence you. _ **One Thousand Years of Death**_..."

The shadows around them gathered and out came ghastly figure that dragged the screaming jaeger into the shadows, the screams were horrifying and if you dind;t have a strong mind. You would either die, or faint. There was no other option.

He blankly looked at the spot where the jaeger once stood and gritted his teeth in anger, One Thousand Years of Death was exactly what the name implied. He would spend One Thousand years in the space he sent him to and he would face all kinds of torture from having his anus invade by an index and middle finger to having his skin peeled by a rusty knife then being dumped in a sea of salt.

Worse thing about this was that only with the thousandth torture will he die... and be brought back in the state he was sent, this would repeat for the next thousand years their time, another thing that should be know was his senses to pain will be enhanced to a hundred-fold and any defenses he might've used were automatically destroyed.

Oh and the pain will only increase and the brain will never adapt to the constant pain

The time in that space was slow, very slow. For one year here, only lasts an hour there so... ignoring leap years. So he would stay at least 8760000 hours of nonstop torture.

His siblings were so proud of him when he made this technique.

Too bad he can only once every three years though.


	6. Day After Rebirth

**Disclaimer I do not own Hypeimendion Neptunia or character not from it.**

 **I only own Schwarz**

"Ooh the pain... it hurts, so good!" Tekken moaned on the floor, already properly dressed in her usual garb, which was just the discarded top.

MAGES. either glared or glanced st him with uncertainty, was she thinking? No, she was pondering, which was basically the same thing.

"Tekken, don't move so much your still injured," Schwarz tiredly advised, after clearing the house of an residual jaeger he wasted no time in running up to him room and searched for the medicine he used on Noire, or at least a weaker version of it since it was just as good.

After he healed all their wounds and bandages them up then running out a couple of block in order to look for any sign of K-Sha, he was ashamed to admit that even with his wolf form, he got nothing.

"So, mind explaining what the happened there?" He asked MAGES., who was unfortunately the only one that could probably speak properly between the two. Their past together made things a bit awkward since she practically left him with no room to explain how he 'accidentally' destroyed Doc P.

So while he was still troubled by that he picked up another job at random and unfortunately scored himself another student, this one was long term and was thankfully with an aspiring martial artist, or so it said.

MAGES. sighed, "I couldn't really hear much since they use really loud guns and Tekken's unusually loud battle cries. But I do believe I heard that they were hired by the 'Order' what that is though I have no clue."

He clicked his tongue, so they finally made a move, he wasn't a fool he knew that they had already discovered that he was taking K-Sha's jobs so it was only a matter of time until they took her back, it still bugged him that even if he did practically raised K-Sha he still couldn't free her from the Order's clutches and influence.

He just wanted her to live the normal life she wanted, albeit with an powerful semi-immortal like him but when did that ever stop anyone. In fact _he_ was the one that tried to push her back, too many attachments to this generation would leave him grieving once they pass their time and he couldn't commit suicide.

It would just hasten the Deity of Sin's resurrection once it accumulated all of his power. The only reason it could was because he wasn't a nice guy, he had his moments but he wasn't nice but he also wasn't evil. He was completely neutral in that matter and will side to whoever he is closest to, which was basically noone but that man's descendants.

His eyes shifted to the still bound jaeger, "I guess I'll have to interrogate him then..."

MAGES. paled and shook uncontrollably, "Please... don't!"

"Why not?" He asked, genuinely confused, wasn't interrogation the first thing you turn to when you have no leads on the enemy? It was even better since this guy didn't seem to be all that smart, evident that he was hiding under K-Sha's box.

Oh, how tempted he was to just kill him for tainting K-Sha's favorite place with his maggoty musk.

Schwarz sighed, then slapping the man until he woke up, finding it very hard not to accidentally slap his head out with his spine.

"Huh?" He blearily blinked, then he saw him. "Hey, you! What did you do to Tommy and Jimmy?!"

"Oh one of those two is over there, and there, and there... and I lodged his dick up your ass."

"Ah!" He looked relieved, for the oddest reason, "So that's why I feel like I have constipation!"

"Basically," Schwarz nodded, _"This guy really isn't that smart... is that cliche or just plain stupid?"_ "Then what happened to Tommy?" The man asked, somehow diffirientiating who's dick is up his ass.

"Well," Schwarz smirked cruelly and darkly, "He isn't in our plane of existence any more, that's for sure..."

He gasped, "Tommy became a God?!"

Schwarz pursed his lips in irritation, "No, are you going to tell me what you were planning to do, or are you just doing to whine there until you die from starvation?"

The man squealed in horror, Schwarz blinked, "Huh... that sounded a lot like you from six years ago..."

The self proclaimed Mad Magician blushed, "I-I thought I told you to delete that from your memory!"

He sent her a blank look, "Sort of hard since that memory consists of you running out of the spring, in your birthday suit, and hugged me for at least two hours, and by then you still haven't told me the reason. I think it was a sp-"

"Wahh!" MAGES., in an moment of uncharacteristic cry, bolted from her seat and covered his mouth before he could utter another word.

From the ground rose one gloved hand, "H-Hey Schwarz? Do you mind not t-telling them about _that_ time?"

"The one where you were stripped by a cactus and declared it your soul mate?" He asked, "... My bad."

"Aww..." She pouted, "I told you mot to say it!"

 _"Well, she was delusional by monster prior to that, so I should spare her some embarrassment,"_ He turned to the now struggling jaeger. "Now are you going to talk, or do I have to force you...?

"I won't tell you anything!" He turned his head, like a kid, "I don't wanna!"

His eye twitched, "I am going to enjoy this way more than I should and I don' have a single damn problem with it..."

"Uhm, Schwarz?" MAGES. tapped his shoulder, snapping him out of his his thoughts of torture, "What are you going to do to him?"

He smiled kindly, "I'ma rip off his toe nails and stub his toe while having a metal toothpick in it,"

* * *

"What the hell happened while I was gone?" MAGES. muttered, eyeing the still squirming girl jealously, "And why the hell isn't she the least bothered by it...? No matter, I must calm myself lest I do something I will regret..."

Then comes Tekken, and by come she meant crawling on the ground since her legs still don't work. "Are you MAGES.?"

"T-That I am," She coughed, trying to reign her emotions. "What do you need of me?"

"Ah, no, no, I just want to talk," She shyly requested, pushing herself up a chair, she turned to the mage. "...You can start..."

"Oh, yes! Well, in truth I only have one question I require you to answer," She looked dead serious.

"W-What is it?" Tekken asked, slightly excited.

MAGES. gulped, this was it! "...Why did you come to this house?" _"Dammit! I had one job!"_

"Huh?" She hummed, "Oh then that's easy, I just wanted to see Schwarz and I know K-Sha when we visited her."

 **"MY SPINE?! WHY?!"**

MAGES. hummed, "I assume that is normal for him? It has been quite a while since we last talked together," Four years to be exact, before that they nearly talked to each other for nearly six years. Though by then it was mostly when she was being trained by him, which at the start she doubted his ability slightly since he was purely a physical and sword fighter... she does wonder how he would adapt to only having one hand to fight with, permanently that is, he already had some experience whenever they spared.

Tekken just smiled as her eyes blanked.

* * *

 _"Schwarz?!" Tekken shouted in horror, or more shock than anything because she just stumbled upon him while she was wandering the area looking for more mobs to fight, it was something Schwarz told her to do to get experience and with enough experience she could eventually gain more power and skills through some unknown means._

 _Though that was all irrelevant now since he just had his hand lodged inside of a bear's body, with the large mammal looking down at him and its arms trying, and failing to take away the arm. The martial artist knew even it did, it wouldn't live, under it was a literal pool of blood with almost the circumference of Schwarz's hair, 182 cm. Which was a bit surprising since she really doubted that the bear really had that much blood, or how its still even alive._

 _Schwarz blankly looked at her, then smiled, the blood smeared around him and on his body made it a rather creepy sight, especially with the bear's choking sounds. Then he threw the dead body away and in his hand, was the still beating heart of the bear, Schwarz frowned and threw it down the fall where its owner's body fell._

 _And then he gave her a look, "When did I say you could stop?"_

 _He of course, was referring to her training, wandering was something she was actually doing as a little side quest she took up to herself. In truth she was supposed to be bunny hopping up the mountain, with a couple twenty something kilogram boulder strapped to her back._

 _"Uhm... please go easy on me..." She mumbled as Schwarz dragged her back to the camp site, out of the corner of her eyes she could see a bear cub glaring heatedly at him but softly art her, it seemed to have a conscience and for some reason is sending signal to her that seemed something like, **'I'll free you, I will not let another fall by his hand,'**_

 _Didn't make sense? Nothing ever did when she stated training with him._

* * *

MAGES. then stood up and went into the kitchen, looking for something to drink since she was feeling a bit starved and she was sure Schwarz wouldn't want them to be wandering the streets while the other people that have seen them when they entered surely have remembered their faces, it was something they just couldn't risk. She was sure that she and Tekken were the worst for this since they were basically mercenaries, like their teacher for a lack of a better term.

They would undoubtedly have bounties on their head if they were found out to be alive, and killing those jaegers that tried to rape them will only delay the inevitable. She and Tekken will have to stick with him until he takes care of them, well, maybe not now but maybe later... she was looking forward to it.

Really looking forward to it actually, maybe she could mend their relationship with this... that is if Schwarz even remembers it, he did always have a problem with remembering things he deemed as unimportant to him and the people around him despite being able to memorize a whole page the moment he reads it

 **"AHHH! MY LEG! *Sob*"**

 **"IT HURTS..."**

* * *

Schwarz sighed, currently he was standing just outside the doors of the Basilicom, if he remembered right then Noire came back here after Neptune and the others left. She didn't want to trouble Chian more than she already have, and she could do much more if she went back to the Basilicom via stopping some of Avenir's plans while he would be the one to deal with things she couldn't deal with.

That is unless she makes their relationship public, if people knew what he was planning to do and he was directly connected with Black Heart then her Shares would plummet.

Mostly because of the sheer number of people he killed.

"Well, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't just accept me with open arms so..." He quietly walked to the side of the Basilicom, at this time there shouldn't be any security since Avenir took them all just to guard the factory they were using to make one of they're machines. Information was really hard to collect these days, and most Guild Members just stay in Guild City in Lowee, he hadn't been there for quite some time so he was slightly behind the times.

He grunted in effort as he dug his talon-like fingers into the side of the Basilicom, slowly scaling up the walls.

Kicking whatever machines they might've installed and jumping off the ones that were designed to attack the intruder from behind, they must've been using thermal sensory tech to determine if there is one. Very stupid design flaw, really, if you were being attack by a monster say, a Dogoo, then heat meant nothing since they were literally made out of blue gelatin slime.

No heat to be sensing there, unless they were in an actual heat, and by then they could only sense it when they are doing it while on the wall.

Fat chance of that happening.

Fat chance of him finding Noire's room too.

And an even fatter chance of him not falling off since he was doing some pretty crazy tricks in order to not get skewered again. Like digging his toes into the wall, he didn't wear boots, it was always uncomfortable for him whenever he was forced to wear some in those rare undercover mission to either get information from a mafia leader, or assassination missions.

He much preferred the later since combat was his forte.

Speaking of combat, he let himself fall and landed on top of the barrel of the machine gun torrent below him, hooking his foot under the body he kicked it up and used his other to push himself off, not something any human in this dimension could pull of but he wasn't human... or anything remotely related to it, actually this form of his was just the shell he was using.

He won't just say what his real form looked like though, that would be spoilers and even if he wasn't well liked he was sure that someone out there, someday, would want to know more. He was of course talking about future Guild Applicants that are planning to become S-Class, or is on the way to become S-Class.

Anyway, back to the plot, he had finally reached the top, now all he needed to do was not to be seen and he was okay for the day... that is until he comes back to report that is... or if she forces him to live here since his house was basically burned down.

Yeah, should not have tried burning that man alive while he pinned him to a cross.

But... his screams were so delicious to hear though... but then again, his house... well he still had the pictures of him and K-Sha so fuck it.

"Hey, what're you doing h- Oh God NO!" Schawrz just smiled as he watched the man's body turn into a star into the distance, it was at least good to see that his strength hadn't really decreased from him dying. Plus, third kill in with only one arm, he didn't count Tommy since he was still alive. Was that a Yay with an exclamation mark or a Yay with a question mark, he really didn't understand what counted for sane with humans these days.

Back in the day it used to be much more peaceful, much more deaths used to happen, but now peace reigned supreme with the people unaware of what's happening behind the stage.

Like what's happening with Noire and Avenir, people thought they were working together when she was only doing that so she would have both an alibi and keep personal appearance.

Speaking of the Tsundere, where the hell was she? He knew she was in this building, he could smell her, but where, in the building was the real question. There were too many wall and doors blocking his the scent's path, it was very unfortunate since this could be treated as a game of hot and cold, cold when the scent weakens and hot when its stronger, but that would pose a problem since he might have to become purposely cold in order to get hot.

This was honestly the biggest pain in the ass has ever dealt with, coming in close second with the time he had to change K-Sha's diapers when she was just a wee, little baby.

That was a pain.

* * *

Noire rose a brow, looking slightly amused of his exhausted state, while running across the bridge the Terraport makes was usually no problem for him, running the same total length and hiding from the staff and destroying the machines with thermal sensory and metal sensory, it quickly became very cumbersome. That being said it took him at least two hours just to find this dammed office and want to know what really ticked him off? It was literally directly underneath where he first landed! He should've just made a hole straight through to save time.

But that would lead to structural damage and he just didn't have time to deal with the shit these days.

"You sure took you time," Noire said while signing some papers, "Oh, mind taking these and putting them over there? Someone would come by later and pick them up. By the way, how diverse are your skill set?"

"The only magic I know is one that lowers its defense," He blankly said, not the least bit amused that he had to share his techniques, "Most of my arsenal is physical oriented and when I do learn magic, its just elemental physical attacks. Mostly associated with fire. Other than that I can counter them every time they attack me normally and dish out thrice the damage, though this usually isn't always active since it takes up at least 30% of my total Sp in order to just activate it and even then every time its used, it takes 2 to 4% of my total Sp."

"That's useful," She muttered, "How about when you're not in combat? Got any passive skills I should know about?"

He sighed, taking a seat, "I'm really good at tracking at long as its not in any enclosed spaces, slightly skilled in sewing, cooking and crafting about average in blacksmiting." _"Looking back now, I really had a lot of time in my hands... maybe I shouldn't have focused so much on wandering the lands and just focused on refining my current arsenal..."_

"Combat style?"

"Go with the flow," He shrugged.

Noire leaned back and sighed, "I see, then I'll have you help with the reconstruction for now, when I trust you more in time you'll probably do a bit more difficult things that shouldn't be made into public so be ready for that. Anyway, here, these are your task for today, I didn't have to do this for you, you know."

He nodded n thanks and opened the file, seeing three request he knew it would be long term since this was too short for a nation as large as Lastation, but maybe it was because Noire was still struggling to regain control, he cold at least understand that what she could do at the moment is limited.

He also see that destroying Avenir now was a really bad idea since its influence is still strong and is seen as something good, if Noire suddenly asked him to destroy it, oh he would do it, but he would also warn her of the consequences that should befall her if she went through with it. He no longer had a free will, not a lot of free will anyway he can still make his own decisions and hold himself in a fight.

 _'Oh, well... just got to be patient I guess...'_ Goddesses above, he hated waiting. His patience may have been drastically increased since raising K-Sha, training MAGES. and Tekken but he was still rather impatient. Nothing much he could do, he guess.

"Well, I'll be heading out now," He walked towards the window, completely unaware of the warnings Noire is giving him.

When he in arm's length he heard footsteps and just dived, not even opening the window prior to jumping and he just counted himself lucky that he did, he was sure that it would've been a pain for Noire to explain why there is a broken window in her office and most likely look out and see him falling.

Yeah, that really wouldn't go well with the whole sneaky approach he was going with.

* * *

 **AN: Couldn't find the original Chapter so I made this with bits and pieces I could remember.**

 **Also does anyone out there know how to get rid of a Code F2? If you do please tell me in a PM, or review, your choice.**


	7. Four Goddesses Online 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neptunia.**

 **I have no beta**

 **Also a bit late but I don't own any references made, and I only own Schwarz and other OCs.**

 **Warning: First story and Characters may be out of character**

Three days has passed since he came back to life, and two and a half since K-Sha was kidnapped, and one since the Basillicom finally found him living with their Goddess. They were outraged that a lowly peon was sleeping in the same room as their Goddess, well, those that still worshiped her at least the other just scoffed and ordered some machines to 'take care' of him.

He was almost insulted, but remembered that they were most likely hiding in the safe confines o the Basillicom all day, not facing anything dangerous for as long as the Basillicom and Noire, stand.

She had been making him work to the bone, or so she thought, really all she was making him do was get used to having one arm and helping with wherever help was needed, other than that he spent his hours in her office looking through reports of suspicious activities and recent Avenir reports. The time there was a little boring, but since they were working behind desks that was to be expected.

On a unrelated note, being Noire's slave wasn't as bad as he first thought it would be, heck she even treats him like he was her friend, which was debatable, not that he would let her know that. She might kick him out and force him to live in the streets, and he would do it too.

Speaking of Noire, she was currently all tuckered out on the desk, it looks like she passed out from exhaustion. Schwarz sighed, he only needed an hour of sleep once every three or so days, so he just spent the rest of his time either training and most recently watching over his new master, for life too.

The Goddess mumbled something and shivered, it has been bit cold in the Basillicom at night lately.

He took another look at her and took off his jacket, then draped it over her prone body, that should at least give her some more warmth. That was mostly the reason why he gave her his cloak back in the cave, she may not have seen it but he saw it filled with Ice-crystals, it was cold, at least as cold as Lowee times five and they came from the lake too, so hypothermia was a real threat, even to Goddesses... or were they? He didn't know much about them other than they were supposed to lead their respective Nations.

Neptune, or Purple Heart for Planeptune, as unbelievable as that sounds at first.

Noire, or Black Heart for Lastation, she was more believable because of her personality, but she works so hard that it just goes to waste most of the time.

Green Heart for Leanbox, he still didn't know her name but judging by her secret blog she was a gamer.

White Heart for Lowee, same as Leanbox only she was a bookworm and sells crappy books.

...Maybe he wasn't wrong in assuming Noire was the ideal Goddess, but you know what assuming does to you, it makes an ass out of you and me.

"...I can't leave her alone," He sighed, "I don't know what Avenir's planning and they may or may not just be targeting her, she already foiled one of their plans and she was their largest threat..."

He glanced out the window and saw smoke rising from a distant factory a bright blue light was coming from one of the windows, Schwarz narrowed his eyes he can't leave this alone, but he also can't leave Noire alone and Kei was still too weak to protect her all by herself.

"...I just hope whatever's happening there isn't going to bite me in the ass," He sniffed the air, "Still no sign of K-Sha... I don't know why I did that, she won't be at the Basillicom of all places."

He glanced at one of the distant islands, those were places that people with the ability to fly and Goddesses were able to access... he was tempted to copy one of the moves he saw in a anime Noire thought she was watching in secret, she would've gotten away with it too if he was actually asleep and she was facing him.

He thought it was impossible, but Sanji proved him wrong.

Schwarz sighed and glared at the screen, Pocketed Monstrosities, while it was a game from Lowee Noire got him into it when she played it a few days ago. Now his Charizard was somehow considered the strongest in the online forums his Goddess made him read for tips when she was too busy to play with him competitively, after all only her Dragonite can fight with him evenly.

He still questioned why the hell he got so strong just after three days of straight game play.

He was playing with his one arm and his feet, it was a bit of a stretch and needed some time to get used to... it was a good thing he was very flexible.

"...I like Dark type better because of its immunity its Special Defense is something I can work with but I already have Metagross, should I have Umbreon or should I just suck it up and wait till I get the perfect Larvitar." He hummed as he pressed some buttons, "...Hmm, I shouldn't ask Noire because she would probably just say to get to work."

"Oh, Riolu is evolving," He smiled. "Now I just need to wait for Larvitar/Umbreon and for my Gible to hatch, Magmortar's Flame body should have halved the egg cycles but it was still to long for my tastes... I guess I just have to deal with it."

He glanced at the computer on the desk Noire gave him not too long ago.

 **(Vert has logged in!)**

He opened at the notification, grunted and opened a chat, [Vert, you there?]

He met Vert while playing Four Goddesses Online while looking for a job in Leanbox, his original server was Lastation but he found an item that transfers him item and stats freely across Servers. They were first fighting for who got the quest because it was the last of the limited super rare quest set, and by limited he meant only 100 players were able to do it before it disappears and gets replaced by a much, much weaker version of the quest rewards and loot. In the end, they just decided to party together after dueling and ending with a tie.

And one thing let to another and at the end of the quest they decided to add each other to their friend list... his empty friend list that is, sad? He doesn't really care, he would out live them anyway.

[Yes, I have just gotten back from another one of my games.] He hummed, Vert did say that games are loved more than anything so that was understandable.

[I see, you want to clear a dungeon with me? I just found a new Fenrir blade and I was thinking on trying it out after I grinded in Pocketed Monstrosities.] He offered.

[Oh, how cruel I thought we were friends?] He said... Schwarz was assuming Vert was a male because the name Vert usually refers to males, while Verte was for females and it was an unspoken rule in Four Goddesses Online that you should never speak of your true gender. [Did you intend to leave me out?]

He shook his head, not that Vert would see it, [If you weren't online I would've, but since your on do you want to? You can say no if you're busy.]

[No apology? Come now, Schwarz, you're nicer than that.] Vert said, [But yes I would like to play with you.]

He nodded and invited Vert's female character, he didn't ask why his character was female, [The Dungeon's name is **[Anti-CPU Castle]** , its supposed to be for a event that's going to launch later this week but I won something that lets me and one person enter it, I heard it got great loot and the last of my Zemurian set is said to be located there.] Pause... [But if you find it first then it's yours.]

[That's the Schwarz I know, :D] He sent a smiling face. [I'll be there in a few minutes so be a dear and wait for me.]

[Don't make me wait too long,] Schwarz typed. "With the way he's typing I think he's gay or like AnonyDeath, extremely flamboyant... not that there's anything wrong with that, but its a bit strange."

He shivered at the memory of the pink colored armored man, which acted like a woman and was arguably the best hacker and mechanic he has ever seen in a century, not counting the man that fixed his collar. AnonyDeath was also his main source of information.

[I'm here!] He looked at Vert's character, she was tall had long blonde hair, sad-looking blue eyes and was wearing an emerald dress with gold markings with loose white gloves. He still questions the armor's defenses and stats, but Vert just shushed him.

Then he looked at his character, it looked almost exactly the same as him in real life but the only difference was his long spiky black mane was white and one of his crimson orbs were changed to a green color. On his back was a Ira look-alike with a hook near the end of the blade.

[Let's go in,] Vert's character enthusiastically nodded as his character fished out a gem that looked like the symbols he saw in Noire's eyes when in Black Heart. [The Monster here are always two to ten levels above the players so be careful, we don't have our healer and only have a limited supply of potions with us.]

[Don't worry, I went ahead and bought a total of 200 Ex Health and Mana potions so we should be able to play for two to three hours, could be five if we take your passive healing into account.] He made his character nod and attacked a giant pipe looking monster, [Behind you!]

[How do you still have time to type while fighting?] He questioned while he let his character perform one of his Original Sword Skills, which barely got approved by the makers and the only reason it did was because of the massive Mana costs (Almost 10,000), they didn't know he had a ring that halves mana costs and a earring that halved his mana cost again. So he only had to use 25% of the original cost and then some.

[When you played games like this as long as I have, you're bound to learn a trick or two,] Vert giggled, switching her sword for a spear, [Not like your one to talk, you're doing it too.]

[Fair point,] Schwarz sheathing his sword into his shield, [This area looks like its cleared, got any interesting loot?] He only got another refining stone and a new hammer for his blacksmithing, he was still missing the ore to fix his precious gauntlets though.

[Nothing too impressive,] Vert sighed, [I think I see more monsters this way, stay close to me Schwarz we don't want you getting lost again alright.]

[That was one time,] He made his character grumble while Vert's giggled.

They cleared several more areas before Vert asked him another question, [I noticed that you're fighting a bit slower today and your responses are usually much quicker, did something happen or did you lose your arms~] He guessed Vert was just joking with him.

[I _did_ lose my arm in an accident with a machine and two girls,] He admitted, Vert's character made a look that's like O_O.

[...What happened!?] Vert somehow made his character hold on to his character's shoulder and shook them, [What happened and are you okay!? Please tell me I cannot lose the only person that can match me in this game _and_ my playing hours!]

[Tell me Schwarz! I need you!] That... needed some context.

[I'm fine,] He managed to get him of his character, [And I can still play games, albeit I still need some more time to get used to having only one arm and using a leg, but I can still play. So don't worry so much, besides it's not like you're the reason why I'm doing this to begin with.]

[Thank the Goddesses, you're safe.] He sighed, [I'm just glad you didn't lose your life.]

[...Technically...] Schwarz typed a bit unsure... okay, he decided to say a half-life.

[Oh my God you actually died.] Vert asked. [...you said you were in Lastation, correct?]

[Please don't tell me you're actually...?] He asked. [I'm fine! Really, there was a nurse there that save me just in the nick of time!]

There was a nurse and that was Compa, but she didn't help him... in a good way, she helped him die faster if that was something... he shouldn't tell Vert that. At least she tried.

[...Oh good, I would not know what to do if I lost such a good friend.] His character smiled.

[...Right, also can I ask for a health potion? I was being attacked while you were panicking earlier and I'm almost dead.] He glanced at his health bar, it only had about one or three health points left, about one hundred were being regenerated from his battle healing.

[Yes, just wait a moment I have it right here!] He sighed in relief when a green aura engulfed his character, he watched his health go from being almost gone to half filled. [Now then, this dungeon shall not clear itself.]

(Nevermore)

(Three hours later)

[So how's life's treated you lately? Other than you losing your arm,] Vert asked while they rested in a safe zone they found.

He was leaning against the wall and was inspecting the loot he got, so far he got a surprising 75x Zemurian ore shards taking what he need to make a Zemurian ore he should have about 15 Zemurian ores, and then he needed three ores each to make Zemurian crystals, he was still short on ten crystals. He sighed, the cost was ridiculous but it was worth it because the Zemurian set was able to counter any previously overpowered gear that was only available to players that uses Credits. It was free to all players but the only downside was what was needed to do in order to get them all.

Zemurian Helmet was five crystals, the grieves were six, the leggings were eleven, the shins were three, the shoulder plates were four, the boots were also four, the gauntlets, or gloves were each 4, the blade was a whopping 20, the cape was something you can get from the boss **[Crimson Knight: Testa-Rosa]** after you fought another boss **[Zoro-Agruga]** in one of the most challenging dungeon. **[** **Yggdrasil]**

IF you get the full set you will always have 250% Stat boost 24/7, that alone was worth his time at least.

Then you need a master blacksmith that has the skill **[Blacksmithing]** , **[Crafting]** , **[Refining]** , **[Enchanting]** , **[Sewing]** and for some odd reason, **[Booty Slapping]** and **[Bitch Slapping]** completely maxed out, even then the success rate was seventy five percent.

He had his leggings fail on him before, that was a pain to collect the materials he needed again.

Then there was the ridiculous rarity the shards dropped... and the monster that drops it was also very rare! He spent a good decade playing just to find those monsters.

[Is something wrong?] Vert asked him with a worried look, [You're been silent for a few minutes.]

His character shook his head, [No, just remembering the things I had to do to get my set.]

[Ahh,] Vert clasped her hands, [I don't understand why you just don't spend Credits to get better equipment? Its what I do.]

[I want to treat this game like I would in real life, that means seeing the hard road and the easy road, then choosing the hard road anyway.] He nodded.

[...That sounds like you.] He said. [So, how close are you to completing it? 90%, 40%?]

[33.3%] He said. [I still have a ways to go, it's a good thing my blade ups the drop rate to 1% rather than the usual 0.5%]

Vert's character walked towards him and tapped his chest-plate, he currently has a Fenrir chest-plate which was a last hit bonus drop from the limited time boss **[Link]**.

[I'm slightly jealous at your luck,] Vert's character pouted, [It would've taken me at least another decade to get to where you're at!]

[That's a lie and you know it,] Schwarz blankly stated, [You would've bought them from the Admins and will probably spend the better of the week mastering **[Booty Slapping]** and the **[Bitch Slapping]** skill.]

[You know me so well~] Vert giggled, [Well we've rested long enough we still have another boss room and several more areas that hadn't been cleared out, and we're running out of potions so I say at least... two to three more hours till we need to leave.]

[Right.] He glanced behind him and saw Noire snuggling into his jacket, was it really that warm? [Ladies first.]

[My, what a gentlemen,] Vert's character giggled.

[Yeah I don't usually do this in real life so just enjoy it while it lasts,] He was also doing it because his character was a girl and she may or may not be actually a female.

Vert's character stopped, [Oh right, I knew I forgot something.] He turned to face him, [When are we going to meet IRL? I've been waiting for you to ask, but you never did!]

Schwarz shrugged, [Didn't really have a reason to, and I've been a bit busy lately,] _'I still need to find K-Sha, but I found nothing... dammit I don't want to wait but I don't know where she's at and what they're doing to her!... Calm down Schwarz, now is not the time to lose control. Right now you need to work with Noire and the others... regrettably, while making sure Tekken and MAGES. aren't targeted again.'_

[I see, busy with what exactly?] Vert asked with narrowed eyes, [I hope its not with a girl, the two of us are married after all.]

[Only because you tricked me...] He said with a deadpan. [Anyway, I'm helping with Lastations rebuilding and doing some jobs for the CPU.]

Vert then paused for a long time, Schwarz stopped walking and began fending off the monsters that tried to attack her. He smiled when he was able to get enough Zemurian ore shards to form another ore, he waved his hand in front of Vert's character and hummed, she must be busy with something important... important to distract her long enough from her precious game at least,

[Sorry for the wait, someone just came into my room and asked something for me,] Vert suddenly said, [Oh my, what happened while I was gone?]

[Just monsters trying to kill you,] He sheathed his blade, [I took care of them, but because of they're numbers I took a few hits, mind giving me a potion?]

[Sure.] He sighed in relief when the familiar green glow engulfed his character, [And I thought you lost an arm, yet you're still helping with the construction? That CPU of yours must be a bit wrong in the head.]

He shook his head, [I did lose an arm but that won't stop me from doing what I want, I just need to to adjust.]

[Either way, you should be in bed resting... while playing with me.] Vert shook his head, [...But knowing you, you'll probably ignore what I said and do what you want anyway. Just please promise me you won't take unnecessary risks, okay? I still want you meet you IRL.]

[...Are you seriously asking me that, Vert?] He asked, [I may be a gamer but I'm also a member of the Lastation Guild, fighting is in the job and losing an arm isn't going to make me quit.] _'It might make defeating the others a bit difficult though...'_

[I still worry for you,] Vert said, [You're my in-game husband, and a good friend, both in this game and other games as well..]

[Thanks and sorry for worrying about me, but I'm tough.] He crossed his arms, [I'm one of the strongest members and while I'm sure there's some people that can still beat me in a fight, I won't just roll over and let them kill me. I would probably roll over and bite them if I can't move my arm.]

[You aren't a dog Schwarz,] Vert chided. [Oh, yeah have you heard from Elliot lately?]

[Elliot? Last I heard of him was that he was pursuing a career of music in the Music Academy in Planeptune.] He said, [He probably won't be able to play with us as often as last year so we need to find someone that can heal and can get along with him when he's on... not that hard to find the latter, I swear that man can befriend almost anyone.]

[True.] Vert giggled while bringing out a spear. [Well, there's the boss room, let's clear it and chat after, m'kay?]

[Agreed.] Schwarz brought out his sword, [The boss is weak to **[Bash]** type attacks and absorbs wind and earth, it's name is **[The God of Nature: Pan]** and has a strong healing, and is very fast. His attacks aren't good, but if you take on one of his magics you'll find yourself half health in an instant. His defenses are average.]

[...I'm not going to ask where you got that information, but understood.] Vert opened the door and they were greeted by a brown-furred Satyr, it's amber orbs glowed yellow as it saw them. He tackled Vert out of the way, just in time for its double-edged saber to miss her by an inch.

[T-Thanks.] Vert shook her head, [Now... let's fight will all we got!]

(Nevermore)

(1 hour later)

[Stay away from me!] Vert cried as he ran around the room with his movement speed enhanced by yours truly, he was barely able to outrun the drooling Satyr. [Schwarz do something!]

[...I'm a bit stuck here.] He deadpanned, turns out it could cast binding spells because after half an hour of fighting it, they managed to take out about 25% of its health and it began growing tree roots and vines that tried to ensnare them, they were doing good for a couple of minutes until Vert's movement speed slowed and was almost caught, but since he was close enough and the boss is best fought at a distance.

He pushed him out of the way, again, and got himself caught instead... Schwarz winced when he saw Vert almost become a head smaller, but was able to roll in time to avoid getting beheaded, thank the creators for implementing advance movement dodges in the latest update.

[Hang on! My mana's about to regen,] He glanced at the blue bar and smirked. 3,000 Mp, just the amount he needed.

The boss paused in its run and looked at the ground in confusion, there was an orange and red magic circle rapidly spinning and expanding. Vert looked behind him and hurried in cutting him free.

 **[Purgatorial Flame]** The boss roared in pain as giant plumes of flames came from the circle, it's health decreased a good 5%.

[Hurry, that should stun it for a few minutes and if we're lucky it should get the **{Burn}** Status!] Vert shouted while he charged at the boss doing the skill **[Rainy Ratnapura]** when she got close enough.

Immediately after he performed the **[Lace Ribbon Dance]** skill and together they managed to do a combination attack that sent it down another 3%.

[Look out!] Vert jumped to the side, he cut the head of the Satyr that just was just summoned, [I swear this boss isn't supposed to be fought without at least two healers and a magic damage dealer!... and you're mostly offensive while I'm a tank!]

[Maybe we should've taken Emma with us when you asked,] Vert summoned a wooden spear that skewered the boss while he did another **[Lace Ribbon Dance]**... it was cool to see his character do the animation and it was a good move. They brought the boss down 7%.

He rolled to the side, [Nothing we can do about it now! Just focus on the fight.] He glanced at his Hp and saw that he was almost dead, backing away he drank another health potion and used another on Vert, just in time too. The boss was able to land another one of its saber blades and brought her down half health.

[Damn, we might just lose this battle,] Schwarz smirked. [Hey, Vert! Mind doing one of those EXE Skills your so proud of in collaboration of my Original Sword Skills!?]

[Unfortunately, that's the only chance we got...] Vert backed up beside him, [If this attack doesn't end it, then it will end us... considering that we were only able to survive this long by pushing each other out before the attack could land after one of us use a skill...]

[It was fun playing with you.] He saluted, [Let's end this with one last attack!]

[...Don't make it sound like we're going to die,] Vert chided, [The two of us are going to win this fight...]

[Heh,] He smirked. [We can only hope...]

He opened his inventory and brought out his **[Zemurian Blade: Hiou]** and held it together with his other blade the, **[Fenrir's Fang]** an held one diagonal to his back while the other was directly in front of him. [Let's do this... I have never been so ashamed to say that.]

Vert charged ahead of him and vanished, **[Spiral Break]** , he saw it say. Schwarz frowned then vanished himself.

The boss was overwhelmed by flashes of green and black, it roared as it tried to hit one of them, but Vert said he was practically invulnerable when he was using **[Spiral Break]** , same goes with his **[Eclipse: Wrath]**. Vert reappeared above it and threw his spear, causing an explosion on the bottom where the boss impacted. He wasn't far behind as he blitzed it several more times.

The way it got thrown around the room was comparable to a table tennis match... only fast forwarded 5 times, he reappeared behind it and stabbed it, he grunted and crossed his blades upwards he snapped his fingers and it exploded a total of three times up in the air.

[No...] Vert whispered in dismay, he glanced and saw it just did something stupid enough to call plot convenience, or in this case, inconvenience.

 **[The God of Nature: Pan]**

 **{Hp: 1/3,000,000}**

[Well, Vert... tell me what he drops,] He smirked and was able to use his skill's final burst of movement to push Vert away, unfortunately doing so made him the target instead and with is double edged skill draining his Hp till it was the same as the boss...

[No!] He sighed and watched his character disappear in blue pixels, the red words saying 'Game Over!' ran across his screen.

"Oh come on!" Schwarz heard someone scream beside him, "That's so not fair!"

 _'Huh, I must've been really into that game... Vert said his EXE stun time was five seconds and my death should give her just barely that... good thing I had_ _ **[Nosferatu's Soul]**_ _with me when I died, it would've been a pain if I lost all that loot I got.'_ He sighed, "Since when did you wake up?"

Noire huffed and crossed her arms, "About the same time as you did that skill, **[Eclipse: Wrath]** was it? I've never seen that in the skill book so where did you get it?"

"I made it." He simply said, "Took a while for the creators to accept it though, but when I added the condition of taking half of the total amount of damage you dealt and taking all your mana no matter what item you have was enough for them to accept it."

"Still, I want to know what that boss dropped." She turned her head, "Next time you play, remember to invite me. I have an item that lets me transfer all my item and stats across servers so I should be able to help you."

He hummed, "...I might actually take you up on that offer."

"Really!?" She invaded his personal space, "...T-Th-That was-"

"Don't worry, I understand." He smiled, "But can you move a bit? I think Vert is chatting me something."

 _'Vert!?'_ Noire thought, _'What is she, of all people, doing playing this game!? With Schwarz no less!'_

[Hey, did you beat it?] He asked as Vert's character appear in front of the dungeon's doors, [What's with that look?]

[Why... why did you?] Vert's character trembled, [You could've beaten that boss if you just let _me_ die instead!]

[Well, I'm not as selfish most people would think,] He chatted, [And as you said before, we're friends, that alone is enough reason for me to throw my life even for the chance of you living.]

[...I'm still mad at you,] Vert's character crossed his arms, causing his chest to jiggle slightly... that sounded very, very wrong, [...Here.]

 **[Vert would like to trade.]**

 **{Accept}**

 **{Decline}**

[Are you trying to give me the last hit bonus?] He asked, a bit amused that he was pouting. Was it really bothering him that much? Well, he sticks to his word most of the time so no matter what item she got, he would reject it.

[You deserve it, if not for you I would've been the one to bite the dust.] Vert huffed, [Just take it.]

[I already said that whoever gets the loot keeps it earlier,] He pressed **{Decline}** [I'm fine with just knowing what you got.]

Vert's character seemed nervous, [Well... I got **[Zemurian Chest-plate]** , are you still sure you don't want it.]

[...Did I just jinx myself when I said that earlier?] He asked annoyed, [Because I'm _really_ hating myself now...]

[I can still give it to you if you want?] Vert offered.

He made his character shake his head in dismay, [No, I stand by what I said. If you find it, you keep it.]

He glanced at the time and saw that it was 7 in the morning, [Looks like we spent the six hours in that dungeon and we didn't even come close to beating it.]

[...What?]

He sent her a screenshot, [See that elevator? It had seven slots and so far none of has activated, I assume that its going to be some sort of area where you have to beat the boss of that area before moving to the next stage.]

[Oh my,] Vert gasped, [...We're going to need more players.]

He glanced behind him and saw Noire reading their chat, [And I've got one right beside me.]


	8. To Leanbox

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neptunia**

 **I have no beta**

 **Warning: I do not own any characters that are not in Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **I only own Schwarz and other Oc**

 **Warning: First Story and characters may be out of character.**

"Can't say I didn't see this coming..." Schwarz sighed, after playing with Noire for the whole day she finally realized what she just did and practically threw herself back into work and doubled his workload... it was a bit amusing seeing her panic about going behind schedule so he ignored her initial command and helped her with what he can with the paperwork, like arranging them after she tripped and sent them flying.

She then tried to make an excuse and shift the blame on him, who was far away from her facing the opposite direction from her and was the only person in the room, he sighed and just grunted.

"This is... easy..." He was sweating, that was a major improvement from the previous weeks, "Why did these things break down?"

He was of course referring to the long line of vehicles that unexpectedly broke down while they were in the middle of work, there were steam rollers, cranes, truck, loaders, backhoe, bulldozers, dump trucks, cement mixer and a fire truck for some odd reason. He looked behind him and counted the amount he was dragging, "30 in total... well at least this is a good workout."

"Oh my..." He glanced behind him and saw the three girls, that being Neptune, Compa and IF gaping him, "How do you?"

"Training and working, but mostly working," He grunted, "Did you come to visit Noire? She's a bit busy at the moment so I advise you to steer clear of her for a while."

"Why?" Compa asked.

He looked to the side, "Well... I sorta distracted her long enough to make make her panic with work, so she's a bit mad with me and anyone that tries to bother her."

"I see," IF nodded, "Then should we wait for you? We're heading to Leanbox next and you should know more about it because I looked at your profile and since you're a Guild Member way longer than me and traveled more, I mostly stayed around Planeptune."

He shook his head, "You should go ahead, I'll catch up with you later. Right now I need to do triple the normal amount."

"Triple?" Neptune asked, looking frightened for some reason, "Man, you must be so bored!"

He deadpanned, "Not as bored as you will be once you actually start working, my source in Planeptune hadn't told me anything about the CPU returning whereas the other Nation's CPU returned... you should at least let them know that you're here even if you don... actually forget I said that, your lack of memory is dangerous."

"How so?" She asked.

He grunted as he turned a corner, the girls were walking beside him with IF and Neptune asking questions and him answering, Comnpa was just looking at the Ambulance that was in the second.

"First there's the possibility of them dumping all their work to you, and without your memory you wouldn't know the first thing about paperwork and maintaining a nation, Second there's the 24/7 guards that they could be assigning to you despite CPUs usually dealing with monster on a daily basis, for example, Noire made me her guard because of the condition for coming back to life and just in case Avenir tries something," He explained, "The thing I did with her hand back then, that was something an acquaintance of mine taught me about guarding people and I'll feel something akin to a wind attack when she's in danger, or at least near danger when I'm not with her."

"I haven't had the time to do this with K-Sha before she..." He gritted his teeth, "Yeah, you should use the Terraport while its still working."

"Okay," IF nodded, "We'll stay near the cafe 'La Soliel,' for a while if you don't know where it is just ask around, and if you take longer than an hour then we'll be heading for the Basilicom."

"Right," He grunted, "This is getting a bit hard..."

"We are walking up the mountains," Compa reminded sitting in the passenger seat in the Ambulance, she was humming some sort of song he didn't know about. Then again the only song he knew was Shikkoku no sustain voice by a person that sounded suspiciously like Noire.

When he asked he got a literal bone crushing hug and a cute show of her stammering over her words, exactly in that order.

"Fair point," Noire said that he just had to take the broken vehicles up the mountain and leave them there, she said the greatest engineer Lastation has to offer lived there, and he could see it happening. For being barren, the mountain had some tress close enough to give you enough shade and the cool and clean air was a bit refreshing, the girls already left for the Basilicom to request access to the Terraport.

And there was a lake nearby for fishing, there was a flat are where a person can make a cabin or set up camp near here.

He grunted as he took out the iron bar that was connecting the first truck to the second and the second to the third with his mouth, he was using his other arm to prevent the Ambulance from rolling down the mountain.

"Oh geez, did the Lady make you do this?" Schwarz nodded and glanced behind him, there was an old man wearing a fisherman's jacket and shorts, he had a fishing rod on his shoulder and a bucket filled with aquatic lifeforms. "The name's Glyph and I'm probably the guy the Lady said will fix all of these."

"Schwarz," He grunted as he did the same with the twenty seventh truck, "I heard you skills are on par with the deceased Gwyn Reinford?"

"That it is," Glyph chuckled, "Now once your done here, shoo! I need to concentrate when doing my work and you being here is just a bother."

"Or so most people say," He snapped his finger and Ira came down from the sky and impaled itself in front of the old man, who recoiled in shock and fear... until he looked down and saw a thorny devil like monster as it was only able to get its large head out before being impaled by Ira. "Until I save their lives, I just become a pain rather than a bother though. Don't know which one is better."

"I-I could've taken care of that one by myself just fine," Glyph dusted himself, "...oh, right before I forget, have you seen a little blue haired kid? She's about as tall as my torso and she's really energetic, she has something she calls 'Lammy' that I swear looks like a floating white dildo with arms."

"...No, but she sounds familiar," _'That sounds like Millium, but she's not the Orion I'm looking for,' and dildo with arms? I would've suggested a white puppet... Millium would pout if she heard that... or laugh... wait a minute... MILLIUM?! How? Why? When?'_ He bowed and excused himself, "I don't sense any monsters around so you're safe for now."

"Right," Glyph nodded then turned to the recently broken vehicle, "Now shoo! I'm busy."

'Why did he take off his shirt?" He asked himself, sighing as he walked down the mountain, hopefully it would calm him before he reaches the Basilicom.

(Nevermore)

He did a few more jobs around the city and came back to the Basilicom looking a bit worse for wear, and a bit more annoyed than usual, the Guard that tried to stop him from looking suspicious learned that the hard way. The receptionist looked a bit frightened and the blonde beside him looked a bit surprised when she said his name.

"H-How may I help you, S-Schwarz." He could feel the girl's blue orbs on him, "A-Are you coming back from work?"

He nodded, "Can you schedule a Terraport for me later? I need to do a job in Leanbox."

"U-Understood!" The receptionist gulped, "Peter! Come here and send this to Loren, he's in charge of the Terraport at this time of the day!"

A browned haired teenager came running, he bowed to him and he nodded in return, "Is Schwarz using the Terraport? But he's Lady Black Heart's personal guard, he's supposed to be by her side at all times!"

He sighed and rubbed his head, then held up his right arm... not that he had a left one anymore, "See this mark? Its a summoning seal Noire made for me in case an emergency happens and I'm not with her."

"He's even in the real name zone!" Peter cried, "I'm so jealous! I want to call the Lady by her real name too!"

"Then do your job right!" Everyone in the Basilicom other than the blonde, shouted at the crying teen who yelped and bolted to the Terraport area... only to come back crying that he forgot the slip the receptionist made for him.

"...That was something." The blonde smiled while he nodded.

"He slacks off more than what his work is worth," He sighed, "What business do you have here in the Basilicom?"

"Nothing much," She nervously said, "I was just going to ask where the convention for the Four Goddesses Online, I heard it was hosted near the Basilicom."

He tilted his head with a surprised look, "Oh that? It was canceled because of an attack, shame too, I was planning to attend it."

"What!?" The woman gasped, "How unfortunate, I was so looking forward to it too."

"Well, there's going to be another in the next two months, and as an apology I heard they'll make it last twice as long and they said they'll even invite the CPUs," Schwarz hummed, he could remember Noire saying that she would attend it only if she was able to come with him for some reason, well he was her slave so he didn't really have much of a say in this matter.

He turned and took a proper look at the person he was talking to, he could smell that she was powerful, almost the same as Noire at least, "I'll be excusing myself now, if your planning to tour Lastation then all I can say is please be careful, Lastation as of now isn't as peaceful as it was the last month."

(Nevermore)

"I leave you alone for a few hours and then you get into this crap," He pinched his brows, "And who are you suppose to be? You do know you're old enough to be considered their father right? Or are you into pedophilia."

With IF and Compa at least, Neptune was in her thousands so he was safe despite her body saying the complete opposite.

"No! I just wanted to let them know the joys of worshiping the Overlord Momus!" Great... this person should've just walked in front of them holding a giant sign that said this is a trap in bright, bold red letters... at least the cloak was cool.

Not as cool as his though... before Noire tore it to shreds that is.

"Overlord Mammary?" Neptune asked, "Hey, Shaz do you know who that is?"

"No, Momus," The messenger corrected.

"Overlord Mammary? Never heard of it before... have you Compa?" IF asked.

"Um, Momus, M-O-M-U-S!" It's useless trying to correct these girls.

"I've never heard of Overload Mustard before, either." Compa tilted her head, "Schwarz?"

"Neither have I, Overload Mustard? I thought it was Overhead Mommy..." He muttered, "Hey, you, is it Overlord Mammary, Overload Mustard, or Overhead Mommy?"

"I thought you of all people would at least get the name right!" The messenger cried, "I don't even know where to start... That's M-O-M-U-S, and its Overlord... you people must be doing this on purpose."

"Listen, I don't care about this Overboard Masturbation, or whatever his name was, I don't care and I'm sure they don't either," Schwarz sighed, "Just say what you want and be done with it."

"Finally... well we want everyone to know the joy of coming to know the Overlord Momus." The messenger preached.

IF sighed, "Well, you may want to stop already, Schwarz already said it but we're not interested."

"Yes, I believe in Lady Purple Heart," Compa said, then turned to him and Neptune as the goddess tried to force him into helping her build the pool of pudding, "Speaking of... how about you, Nep-Nep?"

"Me? I only believe in myself." Neptune said as she was being held upside down, he was holding her thigh so the hoodie didn't fall down and show him something he doesn't want to see, "...Just joking! I must have sounded narcissistic there a bit?"

"Says the girl with the 'hottest, cutest and sexiest' person you'll ever see," He tossed Neptune high into the air did the air quotes, then caught her again in the same position. "And I don't believe in anyone... actually its more like I can't but who cares about that?"

"Oh shush you!" Neptune petted his hair, "Wow, your hair is surprisingly soft! I thought with how it looks similar to a sea urchin, porcupine and a horse's mane it would've been harder than diamond!"

"I can make it hard, if you want." He sighed, that could've been worded better, "...what are you doing Compa?"

"It feels like my clothes!" Compa then hugged him from behind, his hair reached his lower back and was thick, so she could probably use it as a pillow is she asked. "Can you become my new pillow?"

"Only if Noire allows it," He said, though that probably won't happen because she also enjoys sleeping in the black forest he calls a hair.

The messenger coughed, "Well, just hear me out. Overlord worship is actually really fun."

Schwarz sighed and walked up to the man, still holding Neptune down by her thigh and smiled kindly as he swung her over his shoulder. This was getting a bit annoying so he'll force this man to make it quick, or get his shoulder dislocated, or worse... please let it be worse.

"H-Here!" The man yelped, "Let me give you this! A Special 'Overlord Momus Limited Set!'"

"You don't give up do you?" IF said, Schwarz looked at the sun and saw that they have spent at least an hour talking and the messenger trying to convince them to worship the Overload Masturbation. He blinked when he saw him try to hand over a pillow to Compa but she just hugged his back, he didn't mind the twin mountain's peaks rubbing against his back as he was sure the messenger was trying to control his jealousy.

He didn't blame him, Compa was a beautiful girl, both in the inside and the outside, and she was a nurse-in-training so that means she was smart a bit of a airhead but what were they without their flaws? He in particular had the habit of not properly checking his answers when K-Sha made him enroll a year in collage and he always made the most basic mistakes like writing too fast and not re-checking his answers after he was done.

Add that to the fact that he was naturally careless, it brought him a lot of humiliation since he was one of the to scorers in the entrance exam, it doesn't help that even in college there were still bullies. Holding back has never been so hard. Just goes to show his rapid development in the mind when he was younger was more towards control, rather than knowledge, and he always had trouble memorizing things that he couldn't use in a fight.

Like calculus.

He'll probably never use that in a fight, along with algebra.

He made a note to ask MAGES. if she has an attack that materializes pi.

"Oh, now, I'm probably going to die in this fic so let me enjoy what life I have left and let me give this pin to you," He tried to calm the ranging Neptune.

"Pins and all this other stuff is just junk to us. Take it all back," IF angrily threw the dildo down the mountain, what were they thinking when they put that in the pile.

"My grandpa taught me nothing is free, so you can take it all back." Compa's voice was slightly muffled but it was still understandable, also when are you going to let go of him?

"No strings attached. You can have them," He pushed them towards IF's arms, "Well, I have to go now, take care!"

The messenger of Momus then turned and ran like a bat out of hell, a bit strange considering his footsteps sounds like he was just walking regularly.

IF looked at the pile of junk, "...What are we going to do with all this?"

"We can't leave them here, so I guess we have to take them with us." About time you let go of me woman... about time for me to let go of Neptune too, the blood already rushed to her head and made her a bit nauseo- nevermind she just threw up all over him.

"...That was my last jacket." He deadpanned, "...Noire made that jacket."

He never received gifts when he was younger that he actually enjoyed... actually when was his birthday? He was just counting the years since he was born to determine his age and he never saw birthday more than an annoyance because they were so loud... well, not not he would say that out loud he did slightly enjoy K-Sha's birthday a few months ago so they weren't all that bad.

And the jacket was given to him by a blushing Noire who said, "You better be grateful, I noticed that you always somehow lose your clothes or at least get them damaged when you fight so I made you a new jacket!" And when he thanked her, then praised her when he said it allowed maximum use of his body even it it was a little tight he should get used to it in a minutes, she said, "Of course, as the CPU of Lastation and the ideal Goddess I should be capable of at least this much and its not like I care for you, this is more for Lastation's and my image! I can't let my personal bodyguard appear like some kind of hobo."

He still wondered when he graduated from being a slave and skipped servant, employee, staff, regular bodyguard and jumped straight into personal bodyguard in just a few days.

"She's going to be pissed," He sighed and took off the jacket and the grey shirt, "Is there something I can wipe this with?"

"W-What, oh! Let me look!" IF hurriedly said with a blush, "Compa, Nep, especially you Nep, the two of you help too!"

"R-Right!" Compa was also blushing, it only increased when he stood beside her and took a look into the pile.

"Why are you girl's blushing?" He asked, "I know I'm ugly, so why?"

The two girls glanced at each other, unknowingly sharing a thought, _'He's well above average in looks, and beyond that in muscle tone... I wonder how much exercise he does to maintain that body...'_

They idly compared Noire and him and thought that he was basically a male version of her.

"...Is this what I think it is?" He held up a green disk, "Hey, Neptune. Is this one of those monster disk, I didn't really get a good look before I died."

It then began to shine.

Shit.

He acted quickly and took the ones in Neptune, IF and Compa's pile and then punched them real hard. A miniature explosion came from him, but and he was successful in destroying them.

The monsters?

Not so much.

"Why... does this always happen to me," At least now he was confident that he wouldn't die as the monster's arm was only singular and it only made a deep gash wound and he sliced it off with Ira before a repeat in the abandoned factory happened.

"Schwarz!" They shouted in worry, he risked a glance and sighed in relief when they were all right. It seems that there was only one in each pack.

He then turned towards the monsters, there were organic rather than mechanical, and one was crying for its loss of arm, well he lost his and they didn't see him cry over something like that.

He clutched his side, while it didn't hit anything vital it still was a bit unfortunate... for them at least.

"Hey, can you girls not interfere?" He asked.

"Wha- Are you stupid or are you just that arrogant!? Last time that happened you died!" IF shouted.

"Yeah, but I was taken by surprise," Also thank you for trying to heal me Compa but cute band-aids aren't going to help with a stab found, small cuts maybe but when the hole was larger the material it was better to use a clean cloth. "Hey, Compa, sorry about this. I hope you can forgive me later."

"Huh?" She blinked when he lowered his body and took a mouthful of her shirt and with his other hand he tore it until it showed her belly and lower back, "Kyaa!"

Then he immediately took a cloth from her pile and covered her stomach, he was only thankful that he didn't rip enough to show her bra. "Spwwry"

He then asked Neptune to hold one end while he held the other, then he spun, making the torn cloth cover the spot it was slightly red from his blood so that means he only had... 5 to 6 minutes till he has to change it to a proper bandage or else he'll have to deal with infection.

He was already poisoned as is, so there was no need for him add more to that.

"There, now stay put and watch." He grunted and pounced on the flower girl like monster, he stabbed it with Ira, without letting go he got ready to fight the... chickens.

He didn't question it as he does a palm strike on the chicken behind him and since he was already side-ward faced, he did a front and back kick. Sending one chicken up into the air and he twisted his body more, performing a complete 360 degree spin and crushed the airborne chicken's head, splashing grey matter on his face. He used one of their bodies as a step and jumped off it, directly into the the other one, he placed his foot down on the floor and made his hand look like a knife with a crooked end and stabbed the one he was facing in the heart.

Wasting no time he pulled out his hand and it brought a friend, the chicken's still beating heart, he flipped over the raging cock and grabbed hold of it's oversize head he kicked a spot on the neck and forced the chicken's mouth open then shoved in its brother's heart. He held it there for a couple of second before biting its neck and penetrated its armor, he winced when he tasted the blood flowing into his mouth but continued with his act, and by act he meant pulling upward and ripped its head off, along with its spine.

"Wh-" IF gaped, Compa long since passed out when she saw him brutally kill the second, she saw the brain literally explode.

Neptune was looking at him, a bit concerned at how calm he was. Sure they kill them but never this brutal, usually they ended it with slash to the neck or wear it down until it died from its wounds, but even if most of the deaths were painless, not counting the last as she swore she saw it stretch and the flesh slowly being ripped apart.

Then there was the aftermath, he was looking like he just walked in a rain of blood and the most prominent were the ones around his mouth, at least he was spitting some of it out. The act somehow calmed her a bit, it at least showed he has some shred of humanity in him, even if he claimed he wasn't human. When you're raised around them and lived with them you'll sooner or later take some of their traits.

"Holy Nep, you look terrible," Neptune gasped, "And is it just me or are you a lot stronger than before, cause I swear you were not this strong before."

"Like I said," He spat out some mix of grey matter and blood, "Its all in the training, the three of you should do it every once in a while. Especially you Neptune."

"You look like you just walked out of a slasher film," IF said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," He glanced at the unconscious Compa, "I only hope she forgets how I kill these monster, I don't want to ruin her innocence with my fighting."

"You said your attack was Pierce, instead of Bash when yo fight with your fist, right?" He nodded, "Then why do they look like something smashed their heads in? I don't think this helps with your claim, Schwarz."

"That's because of this," He gestured to his gloves, it was colored black and had a grey symbol of Lastation sewn on the back. Another gift from Noire, this one she just handed to him with a huff and blush before slamming the door on his face and going backer desk.

"Oh, we should hurry back and return to the Basilicom." IF suggested.

(Nevermore)

"You girls mind if I head to the Basilicom first while you girls do what girls do?" Schwarz asked, "I need to ask if there's someplace where they can dry my clothes."

They didn't need to be cleaned as when he found a body of water he didn't say anything and just jumped in. IF dived and she looked worried, maybe he shouldn't have spent 20 minutes underwater while trying to clean his clothes before the blood stains, now he only needed a place to dry them because if he wasn't careful his flames would burn Noire's gift.

"Just make sure that you come find us, we'll be going there in an hour so go do whatever." Neptune said. "But can you do me a teeny tiny favor?"

"...I am not buying you pudding," He narrowed his eyes, "I have more important things to spend my money on." 'Maybe I should make her a pudding that's actually filled with eggplants... she does need to eat her vegetables.'

"Awww, why not?" Neptune whined.

"...I already told you." He sighed, "Anyway, I'm going to ask around a bit. See you in the Basilicom."

"Right, later." Compa waved, she thankfully forgot the time he fought so that was a relief, it would've been a shame to lose such an innocent girl.

Like with what happened to Altina.

Schwarz shook his head, now was not the time to remember the past, he's failing to listen to his own advice to MAGES. when one of her experiments almost killed him, 'If you have time to cry, then you have time to make sure that this doesn't happen again. What happened is in the past, nothing you can do about it.'

Or something like that, he forgot, it had been 4 years since that happened so his memory was a bit hazy because he didn't see it as an important event.

(Nevermore)

"Our Lady is very busy, so I may not assure you of that, but she may attend." Was what he heard when he entered the Basilicom, the drying too a bit more time than he expected because he didn't know how to use it, usually he just hanged it on the backyard so the sun would dry it.

He didn't expect it to explode, so he spent almost an half an hour just from fixing it.

"Really!?" IF excitedly asked.

"I hope we meet the Lady. Right, Iffy?" Compa smiled.

The old man bowed, "Well, I need to prepare, so come back later when the sun goes down." Then he saw him, "Oh, how might I help you?"

He pointed to the chatting girls, "I'm with those girls, I'm from the Lastation Guild on a job and since I already finished it I decided to tag along with them."

"Oh, then I have invited them to dinner with our Lady, you are also of course invited," The man nodded, "My name is Yvoire, I am sorry to cut out meeting short, but there are things I must attend to, please excuse me."

Schwarz nodded and walked towards the girl, just in time to hear Compa say she'll reserve a place for them. He said the he can just sleep on the floor, or on a tree if they didn't mind.

"I forgot. May I ask Miss IF to stay?" Yvoire asked, "There is something I would like to discuss."

"...You girls go on ahead," He said to Compa and Neptune, "I'll stay with IF in case something happens."

He then turned to the elder, "Or is that a problem."

Decades of experience, he assumed, was what kept the man from making a scene, "Of course you are more than welcome."

Once the two girls left, IF turned to the elder, "So, what's this you wanted to talk about?"

"Before I go further, I would like to confirm one thing." He said, "Despite your faith in Green Heart, you are not from here, are you?"

"What's it to you?" She asked.

"In fact, you are not associated to any of the Lands. Correct?"

"You checked on me, didn't you...?" IF narrowed her eyes.

"I am sorry on my conduct here, but you are correct," He apologized.

"...Now that I think I about it, I recall a rumor about here." IF hummed, "That the Leanbox Basilicom only accepts local citizens, and I suppose that must be you, What is your plan? Expelling me?"

"That would be my normal approach, but I will thank fate for our meeting." He bowed.

"...I don't get you," IF looked at Schwarz, finding his silence a bit concerning.

Then, "I need you to kill Neptu- Gah!"

Schwarz, from his position leaning against the wall, was suddenly pressing the Basiolicom Elder against the wall opposite to where he was before, he was glaring at him.

"W-What do you think you are doing!?" The old man shouted, "Unhand me at once!"

He growled, "You better give me a good reason on why you want Neptune to be killed, or else you'll find yourself at the end of my blade."

Yvoire gasped for breath, finding it a bit hard to do so, "What did you do to me!?" Even speaking was a bit difficult.

Schwarz scoffed, "That? I just applied pressure on your air paths just to make breathing harder for you, don't worry this won't kill you."

"Schwarz, that's enough." IF held his shoulder, he clicked his tongue and scowled, now standing beside her his crimson orbs darkened a bit, "Why would Lady Green Heart's Basilicom want Nep killed?"

Yvoire coughed, "The one you call Nep brings a bad omen to our Lady and Gamindustri, sooner or later, our Lady will take action, but I prefer not to taint her."

"So you want me to dirty my hands then?" IF asked.

"Should you succeed, you will be granted as a citizen of Leanbox." Yvoire said.

"Me? A Leanbox citizen?" Schwarz turned to her.

Then said in a voice that sent chills up her spine, "You better not be thinking about doing it for something as stupid as citizenship, IF."

"If you truly believe she is pure, you can have her drink this without fear." Yvoire handed her a vial of purple, gooey and bubbling liquid. "And if you refuse then Leanbox will get rid of anything suspicious."

"This potion will only work on the vile and those pure will not be affected." Yvoire said, sending a glance at him. "Like, for example, the young brute right there. Should he drink this poison he will perish."

He left it at that and soon they were left alone in an hallway, IF was still staring at the poison in her hands.

Schwarz poked her in the cheek, and said in a cold voice, "You better not be thinking what I think your thinking..."

"W-What!? Of course not!" IF shouted, "How could you even think that I would betray my own friend?"

He pointed to the vial, "Because you still haven't tossed that thing away..."

"Ah..." She opened her mouth to say something but it nothing came out, "Damn, that geezer didn't really give me much of a choice back there..."

"What choice?" He asked, "I don't know about you, but the only thing I was thinking back then was a resounding 'Hell no.' Neptune and I may not be best of friends, but even I wouldn't think of killing her."

IF sighed, "I know... its just..."

"If you want to be made a citizen of Leanbox so badly, then why don't you just ask the Goddess to make you one?" He asked, "Even if Yvoire is the elder of the Basilicom, the Goddesses overrules all and anything she decides is absolute."

"I know, but..." IF sighed, "Huh, we must've wondered a bit. I think this is the exit... Coming through..."

What greeted them was a sight of a mature blonde woman yawning, she must've just woken up because there was no lights in the room... or she just liked it dark.

'By Noire, she looks like Vert!' Pause... 'Wait, what did I just say!?'

"Hmmm... Its so bright?" She yawned. "Who are you? Bothering me when I was nice and cozy here..."

IF looked sheepish, "Oh, I'm sorry, I'll be out now..." Then three, two, one, "Whaaaat!? L-L-Lady Green Heart!?"

"Why does her eyes look so sad?" He asked himself, "IF, you alright there? No, mental (fangirl) breakdown?"

"Oh, my, a girl's voice?" Green Heart said, "My, oh my! I can't believe such cute girl came to visit me!"

Now that the lights were on the room he saw was... less than what he thought would look like, a lot less. For one there were posters of what is normally expected of an Otaku and a Fujoshi, and she even had figurines. The windows overlooked Leanbox, and it gave them a great view of the world beyond, what caught his attention however was...

"Is that... a poster of me?" He quietly asked himself, already sneaking around them so that unless Green Heart would turn around she wouldn't see him. It was a good thing for him that she closed her eyes back then.

"H-Huh? Me? C-Cute!?" That you are IF, just don't act like the typical fangirl, kay?

"What is your name," Green Heart asked.

"Y-Yes! M-My name is I-IF!" She stuttered, Schwarz smiled, now he knew why Neptune loved teasing when when there was a moment.

Green Heart smiled, "IF, is it? Such a cute name. It matches you very well."

"L-Lady Green Heart called my name 'cute'..." Ahhh, it was no good, she's going to fangirl any moment now.

"My, and your blushed face is just as cute, too." Green Heart said, IF suddenly found the ground very interesting, she looked up and her blush deepened when she saw him hold up a camera and took a picture, it turned into an inferno when he mouthed the words.

'Wait till Neptune sees this...'

"Well, since you came, why don't we talk for a bit, shall we?" Green Heart offered.

"W-With m-me!?" He was now forgotten.

"Yes. I only have older men here to speak with and my only friend is a bit busy, so I am a bit bored." She smiled.

"That's true. I hardly see any females working in the Basilicom," That was a bit of a surprise, considering the women were the dominant gender in this world. Oh, and good job on not stuttering IF!

Green Heart yawned, IF said, "My Lady, you look sleepy. I really shouldn't intrude in your resting..."

"Oh, not to worry. I just woke up after coming back from Lastation for a game convention, but found it was cancelled, and before that I hadn't slept a wink after a night playing games." Green Heart was a gamer confirmed, it looks like Neptune would be keeping her pudding... Heh, Green Heart... G... Gamer Heart? "I was sleeping to get some time in before the next online mission, I do hope that he's on too, I miss speaking to him."

"...Games? Does my Lady play video games," IF said while sweating.

"Why yes. I enjoy games, anime, manga, and any sub-cultural pastimes." Well he knows where to go after he found K-Sha and maybe he could even force Noire to go with him, he could see that she was tired so maybe a short vacation would do her some good? He probably should wait until all the issues in Lastation was sorted out before he does any planning for a vacation.

"Th-Then that webpage that was hidden in Lady Green Heart's blog...?"

"My! Did you find my hidden page?" Green Heart sounded a bit shocked, pleasantly shocked at least.

"Y-Yes..." You're looking someplace else... so Neptune was the one to find the blog and she's just going along with it.

"I'm so happy! Oh, now we MUST become friends. Yes, let's be friends." Green Heart joyfully said, "You are officially the second person to find that page!"

IF seemed to not have heard the last part as she was still stuck on the first part. "F-F-F-Friends!? M-M-Me!? Friend with my Lady!?"

Hey was friends with Noire, that he realized on his fourth day, and she was his master, and your friends with Neptune? The Goddess of PLaneptune, granted she doesn't act like it but she is. He never understood why people think being friend with someone better at them in everything is so intimidating, they were still people you know, those talents have people and emotions attached to them.

"...I suppose such a close relationship with a Goddess is intimidating," He wondered if he should blow his cover just so he can say she was friends with Neptune and Noire, who were Purple Heart and Black Heart respectively.

"NO! NO!NO! NO! NO! On the contrary, I am truly honored!" Nice save...

"Very well, then we are now friend Iffy!" Green Heart happily declared.

"I-I-I-Iffy...!?" You were called that by Neptune and Compa, so why are you so embarrassed?

"Well, as friends, nicknames are needed. You can call me 'Vert'..." Wait... what? Is it the same Vert or another Vert, in all they're three days of playing together they built a close relationship but they never told each other their true names...even if his screen name is the same as his real name.

"I-Is that your true name, Lady Green Heart?" IF asked.

She nodded, "Yes. Oh, but feel free to call me anything, like Vert of Ver-Ver."

Schwarz then mouthed words that made IF blush, 'IF... should I leave the two of you alone? I don't want to intrude in such a... precious moment for you...'

"I-Iffy... V-Ver-Ver..." Whoops, looks like his words had a much more stronger effect than he intended.

"I-Iffy!?"

"Damn, and I was hoping to get a longer video," He sighed as he pocketed his camera, "Oh, well I'll take what I can get."

"And you are?" Vert asked, "When did you get behind me?" 'Schwarz!?"

He extended a gloved hand, "When the lights were out I was already moving and when you closed your eyes earlier I was already behind you, and I'm just a member of the Guild in Latastation."

"Its a pleasure you meet you, Lady Green Heart." Vert smiled and shoo his hand. "Though I have to say you're not like what the rumors say about you, I'll admit there's some truth."

"Oh, what rumors? Is it the one where people think I love gaming?" She asked.

"Mostly, they say your one of the strongest players in the Leanbox Server in Four Goddesses Online, how much truth that hold I don't know," He said.

She held her cheek, "Then perhaps I shall show you, the server error should be gone now so I can show my character to you."

"Sure," He shrugged before gesturing to the fallen girl, "Maybe we should place IF in your bed first? I don't think she's going to like sleeping on the floor."

"That is acceptable." She giggled.

(Nevermore)

"Do you have an account?" Vert suddenly asked, "Because I have two monitors for when Chika wants to play with me, sadly she is away on her duties so I cannot introduce the two of you."

"It's fine, and I do have an account." Time to see if your really 'Vert'... and to see if I'm married in-game to a Goddess... mostly the second one because I at least want to know what gender that person is.' Quickly typing in his [Username], [Email], and [Password] fast enough that Vert had trouble hearing him, much less see him.

"Are you in Leanbox?" He asked, his monitor was facing the back of hers so he couldn't see he character, "Oh, my friend's online."

"As is mine," She hummed, "Now that we have established that the two of us have account, do you mind switching chairs? I would like to see your gear."

There it was, "Sure,"

He gave her a curious glance, was that a light blush on her cheek or was it just make-up, she seemed the type to do so. He took the seat and hear Vert gasp, putting on the headphone he opened the monitor and gaped.

It was confirmed... he was married to a Goddess.

In Cyberspace that is.


	9. Poisoned

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neptunia**

 **I have no beta**

 **Warning: I do not own made and characters that are not in Neptunia.**

 **I only own Schwarz and other Oc**

 **Warning: First Story and characters may be out of character.**

Once Vert saw his character, she gasped in shock, she was right and her friend was right in front of here. He didn't look as shocked as she was but he did mention that he had very good control on what he feels. Either way it was finally good to see him, he was her in-game husband because of an event that only accepted people that were wed, and she only accepted Schwarz as the only person worthy for her... mostly because he was the only one that can only match her character and gaming hours.

And for another reason.

Schwarz on the other hand was a lot calmer than what he expected, meeting Vert was great, knowing his friend was an actual female, and then knowing she was a CPU... was concerning, does that mean he should fight her? He'd rather not to, but if Noire makes him... he'll try to make her death painless. While he enjoyed her company and while she ticked him to marrying her, he couldn't bring himself to just implement that in his real life.

Does he treat her like a wife? Does he treat her like he treats other people? Does he have to change how he looks, because she said that he could use a haircut, he considered it in game but in real life, he uses his whole body as a weapon.

And yes that includes his dick.

And pubic hair... yeah, shouldn't have listened to Vita that time.

"So..." He started, "...Do I still call you Vert, or... you know."

Vert giggled, "You may call me whatever you like,"

He nodded, and walked over to the still seated Vert, she was still looking at his equipment... nothing much has changed since they last played together and he was confused on why she just doesn't check it on her own screen. Since they were married, their inventory were combined, she said it was the way the creators made it so there would be no secrets between the couple.

"So... how have you been?" He asked.

She was still looking at the monitor, "Good, good... you?"

"Well, I lost an arm so the same as usual."

Vert sent him an incisive look, "How is losing an arm, 'the same a usual?'"

He tapped his chin, "Well, there's the time where I almost lost my tail because of a client, then there was the time I almost lost my eye because of a friend then when I fought an literal battalion of Fenrirs and a legion of Ancient Dragons..." Schwarz nodded, "I lost Aegis that day... still don't know how I survived or where they came from though."

"...!?" How is your neck still attached Vert? "What!? How? Even I cannot survive an encounter like that!"

Schwarz sadly smiled, "I had a good defense, and a good friend."

"Amazing..." Vert breathed out, "Would you mind telling me the story? Even a shortened version is acceptable."

"Long story short, I accepted a mission from the client named Croire, I didn't meet the person but the request told me to meet her in a place called The Gamindustry Graveyard." He heard Vert gasp but paid no attention to it, "I followed the map she gave me and I found a red crystal, turns out it was a Summoning Crystal and a Trial Error."

"Summoning Crystal?" Vert asked, "I have never heard of such a thing existing, is it like a Sharicite?"

"What's that? Anyway, a summoning crystal is exactly as its name entails, it summoned the Fenrir-class monster and after I killed them all, the Trial Error activated." He said, "Out came the Ancient Dragons, I think I spent four... no, seven days there fighting them. I almost lost my arms and legs. I suck at describing shit so sorry if it doesn't really tell you anything."

"Oh, no it's fine," They heard moaning and saw IF rise from the bed while holding her head. "Iffy, you've awoken!"

"Lady Vert? Schwarz?" She rubbed her head, why does it feel like she collapsed and fell on her head? "I'm sorry. I swooned and lost myself there... also when did the two of you get so close!?"

Schwarz glanced at their position, when Vert almost snapped her neck she stood up and held his shoulders and invaded his personal space. "About 30 minutes ago, give or take."

"It's take," Vert giggled, "We were already close 4 days ago, however it is only now that we have properly met and by what I have seen, you act nearly the same as you do online."

"Really?" He questioned, "I always thought I somehow change when I play, K-Sha pointed it out to me and so did Noire."

"Noire...?" Why do you suddenly sound monotone, "...My, don't let me strain you like that Iffy, personally I am very happy I got to speak with you so much with you Iffy. I even got to meet my in-game husband!"

"...Why do you always remind me of that?" Schwarz sighed.

IF looked at the two of them, Schwarz was annoyed, a happy annoyed but still annoyed, and Vert was smiling as usual though there was a possessive gleam in her sad blue orbs. "I'm happy as well, Lady Green Heart."

"My, you were quite nervous a while ago, but it looks like you got used to me," Oh crap, he even had his camera at ready.

"I'm surprised, myself, too. Though I am still a bit nervous yet." If admitted. Schwarz was already moving towards the door as he felt that this conversation would end soon.

"Oh now, we're friends," Vert reminded, "So no need to be so nervous anymore."

"I-I will try my best." IF nervously said, holding the vial of poison in her pocket.

"Oh, that's right! I forgot to exchange emails with you." Vert said, "And yours as well darling."

"...My email is dead." He blankly said, "Well, the original holder at least, and I forgot the password so I only know the name and the phone is long gone."

Falling into an active volcano would do that to you.

"Oh, that's too bad," Vert then went towards one of her drawers and pulled out a black phone with silver lines on the sides, it had a green Leanbox crest on the back. "Here, I will give this as a present to you, make sure to take _very_ good care of it alright?" _'This phone has a GPS tracker on it, so wherever he goes. I will know.'_

"...Why do I feel stalker like vibes..." Schwarz muttered to himself as he accepted the phone, "Thanks... how tough is this phone? My stuff tends to get broken when I fight so I want to make sure it'll last."

"Its enchanted," She smiled, but that lowered a little when she saw his doubtful look, "Do you not believe me?"

"...I believe you but to use an enchantment on a phone is a bit... I don't know counter-productive?" He asked as he opened it, "I mean once a newer model comes out you'll just buy that and forget you even got this one, so using an enchantment on it is a total waste considering how expensive even the most simple of enchantments are."

"True, but this one is made specifically for those who fights," She smiled, "Its enchantment is 'Parasite' depending on the holder its own durability will increase at the cost of the wielder's mana."

"Hmmm," True he does feel his mana getting drained, but it feels like a drip from a faucet into an ocean. That was how little it was draining him. "Is the condition continuous?"

"No, its only once every three months," He nodded and pocketed it, it already had Vert's number on it, he would ask IF for Noire's after they were out. "...No hug?"

He sent her a look, "Why?"

She smiled, and stood straighter, her twin melons jiggling a bit, "Why not?"

"I'm not a pervert," He deadpanned; true he had done things that would've made people consider him a person like the time he forced MAGES. to strip in the slightly colder parts of Lowee, the cold wouldn't kill her but it would make it harder to focus. Tekken started to ask him to wash her back in the first year and a third, he accepted of course because there were some spots in the back you just can reach without someone helping you.

Then there was that time when he met the ninja MarvelousAQL when she fell off a cliff, he just happened to be scouting for a place to have the picnic K-Sha asked and she fell on him tits first. Then the time when he met a raging lesbian getting it on with another lesbian, yup that memory is going to the deepest part of his mind.

Then Cave, he was in Leanbox for a mission and stumbled into a river and as plot would have it Cave was also there leaning down while taking of her panties so when he was unexpectedly tacked by a monster he slid down on his back and when he stopped, he saw what most males in Leanbox and probably the other nations would kill and, or give an arm and leg for.

To make it worse he was already blinded by it so when he reached up to stand he accidentally grabbed her ass with right hand and propped himself to sit with his left, making his face hit her lower lips.

Good thing she saw his eyes were glazed and dulled so she at least understood that he was blinded, but she still gave him a beating he would not forget.

Then Noire in the cave full of Ice-Crystals after they almost drowned, she was wet and he only saw three options, one was to take her with him into the water and take her up, but that would be worse because it there was a thunderstorm at the time, second was to take a rock, tie her up and hold her over the fire like a marshmallow, third was strip her and give her his cloak while her clothes dried. After performing CPR though. And before that was when he touched her all over while he was applying medicine.

Then there was Compa, it happened just recently as well, in order to not bleed out he had to take something clean and she was closer at the time. He ripped the bottom part of her shirt and used at as a make-shift bandage, it barely fit but it works.

"Oh hey look, IF snapped out of her fan girl daze." He pointed to the blushing his fellow Guild Member and lightly slapped her, "Gaimindustri to IF, do you read me?"

"Wha-!?" IF held her face in pain, turns out she was weaker than he expected so he put a _little_ too much strength in what he considered as strong as a mosquito bite. "OW!"

"...And she passed out again," He sighed, walking over to the prone girl he picked her up and placed her on his back, "Sorry I have to leave so soon, but there's something I have to do."

"How unfortunate," Vert sadly said, "But I suppose you have your own needs to attend to, do be gentle on her darling."

"Can you stop calling me that?" He asked.

"Why? Darling is a common thing to say between couples, is it not?" She said.

Schwarz shifted the girl on his back, "It is but there's one thing you're forgetting, we're not together and we've only known each other in real life for a few hours. Its too early for a person to get together in such a short amount of time."

"...I see," She looked at the monitor and back to him, "Am I that unattractive to you?"

"i don't care about looks," He said, "I care more about how they act and what they do, you can be the most beautiful woman in the world but have a rotten personality? I would gladly end your life in a heartbeat."

"I see," She smiled, "Then all I have to do is show how much I like you then? An easy challenge if I do say so myself."

 _'Great, another one.'_ He mentally sighed. _'This doesn't make any sense... well, that's a bit understandable but still.'_

He felt Vert place her hands on his face and forced him to turn to her, he was about to ask what she was doing before she silenced him with a peck to the cheek. "Wha?"

(Nevermore)

"Excuse me." Schwarz ignored the call and wandered the streets of Leanbox, IF was still on his back. He was trying to find a scent of Neptune and, or Compa on IF so he can find them when they had the bright idea of not telling them where they'll be staying. "Excuse me, the one long hair!"

 _'Which one? The one that looks like a black porcupine, the one that looked like a brown waterfall, the one that that looks like a crystal waterfall, or the onle that also a waterfall but only green.'_ Schwarz stopped for a moment and sniffed the air, he found them.

"Finally... what the- oh come on!" He was able to get a glimpse of grey-skin and blood red eyes, similar to his own, and a goth like makeup, he was smelling and sensing bad vibes from her. "Will you just stop for a moment!"

"I don't know who you are, or what you want, but you have until my patience runs out before I make you look like a comet," A bit hostile, but a good threat never fails to get rid of unwanted pests.

"What?" The woman shook her head, "No matter, I advise you to stay away from that Neptune girl."

"...You are literally the seventh person to tell me that," In fact he recognized the third person as the one to give them the monster disks; he sent the motherfucker to the skies and is probably most likely dead. "...And the reason? I accidentally killed the rest before they could say it but I'm feeling a bit bored so tell me."

He turned to her, idly noted she and Neptune had similar hair, with cold eyes. "What is the reason you want me to stay away from her, it better be a good one or else I'll send you straight to Lowee."

"...She is a follower of the Overlord Momus!" She said, sweating from his aura. "She plans to rule over all of Gamindustri with her lord, she is only using your strength and power!"

"...I'm a Member of the Guild, and people using my strength is literally one of the requirements I have to deal with," He deadpanned, "...Well, I guess this is goodbye, remember to say hello to Lady Tantrum Heart for me, will ya?"

"...What? Wait! Hold on, I got more!" She crossed her arms when he cocked his fist back, he had his back crooked so IF wouldn't fall, "...She's the CPU of Planeptune and is going to kill your master, the CPU of Lastation was i- Ahhh!"

He squinted his eyes, "Yeah, at that speed and angle she should impact with the Lowee Basilicom... I hope."

Schwarz heard groaning at his back, "Finally awake?"

"Schwarz... where are we?" She was looking around and saw that they were in between two buildings, "Is this an alleyway?"

"Someone called for us here and I sent her to Lowee," He said, "Also I think I may have accidentally killed her."

"...What?" IF gaped.

"Someone called for us here and I sent her to Lowee," He repeated, "Also I think I may have accidentally-"

"No, no I heard you the first time; all I want to know is why?" IF was going to have an headache with his violent tendencies, she just knows it, add that to Neptune randomness and you'll have the perfect recipe for the perfect headache, "And where's the others... and the poison!"

"You mean this?" He held up a vial of purple, bubbling liquid and after she got a good look he pocketed it, "It's a ruse, Yvoire had another vial on him, I checked while you were unconscious."

"...Can I ask you something?" Why the hell are you blushing woman I'm not that kind of man! "Did... did you _do_ anything to me while I was unconscious?"

"You know I'm not that type of man, IF, you read my profile," He deadpanned, "And though I was tempted to draw on your face that was more or less just an urge."

"...Right, sorry, I forgot," She apologized, and looked at the night sky, "I never noticed it before but the sky is really pretty isn't it?"

"Hm?" He looked up, and true to her word the night sky was littered with stars, back in Lastation there wasn't really much opportunities to admire the night sky because of Avenir and the smoke their factories produce. It was also mainly the reason why he brought K-Sha in Leanbox when she was five to admire the night sky... He missed K-Sha. "Hm... no comment,"

"What do you mean no comment?" She rose a brow, "Nevermind, have you found where they rented a place?"

"Yeah," He pointed to the window on the second floor on the building to her right, "Mind if we give them a bit of a scare?"

"...Sure, why not." She nervously smiled, Schwarz at first glance is terrifying... and then you get to know him and you find out he was a bit of a jerk, a good person, but a jerk nonetheless. "Just go easy on Compa."

He rolled his shoulder, "No promises,"

And then he jumped, he dug his gloved fingers into the concrete and wood and began making unearthly noises, she could hear two yelps inside and when he began to speak the terrors began, _**"Hello, little lambs... mind if we play a little... game?"**_

Through the blinds all they could see was his crimson, slotted orbs so they didn't really know who was the person hanging from the building... upside down, she wondered how he did that because there was no window on top of him and he was wearing combat boots.

Even the normally fearless Neptune was starting to feel afraid, Compa was beginning to have tears in her eyes from the hostile aura he was generating and IF, the person who knew what he was doing, was suddenly feeling paranoid. _**"You see... I have a little problem... would you care to listen to it?"**_

"L-Leave us alone!" She heard Compa shout, "W-What did we do to you!?"

 _ **"The real question is... what**_ _ **didn't**_ _ **you do?"**_ He somehow made his voice deeper and more guttural, _**"I'll leave for now... but be warned, I will come back again... Wrah!"**_

IF was forced to restrain a chuckle when Schwarz made his shout sound like a dragon, wolf, and lion combined, "You bastard, you almost made Compa cry."

"She's stronger than that." He reminded, "...Wanna bet they'll be screaming once we go in?"

"...Your on." IF smiled.

(Nevermore)

Schwarz knocked on the door, "We're ba-"

"Schwarz! Iffy!" Neptune and Compa ran towards them screaming bloody hell... it was a good thing they were on top than on bottom or else the people around them would've misunderstood and called the police, who'll call Cave once they realize who they're dealing with. He slowly petted their head as they began to talk complete nonsense, IF was beside them standing up and looked amused, he sighed and wondered if he shouldn't have scared them.

"Ah, don't cry Compa, Neptune..." He tried to calm the two girls, "Tell me what happened?"

"I-I-It was so scary!" Compa cried.

Ah, now he was sort of regretting making that technique... okay he didn't, he only regretted using it on Compa.

Neptune? Not so much.

"Waaaah!" Crap, he didn't mean to make her cry! "I was so scared!"

"There, there," He rubbed her head, the last time he made a girl cry was when he didn't inform K-Sha he was going out on a job, that girl was possessive as hell and he didn't where where she got that trait, her parent were the most normal people he had ever had the pleasure of meeting.

(Nevermore)

"...And so our heroes and Shaz have arrived to the party... ow!" She held the crown of her head when he lightly bonked her; luckily Neptune had a hard head, literally. "Right, right... hey! Evil-whachamacallit, we're here!"

"Well, hello there. Are you enjoying the meal?" Schwarz narrowed his eyes and sniffed the food, the one in front of Neptune, the largest piece which she was most likely to go for. Was poisoned, it smelled the same as the poison in his pocket. He then smirked; two can play at that game.

"We were just about to dig in," He could see Neptune eyeing the pudding on his plate, he snatched it faster than her when she wasn't looking so she was jealous that someone gets to eat what was supposed to be her pudding.

Also it was the only pudding on the whole table.

"Neptune, wanna play a little game," He could see Compa and Neptune stiffened at the two words, "Let's switch plates and the one that's finishes first will get..."

"Get what?" She asked, eyeing the pudding, "Come on, and don't leave me hanging."

"Hold on, I'm thinking of the prices." A few more seconds, "Alright, the winner gets two months worth of puddin-"

"Deal!" Neptune shove her poisoned plate to him and took his plate, her eyes were sparkling... good, "Three, two, one go!"

He glanced towards Yvoire and saw that he looked shocked, whether if it was because his plan failed or seeing him willingly take the poison himself, "Well, let's dig in..."

"Hm?" IF glanced uneasily, "Hey... Schwarz? Why do you look so... pale?"

He coughed out a mouthful of blood and smiled, "Nothing... you should concern yourselves with, just... enjoy the... meals..."

"You fool," He heard Yvoire mutter.

 _'I'd rather be a fool,'_ He looked at the now concerned Neptune, considering that it was originally her plate, _'Than let a friend die... even if she's usually a pain, but then again... what true friend isn't?'_

He coughed another mouthful of blood and when he looked at his reflection in the plate, noting that these were some shiny ass plates, and saw that his face was developing a tint of blue. He chuckled and close his eyes.

They could handle the rest.

"Schwarz!"

(Nevermore)

"Y-You tried to poison me! Why!?" He heard Neptune shout, he couldn't feel his body and he can't see, it was like he was hit by a combination of the **[Paralyze]** and **[Blindness]** effects, he could feel the poison slowly entering his bloodstream, it was slow acting, but that only made the victim's death more painful.

The reason he could still hear was probably because he wasn't human and even then he was still genetically modified and his body has built quite a resistance to being poisoned, courtesy of Albrea.

"So I could know if you were truly tainted with evil," Despite the situation Yvoire still sounded calm, "It is unfortunate that I have failed to do such a simple job, however, now that I take a closer look at him... I recognize him, he is the only S-Ranker in Lastation, though he has no title, the members of the Leanbox Guild fearfully name him as, Thanatos."

"...He doesn't use a scythe," He heard Neptune, Thanatos from Greek Myth? The one that was the son of Nyx and the harbinger of peaceful death, suffering and grief... sounds like his older days when he was still in Nerodimension. When that red haired girl told him he was The Black Wolf, and his transformed form, he would've thought his name would've been more like Fenrir, but Thanatos was fine with him.

Also Thanatos doesn't use a scythe like most death gods, he uses a sword.

"Poison can't tell good or evil! Of course Schwarz would be be affected!" IF scowled.

"Schwarz! Can you hear me!?" Yes I can. "Answer me if you can. Schwarz!" No, I cannot.

"Men! Capture these girls and be careful with the man! They are followers of the Overlord Momus!" Yvoire commanded, "All of you be careful with the man, he is the feared Thanatos!"

"Yes, sir!" They chorused.

He could hear one man scoff, " _This_ is Thanatos? I got to say I'm a bit disappointed."

Most of the time, talk like that doesn't affect him but for some reason when this man said it it had an effect, faster than the men could see he was bolted up and delivered a swift end to the man, and by swift he meant punching him till he was sent through a series of wall in the Basilicom. Then he fell into Compa's arms as she was behind the man.

"...Billy!" The man holding Neptune captive shouted, "You bastard!... He's still unconscious!?"

Technically conscious only he can't move his body, see or speak, the show from before was like his body moving on its own when it sensed hostility.

"I suppose it cannot be helped," He heard Yvoire say, "Bring in the Goliath!"

He could feel Compa stiffen and assumed that whatever this Goliath was it was enough to scare her, and when he was picked up he could feel the giant furred hand and with the poison in effect his strength was lowered immensely, not that it would do much anyway, "Take them to their cells!"

"Ow, owwy! Let me go!" He heard Compa scream.

"You. You're coming with us." He heard a man demand.

"Wait! Ouch! Please! Let us go!" IF pleaded, "Compa! Nep! Schwarz!"

"Ow! Hey! Be careful with me!" Neptune screamed.

"Stay in prison. Your faith should be cleansed by the time you are released," So seven to nine years? That was how long it took him to get rid of his faith on his patron Goddess back in Nerodimension.

(Nevermore)

"...Iffy? I wonder how long, it's been." Compa asked, he still couldn't see and speak so he can't say anything.

He can think it.

"About 3 hours? My cell and Schwarz's can't call from here, so that's no help. How's he doing, Nep?" IF asked.

Neptune rubbed her head, "I'm not an expert on poison or anything so I don't know, but I'm pretty sure him turning blue is not a good sign."

"How can you tell Nep-Nep?" Compa asked, "I can't see well down here... ooh just when we needed Schwarz's strength he's unconscious... if only he can wake up for just a moment and punch a hole, then maybe we can get out."

"I doubt it," IF shook her head, "The poison is putting a limiter to his punches, the man he punched earlier for example, by all means he shouldn't have had the time to scream if Schwarz was at full strength."

"I guess..."

"Hey, Compa can you do something?" Neptune asked, "You said you're a nurse-in-training right, shouldn't you be able to help him?"

"I wish I could help, but I am just a nurse," In training, "And he needs a doctor or at least someone who knows about poison... I'm sorry, Schwarz... I can't help... this is just like before."

Ah... well, he hoped her accidentally helping him die faster won't deter her from her dream to help people, but a person can hope. He would've said human, but he wasn't one so...

"Oh..." Neptune then went silent; if the circumstances were different he would've smiled. "Iffy? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, Nep, It... It's all my fault." She admitted, well not really because he still has the poison on him and Yvoire was planning to poison Neptune regardless so blaming yourself now would be useless. "If I wasn't so careless and believed him, then maybe he wouldn't be the one in pain."

Oh... the pain, yeah he wasn't feeling it. If you were talking about the feeling like something is slowly eating your skin and worming their way into your soft insides then that was just endurance training back at the lab. On a lighter level at least, back there it was like something was burning you on a stake while they nailed you arms and feet.

"Oh, don't like that Iffy," Neptune said, "He knows that this isn't your fault and if he can speak, I'm sure he would say that you shouldn't blame yourself. Actually I think this one is one me, after all, I was the original target right?"

"Please... someone.. help..." IF sobbed, "Help, Lady Vert..."

"Oh sure, just ignore me." Neptune pouted.

And lo and behold, "Did you call, Iffy?"

Ah, plot convenience how he hated you.

"...Lady... Vert...?"

"That is my name," She smiled, then she saw him, "Schwarz!? Oh dear, what happened to him?"

(Nevermore)

"He's sound asleep," No I'm not, "I didn't expect this to be happening under me..."

Woman, why are you holding my head like it was a baby?

"Is she, by any chance, the goddess of Leanbox?" Compa asked.

"Yes," IF answered.

"Wow, so I guess our talk from last night was right after all Compa!" Neptune said, "Though, I don't like the way we found out."

"Shut it, Nep," IF blushed, "And I only met her recently... Lady Vert, why do you know we were caught?"

"I am a Goddess," That you are, "So it is easy to find out who was in attendance today, I was going to skip the party so I can finish my backlog of games, but... I saw your name and my beloved's," Hold on, when did you change his name from Schwarz to Darling, to Beloved in a single day? That's too fast, faster than Vita even... and she can teleport! "So I went in only to see all the commotion, Yvoire even used my new pet, the Goliath."

"What was that thing?" Neptune shivered, "It even gave me the chills!"

"Well, it is a scientifically bio-genetically engineered gorilla with modification on his body that we stole from Lowee," Vert said, "Our leading scientist injected it with serums that he himself invented so it would be faster, stronger, dumber and loyal only to me and Chika."

"Um, I heard you were very busy, but was that because...?" Games? If, if you love games you would willingly skip a party that several important figures threw for you just to finish one. That he discovered when Vert said she was skipping a party back in Four Goddesses Online; she said it was for something less important than her games.

"Why, yes, I wanted to play my backlogs and I had missions to clear online," She started running her fingers over his hair, "And I tried helping the Admins to fix the Server error in Four Goddesses Online so I can speak with Schwarz again, we were planning on clearing a Duo dungeon before the server error."

"Playing games and chatting online is way more fun than some boring party," That explains some things, now to find out how she manages to time her times online to match the times he logs on.

"Iffy... is the Goddess of Leanbox... dare I say...?" A fujoshi, yes she is.

Neptune smiled, "A hardcore gamer! I knew it! Iffy I won the bet~"

"Oh shush you," IF blushed, "...Yes, a hardcore gamer..." Meh, that was his second choice.

"I would like what happened," She continued running her hands in his hair, "May I serve you some pastries and tea?"

"Oooh! Do you have pudding!?" Never change Neptune.

(Tea time: 10 minutes)

"I can't believe Yvoire did that..." The hell? "Also, Momus's messenger must be stopped." Yeah too late for that, he already killed him. "But priority should be to rid Darling of his poison..."

"His face was blue, then it turned black on the way here and now it's purple," Compa said.

"I've been meaning to ask, but why do you call him Darling, Lady Vert?" IF asked, "I'm pretty sure he just met you earlier for the first time..."

"My, I thought I already told you." Vert giggled, placing down her cup of tea, "He is my in-game husband and a _very_ dear friend of mine, he was after all, the reason I am still standing before you."

"What?"

"When I came back down from Celestia I miscalculated and landed somewhere far from Leanbox and with the injuries I sustained from the other Goddesses, I was sure that I would die in some uninhabited jungle." She smiled, "Then out of a cave looking like he just took a blood bath, was Schwarz, my first thought of when I saw him were I believe 'He's dangerous' and 'He's naked' oh and let's not forget, 'He is ripped.' He saw me and asked if I was alright and what I was doing here, then he started to apply medicine on me."

 _'The same ones he used on Noire?'_ IF thought,

"He said that I would not be able to move for a while so he stuck with me and helped me go home to Leanbox, it took us three days on foot to get to Lastation." Four days actually, "I still wonder why Yvoire did not recognize him, then I remembered that he was wearing a mask when he entered the Basilicom. He was kind, a bit of a jerk, but kind, I should've recognized him when we met in Lastation's Basilicom because of his hair but he was in a hurry and we didn't get to talk much. I think he also didn't recognize me because I was unable to speak and move at the time we first met."

"And as to why I call him that?" He was wondering that too, "Its sad to say that this Goddess has some sort of hero complex, because I could not stop thinking about him in the days to come. To tell you the truth, at first I was not able to tell it was him because his hair was red the whole way."

"Ah... I see," Compa nodded, "But he's with Noire?"

Compa, you innocent soul, I was not _with_ Noire.

"Oh?" The hell do you sound so monotone, woman? And why the hell is he feeling a bit of fear!? "Then when the time comes Noire and I should meet, she better be prepared, because I am taking him with me, whether he likes it or not." He didn't.

"Compa, why does it feels like you've opened the gated of Gehenna?" Neptune asked.

Vert ignored her, "It seems as if this poison Iffy got from Yvoire is from the ancients." How ancient are we talking here, three hundred years? Four? Because if it was two hundred years in the past he would remember it.

"Lady Vert has so much knowledge of poison!" That isn't something to be happy about Compa. Actually it was a bit concerning.

"My, oh, no. I have no knowledge of poison at all," Good. Because he did not want to wake up and find himself paralyzed. "Why, I just searched it online while everyone was talking. Just in case I also posted it on 765-chan and a pro answered it in seconds." What are people doing with their lives nowadays? Back in the first century he was here almost everyone was out training, and now they were indoors training for gaming.

"My, what's with that slightly dull look of yours?" Oh, he could barely see now, was that good or was that bad?

"...The Lady is much more.. Accomplished than I thought." Compa admitted.

He felt Vert pull himself deeper into her mounds, hey woman if he could talk he would say he needed space to breath! "Is it just me or did everyone put distance between me?"

"O-Of course not! Was there any other detox method there?" IF asked.

Vert nodded, "Yes, but to make the antidote, it requires ingredient from a monster."

"Oh! If that's the case let's just look through Shaz's body!" The hell Neptune!? "He always has something stuck inside his clothes that he doesn't realize; maybe what we need is something that got stuck?" That is a... sad fact, why does he suddenly feel naked?

"L-L-Lady Vert!" IF stammered, "Why!?"

"Oh wow, she really did it." God damn that mind of your Neptune.

"...Haa~" Compa has fainted.

"Hmm," Ah, that was why. "He does not have anything below his clothes, and I'm afraid that the monster will not appear until tomorrow at 5 in the morning to 7 in the morning, the poison will only kill after three days has passed so we still have some time."

Crap, if he wasn't wrong then the time they went to dinner was around 8 and since they stayed in the cell for three hours it was 11 when they arrived in Vert's room and then they spent an hour talking so it was slightly past midnight, the guards should be making rounds soon and if they find out they were missing...

"Oh, well we can't exactly just leave out the front door and come back," Came the surprising sentence from Neptune, "So I guess we just have to stay here with you Vert!"

"I do not mind," Oh thank god, "But Darling is sleeping with me," God dammit, you're bed is enough to fit three people no problem.

"...Sure why not," Neptune shrugged, don't just throw him away like he was some kind of trash and help him! "But no funny business, alright? I don't want to wake up to hearing the two... well, you doing _it._ "

"N-N-Nep!" IF blushed, "Lady Vert would ne- actually nevermind, she actually might."

"I would never do such a thing!" Vert blushed.

"Oh good," IF sighed, "So I guess we'll be taking the couch, but it'll only fit a perso- Nep what are you doing!?"

"Dibs!" She laughed. "Go sleep on a chair or something, I remember you doing it once before!"

"That's... fine!" IF threw her hands up, "But Compa is sleeping on the bed."

"That is fine with me." Vert smiled, and together the three women carried him with difficulty and basically threw him into the bed... face first, before it was Vert's tits that were suffocating him, now it was the mattress, what next, Compa's legs?

"Well, have a pleasant night," How the heck did you change so fast?

"Good night!" Neptune called from the couch.

"This is going to be a long night," IF grumbled as she made herself as comfortable as possible on Vert's gaming chair.

(Nevermore)

To all gods that's holy and demonic please let him regain the ability to move! Or at least wake Vert up so Compa's legs don't suffocate him, who knew she moved so much in her sleep. Neptune already fell from the couch and was still sleeping soundly as she chewed on the carpet while she was dreaming on something he swore sounded like pudding. IF was moaning, shifting every few minutes.

Sometimes only needing to sleep an hour every three days is more trouble than it was worth, and he wasn't a teenage boy, despite looking like one, having trouble controlling his hormones because such he learned how to control such thoughts by Vita's friend whose name he has forgotten and was the most perverted woman he knows, yeah, when they tried to turn him into a pervert like Schwein the female Arseid and him found would immediately find them and give him a beating and lecture on how to treat women, at the same time.

She succeeded on preventing a pervert forming in him, but failed on teaching him how to treat a woman.

Speaking of gifted woman, Compa was one of those haves and she was currently holding his head captive between her thighs which was thankfully not pressed against her privates, he was stuck in the middle of them, like a lap pillow that's unintentionally trying to kill him. Well, it was either this or Vert's bone crusi- nevermind she was doing it anyway.

He silently hoped Noire would not find out about this because she would probably feel like he would try to do this again because she thinks that just because of something as little as this would change his loyalty.

 _"What the hell!?"_ Noire!?

 _"...Please don't tell me that the mark you gave me...?"_ He mentally asked.

 _"It was supposed to work like a GPS that shows your location and if I channel mana towards mine, it would show me what situation your in, in a four feet radius and if the two of us are in a certain distance we can communicate via telepathy."_ She hastily explained, _"Nevermind that what the hell are you doing!?"_

 _"I took a poison that was meant for Neptune and I can only hear and slightly see, but I can't move,"_ He explained, _"Also, why haven't you tried to contact me?"_

 _"I was busy!"_ She shouted, _"Anyway, where are you now? You only said you'll be heading for Neptune and the others."_

 _"I'm in the CPU's room."_ Silence... _"Noire? You alright?"_

 _"I-I'm fine!"_ She suddenly huffed, _"I-Its not like I'm jealous of Compa, or Vert or anything, honest!"_

 _"I see, its so you won't be seen in a negative light if your personal bodyguard is seen in such a perverted position,"_ He said, _"Don't worry, I won't become a pervert... Laura would beat my ass if I do."_

 _"Laura?"_ Noire asked, _"Who's she? You never mentioned her before."_

 _"Her full name is Laura S. Arseid and she was my mentor in swordsmanship,"_ He fondly said, _"I don't know where she is or if she's even is alive, but I owe her a lot because if she hadn't appeared in my life then I'm sure that I would be very different than I am now... mostly because of most of my siblings are bad influences and role models, I mean my brother Schwein is a greedy pervert, he's nice at times but he usually wants me to find a woman and bang her, if I knock her up, run for the hills he always said."_

 _"I... see,"_ Noire said, _"Well, anyway stay safe okay? I need to catch up on sleep after this so see you when you come back, and don't you even think about leaving me because Vert is sexier than me!"_

 _"...You do realize that I just said that I'm not a pervert,"_ He deadpanned, _"And I follow you because I like you, not because your looks."_

 _"L-L-L-L-Like!?"_ She stuttered. _"Y-Y-You idiot!"_

He winced when she suddenly cut the link, somehow that hurt more than he thought it would.

(Morning)

"Mmm..." Compa mumbled as she chewed on his ear.

He had regained the ability to talk and move, but fighting was still something he can't do. "Good morning, Compa, how do I taste?"

"Like... tofu?" She blinked and rubbed her eyes, "Oh my! Schwarz you're awake!"

She hugged him, "I'm so glad!"

"Yeah, so could you do me a favor and _not_ eat me?" He asked, "Vert's already doing that to my arm... with her tits."

"Oh my," Vert gasped, "How are you...?"

Neptune groaned from her position on the floor, "Why does my back hurt?... Shaz! You're up!"

"Wait, what!?" IF gaped, "But that's impossible, I looked up the poison online and it showed that the victim will be rendered unconscious and in pain for three days until death! How do yo-"

"Genetic modification and mutations," He swiftly explained, "The mutations are a new one I discovered when Compa tried to bite off my nose, also it was the time I found that I could move or else I can't move her head away or else I won't have a nose now... on an unrelated note, Compa your mouth smell like pudding, specifically strawberry flavor."

"Oh, uh, thanks?" She blushed,

*Chomp*

He blinked, and stared at the blonde woman who thought it was a bright idea to bite him in the other ear. What was he now? A walking, talking, probably tofu-flavored, meat bag. Because through the night he had been bitten more time than he cared to count! Yet he still did, counted the time they did too.

First was Compa, with his arm at 1:00 AM, then his hair at 2:00 AM, then his cheek at 3:00AM, then his chin at 5:00 AM, then his nose at 6:00AM and finally his ear at 7:00 AM. Then there was Vert that was bit his neck at 3:00 AM until now, where she bit his ear at 7:00 AM.

"Vert... what are you doing?" He calmly asked with one eye closed, trying to ignore her mouth's warmth and saliva. "Because I only tolerated Compa's biting because she was sleeping and I think she has a problem when sleeping."

"I didn't have it before..." She admitted, "I think the reason was because I was closest to you when you were... poisoned."

He sighed and ignored Vert munching on his ear, that woman was acting weird... even for him, "So... what now?"

Schwarz wobbled off the bed and leaned on IF for support, "I think I know what this poison is… I couldn't tell from the vial alone because it looks similar to a lot of poison out there, but now I think I can tell what it is."

"I remember this poison was made by an ancient clan that's now extinct who were cannibals and sadists. They made this so they could trick their targets that their body was successful in repelling the poison and attempt to escape... and probably so the person they're eating will taste better, the flavors are decided by their favorite food mine being tofu."

He hummed, "I'm not sure if this one is true or not but I remember the book I read, which is now in a volcano and is most likely ashes, that it would have a continuous effect of making the people around me, in a three to four feet radius want to eat and or bite me... the effects can be temporary which I hope it is or else Compa or Vert here will turn cannibals."

"What!?" Compa gasped.

"I... see," IF sweated, "So, um, are you and Lady Vert coming with us?"

He hummed, "Well, as I am now I can't fight and my senses are completely useless, so that takes away the main reason of why you want me in this party, aside from Neptune's pudding addiction."

"Wha-!?" Vert gasped, he took the time to do that and moved a small distance away from her, "That's so cruel Iffy! Not wanting to be with me... Darling your taste is addicting so please... get back in my mouth."

"I'd rather not." He sweated, holding Compa back with his index. "Try to focus on other things, like not trying to eat me..." He glanced at his arm, "Nevermind..."

"Oh no!" Neptune gasped, "Is Compa turning into a ghoul!?"

"Probably not, the effects have a 50-50 percent chance of it being permanent." He shrugged, "And I don't know who ate a piece of my arm but that doesn't affect their chances... or so the book said."

"Then we have to hurry," IF pulled them towards the door but stopped when she saw a little girl with a pig's head. "The heck?"

"Ran-Ran asks Lady Vert. What do you want with Ran-Ran?" She sounds prissy for some reason.

"Blah-blah-blah... and so I need you to volunteer as the guard for Neptune and the other's cell before Yvoire notices that they are gone, you are better than any guard dog so he would trust you."

"Roger!" She saluted and ran off, sending Schwarz a smirk.

"...Oh god." He muttered, "It's one of Schwein's brats..."

"Schwein's what?" Neptune asked, "Also I haven't gotten any lines lately, what's up with that?"

(Nevermore)

"Oh hey, there's a Dogoo!" Compa pointed to the lone Doogo that was bouncing in place, he sniffed the air and found none in the immediate area and that was a bit strange. Dogoos were pack monsters, he would say animal but its not, and finding one alone is like Compa refusing to help someone, near impossible. "What the?"

[A wild Dogoo has appeared]

"Neptune..." His arm was shaking as the lilac haired girl was shaking in fear beside him, "What... did you do?"

"Oh come on! Why are you instantly blaming me!?" She then pointed to herself, "I was with you the entire time, heck I was even in front of you and I swear you were checking my ass out."

He sighed, "I was looking out for traps, not my fault you're short."

"Hey! I'm not short!" She pouted, "This is the normal size for my... age, by the way how old am I?"

[!?]

"If memory serves me right you're about a few thousand years old, a couple of times older than me," He hummed not noticing she dropped to her knees, "Neptune, you are..."

"No! Don't say it!" She pleaded, tears in her eyes, "I don't want to hear it!"

"Uhmm... Guys?" Compa called as the Dogoo began to shake, "Is that normal?"

[The Dogoo is evolving.]

"What in the?" IF gasped as a muscular man's body emerged from the monster's bottom, thankfully it was wearing a black speedo so Compa's innocence was saved this time.

"Why are you so troubled by it?" He asked, was it something only women understood? Well, he didn't really care much about the details. "You're over a thousand years old, so what?"

"Noo~" She wailed, then slowly fell to her knees while sobbing, then stood up, "Wait, why am I so bothered by this?!"

"Wait, does that mean I am too?" Vert asked Schwarz, "I mean, I have lived almost as long as her so..."

"Yes," He simple said, and then he saw the Dogoo man, "What the fuck?"

"Language!" Compa chided.

"No seriously the hell!?" He rubbed his eyes, "Okay, so I'm not hallucinating... shit, so that thing's real! Is there more?"

Vert took a picture, "I must conduct proper research on this monster,"

He nodded, "So... good luck fighting it, cause I'm slower than Neptune when she's come out from a sugar rush."

It turned its head towards them, its hands still crossed, and smirked.

Until its head was cut off by a shocked IF.

"Huh... I'm a bad influence." He nodded, calmly watching as the body fall down and blue slime flowed out of the neck. _"Wait... then how the hell did K-Sha stay so innocent when I practically raised her?!"_


	10. Marubaco Forest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Neptunia**

 **I have no beta**

 **I do not own any characters not in Hyperdimension.**

 **I only own Schwarz and Oc**

 **Warning: First Story and Characters may be out of character.** **  
**  
They made their way towards Marubaco Forest and on the way there Compa kept on trying to eat him, Vert was doing better resisting the poison's effects but she had her cannibalistic moments luckily Neptune and IF had not been as affected of them as of yet, so that was a blessing. He tried to recall how the poison killed the victim if the people around him haven't already eaten him, it affected the mind directly and if they didn't act fast enough then the effects would turn permanent, even with the 50-50 chance of it disappearing would be gone after they passed the fourth day.

They were in the first day and he was already missing small chunks of meat on his arm, and had small bite marks on his cheek when they weren't fast enough to stop them, or he couldn't react faster than them... actually he was sort of glad he took the poison instead of Neptune because if Compa was like this with him, then how would she acts around Neptune who had a smaller body. She would be dead, CPU or not, she would suffer an agonizing death of being eaten by her best friends. Not including him.

"We are almost at the entrance," Vert declared, her mouth had a bit of blood on the sides which she quickly lapped up, "Darling are you sure you can handle this? I can... escort you back to Leanbox if you wish."

He held up his arm and shook his head, "I can't fight, and most of my senses are dulled. But the farther I am from densely populated places, the lesser chances of your citizens turning cannibalistic and then from there you can guess what's going to happen."

"...Sadly, that is true." Vert frowned, "I wonder where Yvoire got such a dangerous poison? And why he thought it was a good idea to use it, he was always so kind to those that enter the Basilicom."

Neptune bounced to his side and latched on his side, a feral look was in her eyes. "Tsfty!"

"Crap," IF cursed, "Neptune's affected too, are you okay Schwarz?"

He winced as he pulled the struggling Neptune who regained control, "I'm fine, lets hurry up and find that ingredient we only have two hours and we already spent half an hour here. Vert, Compa and Neptune are affected so be careful IF, because you might be next."

"I'll be fine," She worriedly glanced at the slightly bloody girls behind them, Schwarz's body squirts blood instead of letting it flow so they were covered in various quantity of his blood. "I'm more worried about them..."

"The effect will go away once the victim is cured," He tried to recall the book he read, "I brought the rest of what we needed to make this potion."

IF nodded and glanced at the rapidly blinking Compa, "Is... is that normal?"

"Crap..." Schwarz frowned, "Stage two, it means she'll have less restraint now so we need to keep a closer look on her. Her chances to be cured are now 60-40 in favor of being like this forever."

"Don't worry, I can control myself," Compa weakly smiled, it was sort of creepy because with her natural innocent look and the blood on her she looked like a yandere. "Lady Vert?"

"Yes, Compa?" She kindly smiled, "Is something wrong?"

Compa squirmed as they trekked through the forest, he was on high alert because Neptune had been silent after she had been affected. Either that means she was doing her all to not try to eat him again, or she was shocked that she, the protagonist of protagonist would be affected. Vert acted like she always did, which was concerning enough that she never took her eyes off him.

"Hey, is everything alright over there, Why is Neptune so bloody?" Noire asked through their mental link, he wasn't worried that the effect would spread to her because it can only affect those that were there with him physically. "Whoa, Shcwarz what happened to you?!"

"You know that poison I told you about last night," He snapped his neck to the side as Compa lunged for him, acting quickly he held her down long enough for the feral look to disappear, "And it was from an ancient clan that's now extinct, and for the life of me I can't remember what its name is. All I know is that they were cannibals, and pretty damn strong ones too. They were master of poison making and infusion, I don't know how he got it but right now we need to find the last thing we need t make the cure."

"Do you even know how to? Last I checked Compa was a nurse not a expert on poison," Noire sounded worried, "I-Is the poison lethal?"

"Yeah," He swiftly turned around and held Vert in a headlock, he waited and waited, but then Compa bit his leg. "Argh!"

"Are you alright!?"

"I...Its nothing I can't handle," He grunted as they regained control, half an hour has passed and still no sign of the monster, "I can't remember how it kills the victim if the people around him or her haven't eaten her already. Thankfully because they weren't originally cannibals Compa, Vert and Neptune should be curable."

"That's a relief," Noire released a breath, "What about IF?"

He glanced behind him and saw his fellow Guild Member, she was busy holding down Neptune and he saw Vert heading for her and Compa on the opposite side, this was bad, if she doesn't shake Neptune off they might be preparing a funeral after this. Schwarz moved as fast as he can and tackled down Vert, he heard IF scream in pain as Neptune broke through her guard, the S-Ranker gritted his teeth as Compa began eating his back.

"Argh! Compa control yourself!" The nurse blinked before stepping away, licking her lips for the blood, "Neptune!"

"Ah, sorry Iffy!" Neptune apologized, "Hey! I thought we would only attack yo- Oh my Nep, are you okay?!"

He winced, his arm was missing a few chunks and it was littered with bite marks, his back was bloody and he was limping, he wouldn't die yet but a few more attacks then he can kiss his life goodbye. "Let's... let's just hurry... I don't know how much longer I'll last..."

"I'm so sorry..." Compa somberly apologized as she held her arms behind her back, "I'm supposed to help you, not hurt you..."

He pushed aside a fern and smirked, there it was, the monster they were looking for. It was large, its total length was at least 20 feet long and it was at least three stories tall it was salivating and its features resembled that of a centaur, on its back was a large mushroom that was red with black spots.

"This is it..." Vert let out a breath of relief, "But, we must hurry, the monster might've appeared but it is the mushroom we are aiming for."

Schwarz nodded and jumped back as Neptune tried to jump him, he glanced at the singular red eye and gritted his teeth, "She skipped Stage Two... Stage three... Vert you need to hold Neptune back while we get what we need, she can't control herself in that state, and out of the four of us only you can handle Neptune with me like this. She's acting completely on instinct, cannibalistic instinct."

Vert nodded and summoned her spear in a show of green and blue lights, "Very well, though it pains me that I cannot help you in acquiring the mushroom, but if holding back a cannibalistic Neptune will help you, then I will do so gladly." She charged and clashed her spear with Neptune's blade, "Hya! What are you standing around for?!"

He sent her a grateful nod, "Right, IF, Compa aim for its front legs but watch out for its back and arms, other than that I don't know. Take caution when you fight it, this isn't a regular request monster..."

IF nodded and readied her Katars, "You ready... Com...pa?"

The pink-haired nurse had her head down and was silent, IF slowly walked towards her feeling concern for he childhood friend, he gritted his teeth and moved closer to her as well readying his muscles as much as he can to jump in and take the blow. They needed IF at her best if they want to live through this, if she fails the monsters will kill her, then the girls will kill him, then they would kill each other, then the one still standing would be killed by the monsters around them. So she was their last chance right now.

"Stage... three...!" IF gasped as Compa snapped her neck towards IF's and almost tore off her throat if not for him tackling her down, "No... Compa..."

He gritted his teeth and glanced back at Vert and Neptune, the CPU of Leanbox's eyes was showing hints of red so they were very short on time. "IF! Hurry and get the mushroom!"

"R-Right!" The Guild Member gulped and began fighting with the Centaur, she had a clear disadvantage in skill, speed, power and strength. The only way she would win was either with a miracle or through luck.

He shook his head and focused on the surprisingly strong girl, her face was morphed into a viscous snarl and so were her eyes, the klutzy innocent girl he had grown used to... this wasn't her, so he should show no mercy in holding her down. His weakened state was making holding her down difficult, add that to his single arm then it was only a matter of time until he was overpowered and eaten, glancing at the battling Goddess she saw Neptune had turned into Purple Heart and turned the tables, Vert was sweating and her eye was almost completely red.

Then he looked at IF and saw that she had taken his advice and crippled the centaur's front legs, then further immobilizing it with the burning tree she cut down but the mushroom was heavier than she expected so she was having trouble with getting it out and her Katars weren't working. He winced when Compa bit his shoulder, glancing at her now he saw that his blood was almost covering the entirety of her upper face save for the eyes, looking back at the struggling girl he mentally apologized and stood up.

"Vert!" He called, "Throw your spear towards the mushroom, I'll hold back Neptune go help IF!"

She looked surprised, "Are you certain?"

He nodded and used Compa to weigh Purple Heart down, "Hurry up, I don't know how long I'll last."

"...Understood," Vert nodded and threw her speak like a javelin, it hit the base of the mushroom and with a final pull the target came out.

He would've smiled it not for the nurse biting his thighs, "Hurry and make the antidote, that should cure these girls."

"Roger, Lady Vert help me!" IF called, "Lady... Vert?"

Schwarz turned around and winced, he was being sandwiched by two beautiful girls, two beautiful cannibalistic girls that were acting on instincts and were trying to eat him. "Just hurry up!"

"Oh... my... god..." Oh my god indeed, Noire.

IF sweated as she followed the instructions he wrote before they entered the forest, he said it was if Vert and Compa would lose control of themselves and he was forced to hold them back, she and Neptune would make the antidote, whether they were together or alone. "Come on, come on, come on, don't fail me now!"

"...Done!" IF smiled, the first good news this day, "Oh... my... god, Schwarz!"

He opened an eyed and tried to crawl towards her, he had been pushed off from being sandwiched and was now on the ground on his back, he grunted when he felt Neptune join in and forced himself to swallow the horrid smelling liquid.

"Is... is it over?" IF was a bit green in the face when she asked, he didn't blame her, this was a new experience for him... one he wished he would never have to experience again. "Compa...? Nep...? Lady Vert...?"

The three girls rolled off him, their bodies bloody from blood that was not their, well Neptune had a small chunk of her leg bitten off when Vert skipped Stage Two and went straight to Stage Three.

Neptune groaned, "What happened, why do I feel so full...? Oh, a part of my leg is missing, which one of you ate it?"

Compa laid on the bloodied ground moaning, "Oooh I can't take another bite..."

Only Vert looked slightly okay... even if she resembled him after he fights, "My... My... D-Did we do this?"

Schwarz grunted and nodded, "I... should be alright... sucks about my jacket though..."

"After nearly being eaten alive you care more about some stupid jacket!?" Noire angrily asked and... was she sobbing? "You almost died!"

He looked at himself and winced, this was the most damaged he had taken after that girl unlocked the seventh seal, heck he himself was wondering how he was still alive... he should add, sharper teeth and stronger jaw, on the list if he ever encountered someone affected by this poison again, just in case. Or be affected by the poison and eat the victim, he sincerely hoped it didn't come to that because his strength was something that was still unmatched so that person can kiss whatever limb he bites goodbye... that made him think of biting breasts off for some reason...

"Oh my..." Vert was amazed, "So this is how a zombie attack look like..."

Zombie? Well the way they attacked was similar, so it was slightly acceptable.

He grunted, "Yeah, the antidote's doing its work, but its still going to be a while since I'll be able to fight again," He glanced at his legs, "Or walk."

(Nevermore)

(Next Day)

Schwarz yawned, and blinked, "Where am I?"

"Oh Darling~" Vert was there dressed in a green dress that looked like a nightgown, so he guessed that it was either near dawn or midnightbecause he can't see the sun, or the others anywhere near him. He hummed, he must've passed out from blood loss then. "I see you've awoken."

"Vert, what happened?" He asked.

She sat down on the chair beside the bed, "Well, Compa said you passed out from blood loss, after that we went back to the Basilicom, Yvoire reacted violently when he saw the others behind me with you on my back severely injured."

"I see," He nodded, so far it made sense, "Then?"

She giggled and moved closer to him, blocking his entire view on the left side of the room so he suspected something was over there, "I 'asked' Yvoire kindly to not do this again..."

"The way you said that oddly excites me," He muttered to himself, "And asked?"

She giggled and moved to the side, showing the disheveled elder who was shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, he was vaguely reminded of how Schwein was when Laura found out about his hobbies, "He won't be doing that again... right, Yvoire?"

He shuddered, "Y-Yes! I will never do it again, so please forgive me!"

"I heard that you didn't like betrayal," Vert asked, leaning towards him, "Is what he did considered betrayal to you?"

He hummed, "If it worked, I would consider it betrayal to Neptune, but since it didn't and I didn't trust him in the first place I don't see this as betrayal, trickery however is another thing entirely."

Suddenly, the air grew cold and Vert ordered Ran-Ran to escort Yvoire out of the room so the two could speak in private, "May I ask you a question, Schwarz?"

He raised a brow, "Shoot."

She coughed in her hand, looked him in the eye, and said in the most demanding voice that rivaled Noire's, "what is your relationship with Lastation's CPU?"

"Ah, that's the question..." He sighed, "Well, to list a few she's my master."

"...I didn't take you for that type of person, Darling," The hell? How do you make only the top part of your face darker while the rest stays the same, "No matter, it seems that in order to make you mine I must have to bear with your fetishes..."

"...You didn't let me explain," He sighed, "She's my master yes, but she's more like a bossy, but dear, friend to me..." 'And since she's also immortal like me I can only hope I don't mess up and make her hate me...'

"My, is that not what I am as well? And not only am I not bossy, I am also much more beautiful than her. I mean, look at my breasts." She lightly tapped them to make them jiggle.

"...I'm not Blanc so I don't feel as irritated but when she's targeting me specifically, I can't help but fell like she doesn't like me..." He heard Noire say through their mental link, along with pen meeting paper. "You better not change sides, because if you do..."

"Hm, I already told you I don't follow you because of how you look," He held a wince when Vert began changing his bandages, "I think I'm going to have to stay in Leanbox for a while, at least I'm healed enough to come back to Lastation..."

"I see, I'll be coming to pick you up tomorrow, I don't exactly trust Vert with you." That was probably a good idea, "Well, I'll let you rest for now. See you tomorrow."

"Are you alright?" Vert asked, worry clear on her face, "You have been silent..."

He shook his head, "Its nothing important, I have something to say to Neptune and the other when they come here."

"Oh, do you mind if you tell me what you plan on telling them?" Vert raised a brow.

He nodded, "I'll be heading back to Lastation to recover, I estimate that I won't be able to fight in a couple of weeks because my body will focus all of its energy into regeneration so Noire will be picking me up tomorrow, if she somehow can't come I'll just walk back."

"I... see." Vert slumped, "I cannot say I am glad to hear that,"

He sighed, "I'm feeling a bit tired so I'll go back to sleep now, thanks for taking care of me Vert."

She giggled, "I am partially responsible for your injuries..."

(Nevermore)

"Aww~ Are you really leaving us?" Neptune whined, she was eating from a pudding, "That's too bad, we really could've used your help."

He sighed, "I want to help too, but I'm too injured, if I fight in this state it will only injure me more and it would make me incapable of fighting ever again." He then gave her a look, "And this is mostly because you ate most of my arm, I'll need a few weeks just to regrow the muscle and skin..."

"Ahehehe," She nervously laughed, "...Sorry."

He sighed and petted her head, "You weren't yourself, I understand, if you still need my help in about... 3 weeks I should be able to lend a hand, but for the time being." He smiled when he spotted the familiar twin-tailed woman walking towards him with a white-haired trap walking beside her.

"...I have the sudden urge you hit you," Kei Jinguji, the Oracle of Lastation, said with a twitching eye and smile, she was a short white haired girl despite looking like a boy wearing a suit with two tails come from the jacket and have a blue coloring inside she was wearing shorts instead of pants and jeans, "But, seeing as you are heavily injured I will hold off on that... for now."

Noire walked up and pushed Neptune off the chair, "How are you doing? Does it hurt?!"

"...It is now," He deadpanned, she was holding on his hand too hard, Schwarz turned to the group, "Anyway, I guess this is goodbye for now."

"So it seems," Vert sadly said, taking a seat on the bed, showing off he chest, then frowned when she saw he was busy trying to calm down Noire. "Is there anything we can do to make your recovery faster?"

"Hmmm, only if you have magically beans that can heal all wounds and restore your stamina," He said, "...Did you just place my hand... on your breast?"

Vert giggled, "Only for you and Iffy, my dear." He sighed and pulled his hand out of her chest, which was then immediately taken by Noire.

Noire huffed, "I can't believe you! Making me worry so much, I thought you were supposed to be the best of the best!" Your glare would be more effective if you weren't blushing. "Its good to see you again Neptune but we need to go back to Lastation ASAP, I can see the paperwork piling up on my desk."

"Well, the reason on why he's injured so much is because of Nep and the others, and he was poisoned so it would make sense that even Thanatos would be injured." IF scratched her chin as Noire gave Neptune a stern lecture.

"Right," He grunted and moved to leave the bed, leaning against the blushing Noire who blushed deeper when she heard a snap from Kei, "Sorry about this..."

"I-Its fine! I can handle about this much," Noire huffed, "And Thanatos? Mind explaining that one?"

He nodded, "Before I met you every time I went on a mission, I would always come back covered in blood and the head of my enemies hanging from my shoulder. In truth it was just some bounties I an into, it was kind of ridiculous that every time I went to an extermination mission I would always find a bounty, or several bounties that tried to form groups for safety."

"Wait!" Neptune called, "I want to ask something, we get injured and we can fight the next day like we weren't even hurt yesterday! So-"

"Why am I forced to withdraw?" He sighed, "Because Neptune you only gets cuts and bruises while I lost actual muscle tissue."

Neptune made an 'O' with her mouth, "... Okay, that makes sense. How did you lose it?"

"...Stomach," He deadpanned, "Its in your, Vert's and Compa's stomach, in which, I'm still confused on why they aren't bulging with how much flesh they ate from me. You I know used your HDD to lose some weight..."

"Ah, you knew?" She smirked when she saw Noire pinching his ear, "Are you a stalker or something? I was so sure that no one was around when I did that!"

He shook his head, "No, I'm not a stalker." Schwarz then winced when Noire placed him back on the bed, "...No, I can do that... Hmmm, I suppose I can try it, but are you sure?... *sigh*You're the boss, I just hope this doesn't backfire horribly."

"It won't!" Noire smiled, "Goodbye for now, Neptune, Vert, come on Kei! We got a volunteer."

The Oracle looked shocked, "Him? Are you sure, he might very well lose his mind if the machine fails... no, the loss of his life is a very good wager for the chance of success." She turned to give him a smile, "I wish you good luck... you will need it if you wish to live..."

Schwarz sighed, "The things I do for curiosity, Neptune, I might be able to join you if this works so wait at least another week starting tomorrow."

"Huh, sure I don't mind but why the sudden change of time?" She asked, "Ah, is Noire overlooking a project where you'll be put in some sort of healing pod to make your regeneration way much faster!"

"...Close," He winced when he and Noire stood back up, "...Well, we'll be going now. Hey, IF make sure Neptune and Compa'll stay out of trouble."

"I'll try," IF dryly said, "But I make no promises, she'll probably drag me along to whatever trouble she finds herself in."

"Hey!" Neptune pouted.

(Nevermore)

Kei pushed the door open and waited until Noire and him entered before looking around the halls for anything suspicious, she said that they had a break in when he was in Leanbox and some person in a bright pink armored suit went into Noire's office and did something in there, they discovered by the fact Noire somehow managed to notice that her desk moved 1 millimeter from its original position. How she fought out about the suit was something she didn't share with the Basilicom.

"Home, not so sweet, home," Noire groaned as she laid him on this new bed, which she said she ordered for him yesterday, and pulled out a chair, "How are you doing?"

He winced, "Not so good, I think I opened the bite on my arm... why is it always the arm?"

She shrugged, "Don't know, anyway I'm going to change your bandages so wait for me here, okay?" The CPU hurried out of their room and went into the office, he then stared into the still smiling Oracle.

Schwarz narrowed his eyes, "...What's so funny?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with," She was still smiling as she pulled out a notebook and quill, she dipped the feather into the jar of ink on the table beside her, "...Hmmm, wha-? Schwarz you might want to know this..."

"...What?" He narrowed his eyes.

She handed him some papers, "...?...?!"

"What is with those sounds?" He blankly asked, "Anyway... wow, the standards for jaegers must be really lowered for them to kidnap someone in the middle of the morning, in the busiest time of the day too, in Planeptune no less... they did the same thing in Lowee... and Leanbox... and they look like... the same jaegers... that stole... K-Sha?"

His eyes spun into slits, "...Oooh, I am going to make... Sine Priore, pay!"

"...Unfortunately, that might have to wait," Kei sighed and handed him another paper, "Sine Priore has been reported to have been sent to another dimension... I'm still questioning how they managed to get this information."

"...Damn," He growled, his eye turning normal, "...At least I got a name... also it has been 25 minutes since Noire left, is she okay?" 'And is that one of Anonydeath's video camera's? I need to destroy that once I can, I think he's developing a addiction to Noire."

"I'm back," Noire sat beside him, holding a whole bag of bandages, "Yeah, took a while to get all that, had to run down the stores because there wasn't enough in the medical ward, what are you reading?"

"Just some info Kei found," He watched Noire take off the bloody cloth on his arm, smirking slightly when she pulled a face as she saw the parts where he was bitten.

"How is this arm still attached?" She murmured, "Actually, how did they even bite through?"

Schwarz winced, "They got sharper teeth and a stronger jaw, don't know how or why, they just did."

She stared at the remains of the jacket she made, "I'll have to repair this..."

"...I ca-" Silenced by a glare, don't know why he was even intimidated, "I'll leave it to your capable hands."

"Better," She smiled.

Kei coughed and opened an eye, "We will let you rest for now, you will be sent to our most recent project and if it works, you should be able to go with Neptune... if she call for your help that is."

Schwarz hummed, "She probably will, I mean, they already went to Lastation, Leanbox and are probably living in Planeptune so they would be heading towards Lowee because its the only Nation they haven't visited yet. Or, they would meet someone that makes them go to Lowee for completely other reasons, like that Evangelist that tried to poison her."

"Conversation, correct?" Kei asked, "I have researched about her using Lastation's network and have found no one ever named like that... a bit surprising considering we have someone named Dickles, so she might be using that name as a alias..."

"I haven't met the woman herself, so I can't really see if she was plotting," He admitted, then the phone Vert gave him beeped, "Huh? IF texted me something, Noire can you take a look?"

The CPU nodded, "It says, 'We found the Disk Fragment in Leanbox, and we'll be heading towards Lowee next. Lady Vert is currently looking over my shoulder reading this and Nep said we're going to be waiting for you to recover, she said that since Lowee is said to be covered in snow and is cold as hell and since you can make flames the monster there should be easy pickings.'"

"...I'm a bit surprised she of all people noticed that," He said, "Is that why you curl up next to me?"

"You knew!?" She blushed, ah right, she didn't know he watches her sleep... that sounded a bit creepy, "T-T-Then why didn't you?!"

"Push you away?" The CPU nodded, "I know how cold this place can get, so I can understand why you do it... and with how you like sleeping with my hair, I feel like that's mostly the reason why you do it though."

She crossed her arms and huffed, "A bit surprising considering how it looks."

He sighed and laid down, she had finished changing bandages so he should be able to get some sleep before he tests put that thing they made, hopefully it won't blow up in his face and or, make him insane. The world didn't need someone like him rampaging through it, but considering how much defense bypassing tech they're developing he wasn't so sure they would have a problem killing him, he would survive unless they hit him with more than 10,000 damage twice he would sure, most possibly, definitely die.

Oh well, all he can do now is train. His full power was sealed but that didn't mean the training he does will be useless, it would increase his base power and thus even with his limiters it would still make him stronger... now, time to figure out why the hell Noire climbed into his bed when her's was literally beside his.


	11. Adoption

**Disclaimer I do not own Neptunia**

 **I have no beta**

 **I do not own any characters that are not in Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **I only own Schwarz and Oc**

 **Warning: First story and characters may be out of character.** **  
**  
"This is... a very nice blade..." Kei muttered, she was looking at the naked man floating in a pod. The Healing pod they just started making to be exact, the Oracle was sure that there would be many ways this could go worse but when the man inside kept reminding her that she was often confused as a boy, albeit unintentionally, she just couldn't find it in herself to care... much, "...I wonder how he got that?"

Noire was beside her reading a book, "...I think it was named Ira, by the way, why are you looking at it from so far away?"

The Oracle pointed to the burnt corpse, "That man tried to touch it, and got burned to a crisp you weren't there but it was rather horrifying... his screams were like the souls from the underworld, a bit understandable considering the owner's name is Thanatos."

The CPU sighed and put down the book that was titled, 'How to make friends Vol. 10,' placing her hands against the stained glass that held the unconscious S-Ranker. "Are you sure this is a good idea, I mean its not like I'm worried, but there have been casualties for this right?"

"Yes, but this is his own choice and correct me if I'm wrong but you were the one to suggest it to him," Kei reminded, the CPU sighed and picked up her book. "...Is... Is that normal?"

"Hmmm?" Noire glanced up and gasped, "H-How?!"

The glass began breaking as Schwarz's form began shaking uncontrollably, the lost chunks on his body rapidly reformed and soon he looked like he wasn't attacked by two cannibalistic instinct drive goddess and a nurse. Kei looked at the screen beside sighed, it showed that he was completely healed.

Schwarz blinked as he shook the liquid from his hair, "I... I sort of regret pulling out right now."

"Pulling what?" Kei asked, then sighed when he held up the cord from behind him, "I see, well seeing that your all healed up right now, I believe that you can handle this by yourself?"

"Of course!" Noire huffed and blushed, "But can you bring in the clothes I made for him, he's sort of... naked."

Schwarz looked down, "Hm, I'll turn around."

(Nevermore)

"That took a lot faster than I expected," Schwarz sighed as he walked through the streets of Lastation with Noire beside him, after he came out of the tank 3 days before the expected date they went on with their lives as they would before Neptune asked him to go to Leanbox with her. The two has just come back from fighting with another horde of Dogoos after they found some Chips.

"I cannot believe they all went after me!" Noire pouted as she adjusted the jacket he gave her after the Dogoo's disintegrated her dress, "...Blue does not look good on you,"

"I know," He sighed, "The last time I fought that many Dogoos I swear the same thing happened."

Schwarz paused, "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Noire hummed, "Oh, by the way we're going to need to clear the fields west of here, this request said that there have been sighting of Bow-Wielding Skeletons lately."

He nodded, smelling the hair as he did so, "...It sounds and smell like flames... You go on ahead, I need to check this out."

"It's probably just someone setting up camp, there isn't any villages or towns around here," Noire sighed, "Oh fine, I can do this by myself. Try to catch up with me after you check it out, okay?"

"Roger." He jumped off the bridge and landed on the mountain path below them, Schwarz ran towards where the smell of flames and ashes were most prominent.

He only hoped he reached it in time... sadly a part of him wanted to watch it burn and the part that began to form and grow as he spent time with Noire and the others was quickly losing, he gritted his teeth and jumped over a large boulder narrowly fitting through the gap between the boulder and the cave it was sealing, he would've punched it but that would probably bring a cave in and where he was going, he sort of needed a quick getaway if things go south.

Schawrz, or his moniker, Thanatos, was not easily shocked. The Dogoo man a couple of days ago not counted because who would expect a body coming out of the Dogoo. He was stronger than most of the Goddesses at the time, independent, well trained by himself, and had most of the time the choices he makes where usually.

[Punch it] and [Kill it] and the occasional [Explode it from the inside out]

So when he encountered a fairly large town that was very well hidden that the Patron Goddess herself didn't know about it, granted it was nowhwere near the four main settlements in Gamindustri, it was still damn near impressive that he didn't know of it. However, the time to be impressed by their ability to hide themselves were far, now was the time to venture in the flaming buildings and try to save whoever's still alive... regrettably.

"Oh wow, Noire does not want to learn about this massacre." Was the only thing the black porcupine haired as he slowly trekked through the burning remains of the town, admiring the destruction with a weird sense of glee, and sadness. There were crosses stuck on the ground and bodies crucified on them, so far they were all clothed so that was a relief, but their expressions struck a rare emotion deep within his non-existent heart. The destruction was not from a monster attack, nor was it from a jaeger... mostly because he saw the note stuck on everyone's crucified corpse.

Also he noted that almost every woman here had larger, or average tits, he noticed it when every woman had a stake going through them.

"The Have Nots will rule the world, Death to all the Haves!" It read, he wondered what they meant by Have Nots and haves, he remembered Noire mentioning it some days ago but paid it no mind because it was a subject she talked with Kei about, speaking of the trap, she seemed oddly saddened when they talked. He heard Noire trying to reassure the Oracle by saying she herself was in the middle ground and she was still in her teenage years, which was surprising because the job she took was very hard and demanding.

Something he can't do to save his life, he was too careless.

"...No..." He lowly whispered as he stood in front of a barely hanging door, "No, no, no... This better not be what I'm hearing..." Pressing his hand against the door it fell apart, inside the house had the furniture destroyed, flipped, torn, crushed and saw some legs sticking out of the a cabinet. Seeing a note on the table he read it.

[I saw a spider and I threw a table at it. The spider survived so I threw a cabinet, it still survived so I threw my wife. I will continue to pursue this spider so please my dear, Octavia, take care of our little princesses, Aria and Peashy, while I chase after this spider. Do not worry, the Have Nots will not find her.] For a spider, throwing your wife and probably killing her was a bit too much, this person has some nasty arachnophobia, and then leaving your daughter. That was simply irresponsible, for a parent.

"I guess I should find those infants... if they're still alive, that is." He gritted his teeth, remembering the last time he found himself in a similar situation. Two muggers killed the parents and shot the kid then proceeded to commit necrophilia. Yeah, enjoyed torturing that motherfucker and sent the other to One Thousand Years of Death.

The room itself was in better condition than the rest of the house, there were baby blue walls, various toys and stuffed animals around the room so he assumed that this was the two sister's room. Speaking of said infants, the little girls were peacefully sleeping as a woman was crouching over them, getting ready to pick her the blue haired one up with a knife in her hand and a sick smile.

He narrowed his eyes and snapped her neck, sadly the infant woke up from the sound but strangely stayed silent as he tossed the dead woman across the room, making a hole through the building.

They had different hair colors but he could see that they were related, they had the same eyes... and nothing else.

The one that was calmly smiling at him with tired eyes had blue hair and was a bit quiet considering she was almost killed by a crazed woman, the other infant however had blonde hair and was crying quite audibly... the lungs on that baby... he could feel himself slowly losing his hearing as the baby continued to wail. Schwarz picked them up, luckily they were small enough that when he leaned backwards he could hold the two of them with little problem.

It was a bit hard to look in front of him though, also it was hard to walk.

"Hm, another note? Can this man get any more irresponsible," He sighed and held the babies, reading the note that was stuck on the wall.

[Whoever finds this note... please, be a good man, or woman I'm not going to assume your gender... Please, keep my precious angels safe, there are bad women targeting her because of our genes and using our most recent project, we have deduced that my precious angel Aria has the highest affinity to the higher elements, that being Time, Space and Mirage in the whole world, she has the potential to rival the CPUs in they're prime!] This got off track a bit. [Please be their new father, or mother, again not assuming your gender, or brother and sister. Just please... save them.]

He looked into the baby's crystal azure orbs, she was smiling, then he noticed another note beside it, this one looked more like a birth certificate. [Name: Aria, was born on the day of January 13th...] [Peashy...]

"Good to know their birthday, now how to find out their ages... Judging by their height, weight and overall looks their both about... 1 year old." He glanced at the black and white spots on her back, and even at her age he could see that this one was already aware at what was happening around her. Her smile seemed angelic, but it held something that amused and concerned him, this girl better not be developing a complex because he was old enough to be her father several times over, not that it would mean much to him anyway he was immortal.

"There it is!" He calmly sighed and looked at the duo of women gathered in front of the broken door, they all had identical white capes with yellow outlines. "And there's... a man, why is there a man here? Nora, I swear if you missed one just because he looked hot."

"I-I-I did no such thing!" The one beside her stuttered, "How could you shift the blame on me for this one!"

"Oh I dare," The one that spoke crossed her arms, "Whatcha going to do about it? Gonna bitch slap- motherfucker I was bullshitting!"

Schwarz sighed, and gave them the coldest and harshest glare he had ever made an effort to give, "No cursing!"

"R-Right!" The two shivered, then the one with the taller one walked up and huffed.

Oh great, he only hoped that Aria wouldn't gain they're attitudes... better kill them before she picks up on their traits then, now how to do it without her picking up his traits. He was already a bad influence enough as is, no need to add another to his list of people he influenced.

Still remembered how Noire threatened him with a kitchen knife of all things.

"We are the legion of Have Nots!" She proudly declared, "And we have attacked this innocent and kind village of Pan, if you ask why it is because of their bre- Gah!"

"Yeah, really glad she's asleep right now." He muttered as he kicked off the woman's head while she was talking, the head flew and impacted with the one she was arguing with earlier, watching the now headless body freely give out fresh blood on the floor, giving the room some sort of sick feeling.

He glanced at the sleeping babies as they try to get closer to him, it was going to be a challenge to go back considering the numbers of monsters he went through to come here, but since the option of leaving them at an orphanage went through the window when he felt something strange pulling at his chest when he looked at the two, he knew that in the future they would become important and relevant in the future.

On a side note, Peashy has finally fallen asleep.

"...I just hope Noire would react well to these two..." Doing a mental link while he was in unknown hostile territory was stupid and sounds like something Neptune would do for shits and giggles.

(Nevermore)

"Calm down, Peashy!" Schwarz called as he struggled to hold Aria in his arms, while chasing down the energetic child who was walking all over the place, he was sweating because she was very fast for a kid and he he was using his neck to hold the bottle, so he wasn't able to properly see the kid. Kei was being no helpd because she was still shocked that he of all people brought in two kids, both a year old, into the Basilicom and asked her if they have milk.

Then she started muttering to herself, so he went to the kitchen and tried to find some milk.

Then Peashy found something that caught her attention, which led to their current predicament, the blonde kid was staring into the picture of a bee which for some reason, was in the Basilicom, he suspected Kei or Noire brought it in. Or Anonydeath trespassed again and gave them this picture... he had half a mind to check it for cameras.

No, hell no, this is not happening right now!

Thanatos, or more commonly known as Schwarz, did not bring in two babies into the Basilicom.

Where did he even get them!? Did he steal them, is he going to use them to get more alone time with Noire?

The last one was a bit of a stretch, the man was famous for how casual he acted with her. So him bringing, possibly kidnapping, two infants would be just ridiculous, Peter, even with his unnatural obsession with their Lady would not resort to this.

But sadly, reality is a very hard thing to accept.

So when Kei Jinguji, the Oracle of Lastation, The famous Trap, and one of Noire's only friends. Has witnessed the merciless killer walk in while leaning backwards into the Basilicom, she must face the truth.

He had brought in two babies.

One of which he was changing diapers.

So that was at least amusing to watch, he did managed to impress her as he changed it with his feet while feeding the blue haired kid some milk.

"Hey, mind helping me here?" His voice was slightly muffled with the dirty diaper in his mouth, in all the time she had knew him he looked focused. It was understandable at least, he was biting the edges of the dirty diaper so the unearthly smell of baby poop was hitting him full force... and with his enhanced senses, imagine that only times 200 stronger... it was a wonder why he hasn't passed out.

"I'm back!" Noire opened the door and her hand rose to pinch her nose in disgust, "My God, what is that smell?! Schwarz what the hell did you bring this ti-!"

She then stopped and took a good look at him, "...I like this."

The man just glared at her, then his eyes widened when he accidentally opened his mouth so the diaper went into his mouth... the dirty one. It was a good thing he had good control or else Aria would've met the ground and most likely die, so Noire snapped a picture and smiled.

"Neptune would love to see this," She smiled, "I wonder if IF and Compa would like to see this picture as well."

"...Don't..." He spat out the diaper and glared, which quickly faded when he found that Aria had finished her bottle. Also he had finished changing Peashy's diapers, it was a good thing he got so used to using his feet, or else this would've taken a whole lot longer. The man sighed and placed her on the sling he made, this way he can carry them both at the same time because for some reason they don't want to be left alone on their beds, where they're safe... mostly because Kei only leaves the room when the Basilicom calls for her, or nature calls.

Other than that, then Noire when she isn't out helping the people in 'disguise' and sometimes as Black Heart, he did the same only without easily seen through disguises, he might have to give IF a call, he might not be able to help them in they're next trip.

He sighed and laid the two babies on his, now they're, bed and took a seat on it so they would be able to see him. They were crawling towards him slowly and laid their little hands and head on his lap and napped, he sighed again. This was going to be a long night, might as well give her a call now.

"IF, good afternoon." He greeted.

"Likewise, what's up? You usually don't call me unless something important happens," She replied, "Is something happening in Lastation?"

"No, but I might not be able to join you in your trip to Lowee after all," He glanced at the sleeping babies, "You see, while Noire and I were doing some jobs, I heard fire and went off to check it out. While there, I saw a whole village burned to the ground and almost everyone crucified, the women had iron stakes going through their chest for some reason and inside a house I found two kids, from the note I read they were both one-year old and were about to be killed by a crazed woman."

"Ah, I see well then the girls and I might visit you later then," She sighed, "And about Lowee... we're already there and are currently resting in the Basilicom."

He pinched his nose, "Neptune got impatient and went on ahead, the rest of you followed, then one thing led to another you encountered some plot and then all's well and now your prepping yourself to face off the CPU, did I get it right?"

"...Almost," She muttered, "I wonder if Nep's rubbing off on you, anyway the only thing you got wrong in that sentence was we're facing the Fake CPU, we have the real CPU with us and she's looking at me funny."

He petted Aria and Peashy's heads when they began squirming, "I see, well then I'm going to be busy for a while until I can find a babysitter... if they even accept them, good luck on the fight."

Noire walked up to him with documents and camera in hand, she was smiling then took a picture of him, "Was that IF? Don't tell me Neptune forgot about you."

"No, apparently she only got impatient," He sighed and scanned the content, seeing they were all minor jobs that he could do in a few hours, "Hm, does Kei know how to take care of kids?"

The Trap raised her head, "I believe I do, why do you ask?"

"Because," He pointed to the babies, "You're going to be looking after them, or Noire, either way if I'm going to work I'll need one of you to look after them and I can't trust the Basilicom as it is now, who knows what they might do to them."

"I see," She nodded, then turned back to her work, "Well then, I'm afraid I have other matters to attend to, Noire, you can look after them while he's gone correct? They are sleeping right now, so you won't have much to do."

The CPU nodded, "I'm fine with that, Schwarz?"

"I only hope they won't get your Tsundere personality," He sighed, then shook his head, "Peashy is already a mini Neptune, and Aria's like MAGES. when she was younger, only less interested in magic and science and being a Mad Magician."

"Hey!" Noire pouted, then sighed, "Just go out and do your job, I can take care of a couple of kids."

He nodded and gently placed them on they're pillows, making sure to give them his recently repaired cloak so they won't wake up from the lack of warmth, it already happened before so...

"By the way," He poked his head back, Noire was blushing and was holding her hands behind her back, "One of them's a bitter, try not to lose a finger now, we already have someone with one arm, we don't need somebody else to lose a limb."

"Thanks for the info, now get going already!" She harshly whispered, then tentatively turned back.

(Nevermore)

He left the Basilicom to do the jobs assigned to him by Noire, glancing back at the building he sighed why was he feeling that something might happen in there, well, since Noire was with the babies so he had little to worry about. She might be a bit weaker than him right now, but that was mostly because of Avenir and her low shares. The other CPUs were in the same situation either because of other companies and for being gone for about a few thousand years.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me!" He groaned when he saw the first request, "...Oh, this is going to be painful."

Client: Anonydeath

Request: Extermination

The carriages carrying my supplies have recently been attacked by monsters, I humbly ask the CPU of Lastation to please exterminate this monster and meet me in person at the very edge of Lastation... if you cannot find me, ask the Death God.

Reward: 70,00 Credits and a secret~

"What is that idiot doing now?" He groaned, "This is going to be a long day..."

He turned a corner and jumped back, there was a girl that looked suspiciously like Neptune only older and she was actually reading from a book, or was it a notebook? Either way she continued walking even as he jumped back, from what he could read the notebook she had on her said something about rarest species of bugs in the Ultradimension.

She was also wearing a similar dress with slight differences, her pakra was colored black and had a purple hood, strings that look like controller plugs, and two huge black and purple pockets with blue circle on them. As for her lower body, other than the black and purple gun holster on her leg and her shoes were black and purple, she wasn't wearing much.

"...That girl looks like she'll be important later..." He muttered to himself as he watched her form disappear when she turned a corner.

(Mountains: Twenty minutes later)

"The specified location is somewhere around here," He muttered to himself as stood on top of the cliff, the path was straight and it was smooth compared to the other paths in this mountain, he could see some remains of wooden carts in the ground and there was a monster feasting on a body, there was another one screaming bloody hell as it was slowly eaten by a hive of carnivorous bees. "Huh, that's a thing. Well, Noire won't be happy if she finds out thatI just let a person die, so I guess I'll 'save' him... not that it would matter much, he'll just die on the way back."

He ran down the mountain and ignited his fist alight, the bees seemed to have sensed the heat as they stopped gnawing on the running man and the corpse, and turned to face him, they were all the size of Neptune's head so he was confused as to why they haven't eaten them already, there was about a thousand of them after all.

Which brought another question, where the hell did they come from?

He grunted and dove fist first into the swarm, the flames on his fist burning the bees and the flames from they're body healing him. So basically it was just a slaughter for the poor insects... on an unrelated note, he could see the girl from earlier was running towards him with two swords in hand, she jumped into the swarm with him and spun.

It was super effective.

The Bees are dead.

And he looks like a puffer fish.

"Hahahahahaha!" The girl held her stomach, she was pointing at him as he grumbled, "You... haha, look like a puffer fish!"

He growled, "I noticed, why and who are you?"

She calmed herself down, "Haha... ha~ Oh that was a good laugh, my name is Neptune and I'm a dimension Hopper!"

"..." He sighed and slowly shook his head, "...Have a nice day, I need to do my job..."

"Hey! You don't believe me do you?!" She pouted, "Well, anyway. Have you seen the bug named Cryptids?"

He froze and raised a brow, "Those aren't bugs."

"What?!" She gasped, "Then does that mean my information was wrong, drat, and I was so looking forward to catching one..."

He sighed, "Even if you do find one, catching, let alone defeating one won't be an easy task." Cryptids were being made from another plane, not dimension, and were somehow able to appear in their plane of existence. They were powerful creatures that when all the Goddesses combine their powers at their full power, then they would still be able to barely stand a chance against them. He had encountered one in his life so far, and he was almost killed in a matter of seconds, it didn't even have the elemental affinity he was weak to and didn't have the ability to bypass his defense, granted he didn't have Aegis, but losing to one made him go back to training.

He leaned back when she invaded his private space, "What are you doing?"

She hummed then smiled brightly, "Now I know where I recognized you! You're Craig's older brother right?"

"Craig?" Now that was a name he hadn't heard for years, and it was a name he wasn't happy to hear... well, not as unhappy he would be if he heard Arseid, Albrea and Schwein's name at least, he was the first one to go when he failed the Final Trial and then he heard that they would throw the others away since they have been interacting with the Seven Virtues for far too long and some of their characteristics have stayed with them.

It didn't help he was three to four-ish when he first met them and he lived with the third strongest Virtue for a decade so he might have picked up a bit of personality from Rean.

"Yeah! He said you changed so much since the two of you last met," She dug into her sack and brought out her notebook, she was skimming through the pages and then landed on somewhere near the middle. "Here!"

"Hello!" He blinked and rubbed his eyes, nope still there, "Got anything to eat? I'm starving! She doesn't let me eat because last time she did I escaped while she was sleeping, it took her three days! Hahahaha!"

He growled, "Nice to see you too, Craig."

"Now, now, bro no need to be so hostile!" The face sweated... somehow, "We're family! A barely functional one that wants to kill each other and haven't seen one another in two centuries, but we're family! I haven't forgotten the violin you gave me,"

"What do you want?" Craig sighed and took out a book, while inside the notebook.

"Well, long story short, The Deity of Sins in your, mine, and the other's dimension are rising and only we can kill it," He pushed up the glasses he didn't need, "While there's a sword that can seal it, only one of us can kill it and make it disappear for far longer than some stupid seal and if one of us fails, the other Deity of Sins would gain the powers of the one who dies... and the dimension of the one who died, will be destroyed..."

Craig looked serious, "No matter what the people, or the CPUs might do. Even if they somehow managed to seal it, the multiverse will personify itself and erase the very dimension itself."

He calmed himself down, "I see, then how much longer do we have?"

"Well, thanks to Neptune's constant traveling I heard that the Deity of Sin in your dimension is going to appear in a decade or so," Schwarz hummed and motioned for him to continue, "That leaves you another decade to look for the people Orion sealed your seal's keys... wait, Congratulations! Now, you have 5% of you full power!"

He pointed Ira to the book, Neptune panicked and jumped back, "Whoa, bro, don't damage the book..."

"...Sorry," He sheathed Ira, "...Is that all?"

"What?!" Craig gasped, "We've been apart for two decades and just when we finally meet again, you want to ditch me?! How cruel!"

Neptune nodded, "Yeah, not cool."

"Oh shut up," He grumbled, "You don't know how he treated me when we were younger... and after that."

"I accidentally swallow you once!" Neptune paled, "Don't make that face Neptune, you gotta believe me I changed!"

Schwarz turned to the side and muttered, "After you almost digested Fiona."

"Wait, so the time when he said he ate people?!" Neptune paled, "It was all real?"

He nodded, "As real as you and I and the ground beneath us, he eats anything... heck I even remember him eating himself."

"I was hungry and there wasn't anything to eat for miles!"

He glared at the book, "Doesn't excuse you for traumatizing Millium and Altina."

"For the love of- I'm sorry!" Craig sighed and crossed his arms, "And I see you haven't changed as much as I thought you did..."

He scoffed and turned on his heel, the man from before was still crying over the copse which upon closer inspection was a female and she had a ring around her ring finger... he put two and two together and he winced, the man just lost a wife, his job and probably any hope to living a happy life.

"W-Why?!" The man howled, turning to him with red eyes he stood up and grabbed him by his collars, "Why couldn't you come earlier?!"

He shook off the man's hold, "Don't blame me, this place is far from the city." His head stood still as the man's fist impacted with his face, Neptune widened her eyes and tried to calm the man and probably him down.

"Yikes! Calm down old man," Neptune sweated, "And Schwarz! Don't do anything stupid, or irresponsible!"

He calmly stared into the man's rage and grief filled orbs, the lost of a loved one was painful, excruciating even. Schwarz nodded and turned around, not caring for the fact that the man dug around the wreckage and pulled out a bow, then began shooting him in the back. The arrows he was shooting bypassed defense, so he was feeling the full force of the attack and would have retaliated, he was sure if he was the same a few weeks ago he would've killed the man the moment he laid his hands on him.

But he changed.

He was still a bastard, that was a fact he would be always proud of, but other than that he learnt restraint... not a lot of it, but he learned enough so that he wouldn't kill anything and everything that dares harms him.

(Nevermore)

"What the hell is this?" He held up a black disk and narrowed his eyes, he found it when he wandered into a cave while looking for a monster and found an altar. It wasn't anything special, it was the stereotypical altars with a black disk on a slot, he smelled Ganache but paid him no mind, anything he can do to him right now will be completely useless.

"...No, seriously the hell is this?" He muttered to himself, then shrugged and pocketed it, he was sure it would come to use later... everything people finds in caves or old forests always comes to use later in they're life. "Hm, oh is that a monster?"

It was purple, and was mechanical, which was confusing since it smelled like it was made of flesh and even had pieces of moving flesh on it.

All in all it was a disturbing sight, even for him. Mostly because of the seven giant floppy piece of meat around it lower area, it wasn't a dick that he was sure, but it also wasn't a weapon... maybe it was used for holding down opponents? He took another look at the request and paled, according to this he was supposed to bring back exactly seven of those things and they were... cooking ingredients.

222 years and this was the first them he had ever felt so disturbed, who would even think of eating those thing, he knows that people eat goat testicles, heck there was even a video on it on Neptube and heard that it tasted good but never actually tried it.

"...I'm not going to complain," He groaned, "A job is a job, I either do it or leave it... and since I have Aria and Peashy with me now I have to set an example... regrettably."

The last time he tried to set an example was when K-Sha was... 4, no 3 and that was before she was taken by the Order to train to be an assassin and a few years prior to her parent's deaths and after that was with MAGES. but she became obsessed with magic and science when she got a call from an Organization of some sorts, then there was Tekken who was the only one he was partially successful in influencing to become a hard worker and great fighter.

Maybe it was because they had similar fighting style's? The punching part not the martial arts, what he was doing was adapting to what his opponents and the environment around him does, he doesn't have a style, he literally had no style... other than when he fights with a sword, though then he just mixed the Arseid and One-Blade-Eight-Leaves Sword styles.

He sighed and blurred towards the monster, glancing at his fist for a quick second he might've gottent he hang of using his power, after that girl unlocked the seventh seal at least, he still wondered who had the sixth key, why they had to be people, how they get to make it appear and unlock, and most of all, how the hell did Orion seal the seal's keys in all these people without them noticing.

But then again, that was a question for another time for now he need to focus on getting what he needs before the monster runs or completely disappears.

Sp with that goal in mind, he leaned under the monster's four legs and punched it in the dick.

Or what he assumed was its dick, he doesn't know this monster's anatomy, it was a new species so don't blame him.

"Hm," He pressed his fist against it left leg as it toppled down from his dick shot earlier, closing his eyes he tried to do something that he shouldn't be doing while in the middle of a fight.

Learning magic, Enforcing magic to be exact.

So when his fist exploded in a raging inferno, he knew he failed.

And since it was his flame that hadn't come in contact with anything living... he took fire damage for the first time.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow?!" He winced as he shook his fist, it was badly burnt and was bloody as hell, but it was still intact. If it wasn't then he might have to make a fighting style that only uses his legs and torso, and with the times now he just didn't have the time... or the right amount of logs, bless them for they have sacrificed themselves for our sake, mostly for houses.

He hissed as he held his fist, his face a mask of surprised pain, "So that's what people feel when I punch them... maybe I should learn more restraint... Noire did say something that one time."

(Flashback)

He looked up from the files he was reading and saw Noire limping towards her bed, the S-Ranker raised a brow and bolted towards her when she started to fall.

"Are you okay?!" The mark and Blood seal didn't react so he knew she wasn't in danger so why was she so tired, and she just slept a few hours ago. So her being like this made no sense at all.

"No... more... so... sore..." She moaned.

He blinked, "...Context please, I don't want to know that my Master has been doing the nasty without my knowledge... and even if you did it might bring down your Shares faster than a rock falling down the ocean..."

She sent him a pained look, "My back is so sore... I might have to get a massage treatment after this."

He hummed, he did notice her sleeping in a rather uncomfortable position the time she napped but she didn't show any signs of stiffness back then... then again he was went to sleep after she woke up, it might be because of that. Pity, injuries and all sorts of muscle pains were a bane for every fighter, he remembered the time he gave Tekken a massage to help her with her sore back which he still suspected was because of her breasts.

Also he wanted to know why he didn't notice the pain, half the pain she gains are sent to him so he should've felt that something was wrong with her the moment it started acting up, but since he was too engrossed in a believable report on Sine Prioire he might've not noticed it. He did have a record of ignoring pain for an unspecified amount of time.

Like the time with MAGES. when he had a giant leech sucking him from below and several piranhas, he didn't even notice them until MAGES. pointed them out when she saw the blood seeping into the arctic waters.

He tilted his head, "I know how to give a massage, and Tekken seemed to love them when I did it. So mind if I give it a try?"

"You?" He nodded, "I have a feeling that you might accidentally break my back if you do this... fine, I'm trusting you on this Schwarz..."

Smiling he led them to a spacious room he usually used to train when he couldn't leave the Basilicom and that he was sure, and recently checked, was clear of pink armored clad hacker cameras and made her go to the separate bathroom and strip her clothes then asked her to wear a towel, or don't it was her choice.

"...You look fitter than I thought, I'm impressed," He inspected her body and tilted his head to not get slapped. "What was that for? I just gave you a compliment."

"P-Pervert! Just get this over with already!" He sighed and led the blushing CPU over to a table, which he already arrange to be into a makeshift massage table, it had a few pillows which he stole from the Basilicom on it to make her more comfortable. "Y-You better not take advantage of this!"

He sighed, shaking his head and gave her a look, "How many times do I have to say it, I'm not a pervert!"

She huffed and turned to lay on the pillows, strangely extremely comfortable with his presence and almost immediately went into a peaceful state, the S-Rank sighed again and got to work... starting from her shoulders, he'll make his way downwards might as well give her a full body massage and if he was lucky make her sleep he had noticed that she was getting bags under her eyes lately and was planning on either making her sleep, or knocking her out.

He twitched when she moaned, but focused on controlling his strength he didn't want to accidentally break her back like she said earlier after all. he narrowed his eyes when he hit a particularly stubborn spot so he used magic to ease them, it thankfully worked out as planned and more as she gave out the most erotic moan he had heard from her yet.

She turned to him blushing and stumbling with her words, "Y-Y-You didn't hear anything!"

He simply nodded and went to her sides, carefully working out the sinews, slowly yet surely separating the bundles of muscle fibers that was tightly bound together. He gave out a sigh of relief when she relaxed even more.

Then came the hard part... he was careful not to stare at her ass and massaged the outer tendons and inner ligaments on the back of her thigh. He knew it was a bit slow compared to professionals but it was the best he could do without breaking her.

"Ow!" He winced when he gripped a spot a bit too hard, "And you were doing so good too!"

He coughed and looked down, "Noire, your uhm, your chest is a bit... revealed."

"What?" She blinked and looked down, then blushed atomically, the walked up to him the towel falling off her body as she made her way then stood on her toes and slapped him... then she retreated to the back of the table, picking up her towel, and held her hand with a pained hiss.

"Why are you so hard?" She shook her hand.

He raised a brow as he smelled arousal, "Mostly training and genetics."

"I see," She sighed and motioned for him to turn around, which he did so and heard her making her way towards the separate bathroom. She came back out in her usual fancy dress, blushing but looked a lot better than before.

"Now that that's settled, let's get to work." He gave her a look, "Oh fine, I'll rest for a few hours. I'm not doing this for you, just so you know."

He nodded and looked out of the doorway, seeing that no one was withing sight he closed the door, which made a loud bang before it came off its hinges. They glanced up and saw that the entire section above the door was littered with cracks and so was the side, The CPU sighed and poked the pieces, Schwarz then moved her out of harms way as the wall crumbled.

"Ah," He sighed, then gave her a look, "Try not to do something Neptune would do,"

Noire looked surprised and a bit impressed, "You should consider learning to control your strength, I don't want my friend to be blamed for the destruction of a Basilicom, okay?"

He grumbled and reluctantly nodded.

(End)

That was yesterday and he still hadn't learned enough control to properly crack an egg without breaking it, or the table so he still had a lot to learn. On the bright side, during his flashback he killed the monster and got what he needed.

So with seven long appendages over his shoulder he made his way back to Lastation.

(Nevermore)

When he returned to Lastation's Basilicom he expected to find Noire littered with bite marks from Peashy and the two kids running up to him in tears, well Aria at least Peashy will most likely try to headbutt him, it happened before so don't call him desperate. But what greeted him was the sight of Noire holding the crying Aria and a blue haired woman holding Peashy, she was getting her face bit.

And it was amusing.

"Hey, Noire." He called them over and when Aria saw him, she squirmed in her arms so the CPU quickly ran up to him and handed her over, the little blue-haired girl immediately calm once in his arms.

"Geez, I don't know what's her problem but ever since she woke up all she wanted was you," Noire winced as she held her arm, "I had to endure getting bit by Aria and Peashy, you better have done a good job or I'll do a good job on remodeling your face."

"Well, I got a bit more than the estimated price and they said that they'll definitely put their faith into Black Heart, so is that considered a good job or is it a bad job?" He glanced at Aria and smiled at her, the girl smiling back before snuggling into him. So she was those clingy types, he hoped that as she grows older she would get rid of that, but the future is always a mystery so he could only hope.

"Is this true Aria?" He kindly smiled, "Did you hurt Noire?"

She froze for a second and looked up to him with teary dog eyes, now how she managed to learn how to do that he had no clue but if she did that to any other men then they would've succumbed to her every whim. Sadly for her, he an S-Ranker with the moniker of a Death God, which other people named him, so he wouldn't fall to that technique so easily.

"Did you?" He asked again, this time with a bit more force, not enough to scare her but enough to make the one year old answer.

"..." She made some noises and then struggled to speak, "S-Sha?"

"That sounds like a name, and will someone please tell me, I don't care if your plot convenience or something, please tell me why the hell they're already so attached to me?!" He mentally shouted and sighed, glancing at Aria he noticed that she was somehow making her look like she was expecting something from him, "Good job, you still didn't answer my question though."

She whined and nodded her head.

"Good girl," She beamed and Noire gaped.

She patted his arm with a warm smile, "Did you just praise a girl from hurting someone? A little girl no less!"

"Yeah, why?" He asked, "It was how I grew up... oh, I see the problem."

She huffed, "Good thing you know, now help Chian with Peashy, we still need to buy groceries."

He tilted his head, "Why? The food in the Basilicom are always restocked every second day of the week so why?"

"Well, the thing is..." Noire glanced at the struggling woman and leaned closer to whisper, "Do me a favor and not tell Chian I'm the CPU okay?"

He nodded, "Good the thing is... we got kicked out of the Basilicom."

He blinked, slowly turning to the blushing woman...

"What?"


	12. To Lowee

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any characters not from Hyperdemension Neptunia.**

 **I have no beta**

 **I only own Schwarz and other Oc** **  
**  
Schwarz paced holding Aria, a worried Noire was holding Peashy who was thankfully asleep, and then there was Chian who was busy with some sword. The man was still bothered by the fact that the Basilicom had the nerve, and or courage to do so, it was something that was unheard of! Granted they have been here in a total of a few weeks and were gone for a couple thousand, but still.

If it was Neptune, he could understand to make her work but Noire? He needed to force knock her out before she overworks herself... again. Aria reached up to him and touched his cheek, even at such a young age she was already showing concern. That was slightly worrying, at this age most of them should

"..." He reached into his pocket and pulled out the phone Vert gave him, turning it on he saw that there was at least seventeen messages for him to read. All from Vert.

Skipping the unimportant ones he opened he one titled, [We're stuck]

[Darling, if you would be so kind as to travel to Lowee and free us from his prison, you see there was a fake Lady White Heart in the Basilicom and she attacked us, thanks to my dear Iffy's quick thinking we managed to escape and are currently camping in the woods. I am not certain how much longer we'll stay hidden and Neptune won't shut up about waiting for Plot Convinience.]

"Who is it from?" He closed the phone and looked at her, she was holding unto Peashy like she was the kid's real mother. It was a good sight to see, but she was getting a bit too attached, nothing wrong with that right now, but she shouldn't forget the cold hard truth.

They, Noire and him, were immortal while Peashy and Aria were regular mortals, albeit one with strong affinities to the higher elements but mortals nonetheless. They would grow old and die, yet they'll remain the same.

He placed the sleeping Aria in her crib, gently rocking her the man turned to the CPU, "Its from Vert."

She rose a brow, so far nothing unusual, it still strangely bothered her that he wasn't placing his entire attention on her but since it was even stranger for him to act like caring and overprotective brother, she would just act like normal. "And? I know that woman won't just say hello."

He snorted, "No, but it looks like they're in trouble in Lowee and they want me to go help them..."

"I'm feeling a 'but' there," Noire placed the blonde girl beside her sister, the two taking turns in rocking the crib.

Schwarz looked at the two kids, his eyes showed emotion she hadn't seen since he accidentally walked in on her. She still blushed when she remembers it too.

"I can't trust anyone with them," He suddenly said, she pointed to herself, "You're too busy helping Lastation." To Chian, "She'll be busy with preparing for the Techno Expo and I don't know her... who is she?"

She crossed her arms with a huff, "Then why not just trust me with them, I assure you that I can take care of them no sweat!"

He slowly shook his head, slightly amused, "I don't doubt that, and if they were only one then I would say yes, but since there's two... sorry, but I'm the paranoid type of person."

Noire sighed, would it kill him to just trust her? In all their time together he had never trusted her enough to take care of things outside the Basilicom, she tried sneaking out but he just somehow manages to watch her from somewhere she can't see and sense. It was only because of Kei that she knew of this.

Noire sighed and shook her head, yawning, "Huh... I must be more tired than I thought, sorry but I'll be sleeping first."

Schwarz nodded, "Its fine, I already slept so its all good." "Now that she's even more out in the open I have to stay alert, even more alert at least, who know what Avernir had planned for her..."

He looked out the window, spotting a shooting star he smiled, "Laura... wherever you are, please... stay safe."

(Nevermore)

(PoV: Schwarz)

 _I looked up to her, followed her every word, obeyed her orders without question, I was stupid to think that she felt the same for me. My Patron CPU, sometimes two, most of the time one, were Nerodimension Black Heart and Nerodimension Iris Heart. They taught me all I know, from how to talk, how to fight, how to act, and anything that basically involved raising me, they were like my sisters._

 _"Sister," I called to the CPU doing some paperwork behind her desk, she was sitting on a crying man that was on fours on top of a spiked bed. His blood was flowing freely in the holes that rapidly healed, only adding to his pain was the weight Black Heart kept shifting on him. "Sister!"_

 _She lowered her pen, sending him an annoyed look, "What?! I'm busy."_

 _I could see that, but this was more important! "My blade changed!"_

 _"Ira?" She questioned, crossing her arms under her breasts pushing them up she stepped on the man and jumped off him, his heart being impaled by a spike. I winced when he blood began squirting out of his mouth like a broken fountain, I wasn't in battle so my brain didn't focus all of its attention on keeping himself alive. i shook my head, turning my attention solely towards the approaching woman._

 _I hissed when she suddenly slapped me, then steeped on my head like she would a prisoner from another Nation. From what I could see from the corner of my eye I could see her smirking, "What do you mean, 'changed?' You better not have broken it, it was very expensive to even start making that blade!"_

 _My voice was muffled from facing the floor, "It suddenly glowed grey! The cross guard disappeared, I don't know what happened!"_

 _She hummed, then held out her hand, "Show me,"_

 _I quickly nodded and called for it, the familiar show of dark energy gathering at his hand appeared and lengthened to a katana with no guard and a red hilt with scales near the ends, "Here, see!"_

 _She bonked me on the head, "Quiet down!"_

 _"Y-Yes!" I whispered, "S-Sister?"_

 _Her eyes glinted, "Amazing! I thought with your uselessness compared to your siblings you wouldn't achieve it, yet you proved me wrong!"_

 _"S-Sister?!" I warily took a step back, she was slowly walking towards me with a creepy smile, the senses I developed from hanging around the Goddess was warning him that danger was coming but I was too frozen in... fear? Was this how that felt like, the feeling that you can barely breathe, your skin crawling up your body and the sense of your inevitable doom was slowly but surely coming?_

 _She slowly stroked my cheek, "From now on..." She deeply purred, "Call me... Master..."_

 _"S-Sister?! Wh-What?!" I glanced at my back and paled, there wasn't anything to back up to! It was just a wall and window, it was also too high for him to just jump out of they were in the 100th floor for Christ sake!_

 _Oh and did I mention that the CPUs here are very possessive, if not then I should let you know that they are at the rate of Yandere level of obsessiveness of a scale of one to ten on being the rate where they want to become one, two was the when they want you to only look at them, three was never leave their side, four was threaten everything and everyone you love, five was kill everyone that takes you away, six was kill everyone that takes your attention off her for a single nanosecond, seven was kidnap you, eight was rape you and force you to stay and marry her, nine was to kill off your kids if they take away the attention that should be hers and finally ten was when they eat you piece by piece, slowly and painfully, so you and her will become 'one.'_

 _She was at Yandere level three._

 _Suddenly the wall behind me exploded, shocked from the event I stumbled off the building. Strangely I didn't scream, or rather didn't scream when a smooth hand grabbed unto my wrist and flew past the shocked CPU and into the skies._

 _"Aegis!" I screamed, the smirking blonde woman was carrying me like a sack of potatoes while I was holding onto her strangely soft metallic body for dear life, "What are you doing?!"_

 _Her deep blue orbs showed amusement, the result of human emotion, thoughts and actions the people who made her really outdid themselves this time, it was almost impossible to recognize her when she returned to me. Though I did hope that she stops calling me Master all the time, it was annoying._

 _"I have come when I sensed danger around you, Master," She smiled, gracefully landing on the roof of a random house and bowing. "How have you been?"_

 _I looked behind us, spotting something in the distance rapidly approaching them so I paled and grabbed her hand, forcing her to run with him. "The same as usual, though something weird happened earlier and its the reason of Sister's strange behavior."_

 _Aegis hummed, easily keeping pace with me even when I was moving about Mach 2, "I see, and have she harmed you... more than usual?"_

 _I shook my head, "No, other than creep me out, she hadn't done anything out of the ordinary."_

 _"Schwarz!" I paled, glancing behind me I saw her rapidly gaining on us, so doing what was natural I ran even faster._

 _Aegis beside me chuckled, "I see, then let us run. As you are now, fighting the third strongest CPU and winning is nothing more than a childish dream only lower class trash will have, and you aren't lower class trash that should just crawl into a hole where nobody will ever see, or remember them and just die a miserable death with only memories of a miserable life that will be forgotten mere seconds after meeting them."_

 _"...Yeah," I still wonder why she was always speaking like that, it was like she had poison for a tongue rather than a normal one._

(Tried doing a first person scene, how was it?)

(Nevermore)

Schwarz sighed, Aria and Peashy woke up again so he had to pay extra attention to them since Noire was still sleeping after a hard day, he was planning on going towards Lowee when she wakes up because he had a feeling that he'll just be back in a couple of days. That should give the two enough time to register Noire as a person they can trust and enough time for him to gather information about Sine Priore, he wondered, how will he kill them?

Getting hung by their entrails sounds good, or maybe finding one of those rare sentient rose bushes and feed him its kin so it would attack them in every way possible, oh, maybe finding their family and brutally killing them in front of them and afterwards while their family's scream of pain still echoing in their ears make them kill everything they hold dear... yeah, let's go with that.

If he had a mirror he was sure that he would have a crazed smile, no teeth and only his lips thinned like a vulpine mask.

"S-Schwarz?" Noire mumbled, cutely rubbing her eye while yawning with the other. She drowsily blinked, when he suddenly petted her head, the CPU blushed slightly at the sudden action, "W-What do you think your doing?!"

"Fixing your hair," He muttered, eyes focused on his a rather stubborn piece of hair, it was really bothering him for some reason. He smiled when it finally went down, though he did question why his master was blushing, it wasn't that embarrassing for her, right? She then took his hand and placed it on her head, the man smirked, this was sort of ironic, the servant petting the master.

"I-I didn't say you could stop," She huffed, a crimson blush adorning her cheeks. Then his phone beeped.

[Darling, I think your cheating on me,] Texted Vert, [Remember, once all this is done the two of us will take our in-game relationship and make it into reality. Am I clear?]

"What the heck, Vert?" He shook his head, scrolling down he saw that IF also texted him, hopefully this one was more important.

[Mind coming to help us? We sort of need you since some of the monsters here are way too high leveled for us, Neptune and Lady Vert's actually being nursed by Compa at the moment, and I don't know how long we'll last.]

He sighed, "Well, it looks like I'll be heading to Lowee." Should he mention that he was already planning on that... nah, "Take care of the kids for me, Tsun."

"W-Wait!" She called, but I was already jumping out of the window by the time she snapped out of her daze. The CPU sighed, then pouted, then looked back to see Aria and Peashy awake and staring at her. "That man, I swear."

(Nevermore)

"Hurry! Find them before nightfall," Schwarz frowned as he was passed by a group of Lowee's men, he was wearing a cloak that covered his whole body so he wouldn't be recognized as easily, something's happening in Lowee and strangely... he hoped that he would get into an important fight this time. At this rate it was only a matter of time until red flowers blood on the white snow, and he didn't like that, not one bit.

He was sure his past self would've loved that but he changed, slightly.

Still a jerk and a bastard though, nothing would ever change that.

"Mr. Thanatos?" He heard someone call for him, she had long light brown hair and was wearing a maid outfit, he recognized her as the Chamberlain of White Heart, or more commonly known as Financier. Schwarz looked around him and quickly ran into the alley, the brown haired woman running beside him as they exited the capital.

They stopped near an enclosed grove, the S-ranker turned to the much younger woman, "What information do you have?'

The woman panted and wiped the sweat from her brow, taking a seat on a stump, "Lady Green Heart has been sighted in the Lowee Basilicom but since the Lady there is fake, she and her group were accused of being messengers of Momus."

"A Fake White Heart?" He muttered, finding it hard to believe that someone had the guts and was charismatic enough to fool the people in the Basilicom. Then again... no, then her physical appearance would be a problem so that theory was impossible.

She nodded, "Yes, and I have already sent someone to help the four, so would you mind coming with me? We're meeting up with them in a town not too far from here, and its in the protection of Guild City so the Basilicom shouldn't be able to find us there... not anytime soon at least."

He nodded, "And since I'm also a member, albeit of the Lastation Guild, we should have some say in there. Its a good place to hide for a couple of days at least."

"Yes, please follow me." She dusted off her dress and bowed, smiling at him.

The walk wasn't long and uneventful, he could see the four standing around in the middle of the street, what were they thinking? Doing that would just raise suspicion and was taking the phrase 'hiding in plain sight' far too literally. He glanced at the alley and saw some people warily walking around the group and were slowly but surely surrounding them, two in particular stood out and were disguising themselves as just two guys chatting about bounties.

It was a pretty good disguise too.

"Hey, isn't that Thanatos?" He heard one of them whisper to another, "Yeah, that's Thanatos, but what's a big shot like him doing with Financier?"

The one beside him shushed him, "Don't talk so loudly if the rumors are true then he could hear you!"

"What?!" The one from before lowly cried out in shock, "But we're really far away, is his hearing really that good?!"

"Well, now he's looking at us now so does that answer your question," He could see a shadow move while a smaller one quickly followed, there wasn't anything else happening and the others were staying silent so he slipped into the shadows and hung back. IF should be able to see him if she wasn't distracted by Vert.

"Nice to meet you all again," Financier smiled, bowing to the four girls. Four days weren't really a lot of time for them to change, but he could see that they at least had some more experience under their belts. Like with Compa, she was standing a lot more stabler now and IF's looked a little less fat, not that she was fat earlier, but he could see that she had toned down quite a bit. Neptune on the other hand, gained jiggly thighs, he was sure that soon she would become overweight for someone her size.

IF narrowed her eyes, "...You were with Blanc, am I right?" She remembered meeting her at the entrance hall, at the time she seemed nice but recent events forced her to see her as someone to be wary of.

Financier nodded, "Yes, I am, again, Lady Blanc's Chamberlain, Financier."

Vert took a step back and frowned, "Were we tricked again...?!"

Then IF said something that he had never been so proud of her to say, and never been so guilty that he had corrupted the youth yet again. "...Even if you are a girl, I'll have to kill you if you get in our way."

"I am so proud and so guilty right now!" He felt his lips twitch up, then frowned, he hoped that his more negative traits wouldn't be passed unto Aria and Peashy, because if then then he really will try to change. Rean wouldn't let him hear the end of it if he finds out what he did, or who he influenced, it wasn't his fault that he was like this!

Sighing he walked out of the shadows and was immediately taken into a hug by Vert, his eye was twitching in annoyance as he had his personal space invaded yet again. She was also almost suffocating him, so he tried to gently take off her arms, "Its good to see you too Vert,"

She poked his nose with a pout, "Oh please, call me Darling, you know you want to~"

"I really don't," He sighed, noting that there were two guys approaching them he didn't smell any hostile intent so he would hold off on killing them... for now. Last time he acted purple on instinct and appearances he killed his client's son, corrupt bastard, and didn't get paid, so he acted on his instinct again and devoured them...

Financier coughed and gave him a look, which he returned with a shrug, "Back on the subject, I've asked CC2 to help as I have a favor for all of you, and with Thanatos here, I have no doubt that this operation would be a success now."

Vert narrowed her eyes, looking at him then at Financier, "...Quite hard to believe..."

"We don't have much time," She urged, "Please follow me... If you feel at any time a sense of deceit, please go ahead and kill me."

Schwarz bonked her in the head, someone as young and talented as he shouldn't be saying things like that for at least another decade or so and she was saying it to the wrong group as well, then nodded, "You can trust her."

"...You just stole my line, again!" Neptune pouted, "Why do you always have to steal my lines, now I won't be seen as the main heroine if you keep this up!"

He sent her a blank look, "And do you really think I care?"

Neptune opened her mouth before closing it with a pout, she knows that he doesn't care but she was the main heroine of the original series dammit, she should get more respect from him! And naturally by respect she meant pudding, made by the best pudding makers in the whole universe. She was a Goddess so this little wish should be granted to her right... RIGHT?!

"Well, if Darling trusts her then I shall as well," Vert was still torn in believing her savior/ soon-to-be-husband that served another Nation's CPU, the Goddess of Leanbox had half a mind to skim through her book of rules and regulation in ruling a nation and reading everything under the word private relationships. Hoepefully something in there would help her win Schwarz's heart.

He sent her a grateful look and nodded towards Financier, who looked relieved and motioned for them to follow her. Like the walk to Guild City, it was uneventful and short, they arrived in one of the more uninhabited parts of the city, the people who used to surround them has long since went away when they felt he flashed his aura towards them and made them flee.

"We should be fine here," Financier then looked at him and IF, "Can the two of you look around us for people that could potentially eavesdrop on us?"

Schwarz nodded and jumped up to the roofs, then blurred out of their sights, IF saw him take the high grounds and disappeared as she wan into an alley way. After a few minutes, they came back with IF heavily panting and him hanging off a pole while eating a banana he stole. Dropping off the pole he crouched and threw away the banana peel, shaking his head negatively, there wasn't anyone near them for kilometers, he would say miles but this city was just a few kilometers short.

"Oh, wow, I... really need to train with you," IF wiped the sweat from her brow, sitting down to rest her aching legs.

He hummed, taking a closer look at her body he noticed three things. One he suddenly felt a sense of deja vu, second was her muscles were a lot more compact than his and were more like Tekken only less soft, and third was she reminded him of a similar looking girl around her age that asked him to train her when he came to Lowee a couple of years ago, that was when he was traveling with MAGES. if he remembered right.

If they had time to spare he should go out for a while and visit her, it would be nice to see her again.

It totally wasn't because he forgot to visit her last year and she was slightly clingy, yeah, totally not the reason.

He invaded her personal space and stared at her emerald eyes, then smiled, "Sure, why not."

Vert separated them with a slightly jealous look in her eyes, "That is quite enough."

Financier coughed, "Now that you're safe, I have a person you need to meet, please stay here while they make their way towards us."

IF narrowed her eyes, "Don't tell me... Lowee's CPU is here, isn't she?"

"Ah... that's partially correct... this is quite hard to explain," Finacier uneasily squirmed under his gaze, it sort of reminded him of the times when K-Sha or MAGES. thought they was in trouble when they really were't, still it was cute to see them try to earn back his attention by doing unorthodox things that caught his attention. Still remembered how that was the reason why MAGES. tapped into magic.

The younger looking one bowed, "Hello there, Financier. It has been quite a while."

The older looking one eyed Vert and Compa, "I see two delicate beauties. Are they the ones you mentioned?"

Financier sighed and nodded, "Yes, I was somehow able to get them here, away from the Basilciom... without your help."

The older one seemed to ignore the last part, "I see... well then, let us introduce ourselves, my name is Older Brother and this is Younger Brother."

Younger Brother bowed, "It is a pleasure to meet you two bountiful beauties."

"Older Brother and Younger Brother? What unusual names," Compa commented, he nodded in agreement.

Younger Brother shook his head, "They are not our real names, they are aliases. Right, Older Brother?"

"Yes." Older Brother nodded and turned to Vert, obviously eyeing her chest, "The beauty with the eyeglasses, can you grace us with your name?"

Ah... so they were those types of people, well he only hoped that... on second thought he sort of feels bad for IF now, Neptune not so much because she's a combo and Finacier seems to have already gotten used to them as she's just shaking her head in embarrassment. Speaking of the Chamberlain, she was walking towards him with a blush that he suspected originated from the duo.

"How do you feel about this?" She whispered, her response was a head tilt. "This! They're flirting with your wife, right?"

Oh, "If they don't do anything too drastic and if she doesn't want me to do something then I can't do anything, besides if they overstep their boundaries they'll find themselves a head shorter... and she's not my wife."

He turned his attention to Vert, who glanced back at him, then towards Older Brother with a smile, "My, what an honest person! My name is Vert."

The Older Brother nodded, "Vert... ah, what a kind and voluptuous name... May I call you Lady Vert?"

"Voluptuous? Correct me if I'm wrong but isn't the name Vert usually used by males, well whatever." Schwarz thought as he hummed, noticing that Financier was glancing towards him. He sighed and shrugged, somehow easing her, and asked about Lowee's current state of affairs, might as well swap information while they had the chance and he could see that she was also eager to learn about the events happening outside of Lowee as her job as Chamberlain prevented her from moving about.

"Why, most certainly," Vert glanced at Schwarz, who was busy having his own conversation with Financier, "Why isn't he paying any attention, am I truly that unattractive to him?"

Then Younger Brother walked up to Compa, "Now the fine maiden with the flowing pink hair, may I receive your name?"

"Okay, that's a line he shouldn't cross," Schwarz heard someone in the alley mutter, it was a man about average height and he was poking out his head, "She's too cute and innocent to be tainted by those pervert's hands, hurry, and save her my comrade Thanatos!"

"Who the hell is that?" He thought, turning his attention towards Compa, she was still innocently smiling at the perverted younger sibling.

"Me? My name is Compa," She politely bowed, Younger Brother much appreciated the jiggle from her chest by doing such a action, and kindly smiled to the man.

"Ah, Compa..." He made a exaggerated show of breathing in air, and even went as far as to sniff her hair. "The name resounds angelic beauty and bounty..."

Compa smiled, innocent to the fact that she was being sniffed all over by the man, "That's the second time anyone praised my name."

Then comes the Combo, "Hey there! My name is Neptune!"

"I'm IF," Said the soon to be poor soul.

Older Brother either didn't seem to notice them, or outright ignored them either way he just turned to Financier, "Financier, so will they be seeing..."

"Yes. it might be complicated, but I believe they can help, especially with him on their party." Financier pointed to Schwarz, who was using the time to read an article he took before he left the Basilicom. Noticing that the attention was on him, he looked up and sighed.

"The name's Schwarz," He briefly said before turning back to the paper, [Kidnapping in Guild City], seeing the headline made him worry for the person he met a few years prior.

Younger Brother crossed his arms, "We'll he's rude, might I ask why such fine maidens such as yourselves hang around him?"

"He's really strong!" Compa innocently answered, walking towards him she poked him in the cheek, which in response he sent her a look before sighing and pocketed it. They stopped walking beside Vert. "He's no gentlemen, but he's dependable and reliable!"

"I see," Older Brother murmured, leaning toward Younger Brother, "In order to fully enjoy they're bountiful goodness we must make them like us more than they like him, and with his personality I have no doubt this would be an easy conquest."

Strangely Younger Brother looked unsure, "He looks strong... and familiar, is he a member of the Guild?"

His brother hummed and held up a finger, "Pardon me, but might I ask if you are a member of the Guild? And which branch?"

"I'm a member of the Lastation Guild," Schwarz sighed, he heard the entire conversation and he just couldn't find anything in his body to make him care. "Is there a problem?"

They shook their heads and took point, Younger Brother turned to the much more gifted woman in their party, "Very well.. Let us lead the was as gentlemen, Lady Compa, this way."

"Thank you," Compa bless your innocent soul, for you have piqued the interest of a pervert... then again, she was hanging out with the CPU of Planeptune almost 24/7 so she must have a fan base of her own that were doing this and that with that and this of her... maybe he should pay a visit to AnonyDeath to learn how to make sentry guards because he was having feeling that sometime in the future, when she would be 'safe,' the rabid fanboys would swarm her house and do this and that.

Really regretted living with Vita for a year now.

"Lady Vert, may I? The footsteps are slippery, so let me lead the way," Older Brother offered, reaching out to take the CPu's hand, only to find him grasping air, he blinked when he saw the blonde bounty standing next to the detestable man, he just knows that man isn't trustworthy, call it a gut feeling.

Vert shook her head and linked her arms with his, "I'm afraid that I already have someone to do that for me,"

He sighed, "Just don't try to purposely slip, with our arms like this I'm not sure if I can catch you."

"Of course," Vert giggled, following after Younger Brother and Compa while a frowning Older Brother walked slightly behind them, Schwarz's lips twitched downward and took off his cloak then gave it to the lightly dressed woman, "My, thank you Darling, this cloak is so warm!"

"No problem," This way her curves would be hidden so they would attract less attention by having someone like her walking with them, while the ratio for women to male were one hundred woman for every two or so males, they were still there and if they see someone like Vert then they wouldn't forgot her, thus if the gurads ask around for them they would have an answer.

Back in the group, the two girls were simply watching the two men shower the more gifted of their group. Schwarz wasn't with them as Vert practically dragged him with her, leaving his conversation with Financier unfinished. "Um... Iffy?"

"Nep,... did you notice, too?" She grimly asked.

Then came the hussy fit, "Those two are dissing us, right?! Being so nice to only Compa and Vert! Heck, Shaz didn't even pay attention to us!"

"Schwarz I can understand," She lowly sighed, then growled, "I don't know what they're to, but I haven't been this irritated before."

Financier bowed, "I'm sorry, they only have interest with people with... special arrangements." It was a boon in business that was for sure, but they were the culprits of the famous theft of the CPU's weapon so they were at least reliable, even if most of their female co-workers, herself included, don't like them.

Neptune recoiled as if she was stuck by a bullet, "...Wh..at?!"

IF growled, "Wait? Now we're being prejudged by our breast?! What is wrong with Lowee?!" Seriously, it was like the land itself had a vendetta with them or more specifically Neptune... nevermind, sometimes she forgets Schwarz is with them and knowing him, he knows that he killed a lot of people in his self-proclaimed semi-immortal life.

"Oh, now it is on!" Neptune declared, her form glowing, wash she doing what he think she's doing? If so then that's a stupid move that would leave you alone in the land of flatness and away from the bounties. From there could only be a down spiral of frustration and jealousy of the haves, but since you are young IF, you still have hope... not much, but hope nonetheless. "...Oh, but wait then Iffy would... nah, she'll be fine!"

Despite it already happening, IF still chuckled, "Nep, I'll turn the blind eye. Go and transform... show them your stuff!"Probably not a good idea since if they were smart, then they would deduce that Neptune was Purple Heart and by the short amount of time he has known them he just know that they wouldn't doubt it for a second.

Purple Heart then wrapped her arms around him, her E-cup breast pushing against his chest, and then come Younger Brother and Older Brother swarming the much more desired version of the Neptune Combo... he wondered if, and that was a very big fucking if, if Neptune ever had a younger sister, would she grow bigger than her or stay completely the same, because even if normal is overrated, most people still like it better than abnormal.

Actually scratch that thought, the thought of two Neptunes sounded like a nightmare, the world would lose all of its recourse just because they wanted pudding and if Planeptune runs out, then they would target the other Nations. Oh, he could just see them doing just that. Hopefully they'll show some restraint, because if not then he'll ask (Threaten) some people from the higher ups and ban pudding across all the Nations.

Might make him Neptune's enemy, but that was a price worth paying in case the world dies from the black hole Neptune like to call her stomach.

"I believe this is the first time we've properly met, correct?" She dragged her finger across his chin, quickly slapping it away he backed up some steps while the men beside men took front. They took away her attention long enough for IF to realized what she just allowed.

"Wha-" Younger Brother gasped, his eyes shining and brimming with tears, "A full bodied idol, in the place of the flat wonder of the world?!"

He wouldn't call Lowee flat, mostly because it was surrounded by mountains and other elevated lands, it might not be the largest land, but it is the coldest and currently holds the highest recorded building. So flat wonder of the world wasn't a group of words he would use to describe it... oh, wait, they were talking about the other elevated lands... well, all he saw from Lowee so far were little girls, not counting Financier, in the last decade, so he wouldn't rule out the adults just yet.

It was after all the land where C-Sha comes from, though he still suspected her genes come from outside of Lowee, and more like Leanbox.

"This is my true POWER!" Purple Heart declared, laughing for a moment before she saw If, then sent her a grim smile before turning away.

Older Brother bowed, "Oh, please forgive us for not being able to see beyond your flat wall."

Younger Brother wiped his tears and bowed as well, "My insolence aside, may we ask your name?"

Purple Heart smirked, "Neptune."

"Ah, a name of regality and delight of a thousand moons," Older Brother complimented, taking her side. Then Younger Brother continued, "It is as if, purity in tangible form..." No, that was Compa, "A goddess like name indeed..."

Schwarz sighed and walked towards the shocked IF, then petted her head to comfort the brown haired girl. "There, there..."

She seemed to ignore his actions, preferring to shout at Neptune, "Wha-What?! Hey! Nep! Are you going to betray me! How could you, I thought you were my friend!

"I'm sorry Iffy... but... this... is me," Purple Heart turned and disappeared through a corner, sending them one last wave as a good bye, or maybe see you later once her energy dries out. That form of hers wasn't permanent, no matter how much you wished on the seven balls of dragons...

"N-N-N-N-N-NEP! YOU TRAITOR! NO PUDDING FOR YOU!" IF crossed her arms and walked towards them in a bad mood, maybe he should stay away from here for a while...until Vert calms her down of course, and by calm down he means threaten to break the Lesbian relationship he knows they have.

Financier awkwardly laughed, so far after Schwarz left she hadn't had a chance to speak... other than the time she explained the Brother's actions, "Ah... hahaha... are they really... okay?"

Schwarz hummed, from what he gathered Younger Brother was obsessed with Compa and Older Brother was obsessed with Vert, that is until they saw the other and became obsessed with them, then comes in Purple Heart, which became another person of obsession and IF became angry, jealous and got betrayed by the only person that could share her pain.

So far, it was just another day when you know these girls.

* * *

 **AN: For the ones still reading this story, I thank you.**

 **So yeah, thanks for reading and tell me if you have anything to say via review, also please tell me I mostly wrote the Neptunia characters in-character in this story. If not then sorry for straying.**


	13. New Blood

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia and character not from Hyperdimension Neptunia.**

 **I have no beta**

 **I only own Schwarz.**

 **New Oc coming.** **  
**  
"Lady Vert, you truly are a goddess!" Schwarz's eye twitched when Older Brother repeated that line, yet again. They've walking for about a few hours now and were just setting up camp since it was nearing nightfall, he was with Vert and Older Brother gathering fire wood while IF, Financier and Compa were out getting food, Younger Brother and Neptune were alone back at the selected site cleaning it up and setting up the tents he made.

As of right now, Older Brother was as close as a can of sardines to making him consider killing him for a moment of peace and quiet, but sadly, that would just not do since he was one of the real White Heart's more commonly known men. So until they get to sleep, he would have to bear with the annoyance called Older Brother.

He was treading on a very thin line.

Slightly tipping towards, 'KILL HIM WITH EXTREME PREJUDICE!'

Only Vert's presence calmed him enough to consider what his actions might lead to, so would live... for now, at least.

Vert ignored her admirer and just smiled at him, "How have you been, Darling?"

He hummed, throwing away a damp stick, he needed to find something dry not wet, he was planning on making them learn how to properly make a fire without making him use Ira, so they needed something easy to light until they can find something that could last them the night. IF, Financier and the two brothers should know how to make a fire with natural resources or with matches and the rest of the wood is going to be made into traps, while he wasn't an expert on those like Altina he did have some knowledge on setting them up.

"Things have been peaceful in Lastation... it sort of worries me," He admitted, they're inactive state meant that they were planning something and whatever it was it was held secret and was protected enough that he, Kei and even AnonyDeath couldn't hack into the program and see the files for themselves. "Oh and I adopted two kids, they're with Noire right now so they're in good hands."

"So you now have adopted daughters?" Vert asked, her tone strangely blank, "And they are with Noire... I really must have a proper talk with her soon..."

He hummed, throwing a stick at Older Brother, hitting him in the back of the head yet again, "Well, yes is that a problem?"

Vert softly shook her head, the just enveloped his arms again.

"I see," She pleasantly smiled, "Then I suppose that is acceptable, perhaps they will see me as their older sister... oh, I can just hear them calling me 'Onee-sama!'"

He didn't think it would be that simple, they were just accepting Noire as someone they could trust, they would have a harder time seeing Vert as an older sister, maybe a mother? She does have all the desirable traits in a mother, kind, gentle, beautiful and thoughtful he could sense very strong maternal instinct inside her so her being their new mother would be believable.

Schwarz looked up and frowned, it was getting colder by the second and he could feel his resistance slowly drop, even with his unnatural body heat he could still feel the cold. Frowning, he saw Vert rubbing her hands and breathed out a visible cloud of carbon dioxide, Older Brother was having the same problem but he was acting tough and just continued picking up sticks.

"Vert," He called the freezing Goddess, his cloak gave out warmth as hot as his body heat, yet even with that he could see that she was cold. Definitely even colder than him. The blonde goddess slowly walked up to him with a smile, then her eyes widened when he suddenly took of his jacket, then draped it around her body. "Take it, you need it more than I do."

She smiled and adjusted it slightly, her chest was still poking out but anything that isn't custom made could never hope to cover that, "Are you certain, it is very cold around here."

Schwarz nodded and just continued picking up sticks, frowning and threw away a log which hit Older Brother in the head again, the CPU of Leanbox sighed and stuck close to him. It was either this or have Older Brother compliment her, which was good and all, but he was doing it too often and it was hard to have a normal conversation with him. Add that to the fact that he only looked at her chest all the time, she prided herself over her body but when she isn't showing it off.

It just becomes annoying.

Thankfully, Schwarz only looked at her in the eye even when she purposely tries to make him look at her, so far the closest she got was when they first met, and that was only because he needed to check her body for any injuries and broken bones he should be careful with and patch up before moving to Lastation. It was rather frustrating since she was the most mature in body and most beautiful among the Goddesses.

"Lady Vert!" Older Brother called, the two of them looked at him and saw that he was waving while standing beside a cave opening.

Despite being short on time, they approached the man, Vert kindly smiling and Schwarz blank-faced as usual, the S-Ranker narrowed his eye at the cave, he didn't smell anything in there, just a bunch of crystals and ores. "What's with this cave?"

Older Brother smirked, "This cave is called, The Cave of Origins! It was once said that an ancient and powerful Being sealed by the CPUs slumbers deep in the cave's depths. Of course, this is just a story, and most of the monsters here all on par with the power of at least two Goddesses!"

"What being?" Vert asked herself, "I don't remember doing such a thing, nor do I even know how to do so... is he talking about the original CPUs?"

"...Interesting," Mostly with the monsters part, but what's he's really interested in is if they're as strong as the goddesses now, or as they as strong as they were in their prime. If it was the former then he could take care of them one at a time, two would be too much for him, and if it was the latter then he was simply screwed. Then he deadpanned, "So, why did you call for Vert?"

"It is because of this!" He pointed to the glowing green crystal, in its middle it has the symbol of Leanbox carved into its face, "Is it not beautiful? It would go splendidly with your natural beauty and bounty!"

Vert hummed, her eyes shifting to Schwarz, who was still staring into the cave with his lips upturned slightly, then sighed. "My, it is such a tempting offer, yet we simply do not have the time."

"We do not find time," He smiled, the CPU taking a step back, "We make it!"

Schwarz sighed and took her hand, pulling her towards their pile of fire wood and lifted his and Vert's pile. Older Brother just blinked as his dismissal, "W-Wait!"

"D-Darling?" He was slightly sweating, his crimson orbs constantly shifted around them yet nothing appeared, the man pursed his lips in thought and frowned. "What is the matter?"

"...Something's coming..." He frowned, "And it has the same scent as you..."

She blinked, before simply smiling, "My, have you already memorized my scent? I wonder what Noire would think."

He blinked, then narrowed his eyes, was that an illusion or did he just see something, or someone moving in the distance... damn, now if he doesn't go check it out, his curiosity would kill him via distracting him during a fight. Putting down the pile, he walked towards the direction to where he saw the shadow move.

"Darling?" Vert questioned, now he suddenly looked calm, his eyes weren't shifting anymore rather, they were locked onto something she couldn't see. Older Brother just sighed, so one of those appeared again... this was bad, if someone like Schwarz turns then... all they could do is hope that the Goddesses put aside their differences and band together to beat him, or distract him long enough for help to come.

Then smiled, at least on the bright side he was alone with Lady Vert, his natural charm and charisma should be enough for him to charm her now that he was gone.

* * *

It was cold, where was she? Who was she... whenever she tries to remember, her brain starts hurting. It scares her, is someone going to help her? The girl froze and hid inside of a fallen tree, not the best cover she knows but it was the best she could find at the moment.

There was someone coming, she could feel it... no, she could see it, the red outline of a person's body rapidly approaching her and it scared her, who was it... was the person going to hurt her... all this thinking was making the poor girl's head hurt. Why was she here, how did she get here? There's so many questions swimming in her mind and no answers for them.

It was beyond frustrating...

"Where is she..." She heard a man's voice mutter, the little girl just hid further inside the tree, hoping to whoever watching over her to listen and protect her. "...She's around here... I can smell her..."

"Oh no!" The man had a similar power like hers, only her was more connected to sight than smell and is probably much more underdeveloped. Her slender arms wrapped around her mouth, muffling the sobs threatening to escape, was this the end? She was too slow to escape and even then, there were nowhere to escape to.

Could she even escape if she did somehow manage to not get grabbed?

"Please... someone..." The girl quietly sobbed, "Anyone... help me..."

She screamed in shock when the face of a maniacally grinning man appear in front of the log's entrance, "Peek a boo~ I see you!"

"Stay away!" She screeched, kicking the man's arm as he tried to grab hold of her. "Help! Someone!"

The man gritted his teeth, this was getting annoying, "Stay still, you brat! I'm not going to hurt you~"

"That's what they all say!" The girl screamed, the man smirked.

Pulling with all his might, he dragged the screaming girl out of the tree and pushed her into the ground, greatly appreciating the slight bounce of her unnaturally large chest, her 5'2 size only making them look larger. He grinned perversely and ripped off the cloth straining against her chest, then whistled, and roughly gripped one. It was firm, and oh so soft, it felt perfect in his hands.

Would the boss notice if her had a bit of 'fun' with the target... probably not, he never does look at the people they capture. Then again, his other boss does like making other people suffer under him and the people working for him also love making people suffer.

Himself included, his fetish were usually breaking pure little girls... just after defiling their dead bodies that is, but since it was cold in Lowee and this girl is the only heat source close to him at the moment then he will just have to wait until they were in closed doors before fulfilling his needs.

"Mmfpmf!" Her voice was muffled by the man's hands, her eyes were covered by a fern but she could feel the cold air hitting her chest, "...!"

Slide in, slide out, slide in, slide out. The man grinned as he played with her breast, his fingers just sunk into them and it felt great! Boss' orders be damned, his life be damned, he had to taste this girl!

"You should consider yourself lucky," He chuckled, already fiddling with his belt with one arm, the other effortlessly holding down the girl. His vastly superior strength against her, it was a laugh to see her even try. "The eight in command of the Serpent's Armada, taking your first time... lucky you."

His grip loosened and gave the girl enough room to kick up her legs and run, the eight in command slowly slumped to his knees holding his groin. Already formulating a plan to make her suffer while he gets the maximum amount of pleasure, in this dimension he didn't really have anything to worry about, compared to the other CPUs in his dimension the ones in this were, say, a Mosasaurus fighting against a single ant while in water.

Yeah, they were just that weak.

And he was on par with at least on of their strongest fighters, Mid Tier S-Rank in this dimension.

His research told him that in history only nine people has ever reached that rank and most of them have already died from natural causes, only two remained he found and they're name weren't mentioned but he found out that one of the S-rankers were stationed in Lastation and the other was smoking hot, he had half a mind on meeting the girl and do what villains do to girls...

This doesn't need an explanation, does it?

Back on topic, he grinned and stood up the pain already fading... he had a girl to rape and he ain't planning on just letting this one go.

He idly wondered how tight her insides would be, oohh he was getting hard just by thinking about it...

* * *

Where was it, the one that caught his attention... this was unlike of him, by now he should've already caught the person. Even if all he saw was a glimpse of the person's shadow. Usually that was enough for him to track them down, and that was before he got some of his original power unsealed.

Schwarz hooked his legs over the tree branch and hung like a bat, looking over the area he closed his eyes and listened, if he couldn't smell it, see it and sense its powers, then he would listen for anything that would help him pinpoints its location.

The soft steps of a person, the rabid run of another. He could hear it, yet couldn't tell where it came from. The S-Ranker couldn't help but place this person as a lower tier A-Rank or above just for the person's ability to hide from him, which was near impossible with him. Only three people have been able to do that and those were MAGES. when she mastered the perfect invisibility spell then there was the ninja from Planeptune named MarvelousAQL a couple of years ago, he still haven't seen her since.

Then there was AnonyDeath, the first person that forced him to use his wolf from, which enhanced his smell, sight and taste about 200 or more times. Who would've thought that you could make a proper base in the Gamindustri Graveyard, he seemed like a good man to depend on when you want information from the web, this was before they found the Trial Error and Summoning Crystal.

He mentally scheduled a day just to see how Aegis and he was doing, it has been a few weeks since he last saw them. While usually he wouldn't trust AnonyDeath with an sentimental immortal machine that was made of self-regenerative materials as strong as naturally enchanted Mythril infused with Adamantium but since he used a seal that would kill him if he didn't help repair her, Schwarz felt it would be safe to leave her with him.

"Schwarz!" He winced when he heard Noire scream in their mental link, "Peashy's crying and Aria won't listen to me! What do I do?! I don't want them to hate me!"

"A little warning would be much appreciated next time," Schwarz sighed, we're they throwing a tantrum since he wasn't there... he still didn't know why they were so attached to him in the first place but that wouldn't stop him from caring for them... it was like raising K-Sha again. "... Are you forcing them to take a bath?"

"Is that wrong? I don't want to say this to kids, but they smell bad," He stifled a chuckle at her hesitant, "Don't laugh!"

Wiping the smile off his face he hummed, "Just say that I would be very disappointed at them if they don't listen to you, if they're as aware as I think then this should work."

Two minutes of silence then Noire linked them back up again and sounded very happy, "They listened, thanks... I was having a bit of trouble since this is the first time I'm raising kids, its sort of a strange mix of annoyance and happiness, even if they're not mine."

"...Can Goddesses even have kids?" He asked, the books said that they were made from the beliefs of people so is the normal way for a baby to be born possible for them, it was a genuine question so don't judge him for wanting to know. "Noire?"

"W-Why do you want to know?!" What I want to know is why you sound so flustered woman, its not like what I'm asking is an embarrassing question, maybe he should ask Vert instead. "Actually... I don't know, the first thing I remember is that I was already in battle with Neptune and the others, before that's just hazy memories of a woman."

"I see," He nodded, "Sorry, but I have to cut this conversation short, I need to find something."

"Same her- hey, Peashy! Hold on, I'm coming!" Noire suddenly screamed in worry, Schwarz deadpanned, if they were taking a bath then Peashy overloaded the tub and possibly almost drowned herself while she was either taking care of Aria or talking with him.

The man looked up and sighed, it seemed that the talk has also distracted him because he could see that he was heading straight for a tree and is running too fast to stop in time. So... he ran straight through the tree, spitting out some bark that got stuck on his face he scowled and lit himself on fire.

"Where is it..." He frowned, already on the move again, his eyes peeled and ears alert, twenty minutes in and still no sign. The S-ranker sighed and turned, listing the image as his mind messing with him... or that was he thought.

"Help!" He frowned, while he had a direction he could run to, it was very far away, almost a few hundred kilometers to be exact... well, he'll do all he can to help this person.

* * *

She had to run, she didn't care where, she didn't care how tired she becomes, she just had to get away from that man. Something in her is telling her that whatever he was about to do to her wasn't good, and it was only luck that gave her that chance.

"Come on..." Jumping into the cold waters right now would bu unwise, she was barely clothed for one and the other reason was what would she do when she gets out, wherever she is it was cold as hell is hot. Hiding somewhere up was also out of question as he could smell her, so it was either somehow get rid of her scent which was now impossible because she was bleeding or find someone that could help her.

The latter was proving to much more difficult, but it had the best results.

"Help!" She shouted,

...That doesn't help her at all! In fact, she didn't know if she was lucky that she was too busy playing with her chest to notice that she stopped looking at him for a moment. The stupidity of a pervert runs strong in this one.

"Ahahahahaha!" He laughed, "Yes, that's the face I wanted! Give me more!"

She yelped, he just threw her through a bloody tree! Was that even possible for a human?

"More!" Through another tree, one broken bone, she grunted.

"More!" Through a rock, seventy broken bones, she groaned.

"MORE!" Through several trees, one hundred broken bones, she cried.

"Ow..." She moaned on the ground, struggling to even keep an eye open the recently thrown girl could only stay limp as the man slowly but surely lowered the cloth that miraculously stayed on her body during all of that. The girl closed her eyes, seemingly accepting her faith.

Then, she suddenly found herself being freed from the man and gently laid on the ground, from what she could see that her savior (?) had crimson/ silver slotted orbs and spiky long black hair, he whispered somethings to her and suddenly found herself able to keep both eyes open, her body though was another thing entirely, it was so sore it felt like she weighed a million tons.

"...Still pure..." The man muttered, a slight smile on his face, "Good... I wasn't too late."

Alma growled, stepping on a rock he brandished the plain great sword that hung on his back, "Punk, I'll make you pay for ruining such a good chance! Prepare to face the wrath of the Serpent's Armada!"

She forced herself to look up, trying to see what her new savior would do, the swiftly dropped back down with a paled face, the man was literally ripping off his arms!

Suddenly, she felt relieved that he was on her side... she hoped... please don't kill her after you're done with him.

Speaking of the man... where was he? The girl narrowed her eyes in search of the weaker man only to find him nowhere in sight, then found Schwarz coming back to her with his arm covered in fresh blood, strangely she found herself unaffected by the sight of a man practically skewered with his organs clearly showing.

He placed the now dead man on the ground, his blood staining the snow covered fields and matching her savior's eyes.

"Are you hurt?" He suddenly asked after giving her his shirt, the girl was unable to respond due to being busy with... hormones.

She blinked, then noticed that her body wasn't in pain or as sore anymore, whatever he did must've been really effective. "Huh? Oh, I was but whatever you did earlier got rid of that! So thanks!"

He smiled, and nodded, very please that the medicine he 'borrowed' from Kei worked like a charm, "Good... So who are you and what are you doing here?"

He just followed the scream of this girl and found her being groped by a man, he couldn't control his emotions enough that he couldn't make the man suffer more. It was a bit sad, considering how much brain cells he used to think up of so many ways to torture him truly it was a sad event... for him at least, he was still trying to figure out why the girl was so calm after almost being raped.

The girl frowned, suddenly seeing the number 12 on top of his head made out of flickering blue flames before completely disappearing, the girl shook her head, her platinum blonde hair moving in tandem.

She pursed her lips, then sighed looking at the still crouching man she inspected his body, then strangely found herself blushing... she better not have developed a hero complex... or whatever the hell that thought was, what even is a hero complex? "Should I ask him...?"

"Ask me what?" Schwarz questioned, this girl was somehow catching his interest. It was like she could see something he couldn't see or sense, and that was saying something. Either way, he only hoped this girl wouldn't become an enemy down the line, it would be a shame to lose such an pure soul, the only one like her would be Compa.

"Oh, uh, a name!" She suddenly blurted out, "I don't remember anything so can you name me?"

Why did she say it like that?! Now she'll look like a pet, or some fan girl desperate for attention, ooooh she hoped he would just roll with it...

"A name?" He muttered, "...I suppose I could try..."

"Really?!" She brightly smiled, invading his private space, "Oh thank you!"

He gently removed her arms, somehow not breaking them despite his overwhelming, or she assumed, strength. The man stood silent, sometime shifting his eyes to look at hers, then asked another question. "Your eyes..."

"Yes?" She couldn't see her eyes for herself and she doesn't remember what they looked like so she was actually curious, she hoped he would give her an explanation she would easily understand.

"They're... really bright..." He muttered, "Like a bright blue star..."

"A star?" She asked, was it really like that?

Suddenly the man smiled, bringing a blush to the young girl, "Is the name, Altair, alright with you?"

"Altair..." She muttered, testing it. Then smiled, "I like it!"

* * *

Altair couldn't help but smile, Schwarz, her savior had just offered to take care of her until she regains her memories. It was great new for the girl because she literally had nowhere else to go, and this shirt of his wasn't going to last her the entirity of her life.

Looking up, he saw him close his eyes and smiled. "Hey, Schwarz. Can I ask you something?"

The man rose a brow, they were almost to where he left Vert and Older Brother, which he realized the moment he left that that was a bad idea, or maybe a good one. Older Brother wasn't really strong so that was enough to cause the S-ranker to worry, but then again Vert was as strong maybe stronger than he was before the unsealing, so that was a relief, what wasn't was that the person he left her with was a gentlemanly pervert.

"What?" He asked, for some reason his eyes always went straight to hers and became captivated by the bright blue orbs.

Altair couldn't help but smile, Schwarz, her savior had just offered to take care of her until she regains her memories. It was great new for the girl because she literally had nowhere else to go, and this shirt of his wasn't going to last her the entirety of her life, she hoped that he was planning on buying her some clothes. She wasn't cold or anything, but it would be nice to be more decently clothed.

Looking up, he saw him close his eyes and smiled. "Hey, Schwarz. Can I ask you something?"

"Where are we heading?" She asked, the man hummed and nodded.

"We're going back to my friends and hopefully they have some spare clothes they could lend you, one of them's actually almost as tall as you." Then his mind went to the Brothers, how would they react when he comes back with a barely clothed 14 year old. How would Vert, Neptune, IF, Compa or Noire for that matter.

He didn't worry with Noire that much because she didn't react strongly when he brought back the kids, and she was a Tsundere, he expected her to privately act violently with him.

Altair nodded and began humming a tune, Schwarz narrowed his eyes when he saw blue flames flicker around her. Was that just his imagination, or is something at play here...

"Here we are," Schwarz leaned back when an irate Vert suddenly latched on his front, Older Brother had slap marks on his face and he looked shocked.

"Should I ask?" He sighed, Altair just marveled at how beautiful the woman was.

Vert ignored his question and just stared at the new comer, Altair, and lightly frowned. "Who is this young lady?"

Altair snapped out of her admiration daze and hid behind him, "U-U-Uh, I'm Altair."

Vert nodded and pulled him away by the arm, they walked past the still gaping Older Brother who was still a bit shocked by Altair. The CPU of Leanbox pushed him against a tree and gave him the deadliest look he had ever seen, why was she suddenly angry? He hadn't done anything to earn her ire did he, then the man was shocked to find her eyes were lined with tears.

"Why...?" She lowly whispered, Schwarz slowly looked down and sighed petting her head. This woman was acting strange, "Am I not beautiful enough?"

Seriously, how many times had he said this? "I don't care about beauty, sexiness or cuteness, all I care about is how that person acts. I won't care if you gained the power to change your appearance to the perfect vision of feminine beauty to the person, just don't change who you are Vert."

"You say that, yet you rarely pay any attention to me?" She huffed, crossing her arms under her bosom and pushed them up, acting uncharacteristically childish, "You wound me..."

He frowned, "We really haven't got much time to talk, you know with you, Neptune and Compa turning cannibalistic on me, to Older Brother taking away your attention... and your relationship with IF."

"Iffy? My, she is just a very, very dear friend to me." She cupped his face, slowly leaning forward. "You, however, is my husband-to-be... I love you more than I love video games..."

"...This is serious," Vert loving something more than games? Preposterous! It was completely nonsensical! It was just impossible, there's nothing more loved by Vert than her games, yet she just said that she loved him more... how should he respond... he would think about this later, right now he needed t-

"Chu..."

...She tasted like pudding...

* * *

 **To give a better idea for a person's strength I'll use the raw stats parameters from VII only upped by a couple thousands, this also includes the Neptunia characters.**

 **If you have questions for the stats then I'll answer a few that I think you might have,**

 **The Neptunia girls will not be weak, they're just at the moment very weak compared to how they were thousands of years ago since their powers comes from the beliefs of people, how would someone place their belief in someone they haven't even met and only ancient records of them and vague stories remaining. They only have been back for a couple of weeks and have faced groups of people, or mental disorders that prevented them from regaining their powers. (Neptune's amnesia)**

 **Altair is a new character of mine, her looks are platinum blonde hair, very bright blue eyes and a 5'2 very gifted body. Her clothes would come after this chapter.**

 **Schwarz stats before his power became 5% were**

 **STR: 9000**

 **AGI: 3240**

 **TEC: 3240**

 **VIT: 6150**

 **INT: 3240**

 **MEN: 6000**

 **LUK: 1500**

 **MOV: 100**

 **Elemental resistance: Fire (Absorb)**

 **Elemental weaknesses: Ice (Water and Wind combined), Earth.**

 **Now his stats are**

 **STR: 15000**

 **AGI: 5400**

 **TEC: 5400**

 **VIT: 10250**

 **INT: 5400**

 **MEN: 10000**

 **LUK: 2500**

 **MOV: 100**

 **Elemental resistance: Fire (Absorb)**

 **Elemental weaknesses: Ice (Water and Wind combined), Earth.**

 **Please note that this is only 5% of his full power and its still rising.**

 **And also he was purposely made to be OP, but so were his enemies.**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**

 **Please don't leave.**


	14. On the Way

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or characters not from Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **I have no beta**

 **I only own Schwarz, Aegis and Altair.**

"Aria!" Noire worriedly called, walking up the stairs in Chian's recently repaired factory, she was holding the hand of a pouting Peashy when she was first to be found. The three, Aria, Peashy and Noire, decided to play Hide and Seek when Peashy got bored and basically ran out of the house and went straight to the factory. Then Aria followed her sister's example and somehow vanished when she turned the corner.

She almost immediately found the blonde kid, it was also almost impossible to miss her as she kept giggling, and it was even more impossible when she was literally hiding behind an amused Chian as the kid was hiding between her legs and was cutely looking around her... and by around she meant by her sides, and not behind.

It was cute when she tapped her back with a smile, holding her phone with the camera on, she was planning on sending Schwarz the picture so he would see what she was up to and how she was doing. He was strangely silent...

"Geez, where is that girl?!" Peashy whined while holding her hand, her yellow clothes slightly dirty from running around the factory.

"Oh, Lady Black Heart, its a pleasure to meet you." Noire blinked and rubbed her eyes, was this some sort of illusion or did this girl look almost exactly like Aria only older, if she remembered right this girl was stating to make a name for herself as a mercenary mage called the 'Mad Scientist,' if you want a strong magic user she was the one to call.

"You're MAGES. right?" The CPU asked, slightly unsure of the girl's true name since it was only mentioned in passing. She felt Peashy pulling on her arm, by anything above them, this girl's really strong for someone her age... is Schwarz sure that she wasn't his biological kid?

MAGES. bowed and nodded, "Yes, what may I do for you?"

She hummed, "Have you seen a little girl with blue hair and blue eyes? She looks a lot like you, only a lot younger."

The mages tapped her chin and smirked, "I have, but... you must answer my question before I tell you."

"...Fine," She huffed, was it how RPG Protagonists feels? Always having to do something or answer a question before they get what they want, "What's the question? I don't have a lot of time, if you haven't noticed."

"This is a very simple question," She chuckled, slightly tipping her hat covering an eye, "...What is your relationship with the man named Schwarz?"

Noire rose a brow, did this girl have some sort of business with her bodyguard, even Peashy started paying attention when she heard his name, thus was her awareness, "He's my best friend, why?"

MAGES. narrowed her eyes and hummed, her eyes shifting to the young one and biting her lips in thought, then sighed and shook her head, "N-Nothing important, he's just someone I know, might you know where he is at the moment?"

"He's at Lowee helping someone there, I don't think he'll come back for a while," Peashy looked sad, and started sobbing, the CPU panicked and tried to comfort her. If the people see her with a crying child her Shares would plummet faster than Schwarz gets covered in the blood of his enemies, also she doesn't want Peashy to cry. "D-Don't cry! C-Come on, let's go find your sister and get ice cream! You like that, right?!"

"Ice Cweam?" She muttered, slightly smiling and the CPU let out a breath of relief, crisis averted.

She smiled nervously, "Yeah! We'll get the double scoop you wanted... once we find your sister that is!"

"Yay!" Peashy cheered and took MAGES. hand and dragged the two of them into the factory, "Sistwer hre!"

The two adults shared a glance and worked together to lift the metal plate, they were having a lot of trouble but when Peashy tried helping them it was suddenly a lot easier... this kid seriously isn't normal, and are they absolutely sure that she isn't Schwarz's biological kid? The mage felt her chest tighten and the CPU just frowned, the two of the already throwing that thought to the depths of their minds.

Back to the kids, Peashy was cheerfully jumping as she held the pouting blue haired kid, Noire just smiled and took another picture. MAGES. was somewhat shocked at the kid's potent mana, it was almost as strong as she was when she was just starting magic! This girl would be a beast in the future if she chose the path of a mage... maybe she should try to teach her when she grows older, or inform Schwarz of her high potential, she herself had gotten unbelievably powerful after she abruptly finished their training.

The reason? Doc P.

She regretted it the day after and tried to find him, and when she found him she treated him coldly. It only brought a raised brow from the man, before he took a request and didn't come back for a few weeks, only with a grey haired girl beside him.

She had never felt so jealous, since she was the first student and was supposed to still be being trained for another five years it bothered her by how fast he moved on, or how coldly he treated her (Not even giving her a glance) when they met again. She later learned the girl's name is Tekken and she was a martial artist, which was Schwarz's style of fighting and probably would teach her more than he could teach her.

She eventually learned how to deal with the jealousy but almost every time she sees the two of them, whether he was guarding the campsite while Tekken slept, or when the two of them were training together, it brought out something she didn't want to be made public inside of her...

"Who're they're parents?" She seriously asked, "They look like sister..."

Noire seemed surprised, "You could tell? I couldn't until Kei told me, anyway Schwarz picked them up, from where he hadn't told me, and decided to adopt them so I'm taking care of them until he'd done with work in Lowee."

Again?! He's replacing her again?! MAGES. wasn't usually one to act on her emotions, but when someone she used to care very deeply about suddenly adopt two kids, one who looks almost the same as her and has higher potential in magic, the last time they talked together was when she was nearly raped while protecting someone that she knew was close to Schwarz.

That was also the first time since they separated that he treated her like he actually cared for her, the other girl, Tekken was with her and was also almost raped but he arrived just in time to prevent that. Then he treated them until they were all right, he even went as far as o give her a bracelet that tracks her position, in case they target her again... she had the feeling that he was just using her though.

Still, it was nice to be needed by him again.

"I see," Her smiled was sure to look a bit strained, "Then please excuse me, I have business I need to attend to."

"Alright, it was nice meeting you MAGES." Noire then yelped when Peashy smacked her ass, then glared at the duo before sighing, she couldn't get mad at them...

* * *

Vert kept their lips locked, enjoying the moment while it lasted, it felt a lot better than she expected. Was this how kissing the one you love felt? She was a goddess and has mostly experienced combat in her thousand years of living and only just recently has she began loving games, throwing all nighters after all nighters just to catch up to the other players in Four Goddesses Online. Then after a week of non-stop playing she finally became the strongest player in the Leanbox server, or so she thought before she met Schwarz.

Anyway, now was not the time to remember how she met Schwarz, it was time to start giving the tongue.

Schwarz was shocked, one of the rarest occurrence in his immortal life he can assure you, though it has been more frequent lately, yet nothing in his life in Hyperdimension or in Nerodimension could've prepared him for something of this magnitude. He had kissed a CPU before (Noire) so why does this feel so differently?

Her lips were softer than he imagined. They tasted very sweet, a subtle sweet. She slowly moved her lips against his and pressed further to add more pressure to it... and to his shock, she began licking his lips.

She didn't know how much time has passed, nor has she cared, all she wanted to do was enjoy the kiss as much as possible until the plot forces them to separate so she would make it last as long as she could. And lo and behold.

"Oh my god, Schwarz?!" Plot has arrived.

The two quickly separated just to see Altair and Older Brother gaping, the latter had tears running down his eyes.

"Why?!" He cried, sobbing loudly as the blond girl slowly inched away from him, "Why?! Such a violent man like you could never possibly gain such a bountiful goddess!"

Schwarz looked down and stepped back, the CPU looked downright murderous. So he did what most sane men would do, grab Altair like a sack of potatoes and run to the camp site. He was sure neither of them wanted to deal with a CPU that had her long-awaited real life kiss just as she was starting to give the tongue.

Older Brother, apparently did not get the message, as he just kept on crying about the unfairness of the world completely and blissfully unaware of the currently black clad blonde CPU. Then there come the time to realize his action's consequences, "H-Huh? HUH?! Lady Vert, please no!"

Schwarz lowered his head as he mentally saluted the man's unwilling sacrifice, it would buy him some time until Vert catches up to them and continues to ravage his mouth, that was way too much for Altair's innocent eyes. The young girl just pressed her face against one of his shoulder blades, refusing to witness the act Vert was about to commit.

She might be fine with Schwarz brutally and bloodily dealing with his enemies, but someone other than him was too much for her.

They stopped running in a clearing free of branches, leaves and rocks with the little lilac haired kid and younger sibling looking at him and the girl on his shoulder in question... or more admiration from Younger Brother, she was about B92-W57-H92 cm. It was a strange sight to see someone so young to have a body such as hers, but he wasn't complaining and if she came with Schwarz then surely Older Brother should've already met her.

Add one more to the 'must worship and add to harem' list. Currently they were at zero, how unbelievable right? Their naturally good looks and charisma should've made girls flocking towards them, yet they just showed them scorn.

"Hey, Shaz who's the gal?" Neptune asked, poking the slightly taller girl, "Is she one of your conquests?"

He placed the slightly blushing girl, making sure to be more mindful of her bum as under the grey shirt was nothing. Nothing other than porcelain-like skin that is.

"Altair, I found her just as she was about to be raped," He bluntly said, looking back at where they came from, "Do you mind if you watch over her for me? I don't trust Younger Brother with a women, you see."

"Why?!" Younger Brother looked shocked, "I have trained in the art of chivalry and gentlemanly arts! I am most likely the most reliable person to trust with a woman."

He hummed, then nodded, "Alright then, Neptune I'll reluctantly leave both Altair and Younger Brother in your care."

"Wait, wait, wait!" She tried stopping him, but he was already jumping off a branch just as she was under him. The CPU of Planeptune pouted and sighed, looking at the nearly naked girl who was most likely freezing but strangely looked unaffected, then the brightest of bright ideas came to her by the God of Plot.

She grinned and ran into the recently set up tent, making quite a bit of ruckus.

"Uh-U-Uhm, what's she doing?" Altair asked the awestruck man, maintaining a 15 meter distance from the two of them, "...Please stop looking at me!"

Younger Brother hummed, either in thought or in admiration she really didn't know and most likely will never want to know. "I believe she's searching for something... may I ask what is the fair lady's name?"

"F-Fair lady?!" She blushed, then rapidly shook her head, "U-Uhm, my name is... Altair..."

He then pulled out a rose from somewhere, then took her hand and tried to kiss it but she quickly retracted the arm. Younger Brother wasn't affected, and just bowed, "Altair... such a pure and voluptuous name! It practically resounds with bounty and avian beauty!"

"Avian... beauty?" She questioned, the looked behind her. No wings, so why? Then at her arms, still no wings, she felt her face, smooth as a baby's bum. "What does that mean?!"

"It means you are as free as a bird, free to feel anything you want, free to do anything you want," Schwarz, with an unbelievable amount of fire wood on his shoulder with Vert beside him clinging to his side like a vice, then comes Older Brother looking like he had seen way, way, way better days...

"I'm back!" Neptune ran out of the tent and practically pulled the barely clothed girl with her back in, then comes some sounds that needs context, which was evident by Financier's uneasy expression... it stopped for a couple of minutes before renewing with quadruple times amount the intensity. The CPU then came out with a very wide grin, looking a bit bruised and had random feathers in her hair.

How?

She then knocked on the tent's entrance like it was a wooden door, "Come out already! I didn't go through the effort of making that just for you to not wear it, you know!"

Almost everyone looked at her in shock, she can make clothes? That was a very shocking fact.

"I-I know, b-but do I have to?!" She poked out her head, her eyes brimming in tears as the lilac haired girl approached the tent and pulled her out with force.

The two brother got knocked out by a nosebleed.

Schwarz just rose a brow, "What is that?"

The platinum haired kid just covered her body, "P-Please don't look!"

She was wearing a long black skirt that was elegantly flowing down her legs, her top looked like that of a shrine maiden's only with the sleeves detached and her back was exposed... he noted that the top looked very strained because of her chest and the 'long' skirt pooled under her.

"Is... is that my jacket?" He questioned the sweating Neptune, the S-ranker just hummed and took the struggling CPU by the head and dragged her into the forest looking slightly murderous.

The embarrassed girl just whine in her hands, blushing atomically, hiding behind the kind-looking pink-haired woman. "Is... Is miss Neptune going to be okay?"

"Probably not," Compa bluntly said, "But. he won't hurt her much..."

"Now, now Compa," IF chided the nervous woman, "Don't lie to the girl, Nep's going to be very badly injured so you're going to need to prepare your medical equipment, you know how many clothes and how fast he goes through them... literally."

The nurse-in-training rapidly nodded and went into the tent. IF, Finacier, Vert and the Brothers went to work with the fire as they ignored the horrid screams of pain and terror from Neptune, the two brothers desperately wanted to go and save the woman but whenever they took a step their entire being became engulfed with fear. They didn't question it, automatically placing the blame on his title as a Death God.

Night fell and Neptune stumbled into the camp while looking bruised all over with Schwarz carrying her over his shoulder, a pleased smiled plastered on his face.

Roughly tossing the CPU on the soft bag, he felt his lips turn down, "Have you learned your lesson?"

"Owie..." Neptune moaned as she winced every time Compa pressed the cotton on her bruises, "I won't mess with your clothes ever again... I promise..."

Schwarz smiled, "Good."

He went through clothes faster than Neptune eats pudding, and he had just gotten that jacket from Noire too, the one he was using was currently with Vert and he was sure if he took it from her it would make her very cold again. It did make him question why they only brought mufflers when they should've bought thicker clothing, he was slightly disappointed in IF, but at least she didn't suggest they but warm undies. Because then it would just get cold and you'll waste money.

Financier patted his shoulder and handed him a note, before going back to treating Older Brother, wasted space he might be, they needed all the help they could get since the mountain they were going to cross is one of the most treacherous, most time-consuming, most tiring place in whole of Gamindustri. Also known as the Tri-Force mountain, it changes its forked roads with no known clue as to pinpoint the road they needed to use.

It made it very hard to come back to the hideout, but it makes keeping enemies out a lot easier since it was natural and the change only happens once or twice every two days even with someone is in it. The entire trek is going to take them four and maybe longer, but now that Schwarz is here maybe he could sniff out the real entrance, granted they give him something to use.

"Schwarz! You're back!" The S-ranker turned and saw Altair running up to him with a much cleaner, much more decent Shrine Maiden Outfit, why they decided to use such a light clothing he would never know, if he were in her situation he would rather choose a jacket, or anything heavy.

He nodded and turned to help clean up the mess that was named Neptune, it was partially his fault and he might've acted a bit impulsive earlier so he would do what he can with what little medical knowledge he has to ease her pain. So basically, that meant helping Compa.

The eight of them were gathered and sat on a wooden table carved by Schwarz, who just did it with a blank face, on wooden chairs, also carved by Schwarz, and Younger Brother brought out a map.

He pointed to the mountain and it shimmered, once it cleared it revealed that it had closed up and is now showing three routes while above it had the name Tri-Force Mountain. "This is where we need to cross, the hideout is inside the mountain itself and is located in a spot where it is hollowed out and the crystal generate enough light for it to be considered livable."

"Are you talking about the [Safe Zone]?" Schwarz asked, remembering some spot that didn't spawn any monsters and protects whoever enters it with a barrier. "...How are you still alive?"

It was also the places where monsters stronger than all the Goddesses combined, appear and attack whoever was stupid enough to stay there for over a month.

"We have only stayed there for a few weeks, we still have a few days until it appears," Financier explained, then ran into the tent and came back holding a crystal. "Anyway, can you lead us with this?"

Schwarz hummed and leaned closer to the blue crystal, then backed away until his back went through a tree with the most expression they have ever seen on his face, well except for Vert when she surprised him with the kiss.

"What is that horrid smell?!" He shouted, the area around him engulfed in flames. "It, ugh, it's so! Ahh! I can't even describe what the fuck that shit is?!"

Financier giggled, a bit happy that she got a reaction from her old acquaintance, "It is simply something Lady Blanc made for us in case we encounter you, she somehow knew of our encounters before Thanatos so she has assumed that you will try to help us wants to use this in order for you to track her."

The man rubbed his nose, "Ugh, yeah, I got the smell alright, its so engraved in my mind that I doubt I'll ever forget it anytime soon. So how about you throw that thing far, _far_ away from me... unless you want me to throw it myself."

"That would be unwise," Younger Brother took the crystal from the Chamberlain's hands, "It is not positive, but we have heard that the Oracle know how to track the original creators using a spell of hers, it is unknown what its name is but we do not want to risk the chance of us being tracked because of this, the smell is potent enough as it is."

"IF?!" They heard Compa cry, it seemed the smell has managed to knock the, currently, weakest Guild Member, third only to Financier.

"Oh my," Financier sighed, slightly shaking her head she picked up the unconscious woman and went inside one of the three tents.

One was for the men and the other is for the girls, the other one is mostly for supplies to make more room in the tents. Though no, it was better to just called it one large piece of stretched out cloth being held up by four sticks since the other parts originally meant for it were made to make Altair clothes.

Older Brother walked up to him, "I believe you will take first watch, correct? Then please allow me to be the second."

"No need," Schwarz sighed, "I can handle something like this by myself just fine. Also its better for one person to lose sleep than the rest of them losing sleep."

"...You make a fair point,"The man grumbled, then nodded confidently, "Then I shall guard the ladies' ten-"

"Just go back to sleep." Schwarz sighed in annoyance, pushing back the man, "The girls need their sleep and you watching over them is just going to make them more paranoid than anything."

Older Brother opened his mouth to protest, or at least that was the original plan until he realized what Thanatos was trying to do and as much as he wanted to decline it, it was a brilliant idea that he would had never had come up with, "Very well, then I shall entrust the sacred duty of watching over the ladies' tents while they slumber, do guard them well my comrade..."

Schwarz literally had no idea what the hell this guy just said, he wasn't planning anything and he was positive that what he said didn't have any ulterior motives so maybe he was just overthinking things? Man, he really wished that he traded information with Financier some more so he would at least have some things he could think over... nothing he could do about it now, better just satisfy himself with the notebook be took from Noire's desk a few moons ago for absolutely no good reason other than he was curious what it held.

He planned to return it, but lately things have been acting up too much that he just couldn't find the time to do so.

* * *

"Where is it...?" Noire mumbled as she rummage through the pile of book she had Kei end over to her from the Basilicom, the thing she was looking for was a book with black leather and Lastations' crest engraved in the front. It held very personal information about her that would make her people question her image and most likely either kill her from Share Withdrawal alone, or make her Shares skyrocket.

Either way she didn't want anyone to read what was inside of it, especially Schwarz since he was mainly the reason why she got back into that habit...

"Nowa's acting wird..." Aria stated, already speaking slightly clearly unlike her sister Peashy who was still gurgling and giggling and only knows very little words that she still have trouble saying to show her emotions, "Sista, knaw whi?"

The blonde kid just giggled as her cradle swung, it was one of those cradles that hung from the ceiling and was made of wood and wool, it was very convince since when it wasn't in use it folded up and saved space and even when in use it still saved space since it's only wide enough to make the baby inside of it fell the rush of something akin to flying. It also helps whoever's caring for the baby since it was designed specifically to make them feel comfortable and sleep faster.

Is said it in the book Noire read for tips about parenting, before this she knew about absolutely nothing about parenting and has only been running with maternal instinct and so far it has been treating her good since they have already opened up to her, not as much as they had to Schwarz but then again the amount of familiarity they showed with him was just plain unnatural.

"Ahh!" Noire quietly screamed to herself, finding nothing and soon found a blush slowly crawling its way up to her cheeks, she might have made a mess, which was totally unlike her but she couldn't help it! Schwarz wasn't around so her workload for the day wasn't split even with Kei helping her it was still very tiring work, she just placed it on her desk three days ago and couldn't check for it in the morning since by then she was already very busy so it might've slipped her mind.

"Hey, Noire, are you okay?" Chian asked the lone girl, then rose a brow as she inspected the mess of books and papers, "By Lady Black Heart what happened here? Did a storm come by?"

"No, its just that I lost something very important to me and I just can't find it," Noire sighed dejectedly, "But you shouldn't concern yourself with this, really! You should use those brain cells of yours to think up of ways to improve the tech you're going to be showing off in the Techno Expo not caring for one random woman that stayed with you for a couple of days and her kids..."

"Nah, we're friends after all! And helping each other out is something friends do best!" Chian grinned then looked to the side and muttered, "Well, other than annoy the hell out of you that is..."

"What was that?" Noire asked, shaking slightly from the one word that left the independent engineer's mouth, "I-It's not like I want to make sure I didn't mishear you or anything, but can you repeat what you just said?"

"Annoy the hell out of you?" Chian tried, then took a step back as the woman recoiled as if she was struck by the man that practically barged in her house, but is currently out doing something important, when he couldn't even do work for her when she asked saying he was doing something important again, was it really that hard to clear out the road her supplier's usually takes? She could at least understand what he was doing since she saw the literal stack of requests in his pack.

"Gah!" Noire winced, annoying? Her?! The only one annoying should be Neptune and her randomness, albeit it could be cute at times, but sometime she could just say the most random thing in the most inappropriate times. Besides, she was called the ideal Goddess by her people and Schwarz! "I-I'm sorry for bothering you..."

* * *

Schwarz slowly put down the book, his face oddly flushed which was strange since his hormones weren't all over the place and smeared on the ground like red bean paste or paint. This book was a lot more risque and very cute, almost as cute s the young jaeger he and Tekken met while she was still in his care a few years back. He idly wonders how she was doing since she was most likely being trained by Rudger, otherwise known as the Jaeger King and was probably one of the only men that could match him a few months back.

He wonders how much she's improved with the gun blades he gave her, if he remembered right they're names were Vert Venti...

Schwarz sighed again, wondering what he should do in order to relive his boredom, he couldn't exactly leave these seven alone while they slept and he had no doubt that Financier or one of the Brothers would wake up just moments before someone, or they are about to be killed. He wasn't going to take that, too big of a risk to take.

"Darling, how's the first shift going?" He looked up and saw Vert walking up to him, "Anything interesting happen yet?"

Schwarz shook his head, "Nothing at the moment, but why do you want something to happen? Most people usually don't say that... or even suggest that."

"Well, its just that things have been a bit tame lately," She sat down, poking the recently killed flame with a stick, "Usually with Neptune things have already escalated higher that someone of our level can handle, its just that I'm getting a bad feeling about tomorrow. I just want everyone to safely reach the Hideout..."

He nodded, "That's understandable, I don't really know much but I'm pretty sure we can handle most things that'll come and face us."

She chuckled, "Of course, we have you. Mr Strongest in Lastation."

"Strongest?" He knew he was strong, but strongest? That was still up to debate by him and AnonyDeath, annoying little blades, how does he even use those? He wasn't an expect in technology so something like blades floating from you back and using those to fight with was very unfamiliar territory with him. It was just witchcraft... he realized that sentence held no meaning since Magic is something most fighters use, hell even everyday bandits use magic if they work hard enough.

Him? He was a physical and sword fighter through and through, the little flames he adds to his punches and explosions were just some adjustments he learned back in the lab. Though at the moment using the explosions is very stupid since it might cause an avalanche and their next destination, Tri-Force Mountain, or in their case the Revolving Caves might cause a cave in. He didn't want to kill the others so he held off on those explosive punches and hadn't used them after Neptune and the others first left Lastation.

Too much explosions equal annoyance, or commonly known as the media.

Media meant stalkers.

Stalkers mean Yandere,

Yandere meant Death,

And Death meant the End.

So yeah, no more explosion if he could help it... somewhere in his non-existent heart a part of him just broke.

"Oh, and one more thing..." Vert smiled beautifully at him, the moonlight reflecting off her pale skin giving her somewhat of a mystical look. "Do you mind if... if you tell me stories about your time as an Mercenary?"

Schwarz blinked, an odd topic to ask about but one he appreciated nonetheless, he was till coming to terms with their kiss earlier and he was sure that she felt the same. "Sure, anything you want to hear in particular?"

She shook her head, "Anything will do, as long as you are the one to tell it, I will listen with all my heart..." The CPU pecked him on the lips again, "Darling..."

* * *

Tri-Force mountain was what you would expect, one large elevated form of land that reached past the skies with two plateau on its side, he swore that it was taller than the Basilicom in Lastation and looked even more majestic than Leanbox's, well they were still quite a few ways away from the mountain.

So far, nothing noteworthy happened, though when they woke up Older Brother seemed oddly dejected, was it because he didn't do what he wanted? Well, problem with that is he had absolutely no idea what he even wanted with him, only thing he knew that even gave him a clue was that it involved the ladies. Was he curious? Heck no, he literally had a Goddess hanging off his arm and another back at the house waiting for him.

She was even looking after the kids he suddenly decided to adopt. Could it get any better than that?

Financier turned to them, "Be careful around here, there are random holes that are covered by the snow and will only reveal themselves when you step on them, please thread lightly. If you fell into one of these things then its Game Over for you."

"Yikes, isn't that a bit harsh? What's up with Lowee's environment, its full of things that can kill you! Heck, the very climate itself can kill you if you aren't careful." Neptune shivered then was hung by her hoodie-like dress, "Hey! What's the big ide- oh wow, how deep does that hole go?!"

Schwarz sighed, then threw a rock into the hole and listened...

...And listened...

...And listened...

Then hummed, "About a forty second drop."

The rest of the group paled, Neptune more so than the others since the hole was where she was stepping not too long ago... sometimes she hated being the main character, too many things that want actual effort happening to her, was it so wrong that she just wanted to laze around in Compa's room and play video games? Apparently the World says it is.

Curses!

Financier sighed, holding unto Compa with IF beside her, they were having a bit of trouble since she was struggling and Older Brother was busy helping Younger Brother. He placed Neptune down on a safe spot and told her to stay there, then helped Altair with Vert.

Yeah, this was going to take a lot longer than any of them planned, mostly because at least three of their group are clumsy and the other one is an air-head.

* * *

 **AN: Finally an actual new chapter, for those that have endured this mess of a fanfic of mine, from the bottom of my heart, I thank you.**

 **Leave a review if you want to say something or do a PM.**

 **The reason for this story being moved to this account is mostly because of the little thing called Code F2 that took hold of my phone as well, so yeah, I think unless this site fixes that Kokuryu no Kiba is going to be no more...**


	15. Revolving Cavern (1)

**Disclaimer; I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or characters not from Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **I have no beta**

 **I only own Schwarz, Aegis and Altair.**

 _"Schwarz..."_ _Schwarz turned around and saw his brother, Arseid, his blue hair and cocky smirk plastered on his face with several women and Vita hanging off his clothes, beside him was a frowning Schwein and his patron Goddess, now pet, Yellow Heart. She had her tongue out and was panting like a bitch in heat, the young man frowned, have they really gotten that powerful that they were able to overthrow the CPU's? Gods above he hoped not, he might be numb to thins all gore and slavery, but even he didn't want to wish this land the iron fist of Arseid._

 _"Oh... shit, its Arseid," He muttered._

 _Schwein already had his assigned dimension under his thumb, same with his other siblings, only he was the one without a dimension to rule over mostly because he was the scientifically the youngest. Which was a bullshit reason since Altina looked like a literal kid, Albarea could change however she looked withing reason same with her gender if she feels like it, and Vita had the same power only amplified a couple thousands._

 _Aegis stood beside him and frowned, "What do you want, Lord Arseid?"_

 _The man laughed, "No need to be so formal! You are practically family now Aegis, what with you always sticking wherever Schwarz goes."_

 _"I'm afraid I cannot comply with that command," He stopped laughing, "You are a man demanding respect, not doing so is basically a warrant for death and I am not planning on leaving this world and leave my Master just yet."_

 _"I see," The man frowned, then walked towards one of the sofas in his house and let the three women drag their bodies over his, "Yellow, be a dear and bring me some wine from his fridge. He should have some since I visited not too long ago."_

 _"Understood," The woman chirped, the usual shine in her eyes completely absent and in its place were complete blankness... what did Arseid do to her? How hid he even get the chance, they siblings weren't as attached to the CPU's as one would think at first glance but he could smell heavy traces of his scent on her. It was almost practically interloped with hers._

 _Schwarz sadly watched the blonde excitedly walk towards the kitchen, while he and his sibling suffered a lot more than the usual citizen of their nation they were also given a place to stay and that was enough for him. Besides, he had Aegis to think about, she was a machine yes, but she also had feelings that was all it took for her to be a 'alive' in his books, you don't need flesh and blood to be alive, you need emotions, living with none or living while rejecting it without reason wasn't truly living._

 _Aegis was alive to him, so for her he would endure anything._

 _But, seeing someone else and said someone was one of the torturers, it was very strange for him, he didn't want anyone to suffer... not even the CPUs. Despite being heavily influenced by evil and neutral siblings, he was sort of influenced by them and had turned into a sadistic psychopath, in human terms, despite his young age._

 _Arseid laughed, "Schwarz my dear brother! How have you been? Have you finally tapped Black's ass?"_

 _"The Lady?" He asked, not really giving much of a reaction since this was how he usually acted with him. It was like the man was a bro-con, no that the creepy ones where they want to have sex with you to show their love, the overprotective and just inserts themselves in your life giving no shits of what will happen after they do. Sadly for him, he didn't share those feelings, the only ones he cares about was Aegis, Altina, Black and Iris Heart. Other than those four he wouldn't even bat an eye if anyone else die, was that bad? If so then he blames his upbringing._

 _"Who else?" Arseid smirked, taking the one glasses of water from one of the people, just a regular fair skinned girl with black pigtails wearing a black dress and silver linings, the girl immediately ducked behind his back. "The hell's her problem? I ain't that scary am I?"_

 _Schwarz sighed, petting the frightened girl's head, "No, but I am the only one she's been around since her sister's gone missing a few months ago so she's still a bit scared of meeting new people."_

 _"Ah, I see, she's like Artemis and Apollo then." Arseid nodded, remembering the twins from a different dimension he visited a couple of days ago, that was a fun trip he even got to take Schwarz and Craig with him. The two were little kids and were hiding behind their mother's leg, frightened of the three men randomly appearing with their father._

 _Schwarz took all the damage one will usually sustain when traveling dimension without proper equipment and blessings and the four major Goddesses weren't around then. So only he and Craig were the ones to do work while Schwarz was being nursed to health by the twins and their mother._

 _"Sort of," He nodded, letting the girl sit on his lap and work with the paperwork, she was oddly proficient with them and it lightened his workload despite how much of a workaholic he was he knew that there should be a time when he should rest and having her around made that rest happen a lot quicker than when it was just him and Aegis._

 _"Big bro," Oh yeah, she calls him Big Bro for some reason. "Can I..."_

 _The young man sighed and looked at Aegis, he needed to keep watch of her or else who knows what might Arseid will do to her._

 _The blonde robot nodded, "As you wish, please wait for me."_

 _"Thanks..." The girl smiled and turned back to her own pile of paper, it was just some forms that he already looked through so all it needed was to be sighed by either him, Black Heart, Aegis and now this girl. He noticed that this day was really light, in terms of work at least, you couldn't really see the sun in Lastation due to the smoke coming out of the factories._

 _The blue haired man hummed in thought, eyeing the happy girl in his lap and his calm face. Then smiled._

* * *

Schwarz looked up, then let out a sigh of displeasure, why was he remembering her now of all times? His hand rose to touch the back of his neck, the crystal in front of him reflecting the reflection of his back from the one behind him, the shadow colored gem was glowing a hint of red, was it trying to tell him something? Either way, he covered it with his hair just before Neptune went around a corner and spotted him.

"Hey, Shaz, know where we're at?" She asked, not even the least bit bothered that she was lost with him, his eye twitched when she began admiring the crystals. Schwarz shook his head and picked up the red-cross shaped crystal and pocketed it, it was giving him bad vibes and Neptune looked significantly better when he did, maybe it was some sort of Anti-CPU Crystal...? Nah, the chances of that existing were next to him dying by a clone of himself, or Neptune saying she hated caramel pudding.

And that was her favorite, she mentioned that she loved it even more if it was served by Compa while she was in bed.

Reminded him of the times he looked after his self-proclaimed little sister when she gets a cold, it was the least he could do for the help she gives him... other than his attention that is, she seems to become a lot happier when he does so she tries to get a cold as much as often before he practically demanded that she stops or he won't like her anymore. And much to his surprise, tears burst out of her eyes and she pleaded that he doesn't.

Her tearful expression pleased his sadistic heart and saddened his caring heart, something that was rarely used due to the environment he lives ion and the work he does. He didn't mind, it was how he was raised and lived and it gave him enough money to prevent the usual daily, sometimes weekly, torture everyone has to take in order to live another day... that is if they don't die mid-torture. Even then, his position managed to gives him someone to torture on his own, so he picked her...

He says torture, but he only ignored her the whole day and didn't react to anything she did, that seemed to be more than enough for the ones overseeing it and the only thing he had to do to make it up to her was sleep with her and by tomorrow she was all smiles and is most likely hanging off his arms or sitting on his lap doing paperwork.

"Nothing here looks or smells like anything we passed," He answered, narrowing his eyes at the long dark path, they were separated when the mountain suddenly shift out of schedule and since they weren't in physical contact with each other, they were most likely split into two groups with him having Neptune. There were nine of them so there were supposed to be three groups, but it was Neptune and him they would most likely encounter something important or fight something that's been powered up by a crystal somewhere.

He was sure the others could handle the rest... or maybe one of them were seperated fro the others... or maybe something like that, he was sure that this cave's separation was completely random.

The lilac haired girl pouted, "Aww, and here I was thinking we were almost there. Oh well, hey, I see something shiny!"

"Neptune!" He tried stopping her but she only slipped under some gap between two rocks, unfortunately he was too big and tall to fit through.

Schwarz sighed, punching it would be stupid since it would probably cause a cave in and that was something he would not like to deal with right now, the last time he experienced one was with Cave.

Happened the same day she tried to arrest him.

* * *

 _"95... 96... 97... 98... 99... 100!" Schwarz finished counting as he removed the covers on his eyes, he noticed his self-proclaimed little sister wanted to play with her Big Bro for a change of pace, and since he wasn't swarmed with request so he gladly accepted the offer. It was really good to see her smile so brightly too, maybe he should ask the new member of the Planeptune Group to join them when they play, it was always good to see her make friends._

 _"Ready or not, here I come!" Yes, she asked to play Hide and Seek with someone basically having all the traits of a Hunter... stupid play on her part, but for her to have more fun he decided against using his nose to just sniff her out, leaving him with his eyes and ears to find her._

 _The girl giggled, hiding under a box, she stealthily moved around the halls of the Artificial Reality Marble, ARM for short, Big Brother made them use since playing outside was too dangerous, why he thought that she didn't know and didn't care. It only means her brother and she would be the only ones in this vast fortress she decided they would play in._

 _"I wonder where she's hiding?" Schwarz really tried to his the slight amount of sarcasm that leaked out his words as he followed the box, slowly moving and would've been very well hidden if it wasn't... so he decided to play with her for a while, for his own amusement that is._

 ** _"He sat down on me!"_** _She thought to herself, trying to control her breathing and movement, if she remembered what she read right then he should move..._

 _He wasn't moving!_

 _ **"Ohh, what should I do?!"** The girl didn't want their playtime to be over so soon, it was rare enough that he plays with her and it was even rarer for him to even be home so she cherishes every single moment she has with him. It was only natural after all._

 _"Hmm," Schwarz hummed, faking walking sounds while sitting on top of the cardboard box his self proclaimed little sister is hiding in. He pretended to place something on top of it earlier so she thought that he was really walking and it was too heavy for her to lift on her own, which surely made her pout. The man didn't regret doing this one bit, chances are she would either pout at him and refuse to talk to him or hug the living daylights out of him and will never let go until he goes and makes lunch._

 ** _"He's not_ _leaving..."_** _She thought to herself, rocking back and forth while pouting with one of her cheeks puffed out. This wasn't fun at all! She wanted to be on the move while in her ultimate stealth fortress, now she was stuck under something... she was trying to convince herself that he wouldn't leave her alone in here... she really was, she knew he loved her more than life itself, she hopes, but its been a little over a few minutes without any sound being made outside._

 _And she couldn't exactly see since the holes she made for oxygen were facing the wall with a considerable distance so air would get in._

 _So yeah, nothing to see and nothing to hear. Short to say she was scared._

 _Schwarz quirked a brow, the box was shaking? "K-Sha, are you in there?"_

 _Little K-Sha jumped out of the box when he sat up, her cute red dress fluttering in the wind, she was almost crying... okay, now he regretted doing that. Killing an entire village he could do no problem and he would feel absolutely nothing as he kills the elderly, women, men and children, his past made sure of that, but making this little one cry somehow made those old cogs in his non-existent heart turn._

 _"Big Brother!" Little K-Sha cried, her green orbs showing signs of tears as she held on the, probably, most important and prominent figure in her life. Sure, she didn't know what he does other than clearing out monsters, but then again, she doesn't really care._

 _All she wanted was for him to shower her with affection and attention, like any child would._

 _All Schwarz wanted was for her to not become spoiled._

* * *

"You found an orb?" Schwarz asked the lilac haired girl as she crawled through the gap again, she was slightly dirty with a few bruises here and there but other than that she was completely unharmed. Though, he couldn't say the same with the purple haired girl she brought with her, same hair as Neptune and was a lot longer with a few stray bangs framing her face. Her clothes looked similar to Neptune's but is more similar looking, it looked like a school uniform with a white jacket-dress, heck she even had a D-Pad on her hair.

"Yup! And then it turned to this girl." She chirped, puffing out her chest as she grinned. Then deflated when she realized one crucial thing, "What are we going to do with her? I can't exactly take care of her like you did to Altair, and I don't trust orphanages."

"Still bothered by the book I lent you? I thought I told you not to confuse that with real life," He sighed, taking the girl and placing her on his back the lilac haired girl soon fell into step beside him and went silent, or so he hoped but she just began singing. Well, at least the one on his back seems to enjoy it.

He sighed, adjusting the girl on his back so she would be more comfortable, it was hard to do it and walk since he only had on arm and a sling supporting her leg while his arm the other. How the hell did this girl even turn up? All Neptune said was that she just appeared in front of the orb, she even showed him the perfectly split dull purple orb and nothing on it even gave him a clue on how she was hidden.

Was she sealed? That could be a plausible possibility given how many sealed artifacts, weapons and sometime beings he discovered in his long life as an immortal, Semi-Immortal to be exact, he just felt the need to remind himself of this since he had been underestimating his opponents lately. That was something he needed to correct since underestimating someone that's actually stronger than him could possibly kill him, though the chances of someone actually having enough power to do so... yeah, the chances were very slim.

Better safe than sorry though.

"Sheesh, I'm tired, I vote we stay here for the night!"

His eye twitched, yeah, better safe than sorry.

* * *

"Hey, I think we're almost there, are you alright?" Financier asked the blonde girl, she was shaking really violently and was paler than chalk... short to say she was worried, more on her mental state than her physical state.

"R-R-R-Really?" Her teeth were even chattering, that wasn't normal, and so was the black haired girl that she found in a gap and came back with an evenly split black orb. Yeah, shouldn't have let her wander on her own that time, really should've listened when Schwarz told her that this girl couldn't tell which was left or right, mostly because of lost memories. "T-T-T-That's good..."

The time it took to find her was ridiculous.

"Ms. Altair," The girl called, crouching beside an crystal she pulled out her pistol, "I think I found a Fire-Crystal, it's not strong but it should warm you up, I'll get it for you."

Altair smiled, then sneezed, two magic circles appearing in front of her and jutted out two serrated glaciers, the Chamberlain and girl backed a few more meters away from the small woman. She rubbed the back of her head with a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

"Please be more careful with that magic of yours Altair," Financier sighed, placing her hand on the glacier she gritted her teeth as the cold intensified. "You could have very well kill us if one of this hits us,"

Just by touching it she could feel her health being drained into it, soon the once white brittle ice turned to a bright blue hard as Schwarz's is strong solidified water, it was even worse since she could probably freeze the very moisture around them, or worse, their blood. It really depends on her control since she had no idea what she was doing, the pains of being an amnesiac really.

The blonde turned to the struggling newcomer and decided to help her, and by help she meant poking wall with a dejected look as her ice ate the wall. She really didn't know what was happening to her and she didn't like it, it wasn't like she hated having this but her lack of control was basically a recipe for death and mayhem, so just another thirteenth Friday for Schwarz then.

"Amazing," The girl breathed out, admiring the way her ice sucked up the crystals and weakened them. Altair bashfully rubbed her head, blushing slightly at the look of admiration and curiosity in the girl eyes, "Ms. Altair you really do have one unique magic."

"Aww, you're just flattering me!" She blushed, then realized one crucial fact. "Hey, what's your name? You didn't mention anything so I've just been calling you New Comer in my mind for a while now."

The girl raised a brow, "My name...?"

* * *

"Yahoo!" IF drunkenly cheered as she ran across the now empty cavern with the ground littered with the dead bodies of her opponents, she didn't know what she drank or why she even drank it but this felt great! Maybe she could match up with Schwarz now... no, that was just a daydream that will most likely never come true he was just that far out of her league. Even dreaming of surpassing him as she is now was completely ridiculous.

She, a mere B-Ranker, taking on an S-ranker? She was even lucky to be alive since the one she's hanging out with is the most violent one among the four.

"My, Iffy sure is having fun," Vert giggled, cleaning her spear with a rag cloth as one small child hid behind her back. "Child, are you okay?"

The little girl nodded, "Uh-huh, is Ms. IF going to be okay?"

Vert hummed, covering the girl's eyes as IF was going into territory not fit for the eyes of children, she might even have to cover her ears just in case they start squealing in terror and would most probably traumatize the poor girl. Her maternal instincts were practically screaming for her to take this girl as one of her own, but she knew that just finding someone in the middle of the most dangerous place in Lowee was very rare, the chances of that actually happening was slim to none since the monster's here locked onto whoever enters and will lie in wait until the time comes for them to ambush.

"I wonder if it was a good idea to let her touch that orb...?" Vert murmured, eyeing the evenly split blue orb with a slight pink tint they found in an altar, it was very concerning that she appeared in a show of blue and pink light. Maybe the three Lowee residents know where she's from?

"Yousr daed!" IF shouted yet another battle cry as her katars' sliced through yet another weird looking monster, the girl's face was flushed and her eyes weren't focused, leaning backwards to avoid the laser she pulled out a pistol and shot the mechanical monstrosity, painting the wall with mechanical brain matter and oil.

"...Look this way little one, there is nothing to see here, let's let Iffy deal with them for us," She gently pushed the girl far, far away from the woman, she couldn't risk her picking up on what she's doing or for her natural curiosity as a child take hold of her and make her look at the massacre. They didn't have one of the Lowee residents so they had to go blind and hope to whatever's looking after them that they find the hide out.

* * *

Older Brother panted, wiping the sweat from his brow he glared at the child that had the nerve to take his weapon and fling it all the way across the ravine with an incredible display of magic prowess, normally he would've been impressed and praise her but that was his last sword and he couldn't exactly use Younger Brother's, they used two completely different types.

Really, the only good thing happening today was that Lady Compa was with them and she was a godsend in this place, he wanted to hurry up and take them to the Hideout but she wanted to find her friends first before moving on, it was only right after all. They agreed with great hope that they run into Lady Vert, or maybe Lady Netpunre out of her flat wall and they really hoped that they find Lady Altair, the most bountiful of all the women.

Strange with her height and age.

"Hahaha!" The child laughed, "You can't catch me! I'm too fast for you!"

Younger Brother grit his teeth, "My fair Lady Compa, was it really a wise decision to teach her Flight Magic? She is but a child! One with great potential in the arcane arts, but a child no less, she does not a sense of responsibility yet!"

"Yes! And she threw my blade!" Older Brother frowned as he jumped up to catch the young girl, she should've been running out of mana by now so why was she still in the air? Looking completely refreshed at that! He knew that Flight Magic was something almost anyone could pick up, but maintaining it in the middle of a fight or using it as a means of transportation required a great deal of mana so he decided against learning it.

But now he was tempted to learn just so he could discipline this girl. Oh he wouldn't hurt her, he'll just give her a stern talking with Schwarz acting as the guard in case she tries anything or doesn't listen.

"It was your fault for leaving it out in the open like that!" She laughed, "Don't blame me because you're stupid."

Older Brother growled, "Cocky little brat."

"Uhm, please don't be too mad at her, I'm sure we can find a way to get you weapon back!" Compa tried to calm the irate man, "...I know! We can just find Schwarz and have him jump over it, I'm sure he could do it!"

Younger Brother sighed, "Lady Compa, I'm sure Schwarz can do such an act, I am not positive that we will even survive this ordeal. I mean, compared to him and Lady Neptune the two us won't stand a chance!"

"As hesitant I am to admit it, that is sadly true," Older Brother sighed, "If he could hear us I am sure this would most likely stroke his ego, but he is most probably the strongest in Lowee..."

Compa looked surprised, "What about the Goddess?"

He shook his head, "Ah, My Lady might be powerful, but she is not strong enough to fight him head on without a plan. And even then, I am sure that he would emerge victorious by merge strength alone."

"Hey! What're you talking down there, I want to be included too!" The girl pouted, "Hey, listen to me when I'm talking!"

* * *

Schwarz kneeled and let Neptune take the girl off his back, she just started stirring a moment ago in the middle of a fight, he made sure to be careful not to get any blood splattered on him, didn't want her to get the wrong impression of him despite it being completely true after all. Then again, no one he knows wanted to be known as the 'Big Scary Man Covered in Blood.'... maybe, he hadn't traveled to the floating isle not connected to the main lands so he couldn't really say that with certainty.

"Where... where am I?" The girl asked herself, looking around with bleary eyes, she stopped at Neptune, "Big sister! What're you doing here?!"

He blinked, "Big... sister... Neptune?!"

"Hey, don't look at me!" True, she does look as surprised as him, "I don't know who this girl is!"

Said girl looked downright confused at that sentence, "Wait, that mean! Big sister it me!"

The man nursed his head, all this shit happening was hurting his head, what was even happening? They expected this trip to take a few more than two days, but they didn't expect to be separated the moment they took a single step in, he didn't expect Neptune to crawl into a gap he couldn't get into and come back with an evenly split girl inside her hoodie and an unconscious girl with her...

"Who are you? I don't remember having a little sister, wait... are you one of those things like those Plot Convenience Thingies?!" Neptune pointed at the girl. "That's right! You're those Plot Conveniences that will lead us to the Hideout!"

"No!" She cried, then fell to her knees with a thoughtful expression.

Schwarz sighed, "Look, kid, we don't know you and Neptune's just rambling nonsense, but can you at least give us a name? It might just spark this idiot's memory," _'Or lack thereof'_

"That right!" She beamed, "Then please allow me, I'm Planeptune's CPU Candidate, Nepgear!"

Neptune just gave a blank look, "CPU Candi-wha? What's that, is it something you eat?"

"Ah, she doesn't even know a CPU Candidate." The now named Nepgear lamented, "I must really don't look like one..."

Schwarz frowned, so far all he was getting that this girl calls herself a CPU Candidate and is Neptune's little sister, when she clearly looks and acted like the older one, was slightly unbelievable since Neptune was a Goddess and there were no CPU Candidates in Nerodimension, in fact this was the first time he even heard of the word. Sure, there were humans wanting to be CPUs but that was only just them dreaming of things they would never achieve, but hey, a person could dream whatever they want and he had no right to belittle them.

He did have the right to slaughter them though.

"Who are you?" He blinked, then pointed to himself. "Yes, please forgive me for not asking earlier but who are you?"

He nodded, "My name is Schwarz,"

"Ah, Schwarz..." Nepgear smiled, trying to find anyone in her memory of someone they knew having a name like that, he wasn't with the Gold Third, or with ASIC, so maybe he was just one of those side-characters or maybe an NPC because she was drawing a blank. "Oh, sorry, my name is Nepgear."

"I heard," He nodded, standing up he pulled Neptune from her seat and held her up, the lilac haired girl saw what he was trying to do and began hacking at the ice that some monster decided to trap them in, he would do it himself but that would mean it falling on them and most likely killing this self-proclaimed CPU Candidate.

"Oh, let me help," She brought out a blade's handle and pressed a button, he rose a leg just in case she tried attacking him but was surprised to see a purple laser shaped into a blade appear. Nepgear then used the heat and easily melted through the ice, and the spider that was in front of them. "What the goodness?! I'm so sorry!"

"...It's a monster Nepgear," He sighed, petting the girl on the head as he moved on, he'll figure out what to do with her later, right now they needed to find the others and his nose doesn't really work well in the cold, and Neptune kept running out of his sight the moment they finish a fight, so this should take them a few more hours since he could smell Altair close by.

He glanced behind him and saw Nepgear trying to convince Neptune that she was her sister and she wasn't just something she calls Plot Convenience, he wanted to ask but what the hell was even plot convenience? He was only going along with the flow with Neptune since that was the best way to avoid getting a headache, also throw away all common sense.

The girl blinked, "Please don't leave me behind!"

* * *

 _"Hey, Histoire?" Nepgear walked towards the little girl sitting on top of a flying book, this was Histoire and she was the Tome that records Planeptune, or Gamindustri's history with the power to alter reality at the tip of her tiny fingers, she acted as Planeptune's Basilicom's Oracle and was also the ones that forces her sister to work since she couldn't do it herself._

 _The tome looked up at the only Goddess in Planeptune to actually do proper work, unless her sister asks her to play with her, then it would take a while until she gets back to working, "Yes, Nepgear, how may I help you?"_

 _"I've been meaning to ask, but... what's this thing that big sister and all the other Goddesses look up to?" She asked, pointing to the statue of a wolf with noticeable silver and black fur statue in the middle of the town, if she remembers right then there were also ones in Lastation, Leanbox and Lowee. Neptune said that it was a statue of someone that helped them greatly and went missing before she was born so she didn't get the chance to meet him,though she did want to ask why she looked strangely relieved by that._

 _"Ah, him..." Nepgear took a step back, "Come now Nepgear, it is not that surprising that a male has assisted us before."_

 _The CPU Candidate nodded and motioned for her to continue, then comes in Neptune with the other CPUs coming in after her. They were all holding various types of snacks, the Tome palmed her face, she forgot that today was the time that all the CPUs gather at each other's Basilicom so they could either bond or talk about how to better improve their respective nations with friendly rivalry._

 _"Oh, Nep-Jr~" Neptune called, "What'cha talking about with Histy? is it about a boy?! Nep-Jr, have you finally found someone you like?!"_

 _The CPU Candidate blushed, "Goodness no!"_

 _"Aw, poo~" She pouted then straightened herself up, "So what're ya talking about? Is it about the rocking new game we just released? Or is it about visiting Plutie and the others, don't worry! We can visit them whenever we like with the cross-dimensional portal blueprints we found in Noire's room."_

 _Noire sent Neptune a look, "And when did I ever let you in my room? I told you plenty of times not to!"_

 _"Really? Cause I swore that being friends meant being able to barge into each other's room and look at all their dirty secrets, but I guess we aren't friends the-"_

 _"No! We're friends, look at my room whenever you like," She shouted with a strained smile, really regretting that she fell for such an obvious trap._

 _Histoire looked into the plastic bag and frowned, "Neptune, all of this could at least last you all for three days, are you perhaps planning on making it last that long? The other Goddesses do not have that much time on their hands."_

 _Vert giggled, enveloping Nepgear with a hug, "I always have time if it means hanging out with Nepgear, say, have you finally decided to become my little sister?"_

 _"Hey, Vert!" Neptune frowned as she witnessed Nepgear's face morph into pure bliss, "And you, Nep-Jr! Don't fall for her busty wiles! Stay with your true big sister!"_

 _The Tome coughed into her hand and slapped the two sisters upside the head, she lightly glared at Neptune and turned to the nervous Nepgear. "Now back to the thing you wanted to know about..."_

 _"Ooh, is Nep-Jr finally going to grow up?" Neptune asked Histoire, poking the embarrassed Candidate she laughed and sat down beside her, "Well then ask away! We'll try to answer anything that we might know about, or if something will sound better if it comes out of our mouth!"_

 _Noire grumbled as she took the seat beside Blanc, "Try to ask our opinion next time, Neptune."_

 _"Why not?" Blanc asked, closing the book she was reading and looked at the nervous Candidate as she sat in the middle of the four Goddesses and one Tome. "Maybe we should ask Rom and Ram if they want too, it should only take them an hour to make the flight from Lowee to here."_

 _Noire hummed, "Maybe I should ask Uni as well, she's been needing a break for a while and what's better than spending some time with everyone."_

 _"Then it is decided," Vert concluded, "We do not know what is is you want to talk about, but we shall ask the other Candidates if they want to learn as well."_

 _Nepgear blinked, watching as the two Goddesses, Blanc and Noire, contact their sisters as she tried to understand what just happened. She just wanted to know about the statue in the middle of all the major capital cities in Gamindustri, and somehow this spiraled into having all the CPU Candidates coming over for a lesson... maybe Ram wouldn't come just because of that, but then again, Financier might force her to come._

 _Noire lowered her phone with a pleased look, "Good news, Uni said she'll be over in half an hour."_

 _Blanc nodded, "Same with Rom and Ram..."_

 _(Later)_

 _"I think this part need more power..." Uni murmured as she fiddled with her gun, trying to see any spots she could improve while Nepgear was in front of her fixing some robot's head. She arrived just a couple of minutes ago and had learned that she had to wait just a while longer so she could learn, it seems like they were waiting for all the CPU Candidates to come._

 _Suddenly, Neptune screamed, "AH! NOIRE!"_

 _She immediately stood up and took her spare gun with her, opening the door that separated them from their sisters with her shoulder she held her gun and looked around for whatever caused the arguably, strongest CPU to scream out in terror. Soon after she saw the problem her eyes blanked, "Wait, isn't that Rom and Ram?"_

 _"Goodness, you're all so dirty," Nepgear worriedly muttered._

 _Ram grinned, holding out her hand with a V and Rom cutely following her sister's example, "We were playing when you called so we couldn't take a bath to clean up, besides, this should be over quick right?"_

 _Histoire sighed, "Yes, it shouldn't take more than a few hours."_

 _"A few hours?!" She gaped, then looked at Nepgear, "Can we use your shower? I feel like I fell into a mud puddle."_

 _Nepgear smiled, "Sure, follow me."_

 _Neptune just poked the prone twin-tailed CPU as she laid face first on the ground after the twins landed on her. With a stick... it had wheels._

* * *

 _Histoire sighed, this took a lot longer than she thought but finally, all the CPU and CPU Candidates have gathered in their humble abode, it was finally time to start her lesson._

 _"Nepgear, if you would so so kind as to repeat your question." She requested._

 _"Me? Okay then, I would like to ask about the statues in the middle of all the capitals." Nepgear asked, the three others soon looked at Histoire with expectant eyes since they were also born after the one they modeled that statue after went missing. Uni seemed a lot more curious than the others since she saw Noire and Vert tense up, Neptune and Blanc not as much._

 _Histoire coughed to clear her voice, "Ah, him... why does everyone look like that?! It is not that rare for a male to help us!"_

 _The tome sighed and shook her head, "Anyway, have you ever heard of the moniker, Nevermore?"_


	16. Revolving Cavern (2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any characters not from it**

 **I only own Schwarz, Aegis, Aria and Altair.**

* * *

"And boom goes the diamond," Neptune sang as he exploded the diamond shaped monster from the inside. The man wiped off the blood that coated his face, maybe he should make or buy a mask after all, monster blood, while refreshing, does _not_ taste good... though he couldn't say the same with vampires, it was said in the reports AnonyDeath gave him that Vampires, though rare, were immortal being with great power and almost anything other than blood tasted like literal shit to them.

Nepgear landed beside him and finished off the two cats, wiping the sweat that gathered on her brow she frowned. There were still a lot more and she was running low on mana and health, add that to the fact none of them were healers they were most likely going to die in the next few minutes, hour if Schwarz fights hard enough.

"Nepgear, status report?" It was very strange for her sister to not call her Nep-Jr, but she had soon realized that she had somehow fallen into another dimension and this dimension's Neptune did not have a Nepgear, at least not yet. "Whoa, are you okay? Big, bad Schwarz didn't make you cry did h- Ow!"

"I don't make people cry," Yeah, he usually kills them before even a single drop of tears could fall from their eyes, "That's you, only in frustration."

Neptune pouted, nursing the comically large bump on her head, "Hey, didn't I tell you that I was as delicate as a sakura flower? You, of all people, could have killed me! By accident!"

"Goddess knows that ain't going to happen," Schwarz sighed, casually slicing off the head of a skeleton like monster and jumped off the arm of an Ancient Dragon-Like Creature, the man frowned and dashed towards the Dragon, vanishing in front of it and reappearing behind it with Ira lodged up it ass... that was completely unintentional by the way.

" **[Corax!]** " He pointed Ira towards the horde of monster and smirked, sending his aura, paralyzing them and immobilizing them, "Yeah, this is probably going to attract more monster to us, but it should help the others come to us."

Nepgear held her sister's arm, scared, "Uhm, ah, is... is an ally?"

"Y-Yeah," The CPU's eyes turned to the man happily slaughtering hordes after hordes of monsters with a gleeful smirk on his face,"He's an ally... I hope."

Schwarz decapitated another man and kicked another monster, he planted his feet firmly on its face he launched himself towards another group with red flames trailing behind him and the now headless monster falling to the cold hard ground. His crimson orbs locked into the frightened monster's amber, realizing it was a purple Fenrir he hook his leg under its maw and pulled, Nepgear yelped as she swore that she saw a spine follow the head.

"Big sister... I'm scared," She weakly admitted, her eyes doing everything they can to avoid looking at the absolute slaughter their ally(?) was doing, it was just too much for her faint heart to bear. She couldn't even think that ASIC, or the Gold Third, could even hope to match this man in raw power, she wasn't even sure that all the Goddesses could take him on even if they ganged up on him.

Though that could be probably just because most of them have faced very small threats after the events at Zerodimension, she wasn't complaining, peace was always good but Nepgear knew there needed to be conflict, as bad of a existence it was, is needed for progress to be made, it was the lesson she learned from the Deity of Sin and her teacher.

"There, there Nepgear," Cue, Nepgear wince, "He won't hurt us, Noire wouldn't let him... or at least won't hurt you, not really sure if I'm safe around him on my own."

Schwarz looked up, grunting as he blocked the hammer fist from a rock golem, it had impressive strength for something of its caliber but it was still nothing he couldn't handle, it was the invisible snake climbing up his pants was the thing he should be worrying about, being poisoned in hostile territory was never on his to-do list... unless it was for a mission, because if so then please, by all means poison him.

"Come and get me ya bastards," He grinned... then forced himself to calm down, something was happening to his body, he was losing control... not good.

If he lost any more control, about... 50% more control, then it was time to say goodbye Hyperdimension.

"H-Hey, Nepgear?" Neptune sweated, tightly gripping onto the steel katana Schwarz gave her to replace the Bokuto she always carried, "D-Did you feel that?"

The CPU Candidate nodded, "Y-Yes," _"...No, the Deity of Sin is gone... until a few more centuries at least."_

"G-Good, I wasn't just imagining things..." Neptune released a breath of relief, all mighty CPU she might be, and as much as her pride hates to admit, Schwarz was a lot stronger than her, but she just came back as a Goddess and even then she had amnesia so that was her excuse for being weaker than a non-CPU being. now that she thought about it, weren't they about the same strength back in Lastation?

Back in Leanbox she wasn't too sure about his strength since he was just adjusting to only having one arm, and even now she was still sure he wasn't at a hundred percent.

"Phew," That took a lot more out of him that he first thought it would've, "Hey, the paths all clear."

The two girls nodded and walked towards him with hands clenched around their blades, they've been jumped just after they thought they cleared a path before and it had the ability of masking its scent so Schwarz wouldn't smell it. So this was just something they were doing as a precaution... for about two seconds.

Neptune began singing, and Nepgear began singing along. Schwarz had to admit that the two had great voices, but this wasn't really the time to start singing randomly and it also wasn't the time to began dancing so stop tapping that foot body! Anyway, it seems that it was up to him, again, to look out for monsters and the others, which was mainly the reason he hadn't hit either of them upside the head for annoying him.

He sighed as he tried to think of anything else other than the kids, Noire and K-Sha... well, he should think of something else other than the kiss he shared with Vert and Altair's near rape, and the book he stole so the reports of AnonyDeath it is... sadly. But it was useful, so he would bear with his too intricate writing, hurts his eyes, and just deal with it... like the rest of his problems.

"Yo, Schwarz! Can I ask you something real quick?!" Neptune popped up in front of him, her face expectant but fell as he showed no reaction, "Aw, poo, see Nepgear? This is what I meant when I said you can't surprise him!"

Nepgear's eyes shined, "I see... big sister, can I try something?"

"Sure, why not," She smiled and forced him to look down since he was over a foot taller than her, "Hey, you better pay attention now,"

Schwarz sighed, "Yeah, yeah, what do you have?"

"Oh, its nothing special, just something I just came up with when I was bored," _It's also one of the only things with me when that things sucked me up... maybe I'm in another dimension?! Oh Goddess, my big sister isn't here with me like the time we went to Zerodimension either and my big sister here doesn't even know me! Oooh, I hope Histoire will know how to fix this..."_ She dug into her pocket and pulled out a box.

"A jack-in-the-box?" He took a step forward and leaned closer to the box, calmly listening to the song it was playing and waited patiently for the clown to come popping out. K-Sha used to love these, he didn't since he always had to pretend to be surprised every time she tried it, but hey, she was having fun so all's well and good.

Finally the song ended and Neptune gasped in shock, "Oh my Nep! Nepgear explain!"

The CPU Candidate stumbled over her words, "Goodness, I didn't think it would work! You said he had light-fast reflexes!"

"Well, yeah, but you know me. I exaggerated!" She reasoned, "Oh, but other than that, everything else I told you was completely true,"

Nepgear sweatdropped and shook her head, she couldn't look at his direction anymore since she didn't want to see the death she was responsible for. The jack in the box she gave wasn't your everyday jack in the box, it was something she made that replaced the clown with a knife that pops up to surprise any intruders that had the bright idea of sneaking into their room. Her sister from her dimension(?) used to say that she was worried anyone she might bring along with her might find that and lose their head.

Like Schwarz.

Or so she thought.

His eye twitched, quickly snapping the blade in half via biting it, he spat out the remaining shards and frowned, "Nepgear, that wasn't nice of you..."

"H-How?! I mean, I'm so glad you're alright!" Nepgear tried to change the topic, truly she did, but it seems like Schwarz wasn't letting her go that easily, "H-Huh?! Wait, what are you doing?!"

He smiled, "Bad kids needs to be taught a lesson, don't they? Don't worry, I'll hold back..."

She yelped when the first one hit her, then let out a few tears on the tenth, and moaned on the thirtieth. She blamed Plutia.

Neptune hid behind some rocks, "Note to self, don't prank Schwarz with something life threatening when I'm sure he'll survive, I don't want to end up like Nepgear and be spanked."

Said girl was currently holding her cherry colored ass and whining about it hurting, well, at least she wasn't dead.

Schwarz dusted off his hand, "Well, have you learned your lesson?"

"Yes," She sobbed, "I'm sorry, please forgive me..."

The man sighed, "As long as you understand, just don't bring that thing around to random strangers, even if Neptune asks you to, okay?"

"I understand..." The girl sobbed as they continued walking, the others surely should've heard her crying since she was pretty loud after the hundredth, so they should be able to regroup... unless they were in the other mountains, if then, they were screwed.

"...Schwarz?" Nepgear called after a few hours of uneventful walking, she was looking strangely tired and had very bad bag under her eyes despite it only being a few hours since she had awoken. The S-Ranker stopped walking and rose a brow, silently signaling her to continue. "I'm... I'm not feeling so good..."

Neptune stopped walking in front of them and ran back with a concerned look as soon as she saw Nepgear, "Yikes! Nepgear are you okay? Do you need a nap or something?!"

"Big sister... no, I have to be strong," Schwarz frowned as he could see her knees quivering, " ... I'm sorry to ask, but can you take up my spot?"

The man nodded as the lilac haired girl slowly lost consciousness.

* * *

"Nowa, Nowa, Nowa~" Peashy sang as she splashed in the bathtub with the amused red eyed CPU smiling as she washed the pouting Aria's hair, the blonde kid was splashing her with the low water since she would've drowned if it was too high, "Nowa~!"

Noire giggled, "Calm down Peashy, I'm doing your sister..."

The sister closed her eyes as the cold water trailed down her back, then the CPU picked her up and carefully entered the tub while Peashy swam around them, she wasn't as limited in movement as her sister and she was taking every single advantage that went with that... until the two of them grows up that is, then her abnormal growth would be placed elsewhere... like her combat potential, it was how Schwarz would've like it.

"Nowa, Nowa, Nowa~" Peashy sang again, it was cute at least, but she was barely over a year old... she thinks, Schwarz really haven't told her how old they really are... or if he even knows that since she was sure that he adopted them, or at least picked them up after something happened to their home town. Noire might not be the best at sensing energy, but since she saw how far behind she was compared to Schwarz, then the thought of her training came to mind.

He did say he got this strong from training, right? So what was the difference if she did the same, granted she can't do it now since she had to take care of their kids, yes she used _their_ , was that a problem? Other than the fact that she was Lastation's CPU and that Schwarz was a merciless killer, there were no other problem with them being adopted... other than them being kidnapped just to lure either her or Schwarz into a trap.

If they did then she could only feel concern, for the kids since Schwarz would most likely murder them in the most bloody and brutal way he could think of, and by doing so it would either traumatize them, or mesmerize them.

Either way, not good.

"H-Huh?!" Noire blinked, then panicked, "E-EH?!"

She looked down and what she gaped, "A-Aria?!"

Aria closed her eyes and just continued sucking, the CPU blushed as she tried to pry her off gently but she only pressed herself further then looked pleased. Noire was about 75% sure that she could already eat solids and were recently fed, so why? Why was she looking for breast milk from her?!

 _"Hey, Noire can I ask you some... thing..."_ Oh... crapbaskets, _"...Mind, ehem, explaining?"_

Why did he choose to talk to her _now_ of all times?! Why did it have to be when she was taking a bath and was involuntarily breast feeding the kids, as in plural since Peashy followed her sister's example and was sucking her hardest, she blushed from both giving Schwarz a view of her body since when they talk the two of them could see at least a few meters around the other.

 _"W-What do you want?! Get out!"_ She mentally screamed, blushing as she wrapped her arms around her top, making sure to be careful around the kids while they were drinking...

He coughed, _"...I just want to ask if you know someone named Uni?"_

 _"Uni? Who's that, and don't look at me!"_ Submerging herself wasn't an option, and so was running out of the bathroom and getting a towel since that would risk the chance of the traders Chian had for business seeing her in her birthday suit, and she would never allow anyone to see her like that... except Schwarz, but he was her slave so anything else was irrelevant.

Including his relationship with the busty CPU of Leanbox, speaking of said CPU if she remembers right, she was with Schwarz right now and who knows what shameless things she's doing with her bodyguard... or former bodyguard, they soon realized that that position held no meaning since he was literally almost always out when working.

Avenir must fall soon since she really want to have more time to spend with him, it totally wasn't because he was her only friend other than Kei.

 _"Kind of hard since wherever you go this thing you installed follows you..."_ He uncomfortably reminded, it was good that he wasn't a pervert, since if she did this with a pervert, almost every time she takes a bath he'll start the link and not say anything... yeah, that was how it would've gone if he was a pervert with no respect for privacy.

 _"A-Anyway, I don't know anyone named Uni so cut the link!"_ She let out a breath of relief when she felt the familiar felling of something snapping in her mind, it meant that he stayed true to his word at least.

Now she only had to figure out how to stop the kids from sucking on her tits.

* * *

Schwarz frowned, still no response from the girl and he even tried giving her his energy, then a thought hit him and by thought he meant smell, "Wait... oh crap, she wasn't kidding when she said she was a CPU Candidate..."

Neptune looked up, "Shaz, this isn't the time for making... jokes, oh wow I never took you for the time to joke so that must be true. So what do we do?"

"Try giving some of your energy," He suggested, "Its called Share Energy right?"

"No, its called SP." ... "Ow! Okay, I'll try..."

She placed her hand upon her and concentrated...

"Uhm, how do I do that exactly?"

Schwarz palmed his face, dragging it downwards he then briefly explained giving out energy and sharing them among your allies to rejuvenate, or strengthen them, or in their case, heal them.

"Ah, I see now." Neptune nodded and tried again, only this time with the knowledge on how to do it, "Arise! Nepgear!"

The two sat and waited for her, and waited, and waited and suddenly Schwarz leaned forwards when a yellow streak hit him in the back. Neptune paid it no mind, completely focused on staring at the girl, patiently waiting for her to wake up... that is until _she_ was tackled by a pink blur. The two met the wall face first with the two buxom young woman crying into their back, or in Neptune's case, head.

"S-S-Schwarz!" The man petted the little girl's head, who instantly melted when she felt his abnormally high body heat go through her's, "I missed you!"

He grunted, "Yeah... long time... no see..."

"Oh, Schwarz!" Oh, here comes the water works. Was she this prone to crying? Because she did not even shed a tear when he went into the forest with Neptune, or with Vert. "I was so scared!"

"Scared?" That was... strange, why was he feeling like something was sucking his mana? And he wasn't talking about the time the phone Vert gave him took his mana, he was feeling sucking like a, what do the youths call it, oh right, a vacuum cleaner! On a side note, he can't move. "A-Altair?"

She looked at him with teary blue orbs, and like always, he felt himself drawn into it, "I-I can't control my Ice!"

Financier stopped running as she finally caught up with her, and so did the two brothers along with the two girls he didn't know with them. The Chamberlain wiped her brow and smiled, pleased to see him and the others, now all that was missing from their group was the Leanbox CPU and their weakest Guild Member, did she feel sorry for calling her that? No, she did not, when your a Member of the Guild, it was either be strong to protect, or be weak.

Either way you still do chores so it didn't really matter unless you're dealing with monsters, in which case, strength is vital to survival.

"Phew, I haven't ran that fast in a long time," Taking care of her jobs as a spy for the Resistance and acting as the Chamberlain usually takes up most of her time and she's at least half of how strong she was a few years ago, Older Brother and Younger Brother didn't have the same problem as hers, theirs were a lot worse.

"Older... Brother!" Younger Brother heavily panted as he leaned on his brother, "I cannot go on! Please! Go on in my honor... live... and fulfill our dreams!"

Older Brother shed some tears, "My deepest apologies, Younger Brother! This pathetic brother... cannot go on as well!"

They spent most of their time chasing girls, training only once a month, or sometimes, once every two months so you would expect someone like them getting weak. At least she trained once a week at her off time, really, she would've been a lot stronger if she just had time. Schwarz himself said she had potential, and that was saying something and a very high praise since she was just a lowly A-Rank, while he was a top tier S-Rank.

"Geez, you two are so pathetic!" The little girl that came with the two brothers laughed as she floated, "I know the two of you are old, but when something of this level tires you out like that..."

Older Brother snapped, "You, and your unnatural mana, be silent! Just because you are a young maiden, does not mean I will show mercy!"

Younger Brother nodded in agreement before Schwarz slapped them both upside the head, the two red-heads looked at him with tears in their eyes, that stung! "W-What was that for?!"

Schwarz frowned, "She's a kid..."

older Brother opened his mouth to say something, but Altair gave him one look that showed disgust so he wisely shut his mouth, if the kind Altair, who forgave him when he accidentally saw up her skirt when they jumped down the mountain and into the caves. It was a sight he would never, ever forget, though he might have to stop himself from bragging since Schwarz seems oddly protective of her.

Was it his instinct? Christ above, he hoped not.

"Sch...warz...?" The girl that came with Altair and Financier frowned, she looked confused as she repeated his name, "Sch...warz?"

Now that he took a closer look at her, she did look an awful lot like _her_ but that was impossible, he was the one to bury her after all and he would never mistake something like a corpse with a living, breathing person. So yeah, the possibility if _her_ coming back from the dead was impossible, unless she was a zombie, in which case, he should kill her right here, right now.

Better cut the root before the tree grows after all.

"Oh yeah, I haven't introduced you yet haven't I?" Financier stood beside the girl, "This is Uni, and she's like Altair."

He blinked, "Oh, then the name's Schwarz."

"Sch...warz?" Uni ignored him and kept on repeating his name like a mantra, to be completely honest it was a bit concerning, "Schwarz?" Oh, she finally managed to say his name without pausing, "Schwarz?" Why are you looking at him like that? He hadn't made her cry yet, had he? "Schwarz!"

Financier blinked, "is it just me, or is Uni acting weird?"

Altair pouted, "Its not just you,"

The CPU and the nurse-in-training were left unnoticed and unattended, completely ignored without a single one of them giving them the time of their day... or was it night now?

"Schwarz!" Uni cried, "I missed you!"

Schwarz kept a calm look as the girl pressed her face deeper into his waist, then leaned forward when a pouting Altair did the same with his back, "Seriously, what the hell's happening?"

Nepgead, from her position on the ground, moaned in pain as her mouth began leaking blood. Schwarz's eyes sharpened and plucked Neptune from the still crying nurse and placed her next to the downed girl, seeing his intentions the CPU plsced her hands on the girl's chest and closed her eyes.

She was still new to this whole, giving others energy, thing so she wasn't sure that she would succeed but she sure as hell would try.

"What's happening?" Altair's muffled voice asked from his back, she still hadn't let go of him, like the other girl.

"...Who are you?" Uni asked, her eyes narrowed as her hand slowly inched towards the holster where she kept her guns. She was getting bad vides from this girl and she wasn't going to just ignore those, finding someone that she found herself being drawn towards... it must mean something.

The girl poked out her head and cheerfully smiled, "I'm Altair and I'm this guy's char-"

 **Bang!**

"Ge..." Altair finished, then blinked when she heard the gun. Hiding behind Schwarz, she risked poking her head out and sawbhis arm encased in ice... her ice to be exact, and in his fingers were a single bullet. So if the ice couldn't protect her, he will.

She frowned, "Hey, what's the big idea?!"

Surprisingly, Uni looked horrified, "I-I... I don't know! I-it felt like something grabbed jold of me and forced me to pull the trigger, I swear I didn't mean to shoot!"

"Then you meant to point your gun at me?!" Altair gaped, then gaped some more when Schwarz effortlessly pulled his arm out and shook off the remaining ice shards, "Schwarz!"

"I'm fine," Shoot him, he wouldn't care. Shoot someone he cares about, you wouldn't live. But, he could see that what she claimed was the truth and he didn't smell lies from her, by the way that smells something like lemons mixed with chilis. "You?"

The blonde nodded rapidly and hugged him tighter, he shook out his arm so kn case she tries anything funny he would be anle to retaliate with triple the force. Look like his self-proclaimed sister she may be, he would kill anyone that harms those under his protection... without reason of course, if they were training then hit them as hard as you can, just make sure they'll live.

"She's awake!" Neptune panted, "And she's really clinging to my legs! Shaz, don't let her take my cute jiggly thighs!"

Schwarz sighed and looked at the two in annoyance, were they playing with him? He didn't mind it every once in a while, but he feels like he hadn't slept for a month and he could only stay awake for at least... three weeks, give or take, his internal clock was messed up.

"Ah, she's really sucking m- she's literally sucking me!" He blinked and true enough, though Nepgear's eyes were glazed, she was sucking hard enough that he had to hold Neptune or else she would get sucked up.

They heard a scream from up top and everyone moved, in Neptune's case she was carried, away from the confused girl. He turned Altair's and Uni's eyes away from the scene, this was going to be painful.

"Move!" Nepgear looked up, eyes cleared and screamed in terror, "My dear, Nepgear please move aside!"

Altair blinked, "Hey, I heard something really heavy crash, is everything all right?!"

Dchwarz waved away the dust that kicked up, it was blocking his nose so he couldn't exactly tell _who_ fell on Nepgear, the latter was slightly obvious since she cried out in pain just moments after the crash. How were they even alive? But then again, they were Goddesses so maybe that was the reason... maybe he should try it himself some time.

"My, that hurt..." Wait a minute, that voice sounds familiar, "Are you alright Nepgear?"

The lilac haired girl moaned, in pain of course, "So-so... my back hurts... Lady Vert?!"

Once the dust cleared they all saw who fell, and boy were they shocked, Schwarz really wanted to ask the heavens why so many strange encounters happen when he comes to Lowee, after he was driven out by the Basilicom... which reminded him, how was that kid he trained for a couple of months doing? Good he hoped.

Vert, or at least she looked like her, had several differences they could use to differentiate which was their Vert to this Vert. One was that she was wearing different clothing, and two she seems to know who Nepgear is. Add that to the fact that she hadn't started looking at him, then that was also another reason to add to their small list.

And Uni, and the girl that he still doesn't know the name of.

"I heard my name being called, is there a problem," Speak of the devil, here comes their Vert coming around the corner with IF and another girl that looks a lot like the other one only with the blue version of the girl's clothes. She was strangely silent as she spotted him with two girl pressed up against him, Altair, she had no problem to the other one however... was a problem.

She was frowning as she walked up to him, completely ignoring her other's existence and kissed him full on the lips. Her chest squishing the black haired girl against their bodies and she was putting up a fight, Vert didn't show a single reaction when she popped out of her side and glared heatedly at her.

"Hey!" Uni called, frowning as she was ignored, "I said, hey!"

She growled, "Listen to me!"

Vert released her kiss and smirked, winking towards the girl she reconnected their lips. He didn't fight, mostly because he didn't know what to do. Immortal he might be, raised around rapist he might be, he had never kissed, or much less bedded, a woman before Vert. Mostly because he didn't have any reason to do so, and even then he wouldn't allow himself to become attached to a mortal.

But that was a story for another time, now he needs to find out why there were two Verts... and stop their from kissing him, he was running out of air.

"My?!" The other Vert gasped, "Oh my, why is that me kissing someone?"

Nepgear shook her head as the other Vert's eyes turned to her, "Please don't ask me! I just met them."

* * *

To avoid confusion, we decided to call the other Vert Verte and our Vert just Vert... the two pouted when got their names for him, but he only shrugged off their looks. As long as it works, it was fine, right? That was his thought process most of the time if it wasn't battle related, or safety.

"...So we're in another dimension?" He heard Verte mutter to Nepgear, "My, this is such a new experience for me. The last time we traversed dimension was when we saved your dimension, correct?"

Nepgear nodded nervously, seeing his calm crimson orbs boring into her and seeing her soul, "Y-Yes, though I don't remember how we got here, do you?"

She shook her head, "I'm afraid not, I was just eating dinner with Plutia and the others when suddenly a portal opened underneath me, I think the other noticed it as well and tried to save me but as it shows, they failed. Well, I suppose it couldn't be helped, it did appear without any warning..."

"Should we ask the Histoire here? I remember Histy from your dimension being able to link with other Histoires..." Nepgear suggested, her eyes looking all over the place for anything that might help them.

Suddenly, he felt his instincts scream at him to move about 7.3 meter to the right and 10 meter forward and look up, and hold out his arm, and soon enough, there was a black, purple and white blur that crashed on it. He grunted in effort as his knees buckled slightly, "...What?"

"Oh Neppy~" The purple haired girl wearing pajamas and was holding a doll of some sorts, she looked like she just rolled out of bed but he could smell a familiar scent on her, was she like Nepgear and Verte? If so then then why was he suddenly on guard? "I missed you~"

"Whoa! Hands off the merchandise, hey, Shaz, little help here?!" Neptune tried prying off the girl's arms but man, she had the grip of a vice, "Can't... breathe!"

Then comes the Noire look-alike only with different clothes, and she was showing her midriff, "Ow, where are we? And what the heck was that?!"

"Please don't yell so much, my head hurts..." Then comes the new girl with sandy brown colored hair and was wearing something like what Altair was wearing, a Shrine Maiden of some sorts, only hers was red and white while Altair's was black, red and white. "...Who are you?"

He set them down gently, then calmly introduced himself, "My name is Schwarz," It was the only thing he could say really, he'll try contacting Noire for more information since one of them, looked exactly like her... not counting the clothes. "You?"

The Noire-look-alike crossed her arms with a huff, "Don't you know me? I'm the CPU of Lastation, Black Heart."

The new girl nodded, "I am known as the CPU of Lowee, White Heart."

...

"Can you stop pretending? This isn't some sort of game," He frowned, annoyed that they were role-playing, gods above this was like the time with Noire, only this time he was positive that they were lying since he was contacting Noire mentally and the residents of Lowee weren't showing much of a reaction. So yeah, they don't smell like they're lying, but he would rather see the truth himself than assume by smell, he learned his lesson.

Noire frowned, "Game? What are you talking about! I know Lastation haven't been around that long, but its a nation for Christs sake, you should know it!"

Altair poked her head from behind his back, "Hey, what's Lastation?"

Schwarz sighed, "Its a nation, most commonly referred to as the Land of Black Regality and is the Heart of Gamindustri due to its positioning, slightly annoyed by that last one since it would be the first to fall because of that if there was an all-out war to come."

"Wha-?! Lastation is not that weak!" Noire argued, "Who do you think you are for saying such nonsense!"

"Schwarz, Thanatos for Guild members, one of the nine S-Ranks." He showed them his glove with the mark of Lastation, "Personal Bodyguard for Lady Black Heart and currently one of the strongest fighter in the world."

She recoiled in shock, then came the reluctance acceptance, "O-Okay, but what do you mean bodyguard? I don't have any of those."

He sighed, "That's because you aren't Black Heart, stop pretending."

She opened her mouth to say something but she saw White Heart tugging on her skirt, so she frowned and leaned closer, "What do you want, Blanc?! I was just about to rant!"

Blanc shushed her, "We're in another dimension, I don't know if you haven't noticed it yet but look over there..."

"Come on! Let go of me already!" Neptune struggled from the pajama wearing girl's grip, "Shaz! Help me!"

He frowned, "I'm sort of busy here,"

As it turns out, all the noise they were making attracted some monsters and only he noticed it... strange since the Brother and Financier weren't doing anything, IF was sleeping with a flushed look so she was out and Compa was with Nepgear nursing her wounds while Vert went to playing with the two kids to stop them from disturbing the grown ups.

So he was holding the jaw of a Dragon while kicking the smaller, weaker monsters as the Blanc and Noire gaped at his actions. They didn't believe him when he claimed he was one of the strongest it seems, but this little show of power should make them believe him, if not then he'll just face the four of them, including Verte, and show them how strong he really is. Being underestimated was something he usually didn't experience, but when he was then they better prepare their blade because he is coming for their ass.

"Darling?" Vert looked up and frowned, she knew he wouldn't need any help but there were too many for it to be a coincidence, IF cleared out a couple of areas in her drunken state while she protected the kid with her lance so there should be less... was there a monster disk somewhere? God she hopes not, if there was then she only hopes that he wouldn't sacrifice himself and lose another limb in the process, yes she knew how he lost his arm. IF told her while she was drunk.

Speaking of which, she had a nurse to talk to.

She shook her head, taking up her spear she stood beside her soon-to-be-husband and parried a blow, "This will go a lot quicker if we work together, Financier! You two, take the the ones behind us and watch each other's backs!"

The three blinked, the two brothers suddenly felt a wave of energy go through them and felt themselves to be rejuvenated, they couldn't even feel any lingering exhaustion!

"As you command, my lady!" They took out their swords, stick in Older Brother's case, and charged with a battle cry with Financier running beside them with a dagger in hand, she had a gun, but it would attract more attention to them that it was worth, so that was a no go.

Schwarz grunted as he crushed the Dragon's jaw with his bare hands and ripped the head apart from the body, spine and all. He threw it away from him while engulfed in flames, and frowned.

This'll take a while...

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for taking so long, but school was really taking my time and when i did have the time, I mostly spent it playing games... not really a good excuse sorry.**

 **by the way, the CPU Candidates are from different dimensions each. That included the two twins.**


	17. Revolving Cavern (3)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any characters not from it**

 **I only own Schwar, Aegis, Altair and Aria.**

 **Forgot to include it in the last chapter but Schwarz is basically the personification of over grinding.**

* * *

"L-Let's calm ourselves now...!" Older Brother backed himself against the wall, absolutely terrified at the being in front of him, he had already sacrificed his his brother for the greater good but even then his body only served to last him a couple of seconds. It was safe to say that he, Older Brother, was terrified. Sad thing was that he didn't even know what caused this beast to be enraged with him! It just... it just appeared out of nowhere, knocked Schwarz through several walls, and licked its lips as it looked at him.

He really hoped his comrades would come running the corner and save him from this ordeal, it was simply too much for him! One of Lowee's elites he might be, his power was no match for this... this beast! "Please leave me alone!"

"What? I can't hear your pathetic whimpering, speak up you worm!" The scantily clad buxom woman, one he would usually admire, whip him as he yelped like a dog and ran. She frowned and just smirked as she slowly chased the target, while she would like her prey to stay in one spot, it has been a while since one gave her a challenge. The 'strongest' was quickly dealt with, but then again, he was taken by surprise so she would give him another chance... before he becomes his toy that is.

Sometimes Noire and the others were too boring for her, she likes to bring down the strong and put them in their proper position. Groveling, under her feet, and crying for more punishment as their mentality shatters, preferably like that mage Arfoire, her main target was previously the girl Altair but Schwarz somehow sensed her intentions despite still being in her human form so she dealt with him first using her Vodoo.

"Plutia, wait!" Noire panted, then shook her head, "Ooh, what made her trigger?!"

Verte skid into a stop beside her, "I do not know! But our strongest has already fallen so we must work together to bring her down... or give her Neptune."

The lilac haired girl blinked, "Wait, why me specifically?!"

"Because you're expendable," The two swiftly, and bluntly stated, breaking into a sprint as soon as they felt better. "And you're annoying," That was Schwarz.

Neptune hung her head, "You guys are so mean to me! Shaz I could understand, but you two?! Don't be such a meanie!"

Schwarz looked back, still frowning from being taken by surprise, his small pride got hurt... very badly, he'll need to at least either save some villages or raze some to the ground... preferably the latter since then he could relive some pent-up stress while he's at it. "Then don't be such a kid, now come on! We're running after them."

"Aww, but my legs hurt! Carry me?" She then sheepishly laughed when she saw Altair cutely glare at her, it was _her_ turn to ride his back thank you very much, she didn't want to stick so close, but when she's around him his flames usually cancels out her ice so that meant she won't accidentally kill someone... until she gains control that is. They didn't have time to train her control since they were in a dungeon, so that would have to wait until much later...

Much, much later.

But for now, she'll just enjoy the feeling of Schwarz's hair. It was just so _soft_ she could just fall asleep, right here, right now!

"...I want to shoot her," Uni darkly stated, hand twitching towards her sniper's trigger, she didn't know anything as she had amnesia, but she felt something with that man... it was like she met him before... and she wanted to shoot him... right in those two balls... NO, bad thoughts! "...What're you looking at?"

"Oh nothing!" Nepgear hurriedly said, _"Wow, she's so different from the Uni I know... its like she's a whole different person!"_

The black haired girl frowned and just sped up, running past the two kids and the badly bruised and bloody brother, serves him right for calling her flat... well, he technically didn't but Financier told her that they only pay attention to those with... special arrangements... yeah, she was partially responsible for those holes on his legs, the only reason he could run so soon was because Financier somehow convinced Schwarz to give them some medicine she swore that she had seen somewhere before.

"Hey, Rom!" The girl named Ram called, grinning as she ran side-by-side with the blue-clad girl, she didn't know why her she was sent to a different dimension than her real sister, and she also didn't know why another dimension's Rom was here either, it was just so unexpected she couldn't help but feel excited, "You know why we're running?"

"Nuh-uh," She briefly said, slightly uncomfortable that she was talking to someone that looked like her sister, Blanc used to tell her that there were many people who would love to take her to their homes and do nasty things to her so she should be careful around strangers, and said there were look-alike in other dimensions that didn't act like the one they know too. So she still wasn't too sure that she should be so familiar with her sister's alternate.

Oh, she was sent here when the CPU and CPU Candidates were tasked to find 'one of the seven' as Histoire called it, she wasn't too sure on _what_ she was looking for exactly, because someone pushed her into the portal before she got all the needed information. She was scared as she floated in the realm between the dimensions and was terrified when one portal in particular showed her very graphic images of people being killed by that dimension's CPUs.

It was a good thing she learned how to divert her route since that was one place she knew she didn't want to ever come to.

Ram waited for her to say some more... and waited... and waited... and snapped, mentally that is. But decided against voicing her complaints since that would probably make her more wary of her, she learns... slowly.

"My, to be young again..." Vert giggled, "Is that right, Iffy?"

The Guild Member blinked, "Why're you asking me, Lady Vert? You are still young yourself."

"Ah-ah-ah," She waved her finger, "No lying dear, Darling had already said it before with his bluntness, but The Goddesses and I are already well over a centuries' old."

"...I'm not over a century old..." Blanc quietly reminded, running beside them she was reading a book, Compa wants to ask how she was dodging all those holes but didn't in fear she would distract her and ruin her streak. So she just counted how man holes she dodged, as of now it was 125 and it was still going up with no signs of stopping anyti- nevermind, she fell into a hole. "...No one saw that.."

"...Yeah, anyway, but you look so young!" IF argued, "I don't think anything could make me look like that in a few more years."

Schwarz passed them and said, "That's because you aren't immortal," And ran on ahead. How he got behind them when he was far ahead of them just a couple of minutes ago, she would never know, and just chalked it to his lack of presence.

"And you're not really that strong to even think of earning immortality," There he goes again.

"Or smart enough," And again.

"Or talented enough," And again.

"...And you look like a kid..." He was running out of things to say.

"And to be honest, you aren't that useful." ...Okay, she wanted to punch him now.

Vert held out her arm and stopped Schwarz, the porcupine haired man stopped running and stood in front of her, staring at her tits. The CPU smiled, the man smiled back, the CPU stabbed him, the man died.

"Lady Vert?!" Compa gaped, she knew what he was saying was slightly uncalled for but to kill him?! That was going too far! She should've at least let her get a turn! "Why?! I wanted to stick my needle in him!"

"The hell are you girls talking about?" Schwarz came running in front of them, he looked annoyed, "Wait a minute... is that me?"

Seeing himself dead was something he didn't expect when he went to check on the others since he didn't see them running behind them, he let Noire and Verte run for the dominatrix that came out of nowhere and chased Older Brother when he was taking a leak, what? He had bodily needs. While he was teaching Altair about the bees and the birds, or was it the birds and the bees? He wasn't really too sure, the last time he did that was with K-Sha.

And that was when she was in fourth grade, he really regretted informing her but thankfully she was still as innocent as she was before he informed her.

Vert swung the limp body and threw it against the wall where it stained it with its blue blood, was she bothered that she just killed someone that looked like her love, no, no she was not, "Yes, I believe these are called 'Kitsune' I am not too sure since I have not visited Lowee for quite some time."

Younger Brother panted and slowed to a stop, then saw the dead Schwarz, "...Oh my God?! What killed him?! Are we going to be safe?! We are so going to die!"

The 'dead' man frowned and slapped him upside the head, bringing him out of his delusional state, seriously there was only one stab mark on that thing, he could survive a couple of hundred, the time back in Lastation was a couple thousand he was sure, so he should do his best not to just assume he would die so pathetically. Younger Brother blinked, then rubbed his eyes, "...Am I seeing things?"

"No," Schwarz gestured to the sleeping Altair on his back, he didn't know how she got to sleep or how she was still hanging on but whatever's she's doing it was working so he didn't question it... much... he was definitely not bothered by it and was most definitely not wondering about the cold and sucking feeling he was getting, yeah, totally not bothered by it at all.

His shoulder slouched, "My goodness that was so terrifying, I thought something strong enough to kill _you_ of all people has appeared and is targeting us all, I believe you know my fears? The fear of losing Lady Vert, Verte, Compa, Altair and Neptune!"

"...Wait, what about us?!" Ram shouted as she ran back towards them, pouting as she was left out of an conversation yet again, "Aren't we important?!"

Younger Brother scoffed, "Miss Rom perhaps, but you? I would gladly hand you over to a monster."

"You jerk!" Ram pouted and smacked him with her staff, "Meanie!"

The man winced with every strike, he thought magic user were supposed to be weak physically? So why in Lady Vert bountiful mounds was she so strong?! Children her age should not be this strong, in fact, he would even compare this to the pain that was called Financier's hand.

"Ram, that's enough," Schwarz caught the staff, the little girl struggling to move it an inch, the others knew it was to be expected and Younger Brother was looking forwards to her getting a lecture. "I'll teach him a lesson later, so go back to your sister and just be bait."

The girl pouted and nodded, "Fine, but make sure he suffers!

"...Why me?!" Younger Brother cried in shock, he thought the brat would be the one to be punished not him! "I didn't do anything!"

Schwarz looked at him in the corner of his eye, "Well, you're treating a kid like she's a plague for one."

"I'm not treating her like a plague!" He argued, trying to stall for time.

"Shaz! We need help over here!" They heard Neptune scream across the pathway, the man nodded and took off, Altair screaming as she hung on for dear life. Why was she still hanging on, anyway he had to be careful or else she'll fall off... or she had have a tighter grip since he can't exactly be completely sure that she'll stay on with only one arm, if he had his sling with him the that was a different story entirely.

Neptune jumped and yelped as she felt several strands of her hair get cut off, "Why are you attacking us?! The enemy's literally behind you Plutie!"

The dominatrix giggled, "I thought I told you to call me, Madam Goddess a couple of second ago Neppy? Maybe I should discipline you some more,"

Older Brother just leaned against the wall, the life in his eyes distinguished as his blood flowed freely from the gaping hole in his chest, Schwarz rose a brow at the sight and instantly knew that this woman wasn't the cause of his death... completely at least. She might've accidentally lead a monster to them and that both confused her and killed Older Brother.

Neptune worriedly glanced behind her and saw him, "Shaz! Can you stall her for me? And don't kill her! She's being mind controlled!"

He nodded, "This is the first time I fought someone being mind control so this is a new experience, Alrair, hang on this'll get wild."

Altair nodded against his back and gripped his hair tighter, Schwarz nodded and sent some energy through his hair so it would lock itself with her hands just to be safe. Neptune had already ducked under the woman's legs and was on her way towards the plant-like monster, it was clear that she was at a disadvantage so he'll have to knock her out fast.

"My, my, you think you can take me on all by yourself?" The woman glanced to her left, Noire and Verte were busy dealing with some trash mobs that were numerous enough that it'll take them a while until they could focus on her, Neptune was dealing with the main boss and he was dealing with her... if what she heard was true and saw, then he was the strongest in the group.

That for some reason excites her, while she wasn't the one to usual initiates fights, she has been wanting to test herself against this man the moment she learned that little fact. Add that to the knowledge that the older Iffy told her, then she knew that she had to punish this slave for leaving his master's side.

On a side note she was jealous of this dimension's Noire for having a slave, she wanted one too.

"Well," He lowered himself, "We'll see..."

She smirked, "I'll make you pay for ruining my fun!"

* * *

 **New techniques for Neptunia Characters coming up by the way, thought I should let you know.**

* * *

"Before we start, who are you again?" Schwarz asked, scanning the area for anything he could use to maneuver or some place he could place Altair without worrying of one of their stray attacks hitting her.

So far, nothing, the only thing note worthy in this place that it was rather spacious and the rocks were floating and he couldn't see the end of the trenches. He couldn't fly so that was disadvantageous in this area and if those small gaps in her weapon were what he was thinking then he would need a wide space to move around, or else he'll be a sitting duck.

"Me? I'm Iris Heart, don't worry if its hard to remember," She began floating, slowly making her way towards him and completely confident that she had this fight in the bag with her advantage of flight. Strong he might be, but brute strength was useless if you can't hit your opponent. Once she was closer, her speed dramatically increased and Schwarz actually gritted his teeth in an effort to not be blown off. "My, I didn't think you would still be standing after that."

He smirked, "I'm not an S-Rank just by cleaning dishes,"

The woman smirked and just increased her speed, lightning already forming around her hands, "Let's see you deal with this!"

"...Shit." Iris smirked as she heard his mutter, "...This is gonna hurt."

She arced her arm, the lightning forming into a spear, something she learned after the Neppy she knows left, "And hurt it shall!"

Schwarz shook his head, "I didn't mean it like that..."

Just as the tip neared him, he shook Altair off his back and let the lighting danced around his hair, Iris backed away slightly as she saw some gold leak into his crimson orbs, " **[Amp]** and **[Magic Counter]**... yeah, you should brace yourself."

"Something of this caliber won't hurt me!" She had fought people as strong as her daily as part of the training Histy forced them to do, and she didn't even use half of her strength with that attack. However, the amount of damage she felt when the bolt returned was unbelievable. "AHH! This pain?! How did you?!"

He sent her a blank look, "I'm not going to explain my techniques,"

Verbally that is.

He mentioned to Noire that he can counter any normal attack and that was just the regular **[Counter]** and on its own he'll deal equal amount of the damage dealt to him to the enemy even if he'll run of of HP, **[Magic Counter]** was the same only with _any_ magic below low A-Rank, and **[Amp]** was exactly as its name states though it can only be used with countered electricity and regular electricity. The latter he'll never use since he wasn't a magic user.

"...Can I get back on now?" Why did you even ask when you just did, well, anyway now that she knew of this then she should be on guard more.

Iris frowned, "I thought you were purely a physical fighting, defense shouldn't be something that you should concern yourself with."

"You can't just focus on one thing and expect to become the strongest," You should focus on two things, maybe even three if you're ambitious but then it wouldn't be as powerful if you only focused on two. "Now then, shall we get serious?"

She brandished her sword, "Yes, I need to pay you back after all."

He felt Altair tug on his back, "Don't kill her,"

She looked over his shoulder and cutely glared at him, when he showed no response she bit his ear, sighing he lower his power significantly and matched her power, "Fine, fine, but if she asks for it, don't blame me if she'll lose her head."

"Schwarz!" She pouted, though then he just didn't pay any more attention on her. "...?!"

"What is i- Son of a-!" He looked at Iris and saw that she was chanting something, was she planning on using a spell?She was sitting in mid air while black thunder clouds hung above her... somehow, he could see lightning flickering inside the cloud, this attack looks like a mid to high tier A-Rank spell... not good. He turned back and began jumping, he needed to make distance between themselves so he could erect...

"Godam-!" Nevermind, looked like the charge time was shorted than he thought so he thunk fast and covered Altair with his whole body, hardening his hair and compacting it to the point not even air could past through. He wouldn't go down, that he was confident in, but if this hits her then she'll die for sure.

"Sch-!" He smiled bitterly as his hair hardened, something he usually doesn't do since it takes so much out of him though in this case he didn't really have that much of a choice.

" **[T. Blade Kick Ver.** **Ultra]** "Schwarz gritted his teeth as he felt the electric sphere collide with his back and the explosion that soon followed, just as he thought it was over she blitzed him, cutting open his shirt and flesh. Iris finished the attack with a snap of her fingers and a touch of lighting rain.

She eyed the blood, then licked it, "My, you have such a delicious taste!"

"...Are you done?" He asked, slightly disappointed that it was so weak, Iris blinked when he saw him stand up with numerous cuts on his body and she actually was aiming to kill when she used that attack so how was he still standing? She stabbed him right in the god dammed heart for Christ's sake! "Crap, now I'll have to walk around naked."

She licked her lips, eyeing his toned body, "What's the problem with that?"

He held up three fingers, "One: Its cold, Two: We have children, Three: I don't really have a third reason I just want to say three just for the hell of it."

"Hey, Shaz we dealt with the monster and look what we got!" Neptune shouted as she waved around a key, "And you can stop fighting now! Compa already has her equipment ready!"

Schwarz nodded and stood up, wobbling slightly since he has a hole in his leg and much to his surprise Iris let him lean on her, "...Why?"

She scoffed, "I would like to continue out fight at a different time, but for now focus on not dying, I would like it more if I was in a proper state of mind when we do."

"Schwarz! You idiot!" Should be saying that to you Altair, don't punch him in the back and by in he meant literally in, "Oh goodness, I'm so sorry!" And now she's turning into Nepgear. Was that insulting? He didn't really care.

Speaking of the girl she was fussing over her sister's injured body while the others were completely unharmed, it looked like Neptune took care of the monster all by herself, the lilac haired CPU opened an eye and smirked, "What took ya so long?"

He pointed to Iris, "Was trying not to kill her so I held back... a lot."

"Brother!" Younger Brother cried as he held his sibling's limb and bloody body, "Why?! Why must you leave this world before I?! We were supposed to become Harem Lords!"

"And just like that you lost all my sympathy," Schwarz briefly stated as he started a fire, poking the stick Neptune brought out of her sack with Ira while having Altair sleeping on his lap. This situation was supposed to be reversed usually... "Do you want to burn him and bury his ashes or bury him as is? I could do either."

The man sent him a look, would it trouble him to at least show a bit of emotion at his brother's death?! He was literally giving no shits... "I would like to bury him as is, he died a valiant and honorable death, it is what he deserves."

Then, "He died when he tried to fondle a succubus' tits," Informed Iris, still in her HDD since the two Verts were busy patrolling, and Neptune was being treated by Compa.

"Oh... darn it!"

* * *

 **AN: Short Chapter compared to the others I know.**

 **Anyway, it'll be back to canon with a few adjustments next chapter.**

 **Yeah, really don't have anything to say but if you have any tips you can give then please say them.**

 **Oh spoilers, another character death next Chapter.**


	18. Settlement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any Characters not from it.**

 **I only own Schwarz, Aegis, Aria and Altair**

* * *

Schwarz quietly sat on top of a rock as the others mourned Older Brothers death, he wasn't really someone he was sure that he would remember in a couple of decades and if he was lucky, years. Someone dying while on a mission weren't uncommon to Guild Members, they either die by being rejected food for being heretics or killed in a fight with monsters, Iris said he died when he tried to fondle a succubus' tits but he was sure that there was more story to that.

Why? Well, he wasn't naked so the succubus wasn't the one that killed him and it wasn't the plant monster either since he didn't see any blood on it.

"Older Brother..." Younger Brother quietly muttered, "Forgive me, for my arms are too short, my legs... too weak... I wasn't able to help you... save you... I'm a failure as a sibling... I'm a failure as a son..."

He touched the tombstone Schwarz built out of Ice and Earth Crystals, "I promise... I will live my life responsibly from now on... I will obtain our dream..."

Financier brought of a flower and placed it beside sword, it was his, "...To be honest I don't really have much to say, I mean, we don't really talk that much, but what I do know is that you were a comrade worthy of respect."

The others didn't have much to say either, probably because they didn't really know him that well. Schwarz petted the sleeping Altair, she cried herself to sleep, such a waste... her tear stained face tugged at his non-existent heart and forced my eyes to let out a tear, if not for respect, for the loss of a life. He knew he wasn't the most sympathetic person around, or at all, but if he learned anything from Rean other than patience, it was the value of life... which he just remembered.

Younger Brother wiped his tears with his sleeve, "...Let us depart, we must reach the Hideout or else his death would be in vain."

 _"Not like he sacrificed himself for anyone or anything, but I shouldn't say that."_ He silently thought to himself as his eye followed Younger Brother, something seemed different about him... the fact that when Compa's breasts brushed against his arm and showed no reaction was enough to prove that something was wrong. He knew these types of people, even the death of a loved one shouldn't have this much effect on them...

He shook his head, less the memories of the first person he let close to him reappears. "How close are we?"

The man looked at the machine that looked like a silver cross with a blue gem in the middle, "We are very close, Older Brother would've made it if _that_ woman didn't chase him..."

Schwarz frowned and leaned closer to the uninterested Plutia, she released her transformation when he wasn't looking so he didn't know who she really was and the others knew better, even Neptune surprisingly. "I don't think its a good idea to transform around him for now..."

She looked surprised, did her transformation really have that much of an effect? "Ehh?! Why not?"

He shushed her, "Because he wants to get revenge,"

"Oooh, I get it!" She nodded, "I understand, no transforming, right?"

Noire gaped at how fast she agreed while when she was still human she was barely able to get her to listen, just who was this man? "How?!"

Schwarz looked at her, "Can I help you?"

The CPU shook her head and just kept on walking, silently contemplating if she should get training from this man since he seems to know what he was doing. Add that to the fact that she knew that he only got this strong through training and some unknown means, mostly training, Histoire would be foaming at the mouth to get his methods.

Plus, he made Plutia listen to him when no one could... to a certain degree at least.

"My, he must be good with children," Vert, or as Schwarz calls her, Verte walked beside her looking back and sees Schwarz walking perfectly balanced as to not disturb the sleeping Altair on his back. "I wonder, does he have any?"

"Kids?" Vert entered, looking very interested, "Well, he did mention that he has adopted two..."

"Oh, so he's single?" Verte paled when she faced the tip of Vert's spear, "...Right, so where are they?"

She withdrew her spear and leaned it against her shoulder, "Well, last I heard was that they were in the care of our Noire."

"Wait, with me?!" This Noire gaped, "Why, am I the one playing babysitter?!"

"He's pretty much this dimension's Noire's slave/ bodyguard so it would make sense that what's his is also hers," Neptune interjected, suddenly beside Vert when she used to be at the very back guarding their flank. She laughed when they jumped in shock. "Ha! You should've seen the look on your faces! Priceless!"

"Neptune!" Vert chided, holding her hand against her chest as she tried to control her heart, "My, that was unexpected."

Noire growled, the Neptune she knows and the Neptune in this dimension acted similar but she could tell that there was something different about this one... like, she was way stronger, "...Slave? Does that mean he's not my friend?"

Neptune laughed, "As if someone like you could ever make one! Much less someone as unsocial as him!"

Nepgear ran and entered, "Big sister, that's mean!"

"Nepgear," Verte's eyes shined, "My, for you to come running all this way _must_ mean you have decided to become mine at last!"

Vert blinked, "Is the me in your dimension a... lesbian?"

"No, I am proudly bi." She puffed out her chest, drawing an irate growl from the new comer, Blanc. "And you are straight with Schwarz, correct? I would have never thought that I would ever fall in love with a man..."

Plutia hopped in, "Well, all the men we meet are wither badies or into each other,"

"My, is that true?" Vert asked, "I mean, it is true that Schwarz is the only male with had significant importance and helped us thus far, but is it the same case in _every_ dimension?"

"Mind if I cut in?" IF smirked, "Schwarz would've but he didn't want to be involved in a girls discussion and, _'There are dimension where the CPUs are males too, some were even gay for each other, the possibilities are endless,'_ or so he said."

"Ah..." They all said, the talk didn't continue, though Vert and Verte's eyes were shining.

Schwarz and Younger Brother made sure to stay at least twenty meters away from each other. They didn't know why, but they felt that they just should... was it the way the two blonde were looking at them? Either way, Altair was still going to stick to his back.

Financier sighed and shook her head, some of them had already moved on from Older Brother's death and it seems like only Younger Brother was still hung up about that, understandable, "Hey, stop."

And stop they did, Neptune looked back and saw that she was crouching beside a giant boulder and was trying to move it. Schwarz walked up to her, dug his fingers into the rock, and pulled. Now he was holding it like one would a bowling bowl, the weight of it for him though was comparable to the girl on his back, who he still hadn't figured out _why_ she hadn't let go yet.

"You gonna do a strike?" Uni asked, "...I hear something."

She was a sniper so she needed to have a great sense of spatial awareness and senses so she could avoid getting killed in this world of theirs, it seemed that sword and other melee weapons were more common than guns. That means this was an ability she needed for a dramatic increase of survival.

Financier looked alarmed, "Hurry! Before they find us!"

They all nodded and dived inside, unfortunately for them they didn't see that it was a hole going straight down. Neptune screamed in terror as she and the other girls fell, Younger Brother and Financier paid hin a salutation before following them, the Chamberlain holding down her skirt as Younger Brother went in before her.

"My turn," He jumped and dragged the boulder along with him, shifting Altair so no air pressure would reach her and that she would receive the least amount of impact. He grunted when his feet touched down on the cold hard ground and the slightly wet grass.

"Gah! The blinding light, where is it coming from?!" Neptune shouted as she covered her eyes with her arms, they were in that cave for a long time and the only light source there was dimmed on top of it being in so little quantity.

He narrowed his eyes at the sight of the orange crystal hanging from the ceiling, it was glowing and was as large as the blush on Noire's face when she first slept in his bed, while he was still in it. He never thought a person's face could get so red that he was mistaking it for blood. Anyway, the light was bright enough that he actually thought about destroying it to get rid of an annoyance.

"Whoa..." The others breathed out, Financier wiped the dust from her dress while Younger Brother patted his suit. They stood in front of them and bowed, Financier raising her skirt slightly and Younger Brother bowing like a butler.

"Welcome to the Resistance Hideout," They said in perfect synchronization. "We have arrived in our destination, please, follow us for just a moment longer and the reason can be better explained with the person you are meeting..."

They completely ignored the look they sent to Blanc, Ram and Rom and just nodded as the two led them down to a path. The settlement looked like it was ready to defend itself at a moment's notice and move their location faster, it was the perfect layout for camping at a place like this Schwarz noted. IF wrote things she could use for future reference, maybe she could ask around if they have the chance later, she could see a few people from the Guild City here and she was worried that there were Extremist among them.

So she did the smart thing and stuck close to Schwarz, he would protect her if one of them notices that she believes in Green Heart rather than the one they were worshiping and by being near him raises the chances of her surviving indefinitely. Uni growled as she neared him so she kept a fair distance from the girl. Nepgear nervously laughed as she was right next to her.

"Uni..." Schwarz darkly frowned, the black haired girl yelping as she felt her very blood run cold from his mere gaze alone, "...?"

"I-I'm sorry..." She bowed her head submissively as something in her being took over, _"W-Why am I...?"_

* * *

"We're here," Younger Brother opened the door for them and waited until the last person, Nepgear, to come in and closed it, then locked it fourteen times. When he turned around he raised a brow, "What is it? We cannot be too cautious since the person you are meeting is of high value in this War and she takes after Schwarz quite a lot."

"...In what regard?" Schwarz narrowed his eyes, because he had a _lot_ of undesirable traits that no one should take up.

He chuckled, already showing signs of change, "She is the strongest in Lowee and uses brute strength mostly..."

"...I use fire..." Schwarz mumbled, he didn't use brute strength all the time... okay, he used it most of the time but can you blame him? It was what he specialized in. Other than fists he used swords, and that required technique.

"Yes, and she uses both a hammer and an axe," He led them to an intricate door, Schwarz could smell the scent of a CPU behind those close doors and narrowed his eyes in thought that they were betrayed. Though it would make no sense why they would lead them through the Tri-Force Mountain just to trap them, were they expecting the terrain to kill them? The monsters?

He used to eat them for breakfast, lunch and dinner.

The meaty ones, or the humanoid ones since they taste the best out of all of them.

Most hated food? Dogoo.

Financier knocked on the door, "Excuse me... I have brought to you our powerful allies... and some."

What greeted them inside the closed doors was a little girl wearing a white dress with dark brown linings on it, she looked up from her book and she looked annoyed... as much as he hated to admit, he would've looked the same. She scowled and spoke n a quiet voice, "I'm busy right now. I'm sorry, but can you lead them out?"

Schwarz blocked Altair's ears with his one arm and his hair, a waste of energy it might be but he won't risk her hearing being damage just because these girls' lungs. By the gods it was loud, he could still feel his head ringing even, well, at least the other dimension girls didn't react as hard. Financier stepped up unsure of what she should do.

"They came all the way here for us. It would be rude to send them off!" She pleaded.

Neptune pointed erratically, "Wh-Wh-Wh-Why is Lady White Heart here?!"

"Why not? This is my room, you know," The girl muttered, looking over the people that her two(?) elites brought in, then her eyes landed on her look-alike, "...Who are you?"

The Shrine Maiden clad Blanc's eye twitched, "...I'm White Heart."

The girl on the bed's eyes widened, "Financier! You brought in the fake!"

The Chamberlain raised her arms, "N-No! She's a completely different Lady White Heart, I mean, just ask Schwarz!"

 _"Why me? I never even met the fake,"_ He thought to himself as he felt almost everyone's eyes land on him, though the girl's eyes inspected him for anything that she could use in case he attacks her... he thinks, either that or she was checking him out, which he didn't need as he literally had one already going for him. She then huffed and hopped off the bed while putting on her oversize coat, was she expecting to grow into that? He regretted to inform her but Goddess do not age.

Financier sighed, "This is the leader of our resistance and CPU of Lowee, Lady White Heart."

Neptune made a funny face and blankly said, "Wha-What?"

"This is so confusing that Nep-Nep is having a hard time figuring what to do." Compa spoke after a few hours of silence.

"Be quiet... If you're going to cause a commotion, do it outside." Blanc blankly said.

Schwarz uncomfortably coughed as everyone's eyes landed on him again, the man had a light blush on his face as he refused to meet anyone eyes, until Altair popped up behind him and grinned. He accidentally destroyed a couple of stall and buildings when some people walked up to him and demanded that he let the girl go, they were of course referring to the slumbering Altair as she stuck to his back like glue. Of course, he ignored their existence entirely, but when one forcefully touched her sides and tried to rip her off him, he kicked him lick a horse would to a man that spanked its ass without warning.

They were lucky he didn't kill them and once they saw his face properly, no one approached them again when they recognized him as the fearsome and terrifying Thanatos. Sometimes, being called a Death God was useful, got rid of nuisances and pests easier. On the other hand, he might be less trusted with his little performance.

"I believe I know what is going on now. She's the real Blanc, is she not?" Vert inquired, "Financier?"

The Chamberlain was shaking, "Don't kill them... don't kill them... don't kill them..."

Oh, he might be sort of responsible with that one too. Maybe threatening to raze this Resistance to the ground was way too much for her? He meant that after they were done with what they were supposed to do, but she seems to have taken it literally and tried all she can to make his stay... pleasant for a lack of term.

Younger Brother sighed, seeing as the maid couldn't answer he shall do so in her place, plus... it might earn him points in the bountiful goddess' book, "Yes, exactly."

"No fair," Plutia pouted, "I want to be in on this too!"

Verte took her hand and lead her, Blanc and Noire outside with the CPU Candidates. It would help them continue without any distractions since they didn't really have anything to say in this discussion, really all they were are more muscles to bring up the bar of success.

"Wait. Lady Vert, what do you mean 'real'? Is the one we met at the Basilicom a impostor?!" IF asked.

"Oh, please not all at once... I could only take so much... Financier, can you please explain?" Vert squirmed.

The Chamberlain was still in her daze so Younger Brother had to take her place, again, "I will answer in Lady Vert's place if it is allowed."

Blanc looked around, "You were here, too? Where's your brother?"

His eyes darkened, "Dead, he died a worthy death and has granted us this key... what use it has is still unknown, but I am sure that it will be important in the near future so please... please, take it. It is useless in my care."

"...Understood," Perverted his brother might be, they did a fine job when they put their minds to it, they were rumored to be breaching mid A-Rank when together and mid B-Rank when alone after all. "Continue."

He coughed, then looked at her and Vert then sighed, "With Lady Vert is in presence, how 'little' our CPU seems..."

That was not something you should say to someone that can order your death in a heartbeat, and by the looks of it, she looks really tempted to do so. She was glaring at him with passive-aggressive anger while calmly sitting at her bed, Schwarz sighed as Altair cuddled even deeper into his back, the man's eyes were brought to her squirming form in jealousy.

Blanc followed his gaze and frowned, "You, get down from him."

"B-But-" Altair stuttered.

Her eyes sharpened and voice got louder, "No excuses!"

She whined and slowly touched the ground, hoping that not having direct contact with Schwarz wouldn't make her ice go out of control. Whatever she did she couldn't seem to properly control it so she could see herself being carried around by him for the safety of the people around them, she might even have to sleep on top of him in case she lets out ice in her sleep.

"...DAMMIT ALL!" Blanc cried in frustration, she was only a few inches taller than her and looked almost as old as a fourteen year old yet her body said the complete opposite, why was the world so unfair?! "DAMMIT!"

Financier uneasily laughed, "Younger Brother, what do you... think... oh my god!"

The man's eyes turned to her, pained and tears brimming the edges while it slowly slid down the pale grey ice. He couldn't speak as he was split perfectly in half, were they under attack? He didn't know and probably wouldn't know... the only regret he had was that he wasn't able to fulfill his and his brother's dream...

Compa's eyes widened and she keeled over and puked, nurse-in-training she might be but she could literally see his insides sliding out! Schwarz acted quickly and covered the split man's body with Blanc's bed sheets while he picked Altair up to prevent anymore accidents. It was a shame that they lost two elites in a span of a day, such was waste of life... and this one was completely unexpected too.

You can't blame Altair for this either, she didn't have any control with her powers. Only his flames were the only thing they knew that can restrict her power, so far at least. HE had half the mind to see a ice specialist to help with her control since he was a fire specialist.

Blanc's eyes snapped to him and growled, "You! Explain, now!"

"She doesn't have control," He calmly petted the crying Altair, frowning as he had already failed his promise, "It's my fault for not taking action sooner..."

The CPU growled and sighed, "Control isn't something that come in a day... then why isn't ice jutting out everywhere now?"

He held out a finger and on top of it was a blue flame with steam and shards of ice falling off it, "This is my flame. Boreas."

Blanc looked at the girl and saw nothing but uncertainty and fear... it was a shame to lose two of her elites and their chances of success plummeted due to her one mistake, she should've gathered info before demanding them. It was her fault, that she knew and reluctantly, she put away her hammer.

"His burial will take place in two days," She quietly informed, "Make yourself at home, we will cotinue this talk in three days time. You must be exhausted from traveling Tri-Force Mountain and the Revolving Cavern."

Schwarz nodded and left the room, the ones waiting behind the door look worried as they saw Altair crying but said nothing as he didn't give them a chance to when he jumped out a window and down five floors. Once he touched the ground he began wondering, like a NPC to avoid suspicion. He felt that something big was going to happen here.

"S-Schwarz..." Altair sobbed, the man stopped walking and glanced at her, somewhat surprised that her eyes has dulled a great deal

The Hideout Settlement wasn't all that interesting, other than having the perfect set up for a nomadic experience there wasn't really noteworthy about it. That was good, there wouldn't be anything they could use to track them with then other than the disturbed soil and grass, only him and one other of the S-Rankers would be able to track them, mostly because of their Hunting Experience.

Altair had cried herself to sleep again, that was bad... but good... she might get a nightmare but she coul- nevermind, she's having a nightmare.

"Altair," Schwarz worriedly muttered, this was the second time in a few decades he has been this worried. "...I'm here."

His past experiences raising three girls and caring for one has made him some sort of an older brother, or maybe even a father.

"Shaz!" Neptune's voice called, "Where are you?!"

Being found now was bad, so he put on a pair of glasses and flattened his hair while hiding Altair within. Just in time too, the lilac haired girl just rounded around the corner.

"Hey, you suspicious and terrifying looking young man, have you see a terrifying man with a cute girl on his back?" He shook his head, "Oh, that's too bad. Welp, I'll be going now! Don't rape anyone you hear!"

The Schwarz in disguise's eye twitched, was it really that effective or was she just playing with him? Other way she gave him enough time to vanish. He meant that quite literally.

"As if!" She was playing with him, "Wait, wha?! Where is he? Did he leave?! Why a'outa that jerk took my pudding... too... HE TOOK MY PUDDING!"

Something fell on her head, the girl touched her head and paled, "...That... That... That bastard!"

She knew how pudding felt, she knew its smooth surface, and she knew how it felt when it was murdered... this calls for war! It was time for Purple Heart to take the stage, because old Neptune can't keep up with him.

"Aha!" Schwarz tsked, crouching beside a water tank he was hanging upside down with the bag of pudding held securely with his mouth, she flew up here while in HDD, was she stupid?! That alone would make all the Extremist target her if they saw her transform and as of right now, they didn't need anymore attention than they already have. 'I got you now!"

"Purple Heart!" He growled, using her CPU name rather than her real name, then an idea came to him, "You want these pudding?"

She smirked, "I see you are intimidated my my majestic self, now hand over my pudding before I take you down."

Schwarz smirked back, "...Try to keep up."

* * *

IF frowned, "Where are they? Neptune should've found him by now with her luck."

The girl had left them and went off in a random direction on her own when they exited the Basilicom after helping clean up Blanc's room, the girl had bought pudding with their credits so she should at least share them. Well, Schwarz would stop her from eating too much as he thinks of the group first and self second. Though, Altair comes first this time, the poor girl accidentally killed someone after all.

Good news was if she ever had kids, she knew that they should _never_ get close to Schwarz, didn't want them to grow up as emotionless killers after all. The others surely shared her thoughts except Vert, but she was his self proclaimed fiancee so she wasn't included.

"She reminds me of Iffy," Plutia randomly yawned, "You know, the way she cried and all."

Only Rom, Ram and Uni didn't shiver in fear.

Noire coughed, opening an eye, "Uhm, Plutia, I don't think she's traumatized like IF, I mean, she's a strong kid."

"So was Iffy!" She chirped, turning to the adult IF. "Hey, do you remember that time?"

The Guild Member coughed into her hand, whatever they were talking about, she didn't know and felt shivers go up and down with the crippling feeling of fear gripped her heart. Just who was this girl? "Different dimension, Plutia, I'm not the same IF you know."

"Aww, and here I thought we'll be able to hang out like old times!" Their IF had recently entered her thirties and was unhappily single, sad too, Compa was already married and was expecting and Peashy was still a kid, speaking of the bee themed child where was she? She wasn't lost somewhere was she? "By the way, do you know someone named Peashy?"

"Peashy?" Compa repeated, "Schwarz mentioned he adopted someone like that, but the one he has is only one year old so I don't think its yours."

Noire nodded, "We met our Plutia when she was... two? I think, it was such a long time ago I'm having trouble remembering."

"She was three," Blanc informed, looking up from her book entitled, 'How to get bigger: CPU Edition', by Histoire so it was sure to work.

What she didn't know what that it was originally meant for Plutia so she would start working, not for those special part most ladies want to get bigger.

"Get back here!" They looked up and saw a black and yellow blur dashing through the roof tops making impossible turns at an almost insane speed followed by a purple blur flying after it struggling to keep up with its speed. Plutia slowly clapped her hands as she watched the two blurs move around the settlement while dodging the populace. IF dragged her hand across her face as she tried to control her blush.

"Wow, Nep-Nep and Schwarz were so fast!" Compa said with wide, sparkly eyes, "Are you guys just as fast?"

Noire took a step back, _'What the hell?! Neptune was not **this** fast!"_

The Neptune she knew was equal to them, if they fought it would've most likely end in a draw since they were so similar. That might just be because the Share Energy she was getting was being split between Plutia and Peashy.

The CPU coughed before Plutia rose a hand, "I'm not that fast! I'm _way_ slower!"

"Not what she wanted to hear," Uni coughed, "I think I'm only a little slower, not too sure..."

"Oh, I know! We can do a race!" Ram suggested, "Schwarz and Neptune aren't included since I'm sure they'll win if they were so, they aren't joining!"

"That's a great idea! But where should we hold it?" Nepgear agreed, "Oh, maybe we can do it here! This place is really roomy so it should work."

IF scratched her cheek, "Uhm, this isn't a game... whatever, I'm in, but no transforming."

Plutia slouched, "Aw! But then I'll lose!"

"...Give me back my pudding!" Purple shouted across the horizon, they followed a small purple blur near the falls and sighed in unison, the two weren't coming back anytime soon and they both had near infinite (For them) Stamina if properly motivated (Neptune). "Don't think I'll give up anytime soon!"

* * *

"I give up!" Purple shouted in frustration, glaring and panting at the slightly sweating man, she smirked, those small beads of water only meant she was catching up. That meant he won't be as mean to her, and that meant she'll finally able to get him to make her that pudding! Her mouth salivated at the very thought, she realized what she was doing and quickly wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"So soon? I was just warming up," He smirked, holding the bag of pudding with a strand of hair, "You bought these with our credits right? Maybe I should sell it so we can get _proper_ food for tonight... and maybe a place to stay."

Her eyes widened, "No! Not my pudding!"

The CPU was showing signs of her human personality, "Why are you doing this! You aren't usually this mean!"

He frowned, "You caught me, I'm not going to sell them...I'm planning on using them as test dummies for Altair."

"You monster!" She screamed, "Pudding should be eaten! Not used as some... some... some _thing_ to use for some stupid training!"

He scowled, "She doesn't have control, we need to help her learn or else she'll kill someone on accident... again, and the next time, I won't be there to save her."

She hesitated, "I-I know, but still! Why can't you just use something like, you know, a glass of water!"

"I know," He smirked cruelly, "I just like seeing you suffer, and besides, you need to cut down on the pudding your little trick isn't working as well as it did before."

Her hand swiftly touched her thighs, then blushed, "It's rude to mention a lady's weight!"

"Maybe," He shrugged, "But Its the truth,"

She growled and lunged for him,the man easily dodging before his phone rang, he kept her at bay with a foot while he used his arm to answer his phone, "Vert, good evening."

"Oh, uhm, good evening," She greeted back, "Wait, no! Something wrong with Rom! Come back quick, we don't know what's happening to her!"

He nodded, "Neptune, we're going back, something's happening back with the others."

She crossed her arms, "Only if you're giving me back my pudding,"

Schwarz pinched his brow, "Fine! Let's hurry, I'm getting a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Ram paced in front of the medical tent, there wasn't a real hospital around her but that didn't really matter, her sister from another dimension suddenly fell ill and none of them knew what's happening to her! They had five CPUs and three CPU Candidates with them and one was on the chase yet none of them knew what was happening, Nepgear did look strangle pale though.

"Come on," She worriedly muttered, staring at Rom's prone figure. "You're stronger than this..."

Nepgear looked as worried, if not more so, than most of them, Uni looked the least worried among the girls that came from orbs mostly because she had amnesia probably but that didn't mean she wasn't. She was, but was acting tough so the others won't lose hope... something in her mind told her. Blanc felt a strange sense of worry for the girl she barely knew and the two acted like little brats that kept annoying he just a couple of hours ago.

Didn't make her worry less.

Noire was leaning against the wall racking her brain for anything that could help her, but as the others, she came with a blank. Never in her life has she ever wanted Histoire to be here, she would've knew what was the reason, and if she didn't she only needed three something to find out. Next to her was Verte as she was polishing her spear, it was the only thing she could do to keep herself calm.

Compa sobbed as she wasn't doing anything to help, yet again, but this was a new thing for her, they didn't teach her anything that could help CPU Candidates! They only taught her how to help humans and sometimes animals... she knew nothing about anything that could harm CPUs. IF was using her phone, contacting anyone that might have knowledge.

Like Noire, she got nothing.

She growled and deleted one contact in particular when he mocked her for thinking there was such a thing as a CPU Candidate when CPUs rarely even showed themselves for the past week. Arrogant bastard, he wasn't like Schwarz who was just confident and could do even more to prove it.

Verte opened the door and was pleased to see Schwarz and Neptune, "You sure took your time,"

They took nearly five more minutes to arrive, with the speed they were traveling before she expected them to arrive one to two minutes after she ended the call.

The man pointed at the blushing CPU, she was wearing his jacket as well, "This woman spent five minutes eating...eating!"

"I'm just making sure you won't go back on your word," Neptune huffed, turning back to her human form, "And man was it delicious!"

The blonde shook her head, "Anyway, Rom's in danger, Schwarz do you know the reason?"

The man in question blinked, "Why are you asking me?"

"Just answer the question you big dummy!" Ram impatiently shouted, "Rom's in danger! I can't sense her energy anymore!'

His eyes widened and entered the room without permission from the doctor and touched her chest, their hopes fell when his face went distraught. Ram fell to her knees and tears began brimming her eyes, was her sister...?

He walked out of the room with a silent and blank face, the usual fear they felt from him was replaced with worry for the young girl, he looked at them with a blank look, "...Rom is..."


	19. Back to Lastation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any Characters not from it.**

 **I only own Schwarz, Aegis, Aria and Altair**

* * *

Schwarz frowned and tapped his knee, waiting for the girls to possibly make the hardest decision they ever had to make. They had two options, originally three but he didn't even dare to tell them of that one, it was something not even _he_ would do and he was freaking evil... sometimes, still up to debate actually.

Was slaughtering millions going to make you be considered evil? Because if so then he was evil since he has probably killed billions, maybe even more since he kept destroying dimensions when he was one of Nerodimension's slave. Anyway, one of their option was to sacrifice one of the Goddesses so she would regain _some_ of her Share Energy.

The other one was to steal a Share Crystal from the Blanc her and never tell her about it, they needed all the Shares they could after all.

"ARGH!" Ram suddenly screamed, "Why is this stuff happening to her?!"

He looked at her at the corner of his eye, she was frustrated, worried and desperate from the look of her eyes, "Being angry isn't going to solve anything Ram, calm down, and think."

The girl reluctantly followed the older man's words and breathed deeply, before throwing it out the window, "Like crap! Rom is probably dying and we aren't doing anything to help her!"

"Ram, Language!" Compa chided, equally as worried, "...Where are we even going to get one? I've never heard of a Share Crystal ever existing."

"Its basically the crystallized version of what you were born out of, Share Energy," Schwarz racked his memory of what Nerodimension White Heart crammed into his mind, "It has the power to revive Goddesses and kill anything else, an item usable only to CPUs."

The other looked disturbed by this, then Nepgear spoke up, "T-Then the tine when IF and Compa saved me in the Gamindusty Graveyard, they had the chance of dying?!"

"There's always a chance of you dying," He turned to her, "You may not realize it yet, but there are some people that hate CPUs and will do _anything_ to bring them down."

Plutia gasped, "Do you mean the meanies? They always bully me!"

"...Most likely," Schwarz nodded, "...So, its your call Ram."

"...We're stealing from big sister!" She declared. "She might not realize it, but her sister is dying!"

Blanc blinked, then became shocked, "You're my sisters?!"

"From another dimension, but yeah, we're your sisters," Ram hurriedly explained before pushing Schwarz out of the tent, "And since your the one that suggested to do it, you steal one."

Schwarz sighed, "I don't know where or if they even have one, but okay, I'll go."

* * *

"That was even easier than I thought," Seriously, who left something as deadly as _this_ out in the open? It was simply irresponsible and completely idiotic for the bookworm Goddess... though he wondered if knocking that kid who spotted him was a good idea? Maybe he should've just killed her and hoped that no one found out... well no use crying over spilled milk now, the act was already done.

Wonder how long it'll take for them to find the body? He gave them two days, maybe one since he didn't really try with her and three days for her to wake up since he _might've_ put a little too much strength that time. Oh yeah, he looted from her, spoils of war as they say.

Plus, free alchemist things he could sell for more credits.

"Schwarz!" He looked up and saw Ram running to him with a staff in her hands, the large wooden weapon one uses to concentrate better looked good with her, "Did you find one?!"

He nodded, holding up the crystallized power symbol, "Found it under a table."

"...Seriously?!" The girl gaped, "Big sister would _never_ do something that stupid! It's not like her at all!"

Shrugging he pointed to the staff, "And where are you heading off to?" Talented she might be, she was still a kid, and he had sadly developed father or brother-like instincts to little kids, meaning he wanted to prevent them from getting hurt if they won't learn a damn thing. But if she does learn something from getting hurt, he would allow it with open arms.

The girl stiffed and shifted from one foot to another, she looked at her side and behind her, basically anywhere that he wasn't, "W-Well, I wanted to..."

"Speak up," He raised a brow, "I can't hear anything you just thought."

"I was mumbling!" Ram cried, "Anyway, can you take me for training! I just realized I'm the weakest and your the strongest! So you should know how to teach me a trick or two right?!"

Schwarz sighed, shaking his head, _"Great... and I thought I was done with Tekken,"_ "Listen, I'm a physical fighter... and you're a mage... get the mismatch?"

He might've trained MAGES. but that was another thing entirely, the little girl took anything he said seriously and it worked. The little knowledge of magic he had back then had already faded into the deep abyss that was called 'Forgotten Memories' he has somewhere in his mind, either way he wasn't taking this kid, this absolutely wasn't just because he found her annoying.

"Y-Yeah, but I know people like you!" She argued, "You always say that you don't know stuff but you actually do!"

 _"Damn, this kid is good,"_ He sighed again, "No, I don't."

"Suspicious..." She muttered.

Then here comes what he could already tell was going to be an annoyance, "Having trouble with kids?"

She was a young woman with blonde hair done in a side ponytail and was wearing some sort of school uniform, her eyes were bright amber and she was holding a staff, "Hello, my name is Neru and I couldn't help but overhear this little girl's demands."

"Good evening, we don't want what your selling so shoo," Ram rudely replied, "Anyway, Schwarz! Come on! I promise I won't bug you anymore!"

"Uhm, hello," Altair poked her head from behind his shoulder, "I'm Altair, nice to meet you!"

Schwarz nodded, "Schwarz." Nothing more needed to be said, it looked like in Lowee he was _way_ more well known than in the other nations. He blamed the Guild City for spreading rumors that he was a merciless killer that didn't care who he kills as long as he gets paid and will do the same to anyone that earns his ire, which was half true, you'll probably die if he doesn't know you.

She smiled and narrowed her eyes, "Are... are you the real one?"

"Real one?" Ah, someone was pretending to be him, common among fellow Guild Members but his situation was a different case since he was an S-Class and only nine people including him and the CPUs were able to properly impersonate him. He smirked, who was the person he has to kill _this_ time. Yes, someone has tried to pretend to be him before, but as he said, it was very common among Guild Members.

To be completely honest he was still trying to figure out if IF was the real Wind Walker of Gamindustri.

"Yes," She uncomfortably shifted, then shook her head and showed a pleasant smiled, "But that isn't important right no-"

"Someone pretending to be him?!" Neptune suddenly barged into the conversation, "That's hilarious!"

Her eye twitched, "How so?"

"I mean just look at his hair!" She pointed to the one of the sharp ends, and spent a couple of minutes marveling its feeling before snapping back, "No one could even duplicate it if they tried, trust me I tried!"

"...That's weird," Unfortunately Ram, this was how Neptune's usually is, "Weirder than my Neptune at least..."

The lilac haired girl pouted, "Ram that's mean! I'm not weird! I'm special!"

Neru coughed, this time she looked annoyed, "Please let me finish!"

"Right, right, anyway, Shaz mind giving me the crystal and help this liar?" Why the hell did you say it when you were just going to take it anyway? "Thanks! I'll tell Vert you said to wash your back later!"

He blinked, "Wait, what?!"

"Buh-bye!" She shouted, "Oh no a hole!" And fell in.

Schwarz sighed, "...Ignoring Neptune for a moment, what do you need?"

"Finally," She slouched, abandoning the regal air she used to have, "I heard this little girl wanting to learn magic from you and have decided to lend a helping hand,"

Ram looked between the two adults, "Uhm, do I get a say in this or do I do what every kid does and just go with the flow?"

"The latter," They both replied as Schwarz narrowed his eyes.

"The price?" He asked, nothing was every free unless you steal it of course, but that was bad so people shouldn't do that. He wasn't good so he was free to steal all he want.

She smiled, "Oh, you don't need to pay me in money, just come with me. Alone. To this abandoned workhouse."

"...Deal!" Ram grinned and ran back to the hospital, eager to tell the others about her new teacher, maybe she could invite the others and it would be like one big party! Only Schwarz wasn't invited because he was a meanie!

 _"I have the sudden urge to punish a kid,'_ Schwarz's eye twitched, he turned to the young girl and found her smiling to him.

She bowed in respect and ran behind him, the S-Ranker hummed, then frowned. Altair looked at him worriedly as he stood in place for a little over ten minutes and when he did move it was to materialize Ira and cut the building beside them in two, not caring he probably just killed a member of a happy family, while it was heir son's birthday.

Yeah, he needed to hightail it out of there.

Yet, those eyes...

* * *

"Oh wow! This place is such a dump!" Ram said all by herself, the others were busy trying to get enough money to keep Rom's recovery smootb so they weren't available and Altair was nowhere to be found. Back to the building it was probably a two-floored factory and was at least three stories tall.

And it looked like it would fall over at any second.

She shivered at the thought of it falling while she wasn't in it, maybe she should reconsider asking Schwarz to come?...No, she was a big girl now and ahe needed to do this on her own or else her real big sister would never see her like that.

"Ah, Ram, you came!" Mer- Mru- Nera, whatever her name was smiled at her, and opened the door. Against all her stranger danger alerts going haywire, she went in.

"So what're we going to learn first?! Are we going to make fire dragons?! Ice golems?! Oh, can you teach me how to summon a fairy?!" Ram excitedly asked, blissfully unaware of the circular rope opening she stepped in, "Whoa!"

The girl looked up and held her blouse down, why was she being hung by the foot?! Was this how Mina felt when they tried this on her?! God, now she felt terrible,vthe blood was rushing to her head.

"Have you caught her?" A young, plump, man poked his head out from behind a door, "Oh, is Thanatos here?!"

Neru shook her head, "I'm afeaid not, he had not taken the bait."

He looked disgruntled, then shrugged as if he didn't just risk his servant's life just from asking the feared Thanatos. "Oh well, hey, I can start having fun with her right?!"

"...Yes," Internally she was disgusted, outwardly she was a calm as they can be, she hoped the S-Rank would understand what she just did earlier, it was the girl's and if possible hers, life. The man inside wouldn't be able to stand a chance against him.

"Hey! What're you doing you creep!" She swatted the hands roaming her small body while feeling her ass and... the area down low... "Let go of me! Help! Neptune! Big sister! Anyone!"

"No one's going to help you," The man began looking more like a pig by the second, "Its just you and me in here, and we have _all_ night to have _fun_."

"Help!" Ram cried, tears streaming down her eyes, screw being a big girl! If it meant being touched all over then she preferred to be a little girl instead! "Big sister!"

"...I'm no Blanc, but I should suffice..." Her eyes widened at the familiar voice, even the hands stopped moving.

Crouching on a window he held up the pan with his arm and looked pissed, he had seven anger marks floating above his head. Altair then made herself known, "We came to save you Ram!"

"Oh no you don't, Neru, come in here!" Schwarz mentally debated on killing him now while he was waiting for the girl, was he expecting them to come to them the moment he ended the call? But then again... weirder things have happened before so..."

His eyes widened and jumped back as several kunais with tags landed on where he was standing just mere moments ago, Schwarz frowned the readied Ira. she wasn't anywhere he could see yet she managed to land about seventeen of those little ninja weapons in his direction... now all he needed were shurikens to make sure that he was fighting a ninja and he was at an disadvantage.

Though, that only made making sure the two girls safe a little harder...

"Show yourself!" The plump man demanded, the hell was he thinking? The girl literally had the advantage of stealth and surprise and was pretty well hidden as he couldn't smell her. "I would not have one of my followers a coward!"

Surprisingly, the girl followed his orders, kneeling beside her master now wearing the traditional shinobi outfit. His eye twitched when the man was paying more attention to her bound breast than the threat who will actually kill him when he has the chance... which is now... so he did.

"Master!" Neru cried out in shock as she just witnessed her master being beheaded, she might've been facing the ground and due t not having any rest for the past week her senses might've dulled it still didn't excuse her to just let her master die. Perverted Lolicon he might be, but his family has been a long time supporter of theirs and it was her turn to serve the head of the house.

"Ah!" Ram cried out in fright, was killing really that common around here?! Just a few minutes ago she saw a man kill another man just for bumping into him! It was only good thing he was on their side... until Noire tells him to 'get rid of them' at least... but that wouldn't happen, right? "Schwarz! There's a kid here!"

"I thought you were a big girl?" Even Altair was mostly unaffected from his recent kill, "Anyway, let's go, you were lead into a trap."

The girl yelped when the rope holding her up suddenly got cut into pieces, she rubbed her little ass with a pout before taking the staff from Schwarz's hands and walking out of the factory, completely forgetting the woman's very existence. Schwarz hummed, eyeing the now master-less girl, she wasn't a samurai so he was sure she wouldn't be driven by revenge and seek out to kill him and just leaving her here was also unwise as she could spread word...

Better just kill her then, those eyes creeped him the hell out.

* * *

"Hey, what'd you do to the woman?" It looked like she didn't forget her, just ignored her, probably best not to say he helped her 'leave' then. So he just petted her head and left her hanging, better not taint her more than he already had, he wasn't _that_ heartless... in a metaphorical sense at least. "Answer me you big meanie!"

"Heavens, Ram, you shouldn't raise you voice against your elders," Verte walked out of the tent, "Oh, by the way, this is where we're staying, aren't you lucky?"

He sighed and shook his head, "No... No I am not."

She giggled, "What the others say about you _are_ true after all, here I was thinking I would have fun teasing you..."

"Sorry for not being easy to tease," If he blushed _every_ time he saw something indecent, then he would die within the first hour of the job, and one would only survive if they had reliable comrades guarding them, risking their lives, while he was mesmerized by a pair of tits. Yeah, so he got rid of those thoughts. IF and the other Guild Members he has seen, seems to have not.

On an unrelated note, the tent on the inside was freaking unbelievable, it looked like it was a three star hotel or an apartment for seven. Plutia already made herself home by sleeping on the couch while the others weren't in sight, Neptune and Noire were playing cards and it seemed like Neptune was losing.

Neptune frowned and looked up from her hand, "Oh, hey, look its Schwarz!"

Her opponent, Noire, did so, and by listening to her gave the lilac haired girl a chance to peek over and quickly memorize what she was holding, "Oh, and he bought a bag of pudding. Hey that isn't for cheaters right?!"

"Wasn't it obvious?" He rose a brow when Neptune's face cracked, "What's wrong with her?"

The twin tailed girl giggled, _"You may have won the match, but I have won the war."_ "Oh, she's just sad because she cheated."

"That's believable," Neptune gaped when he didn't even question Noire, how would he know that she wasn't lying?! "By the way, I'm confiscating your credits."

"Why?" IF walked in, holding a towel and some bathing stuff, "...Oh come on, I know she's responsible but really?"

He shrugged, "Happened before, not risking that again."

She sighed, remembering the time back in the cell in Lastation, "Just... just don't use them without my permission, okay?"

"Understood," Schwarz nodded as Altair helped him put on an apron, "I'm going to be cooking something for tonight, so don't eat anything while your out."

The girl nodded and as she was about to leave the tent she turned back, "Oh, by the way, Rom's looking better thanks to the Share Crystal you stole..."

Schwarz just nodded and turned to the cooking area, sighing as he saw a lack of ingredients, should he leave these three alone to get some ingredients from some monsters? It wouldn't take him that long, five or ten minutes tops and from his knowledge on how long girls took bathing he had at least trice that time. Oh well, he didn't see the others doing something to deal with it.

He would've thought Noire, Blanc and the two Verts would be the responsible ones and realize the lack of food... maybe it was because Neptune spent all their money on pudding...yeah, that was a possibility.

"Neptune," The lilac haired girl looked up from her comic, "Noire," The black haired twin tailed girl looked up from her magazine, "I'm heading out for a while, look after Plutia alright."

"Aye, aye, Captain!" Neptune mock saluted as she turned over, then laughed maniacally when s came across one scene in particular. "Ahahaha! That dumb bitch!"

Noire frowned, "Language!"

The girl blew her a raspberry, "I'm not listening to my elders!"

"E-Elders?!" She recoiled in shock, "H-How rude! I'm only at least in my mid thirties!"

Now it was Neptune's turn to recoil in shock, "W-Wha? B-But me and the other CPUs are over a thousand years old! You being younger than little old me... blasphemous!"

"Different dimension," Schwarz sighed, "Oh, I just remembered, Noire come with me. I might need your help."

The girl pointed to herself, then nodded and took her sword with her. "Right, where are we heading?"

He pointed West, "Back when Neptune was chasing me around the Safe Area, I saw an area with some monsters, they didn't seem that strong so it wasn't much of a concern at the time."

"And we're heading there now why?" She asked, crossing her arms as she walked beside the man. Why was Schwarz being looked at with such fear and admiration? Even Plutia in her HDD didn't get looks like that. Heck, the champions in their yearly gladiator tournaments, an event all the Goddesses thought together to raise strong warriors for the world's better protection, weren't looked like that.

He petted Altair when she whined slightly, the girl was getting hungry, "We're going to hack of some parts of their bodies to get some credits. Might even sell some if they stay longer than two minutes."

"Oh, that's a good idea, but are we going to make it in time?" And here she was, looking forward to eating what he cooked. Her expectations weren't really that high, he had one arm so that really limited his actions and Altair literally froze anything other than Schwarz for some strange reason, and then there was that flame he named Boreas.

"Of course, just who do you think I am?" He smirked, "...Well, you are from another dimension so I shouldn't be saying that."

She huffed, "From another dimension I may be, but I am a CPU too you know, a little respect would be nice."

He sighed and opened his mouth to speak, but the girl just huffed and ignored him, his eye twitched. Oh she's going to act that way was she? His lips twitched upwards and his eyes glowed a menacing red, Altair looked significantly concerned when she saw the change.

"Oh right, Noire." The girl didn't turn to look at him, "How many non-CPU friends do you have living in Lastastion"

"Gah!" Why did he ask such a thing? Of course, because the Noire in this dimension only had him, Kei and that girl Chian as her non-CPU friends in Lastation so unless she also have a Kei there this shouldn't be really that cruel of a question.

"A-ah, oh right! You're my f-f-f-friend right?!" The hell did you have so much trouble to say one word? No matter.

"The Noire in this dimension at least," He smiled kindly, silently laughing at her distraught expression. Should he stop? Probably, but he won't. "You're at best an acquaintance."

"W-What?! Then why did you ask me to come with you then?!" She frowned, "If you wanted a mest shield Blanc's a better choice."

He shook his head, "No, I'm already a meat shield as is and for the reason I asked you, to make it short."

Schwarz looked directly into Noire's eyes, he could see a blush forming on her cheeks as he went closer and closer until his mouth was beside her ear, by then she was crimson. "I... want... you..."

"W-W-W-Wha?!" Oh she looked a little cute with her atomic blush, "S-Stop joking! It's not funny!"

He went back a little and pressed his forehead against hers, still looking directly into her eyes, "What if I'm not...?"

"Y-Y-You idiot!" She screamed and ran.

"Ah, she ran," He tilted his head to the side as Altair bonked him with a cute pout.

 _"Ehem, mind explaining?"_ Oh, here's the Noire he knows. _"I came to see how you were doing and saw you k-kissing someone that looks like me, i-it's not like I care or anything, but it won't do Lastation any good if word of its elite being a player like Lowee."_

Schwarz nodded, _"Don't worry, I'm yours, now and ever."_

 _"I-I'm not worried! And of course you won't leave me! Your my slave and therefore I own anything you do."_ He could just picture her looking to the side with a blush as she said that, _"Why do I feel so happy when he said that...?"_

 _"Probably should keep your thoughts to yourself after the link,"_ Noire yelped, _"And good to know I make you happy._

 _"F-Forget that! Forget I ever said that!"_ she pleaded, _"I-I'm not happy at all! You make my life such a living pain in the ass!"_

 _"Oh, didn't know we're already that close,"_ She must be blushing right now, _"Anyway, I should be coming home in a week or so, we're already at the Resistance Hideout to get rid of the Fake so I'll see you then."_

 _"D-Do your best, try not to die out there,"_ Now you sounded like a nervous wife sending her husband a farewell just as he was about to enter a war

 _"Oh, by the way."_ He stopped her from cutting the call, _"...You looked cute in that Magical Girl outfit, really goes well with your twin tails."_

 _"W-W-W-What?! Schwarz!"_

* * *

"I can't believe that man!" Noire huffed, "And I thought he respected my privacy and then he just goes and steal my journal. The nerve!"

She then blushed when she thought of the book's contents, oh how she wanted to just summon him right here and now to take it back and then ban him from leaving her side again. The kids were great company, but she wanted Schwarz... for reasons. Being away from his own nation was way too risky after all, especially when they were at war with Avenir and the participants were only her, Kei and him.

"Noire!" Chian ran into the room looking panicked, "Oh... you're still alright!"

She stood up, taking her sword with her. "Did something happen?!"

The blue haired woman nodded, worriedly looking at the two sleeping kids, "No time to explain, I'll do it while we're running instead!"

"W-Wha?! Chian wait! Tell me what's going on!" Noire cried out in shock when something that sounded like a shot that came from a shotgun woke the two babies and sent them into tears. Aria's hair was glowing silver too, it was something that started happening just a few moments ago and she didn't know what was happening and she didn't like it one bit.

The engineer bit her nails, "I said no time to explain!"

"Well, no we're running!" She held Aria in her arm while Chian held Peashy, "So tell me what the hell's going on!'

Chian looked back, "Avenir and the Basilicom called a purge on all engineers! We're all going to die and Lastation's going to go under!"

Noire frowned, what the hell was the Basilicom thinking? This was _their_ nation. This was their _home_... and they were going to kill it... Oh, they are just begging for the Schwarz Treatment at this point. By the way, Schwarz treatment was when she orders Schwarz to let out the inner demon within and have his way however and whenever he wanted with them, and the man was always looking for blood, whether it was hers, his or someone completely random. He would sniff them out and punish them.

Her ass still hurt from the spanking.

The man hated littering, said it killed Gamindutri.

"All crimes are going to be made legal for 24 hours and those that brings in the head of _any_ engineer is going to be rewarded one hundred thousand Credits each!" Chian screamed, forcing them to duck under a sheet of metal as she heard engines coming to life. Were they already found?! They just left the house and are already going to die, this sucks! "Dammit!"

"Hey, don't worry, I can handle them," Noire tried to calm the woman, at this rate she might have to use the summoning seal on Schwarz to bring him to her. His strength and experience would be very useful in this, but she feared he might use this as a chance to kill as well... not that much of a difference from the usual actually, his position granted him to kill anyone no matter the person's position unless they were above him.

And the only ones above him were Kei and her.

Meaning Lastation was his playground, his soon to be bloody playground that is.

"Hey! Boss, look at what we found!" One stereotypical looking thug whistled as he stood on the platform above them, "Two chicks and ones smoking hot!"

His boss came around the corner on a bike that she swore was made to wreck havoc, there were flames coming out from the wheels and spikes on the front making it so if there were anyone stupid enough to ram themselves into this bike they would die first. "Well done! Now go out there and rob something while I have _fun_ with these girls."

The boss was a tanned man with muscular arms and a large body, he was wearing a white shirt and camouflaged cargo pants, on his back was a mace head and a handle with a chain. She took a step back, long or mid-range range fighting wasn't her specialty.

The first thug gaped, "Boss! I meant the kids! The blonde baby's literally letting out steam!"

Boss coughed into his hand, "Forgot you had a thing for those, no matter, take them with you or whatever, I want the older ones."

"Oh yeah?" Noire stood bravely, even when surrounded by hundred of bikes, "Well, you'll have your fun. Over my dead body!"

The boss grinned, "How did you know? Necrophilia's my favorite."

Her eye twitched, _"Schwarz. Be ready to go home in a few minutes, I don't think I can handle all of these guys alone."_

 _"Surprising that you turned to me first but alright, I'll initiate the summoning seal and will be there in a couple of minutes, hang on until then."_ Schwarz replied, _"Try not to die, I see at least a couple of low A-Rankers among those mid to high D-Rankers."_

 _"What?! Then come quick! I'm low S-rank at the moment!"_ Noire paled, maybe running was a more wise choice of action now that she knew her opponents strength. Schwarz never lied to her so she had no reason to doubt his words.

"Where's the bravado, missy?" Her eyes snapped front and jumped back, "I thought you were going to take all of us?"

The man was large, at least twice as tall as Schwarz, which was supposed to be impossible for humans to reach but this made showed the scientists wrong. He was holding a large mace head attached to a handle by chains. She slid into a battle stance made for quick reactions and defense, one of the stances Schwarz taught her, the man was unexpectedly a good combat teacher.

"Oh its still here," She smirked, lying as she hoped they weren't going to gang up on her, "I just don't want to end this too quick, don't want to be bored now don't we?"

He grinned, "Alrighty then, boys! Have fun with the blue haired chick, this girl is _mine_!"

Christ Almighty she felt shivers go up her spine from his words alone... wait, "Chian! Run!"

"On it!" She was holding a gun and was doing a decent job at holding some of the bikers at bay, "Shit, there's too many!"

Noire grunted as she fell to a knee, the man's blow was stronger than she thought. "Gah!"

"Come on! This isn't going to get me excited!" The man laughed, a manic look in his eyes, "Come on! Come on! COME ON!"

His swings were getting faster, and stronger, she couldn't keep up! At least let her get a turn you fat bastard! When she saw the chance to run forward and get a few slashes in she took it, but as she expected, the man didn't fall as his torso was littered with deep cuts, rather... he was grinning. In pleasure. She took a step back as the wounds closed with the only thing showing he was even hurt was the slightly pink skin.

"Was that all? I expected better from the mighty Black Heart!" He smashed the mace into her side, " **[Brick Break]** "

And break it did, it was only unfortunate it was her arm that was broken and fortunate that it wasn't her mind. Strangely, it didn't hurt as mush as she thought it would've it felt like something drained some of the pain before her brain could register it and sent it somewhere else, it was a strange feeling that was for sure. Either way, she laid prone on the cracked wall while the man walked towards her.

"That was just sad, I didn't even have fun!" He punched her in the face, "Stand up! Stand up! STAND UP!"

She didn't, or, couldn't.

He scoffed, "Pathetic. Plan B it is then."

She felt her clothes being removed, her breast roughly fondled with his face, her legs wrapped together by two pieces of rope keeping them spread revealing her white panties for all to see, her arms wrapped to her back with her breasts emphasized by the product of fiber. Her body refused to move. Her soul refused to cry. Her will refused to crumble.

His dick refused to go limp.

The gunshots from Chian were strangely absent... good... at least she escaped with the girls...

Was this how she was going to lose her virginity? With a man whose name she didn't even know in her city while in a Purge... worse yet he wouldn't even be punished... the tip was brushing against the thin fabric. It pushed against it, not entering, the man grunted in restricted pleasure he hasn't even got in yet he was already _this_ close to cumming... his fingers hooked themselves to the edges and pulled it aside to reveal a shaven slit.

Now she was starting to move, her struggles bore no fruit. the only thing she could do now was... _"Schwarz..."_

"Don't worry, this'll only hurt for just a minute, you'll feel good... soon... enough!" Then pushed... "Huh?"

The glistening blood on a blade, the crimson red handle and the spiky black jungle. He took too long. His pleasure was stopped... and will never come back.

 **"AHHHHHHHHHH!"** The man recoiled back in shock, in his hands were his evenly split penis while in his other was the shards of his mighty weapon. **"W-WHO DARES?!"**

The ropes holding Noire up suddenly exploded into pieces. The CPU looked up and saw glowing crimson eyes and the faintest hints of silver and obsidian with rippled slits, her own crimson orbs leaked tears.

"About time... you got here!" She sobbed, the mighty CPU of Lastation, reduced to a crying mess, all thanks to the delayed timing of her friend. Though, she would take him being late and coming now than being late and coming later, her hymen was saved... for now.

"Sorry," He calmly apologized, his eyes shifting to the crying man and the now thousand bikers. Were they the ones that tried to rape his master... well... it looks like a massacre is on the way. Better find the kids first then.

The woman called Chian was no more, or at least the woman they knew was Chian, now she was just a husk of her former self with the sole purpose of pleasuring the... five men that gathered near her. He couldn't find the kids around her so he assumed either someone else was with them or they were taken... yeah, he should finish this quick.

"S-Schwarz...?" Altair nervously called as she was lifted away from him, her arms reaching out to prevent him but it only delayed the inevitable. For the first time in a couple of days, she stood at the blood soaked ground without the presence of Schwarz, or anyone she knew near her... safe to say, she was terrified, evident by the tears leaking out of her eyes. "D-Don't leave me!"

Schwarz petted her head and smiled comfortingly, "I won't, I just have to take care of the trash... Noire, stay here."

The older woman nodded, wiping her tears as she fixed the jacket Schwarz lent her, it was giving her his warmth... strangely, she felt herself blushing. Then shook her head violently, she wasn't the type to fall for someone just because they saved her from a fate possibly worse than death! That was more Vert than her. "J-Just come back to me..."

"I would've expected you to say 'just make it quick' but that's way better," Noire blushed when he petted _her_ head. Slightly wishing for more when he took his hand back, "My flames, my blade, my fists and my body... are yours to command."

He stood up, the white band keeping his hair from going all over the place floating atop of her hand and with its presence away from him. His hair was now thousands upon thousands of razor sharp needles all capable of lifting several tons of weight, and killing several hundred of people.

 **[7% Unlocked.]**

"Well, would ya look at that..." He smirked, feeling the overwhelming amount of power coursing through his veins and some went into Ira. "Now we know for sure, you my friends..."

His hair gained white tips, "Are officially, fucked."

* * *

 **AN: Really sorry for the wait but exams are coming up.**

 **Going to do this starting from now, for all those that have stayed with me up to this point I thank you from the bottom of my metaphorical heart as my physical heart just pumps out blood.**

 **Oh, by the way, Ocs are going to come out from here on out and some will mostly be villains equal to Schwarz's strength or even above it. So be ready for those.**

 **Critiques, positive or negative, are very much welcomed as I know I sometimes suck.**


	20. Castrum

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any Characters not from it.**

 **I only own Schwarz, Aegis, Aria and Altair**

* * *

"Peak a boo, I see you~" Schwarz happily sang as he jumped on top of the destroyed motorcycle while seven bikers cried for their mommies, the rest of the gang had already perished in an unbelievably short amount of time. _This_ was Thanatos, a merciless, quick and effective killer. He spared no one, and when he kills... he kills with art.

Evident by the artistic looking blood stain of guts and organs mashed together with some white stuff sticking out.

 **"Ahhh!"** The two beside him screamed out in pain as Schwarz's feet hooked themselves to their head, then he spun, spraying who was left with their comrades' blood while being slapped by their spines. Two tried running, but were impaled by a metal pole before being kicked up and exploding in the air, spraying the ground with their blood. The four left behind the motorcycle yelped in fear as his calm face only enhanced the fear they were feeling, one seemed to have died from fear alone while one killed himself to become free.

Now it was only him and his friend...

 ***Bang!***

Nevermind, just him then.

"I-I'm sorry!" Pride be dammed, he didn't want to die today! He didn't care about money anymore he had a family waiting for him! He had a caring and beautiful wife waiting for him! He had his sick daughter waiting for him with the money they needed to cure her! He can't die now!

Schwarz smiled, "...Like I said. Fucked."

The S-Ranker poked his head and knocked him to the ground, he blinked, did he spare him?! Hurriedly, he bowed with tears running down his eyes, "Thank y-"

No, he did not. He only delayed an explosion he set in his head.

Schwarz sighed, having just painted the whole area and the surroundings in blood with guts and bones here and there. It was a bloodbath for a lack of term, the slaughter he did that is, they didn't even stand a chance with his newfound power and they even gave him the opportunity to get used to it. The doors he'll pass knock on in the future are saved... for now.

Aria and Peashy hid themselves under a sheet of metal that kept them protected and hidden from the bikers.

He cleared the area for anyone hiding and sneaked into one of the abandoned houses, his nose scrunched up when he smelled the scent of semen mixed with blood. Someone was here and they raped someone... thankfully the CPU and the others didn't notice it.

"So let me get this straight," Noire sat down on a chair, massaging her head as Schwarz nursed her wounds with what he could find, which wasn't much considering most of it have already been stolen. "This girl, is someone you just picked up, and can't stay at least 15 meters away from you?"

"Basically," He shrugged, slowly and gently petting the kids' head since his newfound strength was still something he had to get used to. It made him question, what was he trigger? Schwarz shook his head, now was not the time to ponder on such things... he had to be alert. The guy from before was weak, but strong enough to reduce Noire into _this_ sad state... Avenir seemed to have hired some of the other S-Rankers to fight for them.

That meant people that were equal to him, or stronger, when he was back at 3% he was the weakest of all S-Rankers, at 5% he moved up at least two or three positions up and now at 7% he was surely at the top five. The others were all younger than him but they all had talent, skill and the drive to become stronger. Something he lost when his self-proclaimed sister back in Nerodimension died, the training he did was just something he did as a habit... maybe it was time to take things more seriously.

"Chian's dead because of me," Noire murmured, "All because I wasn't strong enough... what CPU am I when I can't protect just one civilian..."

They saw the woman riddled with holes from bullet and stab wounds with white liquid merging with the blood flowing out of her body, her face was unrecognizable at first until Noire recognized her blue hair... a fairly common hair color now that he thought about it. MAGES. had blue hair, Aria had blue hair, the upcoming idol had blue hair, the rumors said White Heart had blue hair when in HDD, Laura had blue hair and so did Arseid and finally Chian had blue hair.

The next most common hair color was blonde, strange that the only black haired people he knew personally were the two Noires, Uni and K-Sha.

"That isn't true," He peeked out of the windows and saw three teenagers running while gunshots rang throughout the area, whatever Avenir was planning it was going to put Lastation into a dire state from the loss of products, engineers and mechanics. Were they _that_ desperate to win the Techno Expo? At this rate there isn't going to even _be_ a Techno Expo.

The smell of rotting corpses were the strongest, second only to gunpowder and blood.

"But!" She cried, "If I was just a little bit stronger then that man wouldn't have dealt with me so easily!"

He sighed, "Listen, I don't know if you noticed it yet, but your Shares are dwindling. You aren't going to be able to move soon... ah, so that was their plan."

"Plan?" Noire asked, "What plan?! Have you figured it out?!"

"Calm down," The woman sat back down, looking around anxiously, "Now listen, Avenir's planning to kill you."

"What? That's nothing new." She frowned, "They've been trying to kill me for weeks, and you got my hopes up too..."

"No, not that. They aren't planning to kill you themselves, they're planning to kill you via Share Withdrawal," Back in Lastation, he had to deal with everyone almost leaving when the Shift Period comes, the short period of time when the people of a nation move to another nation for a possibly lighter torture, he made sure to execute those that tried to by making it a public execution. "By killing everyone that they think believes in you..."

"Then Kei's?!" She gasped, the Trap of an Oracle wasn't that strong, high B or low A-Class maybe, but if _she_ was this easily defeated then... "Oh god..."

"I wouldn't place a KIA mark just yet," He tapped her in the cheek to get her attention, "The kid's smart, she'll survive this Purge."

"Y-Yeah, she'll live..." Good, she was calming down, "By the way, what took you so long?! The time it should've taken to set it up should be two minutes but you nearly took ten!"

His eye twitched, that was all she needed, "Let me guess, Neptune?"

"She tried to jump me," And by doing so delayed the portal and gave her several lumps to the head, that woman, the usual term would be girl but considering her real age... anyway, it would've taken three with Altair as he allowed her permission but Neptune wasn't granted such a right so her interference made it ten. He made sure to hit her hard upside the head, just to be sure he knocked her out too then handed her to the gobsmacked Noire from another dimension while Plutia slept through all her screaming.

"As I expected," She sighed, "So? What do we do now?"

"Find mechanics and engineers, maybe even go to the school for a temporary shelter." He suggested, "We need to get at least twenty people to believe in you in twenty hours or else you're going to die... make that nineteen people to believe in you."

"Finally going to put your faith in me?" She asked excitedly.

Schwarz nodded, "Don't really have much of a choice, either that or I lose you... I can't afford to do that."

That wasn't because if she died, he died, it was honestly because he cared for her. What? He might be a merciless killer that kills children and women indiscriminately but he still had emotions and sometimes, that was all that needed to determine if a person is truly living... no matter how rarely they act or show them.

"Well, thanks." She was blushing, why? "Oh, right I haven't introduced myself yet, I am the CPU of Lastation, Noire."

Altair nodded back, "I-I'm Altair, its very nice to meet you..."

"So... mind switching?"

* * *

They found nothing. Not a single soul.

Noire stomped on the ground, "Ah! where is everyone?! They can't be dead already right?!"

Schwarz sniffed the air, "...Yeah, everyone at a two mile radius is dead. We might have to move to the neighboring villages at this rate."

"Lastation's population is only two billion," She reminded, "One million is in the military so I think going to a military base is wise."

He shook his head, "No, the military is under the control of the Basilicom and they haven't met you as far as I'm concerned. And the only time they met me was when I killed their General."

"...Why?!" She gaped, killing a general was at least killing 25% of Lastation's military might! And they only had four!

"He was corrupted," He shrugged, not really having a reason. "...Stop."

Schwarz took her hand and dragged her inside of a... love hotel, or at least the remains of one. The situation may be dire, but she couldn't stop her mind from giving her... less than desirable images of a certain part going in and ou- and she'll stop there. Anymore and she'll probably scream in embarrassment and reveal their location.

"Shh," She looked over his shoulder and saw two tanks and a humanoid machine, it looks like it had tanks for legs and on its arms were machine gun attachments. Her eyes widened when she recognized the robot.

"Soldats..." She breathed out, "But they weren't supposed to be completed for another decade! How did they finish it so fast?!"

"Don't know," They looked strong, "I just hope they don't have thermal sensory or power sensing or are fire proof."

 **"Five lifeforms detected,"** Schwarz tsked, did he jinx them? **"Engaging in three... two..."**

Schwarz stood up and bolted out of the hotel, his hair holding the two kids and his hand holding unto her, he had more power to spare now so he could use his hair more regularly. The tanks didn't stand a chance as he cut through them like hot knife through butter and Altair froze them as she brushed against them, delaying their explosions and the death of the driver.

 **"One... Main Threat Escaping, current distance, one kilometer... two kilometer... three kilometer..."**

 **"Seventeen kilometer... eighteen kilometer... nineteen kilometer..."**

 **"One mile... ... ... requesting aerial support."**

That robot was stupid as fuck, it didn't even try to chase them.

"That's what they deserve by rushing the development," Noire huffed proudly, "Wait... then that means my people are idiots!"

"Probably," They didn't even notice anything strange when they ask three random girls to fetch them an ore found only inside of a dangerous dungeon, he was referring to Neptune and the others by the way. The CPU pouted at the blunt response.

"Well that means you're an idiot too!" Schwarz blinked, "You... are born in Lastation right?"

"What? No, I was born in Planeptune," Kind of a half-truth really, he didn't really know where he was born but he did know that he first gained consciousness in Planeptune. It was why he got the position as a Guild Member of the Lastation Branch after all, you can't be one when you were born in the country you were supposed to become a heretic for.

She blinked, "Huh, well you learn something new every day."

"Just don't let Neptune know, she's going to be all over my face if she does." The girl would force him to become her slave instead probably, if not for his usefulness then just to take him away from Noire so she would be lonely. Or, he thinks, would she be lonely if he left? Maybe he should try it just for the hell of it.

Altair jumped off his back, the cement underneath her turning into ice as the air grew several hundred degrees colder in a second. "Ah, sorry!"

He nodded, having gotten used to her usual frost from having her hang on his back for the last couple of hours. "Why did you jump off?"

"W-Well, there's no one around so I thought maybe I could get some practice in while we look for survivors." She weakly offered, lowering her head when he didn't speak, "I-Is that bad?"

Noire gaped, the girl's body was hidden so she couldn't get a good look before but now that she's out in the open... she was suddenly feeling self-conscious of her figure... wait a minute, "Schwarz... you pervert!"

"What?" The two of them blinked.

"What are you talking about?" He hasn't done anything considered to be perverted again has he? "And why are you blushing?"

Oh it just went deeper, "S-Shut up you perverted idiot! What are you thinking?!"

"That's what I should be asking you," He frowned, "And put the sword away."

Her eyes went to the blonde girl's tits, and then to hers, and then to Schwarz and saw him following where her eyes went... then huffed, "I'm not jealous! I'm not jealous at all! Why would I be? I'm the CPU of Lastation."

"The hell are you talking about?" Now that he knew what was the real reason, the concern he was feeling was... gone. Like cotton candy with a hungry kid that loves sweets.

"S-Schwarz...!" Altair tugged on his sleeve, "Look up! There's giant flying birds!"

Noire gaped, "Those aren't birds! Those are fighter jets! They were supposed to be in development and aren't supposed to be usable until we find something to keep them airborne!"

"...What?" He looked up and saw nothing but black smoke and Garudas flying above them, nothing too unusual so what was this fighter jet nonsense they were talking about? What even was a Fighter jet? Were they hit by a spell that made them delusional or did they hit their head while he was running? The last one was very much possible as he himself hit his head a couple of times more that he would've liked.

"Oh no!" Noire ducked behind him, "Schwarz! We need to go, now!"

Schwarz frowned, "This'll take a while..."

* * *

"I'm back," IF walked inside the tent and rose a brow, "What did Neptune do this time?"

The lilac haired girl winced in pain, "Ow,ow, ow, Compa! That hurts! That hurts! I said be careful with my delicate bod!"

The busty nurse just smiled, "Oh, Nep-Nep, Schwarz hit you and you survived. Anything you say is completely irrelevant now."

"No! Those two are completely different things! Iffy help poor old Nep!" The brown haired Guild member sighed and placed the bag of groceries she picked up when she remembered that they had nothing in the fridge, "Don't ignore me! Help!"

"Iffy? Have you seen Darling?" Vert entered with some bags, "I have something to show him."

Noire peeked over her shoulder and blushed, "V-Vert! T-T-That's...!"

The mature woman just smiled, "Why yes, I plan on seducing him tonight! Then... the wedding bells."

"I don't think it works that way..." Blanc sighed, "He might be a male, but he's not stupid enough to marry someone just because he slept with her."

The woman smiled, "Oh, but you don't know him like I do. He's loyal."

"...And?" Blanc asked.

Vert shook her head, "I see that even in another dimension you think like a kid, despite the number of books you read, what I mean is _if_ he becomes intimate with someone. He would stay by her side, no matter what the person might do in the future, or what they did in the past, or who he was serving at the time."

"Then doesn't that mean Noire's already won?" Neptune asked, "I mean, from the texts Iffy gets from her she says she sleep with Schwa- Yeouch! Compa!"

"Sorry!" She sheepishly smiled, "Just a little bit more!"

"Honestly, can't you girls take it down a notch? The two of you are so louds..." Noire sighed, then paled when Vert's spear met her throat, "V-Vert...?"

"You listen here and you listen well," Her eyes glowed menacingly, "Schwarz... is... mine, you here me? Mine!"

The wall beside her head gained a very large cut and her cheek felt slightly warm... and wet... and red... oh, this woman was serious, just what did Schwarz do to make her this way? Saving someone normally didn't make them crazy for you... unless said person was a yandere, then you should bring a gun.

With two bullets, both for her.

Just in case you miss.

If Neptune was stranded on an island with Schwarz... no, that was a bad example, he would've built a raft within the first few days while Neptune searched for food with her nose and luck, the two would've survived a hundred percent and it wasn't like the two won't cooperate, just look at what they did back at the Revolving Caverns.

She didn't even know why she thought of being stranded on an island, there were no islands anyone can go to!

Neptune coughed worriedly, "Uhm, our... Noire."

"I know, i just want to make sure..." She smiled pleasantly, "Now run along, preferably off a cliff if possible."

"And I am leaving!" Noire hurriedly said before dashing out of the tent, to hell with being brave, this world's Vert was even scarier than Iris! Then she realized that she had just gotten herself lost. "Where the hell am I?!"

"My, screaming randomly is very unlike you My Lady." She looked behind her and saw a madly grinning man, taking a step back in surprise that he had managed to sneak past her of all people, "Wait! Don't fear me! I'm just one of your regular people, with a regular amount of faith in My Lady, and is a regular Extremist."

"...If a friend of mine was here, he would kill you." Noire murmured, "He would kill you like humans does animals."

"Are you talking of the feared Thanatos?" He smirked, then laughed, "The kid could barely stand up to me! So how would he kill me?!"

She narrowed her eyes, "Wait, are you another S-Ranker? Are all S-Ranker wrong in the head or something?!"

"What? Wrong in the head?! My Lady, you wound me!" He held his chest, "I may be insane but I am not wrong in the head! I'm born this way! My mama told me so!" He fell to a knee, "Please! Don't say such words! It goes through my heart like a rusty knife cutting off a man's dick... after cutting it in half, call me by my Moniker... Hermes."

Hermes was a tall young man in his twenties with unkempt blonde hair and blue eyes, he was wearing your stereotypical rouge outfit with a few differences being it was brown and yellow instead of brown and black. He was holding a staff with two golden snakes intertwined, a strange weapon considering his outfit. But then again, Schwarz had his cloak that made him look like a mage so she shouldn't say anything.

"Hermes, huh," She looked back and saw she was against the wall, wasn't there just a fork there? "Interesting name, the God of Messengers from Greek, correct?"

Hermes smiled brightly, "Yes! My Lady, may I call you Noire?!"

"No."

His smile fell, "I see, how unfortunate, but I also see what you are making me do! Earning the right to call a Goddess by their true name is much more pleasurable than just asking for permission!"

"You aren't what I expected..." Alright, this was the last step he could take, one more and he'll be invading her personal space and she'll have to slap him. Probably having to run back to the tent to get the others to help afterwards since this guy looked like someone she can't take on all by herself, as much as she hated to admit, she needed help.

"Ah, plenty of people say the same." He took a strand of her hair, "...Until I show them what I'm capable of..."

Verte ran around the corner, looking worried, "Noire!"

She took out her spear and drove it into the man's body, then tossed it upwards before taking Noire's hand and lead them out of the alley where the blonde man's bloody body laid prone, smiling. Noire looked back and frowned, that man was strange and he looked strong so something like getting stabbed wasn't going to kill him, knock him unconscious from shock maybe but not kill him.

"Goodness, who was that man?" Nepgear ran beside them, "Was he a pervert? We already had our fill of those with little Ram here..."

The little kid huffed, "They're weird!"

"Now, now let's calm down," Verte sighed, "I mean, the men here are very weird yes, they didn't even glance at me... ME!"

* * *

Back in the alley, several cloaked figures gathered around the bloodied corpse of Hermes, one in particular had an orange fox-like tail coming out of the cloak where the ass was located, the smallest figure in a cloak walked up to the man and kicked it. "Hey, wake up! It's fucking noon!"

"Calm down sister," A calming, gentlemanly voice came from the one cloak with blue clouds, "He must be hammered, let me kick him instead."

The smallest figure huffed, "Yeah, just wake him up, our Lord won't like it if we're late because of him... again. For a God of Messengers he's always late, weird right? I mean, how long does it take for him to find a petite woman to bang and leave probably pregnant?"

The curvy figure in a cloak laughed, her voice sexy and alluring, "My, Hecate, you shouldn't be saying that... we all know Lowee is a hotpot for Lolicons, I mean, just look at their Goddess."

"S-Sister! That's uncalled for!" The one beside her cried out, her voice soothing the nerves of those that heard her, "Lady White Heart is at least a B-Cup!"

The one beside her laughed, the voice of a young man entering his teens coming out, "Hahahaha! The last dimension we were in told us otherwise!"

"...Disgust. You are the worst person to a girl with a petite figure." The feminine mechanical voice reported, "Anger. Can I kill you?"

"Calm yourself," The voice of a prophet, old and wise came out from the one beside her, "We do not have time for this, just take him and let us leave. The Master does not like being made t-"

"Yeah shut up," Hecate kicked Hermes one more time, "Instead of trying to make us drag his face across the ground like you secretly wanted, why don't you just use magic and stop using that old voice, my god, it goes against how you really look."

"...Be silent."

* * *

"Alright, have the two of you calmed down? No more fighter jet or 'Gundam coming to life nonsense?" If these girls tried, they really could make _him_ try as well. Evident by his ruffled clothes and exhausted demeanor, though the latter could just be him exhausting all his mana melting the glaciers Altair brought out. Either way, they had to move as the steam surely have alerted their hunters...

How it wounded his pride to say that, his alternate form was even a wolf.

Noire wiped the brow from her brow and adjusted the jacket Schwarz lent her when her dress ripped, now she looked a little like Neptune... "Y-Yeah, sorry for... you know..."

"Stabbing me? Noire, I get stabbed by one of you girls at least once in my life," Even Compa has stabbed him, with a syringe, or dart, full of questionable liquids back in the early times he first met them. Only Vert hasn't stabbed him... yet. He knew it was coming, he just had to wait.

It would happen... soon.

"T-That too," She wrapped her arms around his torso, "N-No, I meant... your jacket... and shirt."

She accidentally cut it open, so that meant his chest was exposed to the elements and so was hers... his body was the only thing preventing her breast from bouncing all over the place since they were climbing a rather rocky mountain outside the city, the Purge has lasted about ten hours so they only had to survive 14 more hours... and find eighteen people to believe in her in six hours.

Success was looking very unlikely.

Altair was standing on top of the mountain waiting for them as a flat glacier launched her up, screaming all the way and Schwarz almost jumped after her but decided not to at the risk of Aria and Peashy falling our of her arms as he used his for combat. She needed to conserve what little strength she had left... wait, now that she thought about it, what about the people outside of Lastation? The Guild Members not allowed into her nation as per Avenir's rule that believes in her... do they count?

"I know what you're thinking, and no, they don't." She pouted, "Why? Because there's not really that many out there and even then you need a minimum of a thousand people putting their faith in you for you to beat a _Dogoo._ "

"I-I see," She didn't question why he knew so much about Shares. "W-Well then, be careful with us."

"Always am," She was a Tsundere so he had to be careful or else he'll be kicked out of the Basilicom faster than a guy can say 'Pussy,' to another dude that ran away mid-fight, while one said 'These girls have more balls than you!' while pointing to several women fighting the same opponent with them and showed no signs of running away with their tails between their legs.

Altair pouted, cold air going out of her mouth and sending snowflakes down. Her growth of control over her power was... less than desired, less than satisfactory. At least she wasn't jutting out sharp glaciers all over the place randomly and sometime killing people with them, it was a nightmare killing something by accident... she didn't even want to kill anyone! That was Schwarz's job not hers...! Maybe she should get used to killing people if she wanted to stand by Schwarz's side...

Schwarz blinked, why did it feel like he had corrupted yet another pure soul?

"Sha! Sha!" Aria giggled, waving her arms cutely as she seemed to want to be carried by him, "Cawwe me!"

"I swore she could've said that a little bit more clearly," She yelped in surprise when the girl's eyes snapped to her, "Yikes! She has your look Schwarz!"

He looked down and frowned, "What are you talking about Noire? Is your eyes alright? Want me to look after you for a while?"

"My eyes are fine! A-And you're my servant so looking after me is basically your job!" She huffed, "A-Are we almost there? I-I'm freezing down here."

"Well, so am I and you don't see me complaining about it but no, we're not even close." About half an hour more climbing and they'll reach the top, then they'll need to walk a couple more minutes to reach the hidden village hidden in the clouds, sounds like something Plot Convenient-like but they have been living up top this mountain for hundred of years, he would say thousand but they are currently at their 999th year of surviving here. Only one more day to go to get to a thousand.

He planned on going to the celebration, they had great tofu.

"T-This sucks!" Then stop complaining, you're just wasting energy.

The trip after then was silent, the noise of Noire breathing and him digging his fingers into the cold, hard wall while they hanged off his hair and his toes supported them, he'll have to clean his finger and toe nails later. Didn't want to have to get rid of them to prevent an infection after all. It was even worse for the kids, the low air was going to get to them so he had to hurry.

* * *

"And we're here," Altair cheerfully cheered as she hung from his back again, she got bored walking so she took Noire's spot on his back and replaced her. She was happily smiling while the black haired CPU was frowning, was it in jealousy? She didn't know, nor did she care, the only thing that matters right now was the feeling of his broad and firm back.

"That took longer than I expected," Peashy ran off into a random direction and so they had to run after her, wasting their thirty minute advantage in the process. Schwarz made quick work but there were monsters surrounding her, so yeah, he had to protect the cowering kid while making sure not to traumatize her... it was much more difficult than he first expected.

"Hey, don't look at me!" Noire scowled, "And I don't care if you have trouble controlling your powers, I want Schwarz's back so get off!"

Schwarz ignored the last part, "Noire, stop it. She's dangerous without me keeping her in control."

She frowned, "...I understand..."

"I have a feeling you don't." Really, he did, but once again, he can't find any fucks in his system to be given. "...Anyway, you already sleep with me so take what you get and don't be such a kid."

"A-A kid?!" She growled, "I thought you would've said that to Neptune!"

"I did, and I meant being selfish." Altair's head ducked behind his shoulder, her platinum blonde hair poking out as she tried to peek over without garnering much attention. "Now look forward and look angelic, these people loves girls like those."

His phone began ringing, it was Vert's ringtone which was just Leanbox's Official Theme Song, he quickly answered it and said, "sorry, busy at the moment I'll call you later when I have time, Noire's really going to die if I don't hurry. Have a good day and see you later." Then closed it. That woman was understanding, so she wouldn't show much of a reaction to it.

Then she rang again, he answered and said the same thing. This repeated for about ten times until Schwarz's patience ran out and answered it, "What?"

 _"Yo! It's your friendly neighborhood Neptune, calling you from the freezing colds of Lowee, how ya doing?!"_ He blinked, _"I bet your surprised to hear me, aren't ya you dog!"_

"Wolf," he corrected, "They're related and similar, so get it right."

 _"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Hey, are you with Noire right now?!"_ The hell do you sound so excited for? _"Ow-Ow! Compa! Easy with the bandages you're choking me for Nep's sake!"_

"...She finally packed something else that those cute band aids?" Or has she already packed it but he just hasn't seen them yet, that was a possibility, "Good for her, she's learning... unlike you."

 _"Hey! I can learn too you know! I'm just... slow!"_ Whatever you say Neptue, you can't deny the truth, _"Aaaanyway, are you with Noire right now or did you leave us alone while in the middle of a War?"_

He looked beside him and put the speaker on, "Noire, Neptune wants to talk with you."

"Neptune? How surprising." Was she planning on mocking her again? She was in a very bad mood and her usual randomness was _not_ going to be appreciated, she thought that yet she still leaned closer to the phone. "Hello, what do you want?"

 _"Nothing too important! I just want to confirm s- hey! Iffy! Don't steal the phone while I'm talking!"_ Then some more noises that hinted that they were running around the room, _"Hello, this is IF speaking and I don't have much time before Neptune gets out of the bed sheets so please listen well. Schwarz, wherever you are right now, we faced the Fake White Heart earlier this evening and are now heading to Lastation in... three days or so."_

 _"Give it back!"_ Neptune screamed, _"Yoink! Anyway, have the two of- Oh come on! Really Compa?!"_

 _"Sorry Nep-Nep but this is important,"_ Schwarz blinked, wow, she really _was_ learning. Usually she just goes along with whatever shenanigans Neptune gets herself into and have fun. _"Schwarz? Are you still there? This is Compa speaking and I want to ask, how do you gain proper control?"_

"Practice the basics, if you think you mastered it, you'll be surprised by how much you missed." Really, he had to redo his entire arsenal when he realized that. Rotten, good for nothing dimension hoppers, didn't do jackshit when shit gets real. "Anything else?"

 _"NEPU! Have you done i- why does this keep happening?! Plutie!"_ She cried.

He wondered what the sleepyhead wanted, _"Uhm! Uhm! Shaz! I noticed your clothes kept breaking, do you want me to make you more durable ones?"_

"...That is the most helpful thing you have ever said in the time we have met," Truly it was, and sadly, he needed it. "Sure, make it so that I can still have full range of my movements and is colored black of dark grey, maybe some dark red if you can."

 _"Okey! I expect a good reward later!"_ He hummed, should he start thinking on what he should give her... nah, too much effort. He'll just cook her a tasty meal, or get her a tamed monster she can have fun with, maybe an Ancient Dragon? Her other form does like putting people, or monster, of high power groveling under her feet... no, an Arch Dragon would be more fitting then, but where would he find one?

The last Arch Dragon was spotted somewhere in Planeptune, the land where he had the least number of contacts.

"Make that in... a week or so, I need to find you a good reward." The girl hummed then closed it, not giving Neptune the chance to finish what she was asking, "Oh, the power's out... how unfortunate."

"What the hell was that?" Noire asked, shivering, "Brr! This mountain's cold..."

He pocketed his cell, "Don't know, Neptune."

* * *

 _"This is it, this is my moment... my time to shine!"_ His name was Lauren and he was a Hunter-in-training, standing at a disappointing height of 5'5 with cropped black hair and the rare grey eyes, he was sixteen years old as of July seventh and was nervous as hell. Today was the day he showed his parents, how he fought.

Born into a family of Hammer-Wielders, he was supposed to be the best of the best when it comes to using hammers in battle, yet he shines brighter when he uses an Axe. The rival of the Hammers. His father thought his mother cheated on his with another man since her brother was a famous Axe-Wielder who had unfortunately died in a hunt earlier in his life. So the recessive inherent talent of a Axe-Weilder flowed through his veins.

His name Lauren was based after the mythical creatures that have been said to be their great ancestors, The Taurens.

They used Totems and other blunt weapons such as the hammers and very rarely bladed weapons, such as the famed Bloodhoof Runespear which have been lost to time. They also built this village along with several more races with the intent of using it as a place to train warriors, earning it the name of Castrum.

"Hey dude! You ready for your fight?!" His best friend since... probably diapers, Trent, was a Druid-in-training, emphasis on was since the gold medal hanging off his neck and his animal cloak was more than enough proof that he had passed... "Whoa there! You look like you should take a chill for a moment, you'll look bad in front of the audience!"

Trent was a lean man with brown hair and green eyes, he was wearing what looked like bear skin and under it was a green shirt and brown pants. Other than his attention catching staff which had a pair of moose horns attached to the sides, there really wasn't anything special about him. His looks were slightly above average, but that was basically just anyone in this village.

Trent was right, his muscular arms were shaking as he held his weapon, it doesn't have a name as it was just your everyday weapon you can find in a weapon store for beginners. His eyes sank when he realized he was probably the only one person that didn't have a named weapon, or even a renowned one. Just a pole and two pieces of metal attached to it with a red scarf dangling at the end.

It was a gift from his friend, whom which he had forgotten her name and had not seen since he was five. So you can't blame him for not replacing it for a better weapon, it was something he used to remind himself of her.

"N-No, there's no time for that." He stood up, the length of his axe larger than his own body. "I'm up next after this guy so I don't have time to relax... unlike you."

Trent laughed, "Aw, come on dude! Still bothered by the fact that I'm now a fully fledged Druid? Want me to make some flowers to take to your crush~?"

"S-Shut up!" Lauren punched him lightly on the arm, "And she's just a friend!"

"Junior would say otherwise." His legs crossed.

The two shared a moment of silence outside of the stadium from which held the graduation matches for Hunters and Druids, then Lauren began chuckling and soon turned into a full blown laugh Trent joined his friend in his laughter as he mentally chalked yet another win for him. His eyes scanned the crowd until they landed on one figure in particular.

He gaped, "W-W-W-W-W"

"What? Speak up man you sound like a broken record." Lauren followed his gaze and saw a blonde girl hanging off a tall man with one arm, he winced when he saw the Guild Mark on his shoulder. Must be hard for him, he looked like a physical fighter too... and... was his hair moving carrying two kids? Man, he must really be nervous, he was starting to see things... or was that paranoia? "Oof... that must be hard..."

"...Ma dick or ma head?" Trent asked, still gaping as his eyes followed the black haired woman.

She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen, her bangs were neatly combed and framed her face perfectly and noticeable red eyes. Wearing a revealing jacket with the front wide open for the world to see and her twin tails swayed in tandem with her steps, add that to the fact that she looked like a hard worker as well... Trent knew he had just found the perfect woman for him.

"Lauren... I'm going in!" His friend blinked."I'm going to proclaim my love!"

Lauren blinked again, then snorted, "I wouldn't do it if I were you, girl looks like she's attached to the man."

"Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! My friend, that is why you have never gotten laid!" Lauren spit out his drink, glaring at the brown haired man with hate he stood up and growled, "What? Are you challenging me to see who gets accepted by her? You should just quit right now, save yourself the embarrassment."

"Oh yeah?!" He growled, "Well I'll show you!"

(With Schwarz)

"Those kids sure are noisy," Altair murmured, "I wonder what they're talking about?"

Schwarz sighed, "Don't know, don't care. Now come on, we need to find the elder's house."

Noire nodded, "Yeah, the sooner, the better. I feel like I'm about to pass out..."

It was evident by her swaying that she _was_ about to pass out so Schwarz did the smart thing and let Altair climb down his back, garnering a lot of attention from the male populace, and carried Noire on his back, his hair supporting her bum. Her face blushed when she realized their position and tried to jump off, only to find that she had no energy to do so.

"H-Huh? I-I could've swore I had more energy in... me..." That's okay, fall asleep, conserve your energy. He'll get these people to believe in her one way or another, if not then he'll just move somewhere else, maybe even run if he needed to. Altair held his hand so her ice wouldn't leak, her shirt straining against her larger than possible breasts.

"...Yeah," He turned his head, "First off we need to buy you some clothes,"

Her nipples were poking his back thanks to the cold air, if that was lucky to some people then try saying that to a man with responsibilities and on a time limit. This sucks, the hole she made on his jacket was large enough that the slightest movement would reveal _those_ parts and without her hand pulling them towards each other, he had to make this trip quick.

His eye twitched when he realized one crucial thing, Altair can't help her dress as she would've froze whatever clothing she was trying on.

* * *

 _Altair hummed as she leaned down to pick up a blue coat, then blinked when it was frozen, she turned to Schwarz and the angry clerk with teary eyes. She tried touching the expensive looking white shirt tentatively and held it up with joy as it wasn't frozen... until now, she turned to the calm Schwarz and the even angrier clerk with even more tear filled eyes._

 _"Schwarz~!" She cried, "Can't you just go in there and help her instead of me?! I don't want to freeze these things anymore!"_

 _He shook his head, "I'm a man and Noire's a girl, so that automatically means I can't help her as the two of us aren't dense or sexually unaware,"_

 _The clerk crossed his arms, "All of the female employees in all of the clothing store in this town have today as the day off, and I can't just go in there! We would lose customers!"_

 _He then reached out with his palm open, "By the way that was 1000000 Credits..."_

* * *

Oh his poor, poor wallet. How empty would you be after that.

So yeah, that was a no.

And Aria and Peashy couldn't possibly help her, they were just kids.

And he couldn't just wake her up, or if she could even wake up, that would disturb her and it totally wasn't because she looked absolutely adorable when she sleeps. In their bed she hugs him from the back where his hair was most prominent, so this was the rare chance he gets when he doesn't knocks her out to make her sleep.

"You!" He tilted his head back and saw two kids, one brown haired and another black haired, they had a staff and an axe respectively so they must be guards or something. His actions hadn't already gained them notoriety already had they? This wasn't exactly uncommon for the S-Ranker as he travels through villages and the guards thinks of his as a threat.

Must be the hair or something.

The brown haired kid took a step back when he felt a wave of fear engulf his being, "L-Let the girl go o-or I'll hurt you!"

"...Alright then, Altair and kids, ignore these people and move on." Schwarz sighed, this didn't even get his attention as he could barely feel any power from these kids. The one with the Axe had potential, that he could see and will admit without shame, he could be a S-Class in a year if he trained hard and didn't die. The same with the one with the staff.

"W-Wait!" He looked back, annoyed and flared his aura a bit.

Trent gulped down his fear, "I said let the girl _down_!"

He fired a blast of green energy from his staff, Schwarz sighed, maybe he'll have to change his mind. He has been wrong before, what difference would it have it he was wrong now? That attack was pathetic. Almost MAGES. when she was just starting and had no clue what she was doing level, so he just sighed and backhanded it, sending it back to its owner seven times faster.

"Trent!" Lauren cried, then turned to the man with a glare, "How dare you! He was my friend!"

Whatever made him think that charging in blindly with no plan, he had no idea, but when the man's leg was approaching him with speed he could never hope to achieve... he knew they fucked up. Hopefully he wouldn't hurt him bad enough that they have to take him out of the graduation to avoid further injury.

His hair blew back as it stopped inches away from his face, slowly, he looked back and gaped. Almost everyone behind him was down on the ground or on the cracked walls, looking a little further back he could see several building falling down, he paled when he thought of what would've happen if _that_ hit him. His grey eyes looked up at the stronger man and saw him turning around.

"Next time to try to take someone on," He scoffed, "Make sure you know who you're dealing with."

Lauren fell to his knees in awe and fear, they were _this_ close to losing their lives. Thank the CPUs that this man wasn't murderous and kills anyone that bothers him, looking beside his legs he found two kids peeking out, one with blue hair and one with a similar look to the girl holding his hand. Was he a father? He certainly didn't look like it.

Schwarz sighed, this kid was lucky Aria and Peashy were here and that Noire needed people to believe in her to live, his little display of power should get her some believers and his hunch was right. She started to open her eyes and look around, showing she had gained consciousness once again. Judging by how much her power rose she gained ten followers right here and then.

For what reason, he hadn't the faint- oh wait, when he turned... Gods above, dammit all.


	21. Behind Doors

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any characters not from it.**

 **I only own Schwarz, Altair, Aegis and Aria and all my other OC you will probably see in the future.**

* * *

Lauren gritted his teeth, Trent was unconscious on the ground from the countered magic blast inside some random building he was sent to so that only left him to hold this man down until back up or regretfully, the grown-ups, how up to handle him. He had complete faith that they would be dealt with like air, so he held his axe diagonal to his hip and slowly walked forward.

The man was distracted by the girl Trent recently fell in love at first sight for, he could understand why he would too, at a closer look the girl was gorgeous one you would probably only see as an idol or a goddess. Lauren was leaning to the former as her being the goddess was ridiculous, her power was comparable to him after two years of entering school, in other words she was a mid C-Rank level.

"You alright? Not too tired?" The man sounded calm but one only need to look at his eyes to see that he was worried, "...We can rest for an hour and still have four hours to get nine more people, is that alright with you?"

The girl groggily shook her head, "N-No, I'm fine, what happened here? It looked like a storm just came through...?"

"Countered a brat's magic and sent it back," He didn't even look like he was trying too, Lauren frowned, this man just came in and took out the person he had never beaten before. "I'm not too sure if he's even alive or not, he looked weak."

Lauren's growled audibly, bringing their attention to him, "Trent was not weak!"

The man sighed, "Look, kid, I know when someone's weak and when someone's strong and I'm not arrogant so I'm not ashamed to admit when someone's strong. Trent was it? He was weak, barely even scraping that medal hanging off his chest..."

He then turned and muttered something he couldn't hear, then shook his head, "Anyway, the two of you are hilariously weak, try not to get too in over your heads just because of a few praises from your peers."

"...You take that back..." The man's brow quirked.

"Pardon?" Lauren lifted his head and glared at the man, "...Your eyes..."

"I said," He gripped his axe to the point his knuckles turned white, "YOU TAKE THAT BACK!"

Lauren stood up and _charged_.

* * *

Schwarz's eye twitched, "..."

Altair happily hummed as she kicked her legs from his lap, smiling widely as she was being petted, the two kids were off playing in the small store they found themselves in after those two guys became unconscious in the middle of the street. They looked like they were supposed to be somewhere important right now, but that wasn't her problem now was it?

It was theirs and theirs alone.

"Hngg..." He began tapping his foot, "..."

Aria pouted from the lack of attention she was getting, tugging at the man's legs she climbed on and curled on his lap like a cat, only to be hugged by her sister as she jumped from the ground and landed on her stomach first. The two little girls then began fighting that no one but Altair noticed, the girl was sparkly eyed as she watched two two duke it out for the price of this man's attention. She was sure he would give some to them if they tried, if this was their way of solving things then she'll let them.

Plus, if they got hurt then they'll learn a lesson. Much like how she did when she picked up a knife the wrong way, or the time she touched Schwarz's sword, or the time she asked him to use Boreas on her since it looked like it had the Ide-Element mixed in he said it was something they didn't know about and the name 'Boreas' was just something he came up with on the go when he showed it to Blanc.

"...ow," She cutely winced when he began using his nails, then purred in pleasure when he hit a certain spot, "Oooh yeah~ Right there!"

Soon the blonde girl was reduced to a panting lump of flesh on his side, completely enthralled by his petting. Was he a Tamer? The class that he said used monsters as their weapons or partners instead of fighting their own battles themselves, he said it was the weakest class head-on combat wise, after all, the only thing you had to do was take out the human which acted as the head.

And you know the saying, cut off the head and the body will soon follow.

The curtains of the dressing room opened, revealing a happily smiling and lightly blushing Noire dressed in a black sleeveless dress with red outlines and black armor on top (Schwarz insisted on it). She had black gauntlets on her arms and black greaves reaching up to her thighs. Underneath her greaves are kneesocks. On her hair are black and red ribbons with a flower in the center.

If there was one thing Schwarz knew at this moment, it was that he had a boner.

"How do I look?" She confidently asked, very pleased that she got a reaction from the man, "...Uhm, d-don't stare too much! Are you trying to burn a hole in my new dress or something?!"

Schwarz blinked, then shook his head to calm himself, "N-No," He cursed himself for the slight stutter, "Its just that... you look so..."

"Beautiful? Charming? Adorable?" Noire smirked, "Or maybe... sexy?"

His eyes deadpanned, "You're always beautiful, your charming when you work hard, adorable when you go all tsun, and sexy... sure, let's go with that."

"W-W-W-W-Wha?!" She was just kidding then! Was that really how he saw her? Is so then was she better than Vert? Not that she would voice that, "W-W-Wha?! Y-You! You idiot!"

"Uhm, ma'am! You have to pay for that!" Noire ignored the clerk as she ran out of the store while having a very deep blush on her face, "And we have been robbe-"

"Here's the payment," Schwarz handed her a million Credits, it was enchanted so it wouldn't be as easily broken like his clothes or would flap all over the place giving the people around her a show of her panties. That was something he would never support. "Good store, have a nice day now."

"R-Right," She stared at the pile of money on her hands before grinning, "Thanks you and please come again!"

Schwarz turned back, "Oh, and, don't think about taking some of that. The cameras are always watching."

"What?! I would never!" She awkwardly laughed, placing the pile of bills inside the cash register. "And please don't randomly accuse people of that! It is very rude."

"Not rude if its the truth," He shrugged as he walked out.

* * *

Trent winced as his friend nursed his wounds, Lauren was busy trying to stop his overprotective older sister from pulling him out of the fight since the man broke his weapon, his arms and his ribs. The only thing he hadn't broken in his was the drive to get stronger, even if his friend's weapon was broken, she would understand...

"Lauren, who did you fight?!" His sister, silky long black hair and warm grey eyes with a slightly above body, she earned the position of one of the most beautiful girls in the village below twenty and also the most violent. She was named Clair, "Goodness, you look like you came out of a meat grinder!"

She was carrying a silver hammer with some parts black, it was named 'Moo Moo' by her... when she was going through a phase, but sadly once you register your weapon at the Village Hall you could never change it so the name 'Moo Moo' was going to be her weapon forever. Sad thing was she couldn't exactly change hammers since Moo Moo was a really good hammer that their uncle, a master blackmsmith specializing in heavy weapons, made with for her in the length of three days. Meaning he must've put a lot of effort and blood into it, and she didn't really want his efforts to go to waste so...

"Geez, sis, calm down!" He winced when her finger brushed against his arm, "I'm fine!"

Clair silenced him with a glare, "I will not let this past! Who was it?! Who was the man that harmed you so?! I'll smash his legs!"

"I don't think that's a good idea," The girl beside her frowned, she was wearing a kimono benefiting of an inn keeper, she was name Akame since her family were rumored to be from the east. It wasn't certain, but no one cares about that, they only cared that they served the best service in the whole world and people always felt like they were reborn when they come out of their inn. "I mean, just look at what he did to Trent."

She pointed to Trent's badly burnt and bruised body, the man couldn't even lift a finger, "I don't want that to happen to you..."

Clair faltered in her steps, "Y-Yeah, but still! This man needs to be punished! Who just attacks random kids waiting for their turn?!"

Lauren and Trent wisely kept their mouth shut.

Akame narrowed her eyes, "...You didn't... Oh my god you did..."

"What?" Clair tilted her head, "If its about Trent's balls then their fine, don't know if I can say the same about junior though."

The two blushed, "C-Clair!"

She shrugged, "Hey, don't look at me like that."

Akame huffed and crossed her arms, "God, you just love making fun of us don't you? I already told you a million times, I already lost that crush! Come on, say something Trent."

"Trent?" The man was looking at something, they all followed his gaze and Lauren paled.

It was that girl from before, but she looked a bit different clothes wise, but it only managed to make her more beautiful... and she was blushing with only added to her cuteness, the man from before was nowhere in sight so Trent miraculously stood up and walked over to her. The girl noticed him and stopped in place.

"Hello, you look lost, my name is Trent can I ask for yours?" He smiled.

The girl rose a brow, "Noire, wait... aren't you that guy Schwarz dealt with in like one second?"

Clair bloodthirsty smile she got when she realize they might learn the man's name after all, all but vanished when she gained her goal and was overwhelmed by the weight of the knowledge she gained. "...Alright, now I know why you guys got owned."

Lauren raised a brow, "I know he's strong but I'm sure in a few months if I train hard enough I'll overcome him!"

 _'If its only that easy...'_ His sister uncomfortably smiled, "I-I'm not too sure about that, I mean, his rank alone..."

Trent winced, "He only caught me off guard, I swear the next time we meet he will be the one beaten and bruised like me, nevermind him for a minute. What brings you here?"

"Oh, you know, sightseeing," Noire lied, she can't tell these people who she was, it maybe some of Schwarz's paranoia rubbing off on her but what if they worked fro Avenir, or were those extremist she kept hearing about raising trouble all over Gamindustri. That would be troublesome and a complete waste of time, "Why do you ask?"

He smiled, showing that he had lost a tooth, "No reason, hey, if you're sightseeing why don't I show you around? I'm born and raised in Castrum so I know a few places we could have fun in."

"Thanks for the offer but I already have someone to show me around," Schwarz said he had seen all of what Gamindustri had to offer village wise and even if the information he has was two years behind the times it should still be more than enough for their goal. She took a step back, he took a step forward. She frowned and walked back to where she came from, the sounds of light footsteps behind her followed.

"Anyone finding it weird that Trent's acting like a love struck puppy?" Lauren lightly laughed as Clair helped him follow his friend, he had long already decided to wait until his next graduation because he was in no condition to move, much less fight.

Better save him the embarrasment and besides, his opponent was his rival, also known as the 'Broken Blade' Ellie. Why 'Broken Blade' you might ask, well, the reason was simple.

Everytime she fights hers and her opponent's blade breaks.

 _Everytime_.

Akame giggled, "One does say love is a strange thing that works in unpredictable ways, maybe this is its way of manifesting for Trent."

Clair frowned, Akame wasn't a fighter so she didn't have a clue to who this Schwarz was but for Lauren as well? It looks like she had a helluva lot left to teach him after all, she grinned, that meant for time for them to bind as well! Oh how she couldn't wait until tonight, what should she start with? The Quartet? The Great Nine? Oh, how about the legend of the Tomb? Yeah, that should be a good place to start. They had another six months to wait until they start the matches again after all.

"Would you quit it?!" Trent stopped walking, "I said I'm not interested!"

He smiled uneasily, "S-Sorry if I bothered you, but times these days are dangerous! I just want to make sure you're safe."

"Thanks for your concern, but I already have someone to do that for you." She pointed to Schwarz as he looked at a map being help up by Altair... before it froze and he had to throw it away. "He's more than capable of protecting me so shoo!"

"Is that him?" Akame asked Lauren, "Wow, he looks so strong..."

Whole Akame was busy admiring the powerful and terrifying aura he generated, Clair was racking her brain for anything they could use to up their chancesbof survival. So far, nothing really useful.

"Oh shit, I didn't think we would actually meet him! We need to get out of here!" Clair turned and pulled Akame with her, she stopped when Lauren threw himself off her and forced to stand on his own two legs. She hissed quietly, "What are you doing?! We need to get out of here!"

He frowned, "I don't know what got you scared sis, but I'm not leaving Trent alone."

Akame nodded, "Yeah! You're an low A-Ranker right? So you should be able to take him on."

Clair coughed awkwardly as she almost stumbled from what she was about to do. She means, who was stupid enough to approach someone probably several hundred times her strength and was not afraid to kill. It was suicide! Whoever tries doing something like that should go to a place where they can cure your mental state since something must've gone wrong if you thought that was a good idea.

"I would if I could but he's a freaking S-Ranker! I can't beat him on my own!" She panicked and reluctantly went back with them, "Oooh, the things I do for love!"

She tried to make herself look as weak as possible in front of him, screw her title as the 'Rampaging Ogre' as long as she and her friends could come out of this alive then she would do wgatever he wants so lon he keeps his end of the deal.

She was ignored of course, who would notice a random girl that tried to flaunt her tits to have that sexy yet innocent look to her.

The blonde girl hanging from his back cheerfully waved at Noire, "Noire! There you are, we've been looking everywhere for you!"

The moment they left shop Schwarz looked around for a map saying they'll need it for proper navigation. She didn't disagree, how could she? She didn't even know what was right and what was left so what would she know about navigation, it was better to leave those things to someone that knows what they're doing. Less chance they get lost that way, yet they still got lost, but thankfully Schwarz caught her scent so they followed him instead of the piece of paper.

She smiled, "I didn't go that far, what took you so long?"

Altair giggled and pointed to the annoyed Schwarz, "He had to buy something to keep Aria and Peashy quiet, it was so cute to see him trying to have them eat too! You should've seen it!"

Feeding two kids with only one arm and the one riding on your back most likely freezing it before they even get a taste and was trying not to get too much attention so using his hair wasn't an option he could take... so yeah, it was hard for the S-Ranker.

And the fact that they moved like a square shaped spiral.

Noire nodded and took a step forward, then noticed that Trent grabbed her arm, stopping her from making another move, "Hey, what's the big idea? Let go!"

Trent frowned, "Why are you looking at me like I'm the bad guy? That man's bad news! Just look at what he did to me and Lauren, he almost crippled him!"

She scoffed, and tore his arm off, "As if!"

The Schwarz she knows doesn't cripple, he kills. So what he didn't kill him, he must have a reason for doing so, he always did.

"Alright, Lauren come here! Show her what he did to you!" Noire took this as her chance to get closer to Schwarz, feeling his side to be much safer than be by him, Trent frowned when he saw her decision. He knew he was acting too fast, but his parents always told him that time was of essence and he should do anything he does as fast as he could, something that shouldn't be a trait a Druid should have so he only took that advise to anything unrelated to battle.

Lauren sighed and limped his way to his friend, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, o- Okay, no one's going to help me that's fine. That's perfectly fine!"

Altair giggled as she played with Schwarz and the kids by covering Schwarz's eyes and uncovering them, they seemed to like it so who was she to deny such cute kids a fun time? They were merrily laughing as the man made funny faces at random, somehow managing to make them laugh. The man sighed and turned to the CPU and the teenagers, seeing there were two new additions to they're group.

"Noire, what did I miss?" Schwarz asked, then he saw Lauren standing up while holding his sides in pain. He frowned, "...Huh, I must not be as used to this power as I thought, I was actually aiming to kill him."

She sent him a look and a slap upside the head, though the only thing that got hurt was her. "Ow. Why would you want to kill him? He's just a kid!"

"Oh, Noire, you do not know how many kids I have killed..."-italic He only shrugged and petted her, "Alright, we wasted enough time here. The elder's house is this way, come on we don't have much time."

Noire sighed and nodded, trying to change his methods was useless. Trust her, she tried, and failed spectacularly. Trent was gaped when he was given no attention, again! He might've studied how to keep his calm at all times, but this man... this man... this man's very existence infuriated him. Lauren looked at his friend in worry, was he alright? Ever since he saw that girl he's been acting strange and as his friend since diapers and most likely to death, he was very worried.

"Dude, you alright?" Lauren asked the scowling Druid, "You're aren't looking too hot,"

He smiled, "Yeah, I'm fine... I'm fine..."

Trent's eyes darkened as he followed Noire's retreating figure, she was smiling... and it wasn't for him... he gritted his teeth and gripped his staff. Schwarz... enjoy what time you have left with Noire, because he's coming for her... and he will get her... just you wait...

"I feel like I made another enemy," Schwarz frowned, Noire quirked a brow, already gotten used to her dress and was now completely calm in his presence. Though, when he looks at her and only her, she does feel her cheeks heat up so maybe not completely yet, but she was getting there... it was just a slow progress... "Oh, we're here."

The building, no offense to the builders and the one who designed it, looked like a... pumpkin. The face and all, it even got the stem at the top.

Schwarz seemed unaffected by it or just didn't care, knocking on a random place on the wall the sound of wood came from the orange walls. Soon, the voice of an old man shouted from inside, "Who're ya?! Show yourselves! are you those dammed girl scouts?! Get out of my face I don't want any of those bullshit you call cookies!"

Then the sound of metal meeting flesh and the thump of a body hitting the floor, Noire looked worried for the man, rude he might be he was still a citizen of her Nation so it was only proper that she shows concern. Soon the door opened and revealed a young woman wearing a white shirt with a heart on the middle and a pink skirt, she looked around her physical age and was beautiful. She felt the need to link her arm with Schwarz for some reason, maybe it was because this woman smiled the moment she saw him and frowned when she saw her.

"Schwarz... is that you?... You came to visit me!" The woman happily exclaimed as the man only sighed and moved to the side, letting her fall to the floor. "Aww~ Why'd ya have to move away?"

"Because you were tying to hug me obviously," He calmly stated as the woman just stood up and dusted her skirt. "I'm here to talk to the elder, is he awake by any chance?"

She grinned, "He waaaas, until I knocked him out for being noisy so why don't you make yourself at home and hang out for a while, you know? Come on, you know you want to!"

She flaunted her slightly larger C-Cup breasts, smirking when she compared herself to Noire and was pleased that she was one millimeter bigger than her, "And who might you be?"

Altair poked her head from behind his shoulder and grinned, "Hello! I'm Altair!"

She smiled pleasantly, "Its very nice to meet you Altair, and you miss...?"

"Noire," She pushed his arm further into her bosom, smirking when the woman's eye twitched. Schwarz sighed when he saw their little exchange, this girl was named Sakuya. Noire frowned when Schwarz showed no reaction, she knew his self-control was very good and his hormones weren't all over the place, but was it wasn't supposed to be this hard to make him blush.

At this rate her self-confidence in her figure was in danger, she might even have to resort to using that to make him blush... just thinking of doing that made her blush.

"You alright?" She snapped her neck, "Whoa, Noire! Calm down!"

Altair was worried for the woman that little show she made of turning her head almost made her question if she snapped her own neck with the speed it went. "Are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah," She composed herself, "Did you say something?"

Altair nodded, "Sakuya invited us in when Peashy ran into the room and began hopping on some unconscious elderly man's body. Schwarz mentioned that we could extend your life by a few more hours, approximately 4, if we use something Sakuya's family had."

"Really?" Her problem was her lack of Shares, the S-Ranker said she needed about twenty, now nine more, people to believe in her yet she must have some people out of Lastation that haven't dies yet so what was this thing that he was talking about? Was it a Sharicite? "Is this true Schwarz?"

He nodded, "They've been collecting Share Crystals for about the time you went to Celestia to duke it out with the other CPUs, just in case something goes wrong with a Nation's CPU. I think this is an appropriate time to use them, we won't even need a large amount."

"You mean Sharcite right?" He blinked, "Don't tell me you didn't know what it was really called, I expected better from you Schwarz."

He shrugged, "Hey, I haven't been involved with a CPU for a few years my knowledge on them and Shares are a bit blurry."

She sighed, "And here I was thinking that I didn't have to teach you anything, well, we're going to stay at an inn until the Capital goes back to normal right? Avenir had the most control in the Eastern District and the Basilicom in the other Districts only listens to Kei and me, so they wouldn't allow a Purge to happen there. The Central Sharicite was having problems giving me Shares from anywhere other than the Eastern District so yeah, that's mainly the reason why I'm so weak."

Noire frowned, "The others have the same problem as me I think, though, in White Heart's case is that she suddenly changed and has been losing Shares until now."

"Must be the fake's doing then," Schwarz shook his head, "Anyway, save the discussion for later. Sakuya needs half an hour to dispel all the seals keeping them locked away so rest for a bit, you need it after what you've been through."

"What? I feel fine actually," He blinked, "Yeah, besides I have a lot of questions I need to ask you."

"Like what? I'm not really that interesting of a person," He sighed, "Fine, take a seat and ask away, I'll try to answer all your questions."

Altair let go of his back and touched the ground, covering it with a slight frost she yelped and carefully walked towards to where Schwarz moved, she really should've timed that better. "W-Wait! I want to listen too!"

Schwarz sighed and met her halfway, the girl pouted on his shoulder as she was held like a sack of potatoes, though that vanished when he placed her on his lap, now she was all smiles. Noire gaped at his actions, was he not embarrassed? But then again, this was Schwarz and he does whatever the hell he wants even when she orders him not too.

Like the time he arranged her paperwork after something tripped her, she ordered him to get out there and help with Lastation's rebuilding but he didn't listen. It was good that he has free will as she didn't want to feel like a tyrant, but maybe she gave him too much free will, maybe it was time to act like a proper master and punish him every time he doesn't listen to her. Then again, what would she even punish him with? Household Chores wasn't that much of a punishment as he seems to enjoy doing that on his own.

Washing their clothes were also out of question for obvious reasons.

Cleaning the dishes, always doing that. Cooking? Does that too, and he was pretty good at it on top of that. Punishing him through pain might make him rebel and not listen to her, plus, it might ruin what friendship they might have and he may not think he shows it but she sees that he was still unsure that they were actual friends. Almost everyone in his eyes were acquaintances for some odd reason. He says he wasn't human but she doesn't believe him, just look at Cave from Leanbox, she was rumored to be as strong as a Goddess.

Building relationships with other people were important, in both of their lines of work, especially in Schwarz's line of work since he was viewed as a heretic and a murderer, which was both true as much as she hated to admit. The ease he shows when he kills someone was what makes him Schwarz, so she either had to deal with it, or lock him up where no one could ever see him and only unlock him when trouble comes.

The latter was... sadly the most favored by the Basilicom Council men, but the one who decides what course of action they take, the head of the Council, sees him being out and about as a show of Lastation's power and him being under her direct control was enough to convince him that they could control him when the time comes.

Oh how wrong they were.

"So, what'd ya want to ask?" He asked, looking straight into her eyes.

Noire cleared her voice, "...How do you do it? Killing people I mean."

"Well, first you take a sharp object such as your sword and stab them in the head or heart, other ways of killing include blu-"

"Not that! I meant how do you kill so easily and without remorse!" She cried, covering Aria's ears as she drew on a piece of paper. The crayons she was holding were given by Schwarz.

"Ah..." He fell silent, "That's... slightly easier to answer then. I kill without remorse of my actions is because I was trained to."

She blinked, "Train- you mean you got used to killing people that you became numb?! How old were you when you started anyway?"

He went silent and hummed, "...About... two months I guess."

It was either that or when he and his siblings crashed into the lab where the kids the scientists stole, and by crash he meant crashing while inside an egg, soon after that they were brought to some sort of Bio Tank that they used to experiment with their developing body and to study them. They were alien to what they know so they were a breakthrough for science itself.

Plus, they discovered Craig's blood had very potent healing magic attached to it, so when they learned that he also recovered blood seven hundred times as fast as a normal person would, they knew they hit the jackpot for medical science.

Vita was turned over to the science that involves reproduction for some strange reason he doesn't know about, Altina and Millium were donated to the science that involves cloning which led to the birth of Airgetlem and Claimh=Solais, Albarea was sent to the science that involved changing genders, and finally Arseid, Schwein and him were sent to the science that involves furthering their knowledge of combat.

"Holy! How?!" A two months old baby should still be being cared for in their loving parent's arms, or at least a person that looks after them, not killing people! "Wait... are you lying to me?"

Schwarz frowned, "No, I told you I'm not human so the way my body grows shouldn't be that surprising to you... anyway, that's my reason anything else?"

She wanted to ask more, but saw that he was oddly uncomfortable with this topic, "W-Well then, how about... what was your life before you met me?"

"Boring." He bluntly answered, "The only time I enjoyed living was when I'm with K-Sha and Tekken, 'and MAGES.'-italic and my job kept me away from them, so yeah, mostly boring with very few moments to have fun."

"I-I see," She nodded, "Moving on, how do you see me?"

He hummed, and opened his mouth before a blue blur tackled him out of his chair. "Shaz! You came back!"

Noire blinked when the dust cleared, "S-Schwarz?!"

The man's eye was twitching as Altair held unto his hand with swirly eyes, on his chest were two blue haired kids, one was a girl that had a sailor uniform and the other was a boy wearing a red blazer and tight blue pants with black boots that reached up just below his kneecaps, the two were smiling happily as they sat on top of him.

Soon after another person came in, this time a woman of great beauty wearing a black and white striped Chinese Dress with a pale skin tone and long red hair with a gold head band. She had pink-rimmed glasses, following her arrival were four miniature satellite-like mechanic beings with a blue sphere on top with a gold bottom and a red pole with a sharp end.

"Schwarz!" Her eye twitched at her affectionate tone, this made it the third woman to like him, first being Vert and second being that Sakuya person, "Oh how I've missed you! How've ya been?! doing all right I hope?"

He grunted, "Sukuna... you're... stepping on my balls..."

The blue haired girl, now named Sukuna, blinked innocently and just grinned as she grinding her foot against the ground, heavily. "What do you mean? I know we're really far away from where you live but you could've visited us! Its been one month, three weeks, six days, six hours, and six seconds with nine milliseconds since I last saw you! What gives? I thought we were important?!"

The blue haired kid beside her nodded in arrangement, 'innocently' also grinding his foot against the ground, equally as heavily as his sister, "You're an adult Shaz, you should keep you promises!"

"I didn't promise you squat!" Schwarz suddenly shouted before tossing them off him, holding his balls in pain he let out several pained breath to ease the pain and to calm himself down, he looked through his messy bangs and glared at the two with hatred Noire had never seen. "The hell were you two brats thinking?! You could've doomed us all!"

"S-Shaz?" Sukuna nervously said as she paled, he was scaring her. "C-Come on, we were just playing around!... Please be gentle."

He smiled evilly, **"Sorry... I left that back home..."**

 **(Five trauma inducing minutes later)**

Schwarz turned to the frightened brother, his sister fell limply in his arms, panting heavily and sobbing heavier, **"You're turn, do try to last longer than Sukuna here Yamoto."**

 **(Five trauma inducing minutes and one seconds later)**

The girl that came in backed herself against the wall, looking very concerned, whether it was for the kids, or for herself Noire will never know as she was foaming from the mouth, unconscious on the ground. A tall man with biker-like clothes ran into the room scoped the two kids and Altair in his arms then ran up the stairs where it was safe, like hell he'll let two innocent kids and one girl be traumatized just because Schwarz was showing a little bit of rage.

Once he had securely given the kids to Sakuya's mom, he ran back down the stairs and gave Schwarz the thumbs up, thus initiating Sukuna's trauma inducing five minutes.

"S-Schwarz... be gentle," Unlike the two kids, she said it seductively, though it didn't go as planned.

 **"Sorry Kanzeon... but I need something to vent on... and would ya look at that."** She paled and felt slightly wet, **"You're the only one I can rely on... so... satisfy me."**

 **(Six trauma inducing and nine seconds later)**

Schwarz wiped his hands with Kanzeon's dress as he yawned, his anger had already faded and he was as calm as the ocean. This calm came at the price of traumatizing two kids and probably one woman, but who cares about that? He certainly didn't and neither should anyone else. No one, not even a kid, should grind a grown man's balls into the ground, that shit hurt. even for him.

So he paid them back in triple, quadruped in Kanzeon case but she was only involved since she was the only one with conscious he could vent on. So yeah, she might be in a little world of pain, but that should fade away in a couple of minutes... best thing was that none of them would ever remember this ever happening, sadly, it also would mean that they wouldn't learn their lesson.

Stay out of the way when he's angry in Kanzeon's case.

"Alright, what were you saying... No... ire...? Oops?" The woman was foaming at the mouth, he would've thought Take would've taken her with him when he went up but evident by her unconscious figure, he didn't... well hopefully she would forget this also, she had tolerated his killing tendencies so it would be a shame if he lost her just because he was more than willing to punish two kids and an innocent woman.

"I'm... back... let me guess, Sukuna and Yamoto?" Sakuya held in her hand several of those Sharicites, she shook her head and sighed, "Why was Kanzeon included? She tried to please you, not anger you... ah, you vented on her didn't you, that makes sense."

He shrugged and picked Noire up, carrying her bridal style with his right arm supporting her back and hair supporting her legs, he looked back at the pouting woman, why was she jealous? "You still have that room you gave to me?"

She nodded, "Left it the way you left it, of course, Kanzeon and I cleaned it from time to time, didn't want it to be a mess when you came back now do we."

"Thanks," He nodded, "She'll come to in a few minutes so mind coming up then? I'll come back down to clean up this mess later you can do what you usually do."

She giggled, "Alright, nice to see you again Schwarz... or should I say, Thanatos?"

He sighed, "I guess news travels fast then, swore I didn't have that title a decade ago."

"Come now, big bro~" She laughed when he glared at her from the corner of his eyes, "You know I'm kidding!"

"And, I don't care, now leave me alone and clean this up all by yourself, cause I ain't cleaning after what you said." She stopped, laughing, looked at the three unconscious people sprawled all over the place while something wet was around Kanzeon's legs. She turned to Schwarz and saw that he had already disappeared to the second floor.

"Aw... crap," This was going to take a while, her strength was the weakest of her family... and that was saying something, even Kanzeon was physically stronger than her and she wasn't even a combat-type! "Wait up!"

* * *

Noire groaned holding her head in pain she narrowed her eyes at the unfamiliar room, "Where am I? Altair? Schwarz, you there?"

The sounds of soft breathing penetrated her ears, following it, she saw the source. One would call it serene, the perfect visage of calmness, others would call it ridiculous, the calm before the storm.

Schwarz was sitting on a chair sleeping... this was the first time she had ever seen him sleep, usually she was the one to first sleep and the last one to wake up so she never really got the chance. The time they knocked him out didn't count as they were worried that they accidentally mixed in some poison in the sleeping darts they used to knock him out as he wasn't breathing, audibly at least.

"Wow..." She almost feared that if she touched him, she would either wake him up, or get sent through the wall when he lashes on on her on instinct. Against her better judgement, she reached out and touched his cheek. The force sent his head tumbling to her lap.

If Noire could see her face then she was sure that she was blushing, Schwarz was sleeping, on her lap, and she didn't really feel like pushing him off too. So she settled for the next best thing and caressed his hair, blinking when she felt something bumpy around the top, there were two in total but when she parted the hair to see it more clearly she saw nothing but skin.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here...?" Sakuya smirked, crossing her arms as she walked in the room. "Having trouble with Brother?"

She blinked, well cross one person off that list then, "Brother? Biological or Honorary?"

"Honorary, he's looked out for me when I was just a kid. Wasn't always around thanks to his job, but hey, we needed the money and I'm not that naive to think all I need is his attention." Sakuya giggled, "Oh, right, you know how to insert a Sharicite right? I need to do something important real quick so I'll be seeing you later, say good afternoon to brother for me when he wakes up can you?"

"..." She flipped the small crystal in her hand, the feeling of Share Energy was strong... and potent too, she had long forgotten how Sharicites looked like but she does know how to use them. "Hope this works..."

Noire pressed the crystal against her chest, her being became radiating a bright light and it shattered in her hands the shard flying around the room and danced around them. Then rushed to her chest. She moaned at the feeling of herself being rejuvenated and power coursing through her veins. "W-Whoa..."

She felt like she forgot something important, but the feeling of having her strength come back to her in double was more than enough to put that thought to the back of her mind. It felt like she was twice as strong as she was when she fought that man, the amount of Shares this thing had was ridiculous, where did they even find such a thing, "T-This is amazing!"

Sharicite were made through a long process one only of Oracle and above had the right to order one to be made, and even then it was only a declaration so the citizens won't question why they were gone for a while and looked absolutely exhausted when they come back. It was a very tiring and taxing job, the fact that they needed a CPU's help was also important as they could have dies due to too much exposure to Share Energy... oh crap.

Schwarz coughed, she snapped herself out of her trance and looked at him, his face was flushed for once but it wasn't out of embarrassment and he was groaning in what appears to be pain... safe to say she was worried. She took his hand and pressed her forehead against his, hissing from the heat she gasped. "Schwarz are you okay?!"

He opened an eye, "Idiot, you just used... the Sharicite while... in contact with a non-CPU... of course I'm not okay!"

"S-Sorry!" If she remembers a regular human should have died due to their body not being made to handle Share Energy, and if they do survive then that just means they'll die a painful death as the Energy wrecks their body from the inside out, and there wasn't a damn thing they could do about it. Unless they knew a CPU, their deaths were guaranteed.

She blushed when she remembered the cure, and shook her head, mentally debating if she should... no, that wasn't up for debate. If she let this happen, then that means Schwarz'll die and she wasn't sure that he'll come back this time. So she swallowed her nervousness, gritted her teeth, and calmed her loins. "I-I think I know how to fix this..."

The book Kei gave her about the new information they discovered surrounding Share Energy was _very_ detailed for the fact that it was written by a human. The part where they said 'How to cure a human infected with Share Energy' was almost twice as detailed and she blushed when she read the context, even Kei blushed and she wasn't even a CPU. Vert would've done it without hesitation if it was with Schwarz... whether it was to save his life, or for that... other reason, she wouldn't know.

Doing something like _that_ with Schwarz was... confusing her in more ways than one.

He sighed, red and black smoke coming out of his mouth, "Just... be... quick..."

The pain was getting stronger, and even with his pain tolerance, it was quickly becoming unbearable.

 _"S-Schwarz... hold on..."_ Noire nodded and stood up, took off his pants... _"Holy! H-He's so big!"_

Sakuya hummed silently to herself as she held the tray of food she cooked herself, her mother told her to make something for their guests but what she saw once she reached the door was... making her gape in shock as she stood just outside the door, _"Alright, Noire's about to do something to my brother and I don't think Kanzeon would forgive me if I don't do something... nah, besides, she owes me so I'm safe."_

She placed the tray down on the floor silently and turned around, _"Like hell I'm dealing with this crap,"_

The woman merrily skipped down the hall and erased the memory of seeing what the two people in their guest room was doing. Who was she to judge when and where they do the nasty, it was their life and their relationship, she didn't have anything to say or any right to interfere... should she tell the others? Grandfather would laugh most likely and Take would pass out, the rest would be surprised by she didn't feel like thinking on what would their reactions be so she stopped right there.

"N-Noire...? What... are you... doing?" Schwarz grunted, his vision was blurring and was getting darker by the second, he couldn't see and the burning feeling of his insides seemingly turning to mush was... almost on the front of his mind, but whatever Noire was doing seemed to be lessening it. He felt something tight engulf his lower part and another thing wrap around it, then sucked like a vacuum. The painful sensation began fading, only to be replaced by a pleasure...

Alright now he knows what she was doing and now want to know why the hell she was doing it, hopefully she wouldn't go farther than she already had.

Her tongue caressed his cock, sending strange shiver up his spine. She went all the way down the shaft, choking slightly it seems, Schwarz grunted when he felt his head meet the end of something and down. The feeling disappeared as the sound of someone sucking in air replaced it, then it came back soon after. Now she was licking him, giving long licks up and down, loud moans leaving her lips.

After several minutes, Noire felt something coming up from his dick and into her body, bracing herself for the transfer she was surprised by the addition of something else coming up along with it. Slowly letting it slide out of her mouth she coughed, "T-There... your safe now..." _"I can't believe I just did that!"_

"What the hell were you doing?!" He was familiar with this act, her coughing confirmed it, it was called a blowjob and was when a woman uses their head to pleasure a man, "...The pain...?" It was gone, like it was never even there, true he felt like something ate him from the inside out and his organs regenerated and was then injected with something to make them numb and then something's moving them at the speed of Mach 1. "Noire?"

She had her eyes closed and her mouth was moving, every now and then she began shaking whether in pleasure or in pain he wouldn't know but she was blushing and the smell of arousal was _very_ potent around them. Noire then looked at him with glazed eyes as she turned back and stared at his dick, her lips turned to a smile and she licked them.

He rubbed his eyes, now he could see. Noire had the face of a tomato, it would've been strange if she didn't, and she was thankfully still fully clothed. "Are you alright?"

Slowly, she took off every piece of clothing she had. Now standing in front of him in her birthday suit, she squirmed under his gaze, yet she looked at him straight in the eye with... lust... Schwarz would question more, but she quickly pressed her hand on his chest and transferred some of the Share Energy she got.

 _"The hell Noire?!"_ He gritted his teeth as the pain came back, his vision didn't blur this time but that was the least of his worries right now. She pushed him until they were backed against the wall and straddled him, stroking his dick where he could still feel everything perfectly. He tried moving but found himself unable to, his eye twitched. _"If the exchange of me being able to see was me being able to move then I'll gladly be blind!"_ "No... ire..."

 _"Schwarz..."_ She purred, acting a lot like the Black Heart from his dimension, and scaring the hell out of him. _"I... want... you..."_

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading this, Feedback would be much appreciated.**

 **Noire outfit will be the one she has in Cyberdimension if my description didn't make sense.**


	22. Altair's Separation

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or any characters not from it.**

 **I only own Schwarz, Altair, Aegis and Aria and all my other OC you will probably see in the future.**

* * *

Take happily hummed as he walked up the stairs, chuckling lightly when he saw Sakuya's face as he ditched her. Ha! Served her right for leaving him that night. Who would even leave someone as large as him to sneak into the room of their Gramps and expect to leave unscathed? He already lost the advantage of being a female, so what the hell was she thinking!

Stopping just outside of Schwarz's room, he paused. Should he pay him a good evening if he was awake? It _has_ been a little over a two years since they last talked after all, it would be really nice to catch up to his friend. He should be able to endure a punch to the solar plexus right? Waving an hello to the elderly man he walked past, he pondered on what she should do.

For about twenty minutes.

Then he remembered Sakuya forcing him to try on girl clothes for giggles... the horror...

He shook his head and threw that memory away, _"Alright Take, this is the room of Schwarz... I think. He should be awake now, it's been an hour after all. Anyway, don't make a fool of yourself, don't make a fool of yourself."_

He took a deep breath and twisted the knob, "Good evening Schwarz! How goes t- Oh my god!"

 _"Huh?"_ Noire looked behind her when she heard something, the door was strangely open... she swore it was closed just a minute ago, _"Must be the wind or something, Schwarz..."_

 _'Get away from me...'_ She was having some strange side-effects from the Sharicite, he just knows it. There were literally no other explanation... either that or his cum had mind-changing capabilities that made people he cums into want more of Junior, either way, not good. The one who he'll place his undying and unflinching loyalty to was at stake her and he is _not_ going to accept the fact that he, an S-Ranker, is going to get raped.

If he does then that officially marks his name as the first S-Ranker to be raped, right next to the list of villages he destroyed.

 _"Stop resisting, dear, you'll love it soon enough!"_ Schwarz managed to let himself fall to the bed as the naked woman jumped over him and unto the floor where she hit her head, _"Ow! Now you've done it!...But I forgive you... if you last longer than me..."_

Alright, his back was against the wall and he was literally backed into a corner, either someone conveniently comes up that door, which was very unlikely, or she snaps out of whatever mind-control bullshit she was having. He really hoped it was the going to be the former since he _really_ didn't want to lose his virginity this way.

On the other hand he'll stay a fair distance away from her if she does snap out of it, until he was sure she wouldn't try to rape him like she was doing now.

Out side the door, Take breathed in and out heavily, this was going to be a very delicate plan and he must have the perfect amount of grace, speed and power to make it work... or else he'll probably die from disturbing.

"What the hell is going on here?!" Take cried out in shock as he hid beside the door of where they put Schwarz in, imagine his surprise when he saw a the black haired woman, now naked, straddling and had her pussy spread and ready to spear herself. He acted without thinking and punched her into the room next to them without thinking and picked the still naked Schwarz up and ran out of the door.

His plan you might ask, was to barge in, punch the girl into Jiraiya's room, grab Schwarz, and go down the stairs hoping she wouldn't follow. Yeah, he needed everything he previously mentioned for that.

* * *

 **(About Half an Hour Earlier)**

* * *

 _"Schwarz... Noire..."_ Altair silently cried to herself, _"Help!"_

"Oh dear just look at you! You're just _so_ cute!" The rather... obese man, squealed. He was garb in a... very colorful robe that made her think the rainbow was going to sue someone, if it even had a conscience that is. It was even stranger that he had a golden crown on his head, short to say, he looked good in them.

Altair blushed and hid herself further into the eagle-themed costume she was forced into, why wasn't it frozen like the rest?! It would've saved her so much embarrassment if it did, but then again, that mean she'll make them work to repair them... but, embarrassment... she was weighing her options.

Either Schwarz walks in and compliment her, or he walks in and walks away.

Either way she'll be hiding herself on his back for the rest of her life.

"Kamui! I knew I could count on you!" Take, the tall man that practically robbed her, Aria and Peashy, gave the obese man a thumbs up. "Good job!"

Sakuya walked in the room while humming, "Anyone see Gramps? He has visito- Oh my God Altair you look really cute in that, I'm almost jealous of you..."

"Sakuya!" The young blonde cried, "Mister please explain! Why aren't you all frozen!"

The man, Kamui, giggled... "You didn't know? _I_ am Kamui, the S-Ranker specializing in Ice and Healing, much like how Shaz-boy specializes in Physical and Fire, I wonder how much he had grown since we last met." He then turned to her, "Oh, but don't fret dear, you're affinity to Ice is _very_ strong and the your Ice is even more unique! Why, I'm thinking of naming it 'Mortuus Glacies' what do you think? Do you want it?"

"M-Mortuus Glacies?!" She gaped, "W-Wait! You're an S-Ranker?! Like Schwarz?!"

Take sighed, "Yes, as much as that is hard to believe at first. Kamui is the fourth strongest of all S-Rankers we have, and is probably the only one capable of _beating_ Schwarz in a duel, of course, he has the elemental advantage so we aren't too sure who's going to win if we take those out."

"I-I see," She tried calming herself, "T-Then you know how to... control Ice?"

He laughed, "Dear, I'm insulted that you say such a detestable thing, I don't _control_ Ice. I make it, I mold it, I... _am_ Ic- Take-boy put away that bolt I was kidding!"

"...Sorry Kamui," Take sheepishly laughed as he put the lightning bolt shaped club he had on his back and bowed, "Sakuya, I'll look for Grandfather for you so mind keeping Kamui company?"

She blinked, "W-Wait, Take!"

"Sorry! Can't hear you! Off to find Gramps!" Take laughed, "Try not to become a doll like last time!"

"I will kill you!" Sakuya roared, before yelping when her legs got encased in ice, "K-K-Kamui! L-Let me go!"

He sighed, shaking his head he stood up and petted Altair. The blonde glowing a faint yellow light, he smiled, "There, now you won't have to worry of losing control... much, I'm afraid I do not know much of Mortuus Glacies so I can't really help you control it. Well, anyway since Schwarz brought you here you have a very strong power laying in you."

Kamui opened his eye and revealed one cobalt eye, **"Don't disappoint me."**

The closed it, "Now then, Sakuya I know what Take did was mean but you shouldn't yell out such words so easily! It is unbecoming for a woman!"

"I-I understand! J-Just let me go I'm freezing!" The ice was slowly climbing up her legs and was already going up her skirt, it shattered and the woman let out a breath of relief, "Finally..." Then glared at him with hate, "Kamui how many times have I told you _not_ to freeze me! I could've died!"

"I was just trying to show you a lesson," He weakly replied, "Don't be so angry, it'll give you wrinkles dear."

"Don't call me dear! It's creepy!" She shuddered, "What's taking Take so long anyway? Our house isn't that big,"

The man in question ran into the room with a strangely naked Schwarz on his back, looking like he had seen something both pleasing, and horrifying. He panted as he quickly clothed the man, "Brother, what happened?!"

His eye twitched, "...Sakuya... where did you get that Sharicite...?"

"Found it behind some random strip club when I was doing some errand in Planeptune, why?" She tilted her head, "And why are you blushing Take...? Oh my... I... I didn't take you to swing _that_ way..."

The tall man slammed his club, "I don't! The other women was naked and was about to spear herself on him! But I knocked her out! One Punch to the head and bam! She's through the wall!"

"...The wall next door is Jiraiya's room..." She gaped, then shrugged, "Oh well, that's his problem now. Good thing he's away for the week, we have a lot of beautiful girls he might perv on."

"...Yeah, probably," Take agreed, "Kamui can you heal him? He has... Share Energy in him... on second thought Sakuya, you heal him. You sucked him while he was sl- Not the face! Not the face!"

She lowered her bladed fan, "What were you talking about again?"

"N-Nothing," Take sighed, "Anyway, we need to extract the Share Energy in him some way..."

Kamui hummed, "My, this is such a pitiful sight Schwarz, I never would've taken you for one to lower your guard, even when near an ally... yet, here we are..."

"Shut up," He growled, "I got caught off-guard, if it were any other person this wouldn't have happened..."

His confused mind prevented him from acting, and he felt like something was choking him, still was, when she finished. It was enough to distract him that was for sure, that maybe on taking training seriously just turned into a most likely. This was just shameful, even for him. He grunted as he forced his body to move, Kamui then froze him to the wall... upside down.

"My blood'd going to go to my head," His eye twitched.

Kamui sighed, and glared at him, "Shaz-boy, you're in absolutely no condition to fight. Goodness, you looked like you haven't eaten for days!"

His stomach growled in response, and _his_ response was to turn his head away, grumbling, "Not my fault..."

"That's still no excuse!" Kamui glared, "Come, I'll whip you up a meal so fantastic you'll slaughter an entire villa- on second thought, let's not use that, you might actually do it if I do succeed... just come with me."

Take dug his fingers into the wall and ripped it off, then began dragging him across the floor, still upside down. He sent a thumbs-up to the amazed Altair and the sighing Sakuya, the latter laughing slightly as this brought back fond memories of their time together, now they were only missing little K-Sha and Tekken then their family would be complete. There was a girl that called herself MAGES., with a period, that told them that she was looking for Schwarz. They knew how many enemies he had made so they did the smart thing and smacked the door on her face.

"...What... just happened?!" Altair gaped, "Schwarz acted like he was a kid being scolded by their parents!"

Sakuya turned to the still glowing girl, "That's Kamui's power for ya, guy's had it tough the last few years. Had to deal with Schwarz killing anyone's that gotten his ire more than once, maybe that was why he got that strong that quickly."

She laughed at the good ole days of when Schwarz didn't have the responsibility of looking after K-Sha and his only concern were surviving, getting stronger, and finding some woman that stole his heart. Kanzeon was oddly silent every time he mentioned that, but he didn't notice, or more like he didn't care. He didn't even care that someone was getting horribly tortured in front of him as long it wasn't a woman getting raped, he wouldn't give a damn and just keep eating his tofu.

She liked the Schwarz now than she did the Schwarz from two decades ago, shocking considering how they look like, but it was the truth. Gramps wouldn't let them age so he challenged a literal God to give them eternal youth, just like Schwarz, but at the cost of Granny.

"Come on, Kamui's isn't the character that has ridiculously bad cooking, he's actually the one to teach Schwarz how to cook." Ah, so many people died that day. Most of it weren't even intentional either. They were just in the way, as Schwarz put it. Sakuya slumped when she realized one small fact, "They want me to pick Noire up... those cruel bastards..."

She should bring a Share Drainer with her, just to get rid of the side-effect she might or might not have told her. Also might use it on Schwarz too, oh, but it might not be a complete suction... oh well, won't know until you try.

"AHHH!" Her eye twitched, Rokuten woke up again... just great... should she knock him out to save their ears? Man might not even give her a chance, "SAKUYA!"

Altair paled, "H-He's angry..."

"Oh course he is," She readied her bladed fans, which were connected in the middle that opened up in a downward spiral on both her arms. "You go on ahead, I'll have to calm him down before we eat, else he destroys it along with me."

"I-I think I can help now!" She argued, "...Please!"

Sakuya pursed her lips, on one hand extra help would be very much appreciated and on the other hand... her lack of control worries her, she might be even more of a threat than Rokuten actually... ah, what the hell. She loves seeing people first times, and by the looks of it, this was her first time battling someone on her own... without Schwarz at least.

Up the stairs came a bulky man with a mostly red attire, his pompadour and mustache made him look like a thug, and currently... he has the face of one as well. "Sakuya! How dare you knock me out!... Without properly fighting me! That is very disgraceful for warriors such as us young woman!"

 _"Though I'm not a warrior, a mage is more like what I am actually..."_ She kept that thought to herself of course...

"What did you say?! I, Rokuten Maoh, recognize you as a warrior and yet you say you are a mage?! Outrageous! I will not stand to such a claim!" He roared and brought out a huge blade benefiting of his size, "Ready yourselves!"

"Already did," Sakuya sighed, _"Why do I have to deal with all the crap our family does... then again Jiraiya the punching bag is gone so... yeah, that makes sense then."_

"U-uhm, I'll join too!" Altair declared, a thick layer of cold air flowed out of her skin as she looked panicked, "E-Eh?! W-What's this?!"

Rokuten growled, "Child, I advise you to move out of the way. This is the battle for grown-ups, not little brats with the body of one."

She pouted, "Hey! I'll let you know Mister Kamui told me I was strong!"

"No, he told you you had a strong affinity, not strong as a fighter." Sakuya reminded. "Anyway, I can see you're going to be stubborn with this so I'll let you on the condition you won't put yourself on any unnecessary dangers, brother would kill me if I let you die or get maimed."

"Schwarz is back?!" Rokuten gaped, then grinned, "Magnificent! Then we shall decide who is stronger between the two of us right here, right now!" He turned where he 'felt' his rival is, "SCHWARZ!"

Altair pouted, "...He left..."

"That's strange, you're actually disappointed he left?" Sakuya shook her head, "Maybe Schwarz has influenced you more than we thought..."

The blonde girl shook her hands, "N-No! I'm just a little sad that I won't learn... I was so looking forward to it too..."

She saw that in fighting Rokuten, someone that obviously was really strong and brave, she would obtain greater control over her powers. Thus, when he left them in search for Schwarz, who was in the completely opposite direction, she was... oh wow, she really was disappointed she didn't get to fight, then she imagined herself being a killer like Schwarz...

Not possible, at least not on his level.

Sakuya sighed and put away her weapon, "Anyway, go to the kitchen I smell Kamui's cooking up a storm, all you have to do was head left then down and take the first right, after that you can't miss it... if you did, then just follow the debris Take probably left."

"R-Right," She dejectedly sighed.

* * *

"Peashy, calm down. Everything is fine..." Schwarz whispered to the crying kid's ears, she hadn't stopped crying since they found out that Noire had lost consciousness and the Elder was nowhere to be found. They later learned that _every_ Sharicite Sakuya picked up had at least the side-effect of something influencing a person's state of mind, Noire's want to rape him for example, so they destroyed those to be safe.

Sukuna, Yamoto and Kanzeon has woken up and as he thought, they didn't remember a single thing, so when they found him. They acted like it was their first them they saw him, including the ball grinding, fortunately enough for them he was more concerned about Noire's health than what they were doing to his balls. She might've raped him yes, but that wasn't her per say, it was the influence of perverted people who were sick and desperate enough that they would resort to rape as Kamui explained.

The Sharicite they gathered weren't naturally manufactured so it included side-effects unlike the natural ones that didn't include any side-effects.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Sakuya screamed, "I give! Surrender! Just let me go~!"

Schwarz frowned, now fully clothed he channeled more mana into his hair and forced the woman to bend her back backwards, "Not until you tell us where you his the other Sharicites you found, we need to destroy those Sakuya. The side-effect is too... vile."

"You say that but I bet you were excited, weren't you! Take said it smelled like semen in there so you must've blown a load, admit it!" She screamed in pain, "I'm sorry! It's in my room! Under where I keep my panties! J-J-J-Just let me go!"

Schwarz smiled, "See? Was that so hard?"

"Ow... I think you broke my spine," Sakuya moaned on the floor, "Take, help me up will ya? I can't move a muscle..."

Take looked away from the butterfly that caught his attention for a split second before it disappeared, "Aw, the butterfly was pretty..."

"Gah! Take you're a grown ass man!" Rokuten roared, "Act like it! Act like a brute! Act like _m-_ "

"Yeah, shut up." Schwarz swiftly dealt a backhand and sent him flying down the mountain, fingering his ear he yawned. "Geez, only thirty minutes... need to reset..."

He grumbled something inaudible as the S-Ranker walked up the stairs, not waiting for Altair to finish now that she could walk on her own just fine. He carried her long enough, it was time for her to stand on her own two feet... as mush as he hated to part with her, it was needed. Pretty soon, he was sure Noire wouldn't need him. And he would revert to just being another man in her life that she rules over.

Who would remember someone like him anyway, he had no redeeming qualities about him other than he would give up his life for others. Other than that small thing, he had nothing.

Altair frowned... why did she feel lonely all of a sudden? Her questions vanished when Kamui placed yet another sundae on her plate, the obese man had an also rainbow colored apron on him and was smirking as she devoured the strawberry flavored sundae. Nothing made him more happy, than seeing someone enjoy his cooking.

"This is delishious!" She grinned with the spoon in her mouth, finished with the sundae she placed the glass on top pile next to her, "Seconds please!"

Kamui laughed, "Coming right up!"

"One, two, three..." Take began counting the glasses, "...twenty five, twenty six, twenty seven... t-thirty! She already had thirty serving Kamui! Stop! Its too much sugar!"

"Come now, I know what I'm doing," Sakuya raised her brow, sitting on the chair she had Take feed her, he says that yet look at what he looks now. "Oh, do you want strawberry again or chocolate flavored? Or maybe you want both?"

"Both please!" Altair grinned, "Schw- oh, right. He already left..."

Kamui smiled, he made sure to double the usual size on this sundae this time, "Enjoy."

She smiled uncomfortably, "T-Thanks, but I'm not hungry anymore... I'll see you tomorrow I guess? How long will Noire stay here by the way?"

While Kamui's will slowly shattered, Sakuya took point, "Well by our estimations, she'll be out of it for at least until tomorrow, having your energy drained out of you really deals a number on your body. Don't worry about her dying, while you were eating Take and Schwarz convinced the Eastern District of Castrum to believe in her, and surprisingly, it worked."

 _"Don't tell them Schwarz killed someone on accident..."_ Take thought to himself, looking at a bird that perched itself on a branch outside their window. How he envied them, they were so... free, it made him jealous. He had a fair amount of freedom but sometimes he felt that it wasn't enough. That he wanted more. When those craving comes he forces himself to snap out and remind him of his position in this world.

If he went rouge or berserk then he would die instantly.

Rokuten, Kamui, Schwarz, Gramps and even Sakuya would make sure of that.

He was still bothered by the fact that they didn't care if they kill him, he was family wasn't he?

"...M-My cooking..." Kamui fell to his knees in despair, Altair's rejection ringing in his mind, "H-How could this be? I tried by hardest, didn't I?"

Ignoring the distraught man for a while, Altair walked up the stairs, an unfamiliar sensation and experience since she was used to Schwarz doing all the walking. She missed his soft hair, she missed his firm back and most of all... she missed his attention. Altair wasn't ashamed to admit that she loved it when Schwarz places his attention on her when there were so much going on around him and his usual approach was to just deal with it.

She stopped at where she remembered was where he was staying at, reaching up to knock she hesitated. What if he kicks her out? Like the one book she (they) read back in Lowee where the main character kicks out a girl when she enters his room for no real reason when the girl only wanted to apologize for acting out of turn.

Altair pursed her lips, reaching up to knock on the door once more she resisted the urge to pull back. "S-Schwarz? Are you still awake?"

Schwarz looked up from the book he was reading, Noire laid on the only bed in the room peacefully, a complete contrast of what she was just a couple of hours ago. They used Take's Sharicite as the only side-effect was that they would be lazy for at least half an hour, a much more like side-effect than Sakuya's.

"What is it Altair?" He went back to the book.

"W-Well I was wondering if I could, uhm if I could..." She struggled, "I... was wondering... if I could _'sleep with you'_ talk to you."

"...What do you want to talk about?" Sighing, he put away the book, he couldn't make head or tails how to deal with the fact a CPU, the CPU of Lastation at that, just gave him a blowjob. It was... something he never would've thought would happen in his life time. "Sit down."

Almost on instinct, she sat on his lap.

"...You don't need me anymore Altair, take the chair." Schwarz reminded. "...? Why are you pouting?"

"Idiot!" She shouted, "Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!"

Altair ran out of the door with teary eyes. Schwarz blinked, what just happened? He didn't touch her anywhere weird did he? He stood up to go after her before his recently charged phone began ringing Leanbox's theme song, sighing he decided to remember her scent so he could track her down later. "What is it Vert?"

 _"Darling? Where are you? What happened to Lastation's capital?!"_ He put distance between the phone and his ear, the woman's voice was very loud so he jumped out of the window and began walking outside of the house. Noire was perfectly safe inside the Elder's house, which was mainly the reason why he brought her there in the first place, other than getting the Sharicite they gathered. Kamui was more than enough to deal with anyone and the other the other three S-Rankers, but they were in the other nations doing whatever.

"I'm in the village on top of a mountain, is IF with you?" Silence, then a sound of confirmation, "Then tell me where you are, I'll come get you. Under no circumstance you are to go the Basilicom..."

 _"Why not?_ IF asked, _"We have a pretty large party if you're concerned about, most of which are CPUs, so danger really isn't that much of a concern for us."_

 _'They don't know,'_ He pursed his lips, "Just tell me where you are... no, IF go to where Chian's place was and hold down the fort."

 _"Right, I want to make sure Chian's safe too,"_ Schwarz was usually more blunt with information, but he felt the need to stay silent on the fact that Chian's dead... why? _"Oh right, can you take Noire with you? We want to ask her something."_

"...She's in no condition to move freely right now, I'm planning on making this trip quick, so you better be there when I arrive or else I'm taking Neptune's pudding." He heard a cry of shock where they were before the sounds of someone running.

 _"You fiend!"_ Neptune shouted, _"Why do you hate me so?! I didn't do anything to anger you did I?"_

"You, no, you're nation on the other hand," It was the wishes of her people that put Noire in this condition after all, so he couldn't help but be a little angered. Making Neptune suffer would at least divert his attention from razing on of their more local towns to the ground at least, so she should just suck it up and endure for her people. Because if she didn't then there wouldn't probably _be_ people for her to protect.

 _"What did Planeptune ever do... to... on second thought don't answer that, I don't want to hear you say you killed one of my Generals after all,"_ He almost smiled, she was learning... _"In any case, we'll head over to Chian's place. Be quick alright? This place is giving me the chills."_

"What? You scared?" He bought a pad of paper and a pen and wrote a letter saying he'll be gone for a while, "Just don't make a scene alright? Avenir really went overboard with their paranoia this year... oh, right. The Techno Expo's canceled now."

 _"What?! Why?! Chian needs it to meet with... Noire..."_ Finally realized it didn't you, _"...What the hell happened here?!"_

"...They called a Purge Neptune..." Schwarz somberly informed, "They called the Purge for engineers and mechanics, everyone in a two mile radius is dead from you're position."

Silence, _"Hello~ This is Plutia! How's Noire doing?"_

"Fine, for now. Fortunately I managed to get to her in time, would've been faster if not for Neptune jumping me," He started walking towards the edge of the mountain, his eye snapping back ever so often, someone was following him... well, not that it worries him, Castrum for all its former reputation, hadn't produced a warrior capable of beating him other than Kamui.

And the man was too noisy to properly hide himself, trust him, he knew it from experience.

* * *

 **AN: The Blanc that came with Plutia will be named Blanche to avoid confusion.**

* * *

"Ugh! Where is that man!" Blanc looked up from her book, sitting on top of some random building's debris she sighed. Neptune was throwing a tantrum, really, why couldn't she just be quiet like the others? Schwarz, the man she thought would be more than enough to finish the fake off, told them not to cause a scene didn't he, she wanted to disobey just because of spite but whatever happened, it was serious.

"Now, now Nep, calm down." IF sighed, just what did she do to become a babysitter, for a CPU no less, "Besides, I feel fear right now, so he's nearby."

"Strange that we use fear to determine whether he's near or he's far..." Noire sighed, "Oh well, we used the same with Iris a while back so who are we to judge."

"Me? Why me?" Plutia asked, "I'm not scary! Sadie is!"

"And that, is why, we never speak of it again." Blanche shivered, remembering the times they used to play... hide and seek, where Plutia _always_ deemed it more fun if she transformed. Thus, the start of the terror known as Iris Heart. "...Alright, Noire stay right where you are..."

"Why?" Noire asked, "Wait, why is everyone moving away?!... Oh crap, don't tell me!"

"Darn," Neptune tsked, "Here I tho-"

"I smell?!" She sniffed herself, "Don't blame me! That toad had it coming!"

Neptune laughed, "Hahahaha! Yeah right! He just wanted to touch your face, which is only a tab bit creepy I know, but was sending him into a cave really necessary?"

Just before they entered Lastation, a random man wearing a mostly white outfit and had a toad cap, he looked like a ninja but didn't have that verbal tick so Neptune didn't accept him as one. He seemed like a good man when she, Blanc, Blanche and IF talked to him and exchanged information, he had a surprising amount of useful info on where to get better weapons.

When the others arrived, his entire demeanor changed, like he flipped a switch that changes how he acted. Now he was a pervert like the deceased Older Brother and Younger Brother whose true name they have never known, or were informed of, he took an instant liking to Noire thanks to her Tsundere personality and tried to court her. Along with the other more gifted members of their merry group.

When he declared he was a wandering traveler that currently resides in Lastation he offered to escort them as, she quote, 'Cute little girls that can't defend themselves.' And so they fought and he held himself well against... eleven CPUs, one mid A-Rank Guild Member, and a nurse in training. They gave him the respect he earned of course, but they also threw him into a cave as punishment for underestimating them.

Angry girls be angry.

"It is perfectly necessary!" Noire growled, "I am a CPU, that man had no right to underestimate us, besides, you girls were at fault too you know!"

They glanced at each other and shrugged in unison, Plutia stepped up and gave her a pat on the head... "There, there... don't cry now okay?"

"C-Cry? Why would I cry?" Noire looked up, no one falling on her on her watch, Neptune, Nepgear and Peashy made here more cautious of what above now at least. "Where is it..."

"Wrong direction," Her neck snapped to the side as she heard the voice, she saw Schwarz heading right towards her diagonally, meaning she'll be dragged across the ground instead of being smashed into it... also meaning she'll get hurt real bad, yet... it was too close. She didn't have enough time... might as well brace herself then.

The man's eyes opened and flipped mid-air just as he was about to hit her and upon his landing skid marks marked where he stopped himself. His pain tolerance aside, his feet must be burning right now... why doesn't he wear boots? Either way, Noire gaped as he just dusted his clothes off and walked towards them, not giving a shit about his bloody feet.

"Good, you're here... I actually expected you to be somewhere else," He was bloody, which meant he fought something on the way. None of their concern, but they were curious what got him so annoyed. Neptune opened her mouth to ask but he silenced her with bone-chilling glare, the CPU slowly closed her mouth and turned around, whistling while her mind tried to get rid of the... memory.

He turned to the others and jerked his neck, signalling for them to follow him. Vert happily did so while the others stayed several feet away from him, the glare wasn't even directed at them yet they still felt the effect, they pitied Neptune as she took the full brunt of it.

"So... mind explaining where the hell Chian is?" IF finally asked after they left the city, "We didn't see any sign of her except her goggles..."

Schwarz froze, "...She's dead."

The three that knew her froze, Neptune was the one who decided to voice their thoughts which were, "Holy cow! How?! I mean, you did go to save them right?!"

"What are you talking about?" Neptune took a step back at how... uncaring he sounded. The two never met, she knew, but... he... "...Anyway, we're going to climb this mountain face, the back has monsters too dangerous to take on."

"W-Wait! Answer me!" Neptune stomped, "I said, why didn't you save her?!"

"...She wasn't important," He bluntly answered, tilting his head to avoid the scabbard of Neptune's katana hitting him in the head. "...Are we really doing this?"

She frowned, "I don't want to, but you're kinda forcing my hand here, I'll make you pay for saying Chian wasn't important. One way," She transformed and took a stance, her eyes cold and unforgiving, "Or the other."

Schwarz sighed then declared with the most emotion they have heard, "We don't have time for this! Why are you so hung up about it anyway? She's just a human, you'll outlive here anyway... they always do..."

"...'Just a human,' eh?" Purple Heart scoffed, "What foolishness! I have tolerated you ways for long enough, how about I teach you a lesson about respect!"

Now it was his turn to scoff, "As if you could anyway, remember Neptune." He took of his cloak, "You're weaker than me."

She chuckled, "True, as I am now, you will most definitely beat me into the ground," Purple Heart smirked, "While I admit, for someone who's not a CPU, you're strength is... incredible. _I_ have the power of friendship behind me, their wills will sharpen my blade and harden my bod-."

He mockingly bowed, "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Are you done? I still have things to do you know, unlike you."

"No," Schwarz let out a long, bored breath, "As I was saying, the power of friendship shouldn't be underestimated Shaz, it had given various individual the power to beat enemies far stronger than them. It has given many heroes, villagers, civilians and sometimes... villains, the power to overcome what is impossible."

She pointed her purple bladed odachi to him, "You, on the other hand, do _not_ have this power. For this very reason, I am sure that I will win and besides, _I'm_ the main character, and main characters... always... win."

"Oh? We're fighting with swords now are we," He materialized Ira, the black blade radiating with power, holding it with the back of the blade facing his back, "Then come at me!"

Schwarz took the initiative and went for a over head swing, Purple Heart gritted her teeth as the ground beneath he cracked, she respond quickly by sending a kick to his chest, sending him flying and through some trees, she flew up high where she held the advantage. The CPU frowned when she saw no traces of the man, suddenly, she felt a sharp pain from the back, Schwarz stayed afloat with several strong bursts of flames keeping him airborne.

"No...fair," She groaned, well there goes her advantage, shaking her head she flew up once more with the intent of doing significant damage before she's sent to the ground again. "Take this!" One swing, parried, two swings, parried, three, four, five, parried, six, seven... target hit. She smirked and did smashed her heel into his face and sent _him_ to the ground. " **[Cross Combo]** "

"...Hm," Schwarz merely wiped the blood that flowed out of the cut on his face, impressive so far, but not impressive enough, "... **[Gale]** "

He vanished.

...Purple Heart gasped in pain as her abdomen was cut, it wasn't deep enough to kill her, she frowned, she wasn't being taken seriously. She gritted her teeth and concentrated, he still hasn't reappeared so he must be... "Gah!"

Schwarz dug his kneel into her back, his hair holding her wings captive, "... **[Ifri-]** "

Before he could finish announcing his skill, how rude right? She turned into a jet and escaped, tsking at the loss of his prey he jumped off a branch of a tree and launched himself at Purple Heart with the intention of meeting her head on. The Purple Heart Jet launched two missiles that went straight at him, he managed to cut the two in half but suffered a similar fate of what would've happened if he let those hit.

Purple Heart turned back, so far so good, as uncomfortable as she might get with maintaining that form, it has helped her make this fight last longer. The Schwarz she knew could take more hits than this, the monster back at Lastation that killed him was abnormal and they never really killed it did they? Wait, why was she remembering that _now_ of all times, she was fighting a monster of a Guild Member for Nep's sake!

"..." He frowned, that wasn't... as painful as he thought it would've been, she should've just stuck with sword slashes, all she did was heal him with that attack. Well, she might have more up her sleeves so... he attacked. She was determined to win, so he would enlighten her by slowly hacking away at her Hp, maybe then she could pull something out of that fine ass of hers and take him down.

"Shit... messed up with that one," She somehow forgot he could absorb fire, and correct her if she's wrong, but explosions were a release of energy in a extreme manner, usually with the generation of high temperatures and release of gases... and fire was... half of that. "You ready to give up?!"

"...No, not really," Her shoulders slouched, why did she think this was a good idea anyway... oh right, to teach him a lesson. "You have until I get bored to end this fight."

"You're arrogance will be your downfall," Arrogance? What was she talking about, he was only speaking the truth... well, in others point of view it _may_ sound slightly arrogant but can you blame him? He, an S-Ranker, lose to a CPU who was barely mid B-Rank when he met her. It was impossible, you need at _least_ twenty high A-Ranker to take on one and even then success was slim.

"Ha...!" This might be her only chance... were there better options, you might ask, she'll answer... no, there was not. It was either she put all she had into this one, single, strike... then she'll kiss her ass goodbye, "Haa...!"

"Screaming won't make you stronger Neptune," Schwarz sighed, really, was she really that stupid? True she was channeling energy into her sword but... why was his chest hurting?

"Haaa...!" Just a bit more...

"Haaaa...!" Just a _bit more_...

" _ **Haaaaaa...!**_ " Too much!

" **Haaaaa...!** " ...Perfect.

She raised her now completely purple sword, pulsating with barely contained power, her arms were getting numb from just holding it up, she turned to the... panting man and charged. " **[Dimensional Slice]** "

"Gah!" Schwarz let out a sound of pain, "...You..."

She turned back and cheered, "Yes! That did damage! That actually worked!"

"...Moron." He held the Share Energy imbued blade in his hand and crushed it, Purple Heart gaped at the... rather anti-climactic end of her strongest attack. His torso had a large diagonal cut that was really deep, but that only hindered his movements a little, he still came at her with slashes of Ira and still had the strength of two Blancs.

"S-Stop!" She parried a blade, "I said, stop! You're far too injured! I surrender!"

He frowned, "...One's battle does not end until the opponent is bloody and beaten, come on, you already fulfilled one of those so **finish it.** "

"N-No! Shaz listen to me for once! We got to get you to a healer!" Compa wasn't an option by the way, the needed a mage specializing in healing for an injury of this degree and... the blade was made of pure Share Energy sooo... it was a miracle he was still standing. She gritted her teeth as she took up to the skies, "Damn it, Shaz! I'm not going to have you die on me, not again!"

"...Dance for me," Extending his arm up with the palm facing the sky, two small balls of flame appeared they were small enough to fit in his hand, it split and there were now fours similarly sized flames, this continued until there were approximately... thirty two thousand seven hundred sixty eight, last he check anyway. " **[Kagu-Tsuchi]** ,"

 _"That is quite enough!"_ The dick in his pocket shined, _"I demand you to cease this conflict at once!"_

"H-Histy?!" Purple Heart released her transformation and looked at her shining pockets where the Key Fragment she found in Planeptune was kept, the ones in IF pockets also started glowing... the Guild Member blushed when the area around her nipples glowed, it was harder to be robbed the closer they were to that area sue her for being cautious. "H-How?!"

Schwarz frowned but sensed great power emanating from the disks, reluctantly, he dispelled his only known magic, it wasn't meant for large output of individual damage as his magic attack sucks rather it was meant to burn the enemy and shower the battle field with flaming balls of death, otherwise meaning it was meant to be used on an army for its wide-spread.

 _"Forgive me for staying silent, I wanted to know how one of the nine would compare to this generation's CPUs,"_ She apologized, _"And to be honest, I am disappointed when I learned that he is sealed. Such a shame, he would've been a great asset... or a great foe..."_

"Nine? You mean the nine S-Rankers?" Should they really even still call them that now that the Goddess were here?

 _"Why yes, but I will save that discussion for a later time, Neptune I want you to do one thing and if you will ever listen to me, I want you to DODGE!"_ 'Histy' screamed.

"What do you mea- Gyah!" Neptune cried out in shock as a black light engulfed her.

"T-That light!" Vert gasped as she and the others returned from being blown away by Schwarz's **[Kagu-Tsuchi]** 's disappearance, every time one flame went out they were given a very strong gust of wind that blew away Plutia after a few minutes as he put them out by hundreds. The CPU of Leanbox and Lowee growled, Compa and IF seemed nervous and murderous respectively while the rest looked confused.

Slowly, a melodramatic laugh echoed through the area, a laugh familiar to almost all of them other than Schwarz.

"Arfoire..." Blanc growled, "So you finally showed yourself, you fucking faker! I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

The goth witch woman smirked, "As if someone of your caliber could be me! Try if you mu- w-wait! At least let me finish Thanatos!"

The man shivered, "...Too much make-up, dissapear."

And threw her as far as his injured body enabled him, collapsing afterwards as his blood flowed out of the cut. Uni picked up his head and cradled it, slapping his cheeks lightly to wake him up, it always worked as far as she was concerned.

 _"...Well... this is an unfortunate turn of events, Neptune... you know what just happened, correct?"_ 'Histy' sighed.

"Y-Yeah, my power's taken! That no-good old lady! And here I was thinking of taking her seriously when we next meet! Why I outta! The nerve!" Neptune stomped on the ground, pouting as she let her guard down for one split second and got her power stolen. "Now I can't turn boing!"

 _"Well... that is... partially true,"_ The CPU's head snapped, _"Goodness Neptune, don't frighten me like that! Anyway, Arfoire's power is to 'copy' a person's power... so in a sense, you still have your power only now she has access to it as well,"_

"R-Really?! Then i can still turn boing! And boing?!" Blanc and Blanche's eye twitched when she transformed and groped herself, "Ah yeah! I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost these two babies!"

 _"Calm yourself Neptune,"_ 'Histy' sighed, _'Anyway, we shall talk later, for now take Schwarz and take shelter at Castrum, it is just on top that mountain and I believe he was trying to lead you all there. Hurry and find the Elder's house then, someone there should be able to heal him."_

"You said 'heal' isn't the usual term to use in this situation, 'save?'" Compa asked.

 _"Yes, but in his case, he will not die. So there is no saving to be needed, he just needs to be healed and rest and sooner or later, we'll have our violent S-Ranker up before we know it. Now quit the chit-chat and dilly dallying and move ladies!_

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, hope you keep on doing so when more comes out. Feedback is much appreciated.**

 **-By the way, Dimensional Slicer is from the NEXT Gen form I know, but like Ultra-Noire stated before, this Neptune is different so that means her range of skills are wider than they would normally be, I probably won't make her have more, unless future releases makes more skills that she can use.**

 **-The other CPU will get their respective NEXT Gen EX later.**

 **-Schwarz still had residue Share Energy coursing in him and his constant use of skills has made it become more prominent and thus disabling his mobility and giving Neptune the opportunity to land the hit, if that was taken out, then he would still be perfectly fine and she would complain about her trump card missing despite her status as the main character.**


	23. Schwarz's Past

**Disclaimer I do not own Hyperdimension neptunia or any character not from it**

 **I only own Schwarz, Altair, Aria, Aegis and OCs.**

* * *

 _"What's this thing?" Uni asked Schwarz as they worked with paperwork, just a little more and they'll be completely free for the day. She was pointing to a small piece of paper that said, 'Help! Monsters immune to physical attacks running amok! In need of Mages!' and the reward was several hundred Credits. It was an easy enough job, they were talking about the Mana Slime, kind of an ironic name since you need mana to beat it._

 _Or rather, magic._

 _Even then they usually had one immunity and one magic they could absorb, leaving the fighter with two choices to use. You can't even tell what its weakness is at first glance, just from this info alone was enough to label it a high A-Rank monster, adding to the fact that it had **tons** of health... only the mightiest of magic users were able to take it on by themselves._

 _Magic imbued attacks weren't counted._

 _"Oh, that? Can't do it." He shrugged, looking at some other pieces of paper that wasn't about slaying monsters immune to physical attacks, he didn't have any magic attacks dammit and his flame was really weak at the moment since he really didn't spend any time working on it. "Tsk, that Nepgear..."_

 _Reports said she managed to beat Craig, who was the weakest, and had gained... a CPU as an ally, the person's name was still a mystery but she had red-hair... other than that, they had nothing more on them. Albarea was somewhere else in Leanbox so he/she wouldn't be able to help Craig, thankfully, he was still alive. Nepgear made a mistake not killing him, not one to be vengeful, Craig was more than likely going to train harder so her chance of beating him just went with the air._

 _"Who's that?" It sounded like a familiar name, must be the Nep, it sounded like the CPU of Planeptune Neptune._

 _Speaking of Neptune, the last time he saw her was when she was... jumping on Schwein's dick. Seriously, what was up with Planeptune's CPU? The only one that he hadn't seen having sex with his sibling was Iris Heart and... Vita... alright. Vita was proudly bisexual. Sooo... yeah._

 _"Just some rebel in Leanbox, we don't really know much about her but Craig and Albarea told us to stay out while they deal with her. Surprisingly, she's strong enough to take them both on at the same time," Very impressive, but those two were one S below their ranks so it wasn't really that impressive as one would think._

 _Then again, underestimating your opponent will lead to them killing you so... if he meets with this girl, then he would kill her._

 _This Nepgear person, she was born from Planeptune with her mother being a prostitute and father robot mechanic. She wasn't born from her father but that didn't make him love her any less, after all family wasn't about blood relations, it was about the bonds that ties them together. Without that, one can't truly call themselves family._

 _Just look at him and Uni, they weren't blood related despite both having red eye and black hair, yet they were as close as a brother and sister that has a sister complex and brother complex respectively. Schwarz then looked behind him and looked at the rare clear skies, it was... about eleven in the morning, they had about two more hours until they have to leave. Hopefully nothing important came up or else he'll have to cancel it, and by important he meant something attack Lastation._

 _Uni rummaged through the files, then gasped in shock, "Big bro!"_

 _She pushed several pieces of paper off something and then sat still._

 _"What now?" Looking over her shoulder he read the piece of paper, "Tari? Isn't that the ancient nation lost and forgotten to time, what's it doing back on its feet... and another CPU... that's bad... that's really bad, another CPU meant... shit, this means the citizens would move there in hopes of life there being much easier than in the other nation... this also meant he'll have to work triple time..._

 _By the looks of it, the new CPU, who he'll name Blue Heart, was strong... very strong... even stronger than Iris Heart. He pursed his lips and pressed Uni closer to him, he was showing protectiveness over her as most of her mission were around that area... "Uni, be careful from now on, okay? Don't leave Lastation without my knowledge."_

 _"O-Okay..." Uni snuggled to his chest, it was good that she wasn't the one to get closer this time around. Turning back to the pile of papers she smiled, the frowned. was it just her imagination or did it quadruple in thickness? Unbeknownst to Uni, Aegis smiled behind them, inside the sleeves of her uniform were several pieces of paper... she was waiting for her next chance to mess with Uni. Her Master was in on this or else she would've been found the first time._

 _ **'...I wonder if Arseid's going to call a meeting,'** Since Arseid was scientifically and physically the oldest, he took it upon himself as the head of the family, was he bothered? No, concerned? Yes... yes he was._

 _Just a few months ago he called a meeting coincidentally just before Lastation was attacked by a neighboring nation, Schwarz was forced to leave early and go to protect Lastation after they tired him out. The battle consisted of two women and two girls, and lasted for a whole week with them taking turns hacking away at his Hp, it was annoying but they were only each SS-Rank so he managed to scrape a win._

 _He then learned that Arseid was somehow related to that attack, yet when he ran to Planeptune for answers Schwein and Vita were here to intercept. Despite him having gotten used to dealing with multiple opponents and as a result of being the only one in Lastation, he was stronger by the two by a wide gap. Yet, he still lost. All because they distracted him by throwing a random civilian in front of him and then stabbed both him and the person._

 _The serrated cross around his heart still pained him with phantom pains._

 _"Oh, big bro, there's an order from Black Heart." The CPUs returned a few days earlier and were extremely weak at the moment so it was up to them to protect the CPUs from those that want to return the favor. So he sicked Aegis on them and so far so good. No one had been able to penetrate, or sneak past the sentient and ever-adapting robot, she was the perfect gift anyone could ever ask for and if it wasn't for her. He would have already been dead._

 _"What does she want?" Does she want him to slaughter another village again? Or rake Uni and teach her how to snipe better, he didn't like to brag but he was a great sniper, don't know why but one person in particular called him a Sniper God... his reply was that it was only luck. "...She cannot be serious."_

 _"She is, oh wow, she even sent you a book so you can have an idea." Uni brought out a very thick book that was labeled, 'Magic for elites: Fire Edition', did she see the request? If so then fuck that request, no he had to read this book now, what joy... if it wasn't obvious enough, that was sarcastic._

 _"..." Uni seemed uncomfortable, "B-Big bro? Do we have to cancel our picnic now?"_

 _"...No," Her face brightened, "This book can wait until after then, I did promise you after all."_

 _"I love you big bro!" Uni wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him, smiling beautifully she went back to work with a light blush and a cute smile on her face, she was even humming a song. Schwarz sighed and wrapped an arm around her, resting his chin on the crown of her head he looked at the ceiling, this girl grew on him like trees on a mountain, and no rain or fire was going to destroy her roots. He wouldn't allow it._

* * *

 _"Alright, let's see here," Schwarz muttered as he sat on one of the grassy plains near Lastation, another book about magic in from of him opened where it explains how to identify what you're magic is. According to it he had to close his eyes and feel around his stomach, if he had experience with mana then he should be able to pull it out no problem._

 ** _'...Hot!'_** _His face sweated, the flux of magic was hot... very hot, like the flames of the sun. Schwarz endured, guiding it to his heart he felt it pulse erratically as the flame merged with his heart. Suddenly, he recoiled backwards. He was sent through several trees and a mountain, shaking his head once he stopped he looked where he came from..._

 _Then sighed in dismay... was this going to burn down the forest? He hoped not, they needed the trees for more than making more oxygen._

 _Like paper... no, if there were no paper then that means no paperwork... then again, that meant people coming in instead and he just can't stand people._

 _"Big Bro!" Uni cried out in shock, running up to him with the book Black Heart sent clutched in her arms. She helped him sit up and wiped the blood that dripped from his head, "Are you okay?!"_

 _"I'm fine," Other than being surprised than he was bleeding, there wasn't really anything different about him. He brought up his hand and closed his eyes... there was something new... there was something in his heart... he smiled and petted Uni's head. The girl looked confused, but happy that she was being silently praised. Schwarz then stood up and walked to the tree, channeling his newfound power and... burnt it._

 _He held up his hand which were engulfed in flames, which then went to his clothes and soon enough... he was completely naked._

 _"B-B-B-Big Bro!" Uni blushed deeply and closed her eyes,_ ** _'...Thank you..."_**

 _"Hm," Schwarz looked at his still flaming hands and tried to put it out, which he did successfully, then ignited it again. Smirking, he faced the closet tree and faced it with his palm facing the trunk, then let loose a stream of flames. Paling when a branch flew off and hit Uni's dress which then got burnt, her pale skin was left untouched strangely enough. The girl then crossed her legs and covered her chest._

 _"Ah... sorry." He picked her up, ignoring her complaints, Uni hit him repeatedly upside the head for picking her up without warning while she was in her birthday suit. Then he placed her on his back where his hair covered her body and kept her close to him... now he was the one completely naked, well, not the first time. Besides, with his speed they could reach the Basilicom for a change of clothes without anyone noticing their state of dress._

 _With that goal in mind, he blushed **very** faintly as something pressed unto his bare back and smooth legs wrapped around his crotch. Uni's face was beside him and her arms wrapped around his torso in an attempt to gain some decency, all she was doing though was rubbing and pressing her chest against his back... "...What are you waiting for big bro? Go! I don't want to be naked... someone might see..."_

* * *

 _" **[Kagu-Tsuchi]** , huh. I thought you hated magic, so why'd ya make one? Its a really useful one at that." Millium, a little kid with tortoise hair wearing a special ops outfit, asked while doing push-ups with Schwarz. They were training in one of the fields in Lowee, Schwarz suggested it for the possibility of getting used to cold climates while fighting, she agreed, on the condition he doesn't ask for Lammy, Airgetlam, to fight him again._

 _Schwarz grunted, "I hate magic... its just that, what if there's an opponent immune to my normal attacks... what then?"_

 _She hummed, "Why don't you just ask Aegis? She's capable of magic isn't she?"_

 _He shook his head, "Aegis... loathes magic, she doesn't talk to me when I suggested it to her so no. Besides, this is just an precaution, I'm not going to use it whenever the time suits me, only when I'm dealing with a large crowd or need to destroy something really quickly."_

 _"...I think you should do it," Altina, a white haired girl wearing a mostly black outfit with cat-like additions, she looked up from the book she was reading, "Combat Efficiency will increase dramatically."_

 _"...I dunno, isn't making that much fire bolts exhausting? Seems like its more of a waste than it is useful to me," Millium replied to her sister's analysis, "And are you sure you don't want to join us Altina? Sammy can join us Lammy on doing arm swings while moving," Schwarz commented that she always stays stagnant whenever she throws a punch, leaving her wipe open for enemies to attack._

 _S_ _he glared at her, "Please, do not refer to Cla_ _imh=Solais in such a manner."_

 _"Aww what's the harm?" Millium pouted, "Schwarz already denied me calling him Shazzy!"_

 _Now it was his turn to glare at her, "Never, call me that, you hear me? I will **raze**_ _Lowee to the ground if you do."_

 _"Bah! You'll do it anyway, heck, I just heard you pratically steamrolled over a couple of neighboring towns," She shrugged._

 _Schwarz sighed, why did he ask to train with her again... oh right, to make sure those scientists don't do any weird experiments with them. Call him paranoid, but the book Black Heart forced him to read said that a grown ass man raped a little girl just to replenish his reserves since he didn't have a big magic pool and he made a deal with a devil. Add that to the fact that he had gained a newfound hatred of rape on women..._ _That author had a fucked up mind, who would even **think** of raping little girls... not the lolis, genuine little girls._

 _"Big Bro!" His eyes widened, what was she doing here? The girl cutely smiled as she stood in front of him while wearing the same dress she had several sets of, she could use some diversity in her clothes, but who was he to judge? He hadn't changed clothes since he got this big. The girl was holding something behind her back, what was it?_

 _It was a towel and some sort of box wrapped in a white cloth with miniature Lastation's symbol on it._

 _She smiled cheekily, "I made you lunch!"_

 _"Unity!" Millium suddenly engulfed the larger girl in a hug, "I missed you! How've ya been?!"_

 _The girl sighed, "Millium... my name is just Uni, please don't confuse it with that word."_

 _"Aw why not?! No one accept my nicknames anymore," Millium pouted, "Oh yeah, what's with the sniper rifle?"_

 _She was pointing to the... rather plain looking sniper rifle, compared to their world at least. In the other dimensions he's been this would've counted as a abnormal and eye-catching gun, the body was constantly shifting between a bright red, the same shade of both his and her eyes, and silver and black. Was this an alien sniper rifle? He could feel it was... sentient._

 _"Ah, this." She looked uncomfortable and a little hopeful, "Well... I was wondering if I could have it as my weapon? Its the gun we found back in the Crash in Lastation and was one of the only salvageable things we could find."_

 _"...And you just took it," His eye was twitching, what was she thinking? If they spotted her they would shoot her on the spot, no matter her position as his assistant the advanced knowledge and weaponry they got and donated to the other nations would dramatically increase their chances of survival, they already drew the short end of the stick when they only got him as a slave while the others got two or more, losing this would be a big loss._

 _Uni lowered her head, assuming his twitching was in disappointment. "I-I'm sorry... I'll give it back right away..."_

 _She turned and took a step, only to be stopped by a strong grip on her shoulder. Schwarz sighed in annoyance, "Fine, I'll see what I can do, this weapon's now yours Uni. Use it well."_

 _She beamed, "Thanks!"_

 _Hugging him really quickly she stepped back and sat beside Altina, striking a conversation to the younger and more mature sister. Schwarz blinked. Why was he feeling all tingly inside? Like something was waiting to burst from inside him, yearning to be released and was climbing up his spine with chills... it was a strange feeling that was for sure. He looked at the black haired girl, who noticed his gaze the moment it landed on her and smiled brightly again._

 _Millium smiled teasingly, poking his side with her elbow she snickered, "Look at you, what? Is Schwarz, the stoic and most violent of all of us, falling for his self-proclaimed sister? I'm laughing so hard on the inside my head hurts."_

 _He silenced her with a glare, "Shut it."_

 _Then walked off, taking the boxed lunch Uni made for him, what was she talking about anyway? It was true he was the only still virgin among all of the brothers, but why does she care who he beds and who he doesn't, that was his goddammed decision to make dammit... freaking Millium, now he got **those** images stuck in his head. He wasn't interesting in bedding her so go away!_

 _Yet, they didn't. His mental control wasn't high enough. Suddenly a magic circle appear beside his ear._

 ** _"Where are you right now?"_** _Black Heart's voice asked, **"...In Lowee I'm guessing? Good, listen, I want you to do one thing for me."**_

 _That tone on her voice... he didn't like it... he didn't like it one bit. **"Lately I've been hearing of two girls with high magic potential, the last sightings of them were in Lowee, right around where you're at right now. Their names aren't important right now but they both have similar body types, reported to be twins I heard."**_

 _"Twins? That's rare." He murmured._

 ** _"Well, yeah, but forget that for a second."_** _Black Heart_ _ordered. **"We don't know what they look like so kill everyone in the neighboring town, shouldn't be too hard for you."**_

 _"...So you want me to burn a village full of innocent people down?" He asked for clarification, "...How should I kill them when I do find them?"_

 ** _"Yeah, but what I really want you to do is to make it public,"_** _Schwarz froze, public? **"You can do it right?"**_

 _Reluctantly, he answered, "Yeah... just answer me this... why do you want to kill them in the first place? That's not like you."_

 ** _"They're too big of a threat to leave alone, sorry for making you do this, but you're the only one I can trust."_** _Black Heart sounded genuinely sad... he knew she was bullshitting, the woman wouldn't give a damn if she had to crush a newborn baby's skull. If it meant Lastation getting more people and more powerful, then she was on board whatever the councilmen were planning. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised to see her hand **him** over when the time comes._

 ** _"Oh, and... try to come home early, i-it's not like I miss you or anything!"_** _Black Heart huffed, Schwarz sighed._

 _"What's wrong Big Bro?" Uni asked, holding a tea cup Altina poured for her._

 _He dismissed the magic circle, "Nothing much, just another hit Black Heart placed. It's in Lowee too so it shouldn't take me too long to do it,"_

 _"Lowee?!" Millium spit out some tea she swallowed, coughing. She had already chosen to relax than complete her push-ups it seems, "B-B-But that's **our** territory! What's Black Heart thinking?!"_

 _He shrugged, picking up Ira and petted Uni's head as a see you later, smiling slightly Aegis was somewhere doing some undercover mission in some school so it was only him for the moment, he thought as he left the clearing. Millium pouted while Altina looked conflicted, Uni was unsure whether she should follow or she should go back home... the roar of flames that came about two minutes later and Milluim and Altina bolting out of the clearing towards the village. Their brother he may be, but like hell they'll let him do what he wants on **their** turf._

 _"A-Altina!" Uni cried, reaching out for the black clad little girl, "...damn."_

 _She let her arm fall, tsking, she left the clearing with her new alien gun on her back. Her previous gun, one that Schwarz customized when she was just starting out, laid on her back as a memento now, something to remember Schwarz by when he's working and he couldn't take her with him. Uni picked up the presumably forgotten lunch box, "...He didn't even eat it,"_

* * *

 _Lowee had the lightest torture among the nations, mostly because most of its population were little kids and people inn puberty, they couldn't enact proper torture until they were grown up and had kids. Doing so would make them fall from the lack of people. Their most favored way was to murder them while in front of their hard-earned family, love in this world was very hard to bloom and maintaining it, was even harder._

 _They were going to raise a rebellion, or so the reports say, he doubted it. One whose hadn't reach low SSS-Rank would die fighting them and even if they do have a **slim** chance of beating the CPUS, it was so slim that you were better off not taking it. Even if they do reach that rank, him and his sibling would've most likely heard of it and broken them beyond repair mentally. Then make them their personal slaves, in what context... he'll leave that to your imagination._

 _"Yay!" The children ran past him, bright smiles on their faces, one of the rarest sights in the whole world. They lit up the world like nobody else and inspired others to take up their sword and rebel, seriously, one would think humans would be extinct with how much people they killed._

 _"Greetings," He looked down and saw a rather pretty and young nun, her bright blonde hair went perfectly with her innocent blue orbs, she came from the Church faction it looks like. The Church Faction was a place where people they named 'Sacred' gathered and trained in the Holy Arts, and it was one of the things that mostly kept him busy. He didn't fear that his face was going to be recognized, he wears a mask when he goes out on mission mostly._

 _She smiled, "What brings you in our village?"_

 _The nun was... innocent to the world it seems it looks like she never heard the phrase, Stranger Danger..._

 _"...I'm looking or someone," Might as well use her to his advantage then, "My... boss told me to find her quickly."_

 _She clapped her hands, her eyes shining, "Can I do anything to help?"_

 _"...The one I'm looking for's supposed to be talented in the arcane arts," He looked behind her, the children were gathering... not good._

 _The nun hummed, "I don't think we have anyone like that here, well, other than me, I don't know anyone else being able to cast magic and I've only been able to do so recently so I'm not really that strong at it yet."_

 ** _'Black Heart said that the targets were two girls, so she isn't a target...'_** _Still, she's going to die. Nothing else was needed to be said, his orders were to destroy the village, yes, but first he needed to be sure that he was in the right one so this was going to take an hour or so. The village wasn't that big, about... several kilometers in circumference and had about thirty houses, the rest being shops, blacksmiths and orphanages._

 _"Is there something on my face?" The nun asked, "You've been staring at me for a while now, is there something wrong?"_

 _He shook his head, "No... thanks for the help, I'll be going now."_

 _In all honesty all she did was take up his time, but he wasn't going to say that, he knew these types, if they feel like they owe someone a dept they were going to make sure that they pay it back in full. So if she discovers that she took up his time, she would let him take up her time, or in other words. Follow him wherever he goes._

 _Does not go well with the mission he was doing. If she did then he would go into an alleyway and pull out her heart._

 _Only then he was at a time limit for how long it would take for them to find the body._

 _"You aren't familiar with our village right?" He nodded, "Then I can show you around, my name is Trista! Nice to meet you Mr...?"_

 _"...Morder," He lied, his real name was well known so if he told her, then it would lead to a panic. That might make his target flee and this job much harder than it should be. "Just... Morder,"_

 _"Morder," Trista tested his name, smiling as she quite liked the saying, "It means assassin right? You're parents must've liked them for them to name you after it,"_

 _Schwarz looked at the side, "Y-Yes," ' **...Close enough.'**_

 _He had no parents, siblings yes but parents? That was still a mystery that will forever remain unsolved. Trista looked to where he was looking and her face brightened, "You want to go to the monument?! Oh how I love introducing travelers to our hero! Let's go!"_

 _She took his hand into hers and led him._

 _ **'Monument?'** This might be interesting... very well, he'll play the part of an wandering adventurer, might even come across his targets while he was at it too. Besides, she looked like she was having fun. So this wasn't a complete waste, she would at least enjoy the time before her demise. He looked back and saw Uni, she was looking from behind a corner and looked... murderous, like she wanted to kill this girl._

 _Uni ran after him the moment she picked up the boxed lunch she made, Millium and Altina went to the completely different village and would take at least a couple more hours until they realize he wasn't there. Surprised she might be at seeing her brother with another woman, not that big of a deal, but when she took his hand... Uni almost lost control and would've blasted her there and then but he spotted her._

 _That look he gave her was enough for her to snap back into her senses, shaking her head she focused. Uni didn't come here to play yandere her brother, she did that quite enough back at Lastation, she came here to help her. So she stood up, dusted her dress, and walked like a completely normal girl with two guns strapped to her back._

 _Very normal._

 _"And this!" Trista dramatically bowed and showed him the stone monument of an armored female paladin with a sword stabbed in the ground and no shield, "Is the great legend! The hero that once saved our land of the CPUs and gave us three years of peace and harmony!"_

 _ **'So that was why Black Heart disappeared, this guy sealed her...'** Schwarz thought to himself, "...That sword..."_

 _Trista's eyes shined, "The choosing sword, Excalibur! One of the greatest relics of the old."_

 ** _'...What?'_** _He blinked, **'Ex... calibur? The choosing sword... sounds strong; I wonder what the requirements are...'**_

 _Trista then began telling him of the tales of the mighty Arthur and his journey to obtain the Holy Sword Excalibur... for about two hours. He yawned and rubbed his eye, she had just finished her story and was now dragging him to a store since she was hungry and assumed he was too, now that he thought about it he hadn't eaten Uni's boxed lunch hadn't he..._

 _He'll have to apologize to her later; it must've been a lot of work on her end._

 _"Two Melon bread and some tofu please!" Trista cheerfully stood at the counter, then turned to him nervously, "Is that okay with you? Morder?"_

 _Schwarz nodded absentmindedly, he smelled something... but where, his lips twitched down. This was getting annoying. His eye closed when a hot piece of bread pressed against his face, taking the offered food he noticed that it was **way** larger than the ones in Lastation, almost as big as Aegis's shield form actually. It had high sugar sure, but that never stopped anyone, rather, it actually attracted them._

 _Might have to watch out for diabetes though._

 _There were also a plate full of that soybean product he had been hearing about, also known as bean curd, it was a soft white block... why does he feel attracted to it? Like... it was calling for him, and as his instincts were compared to a wolf's... he followed it, usually when he does bad things happen. Like the time he let his instincts guide him in the middle of the night after a very busy day, he felt the need to use the bathroom and didn't realize until **after** he unzipped his pants that Black Heart and Uni was there taking a bath._

 _Slept outside for a whole month, even for a sadist, they still could be embarrassed it seems, good it meant they still have some shred of humanity left in them._

 _Pushing that memory back for a moment, he reached out and took a piece of tofu, suddenly; Trista put some seasoning on it while in his hand. She smiled and gestured for him to eat it. So he did... the taste alone made him think of **not** destroying this village from the tofu alone, but... Black Heart would make him destroy it anyway. Just because she wanted to... and she was jealous her cooking didn't bring this much emotion out of him._

 _The melon bread was also really good... was this village full of talented cooks or something?! Seriously, this was comparable to Uni's cooking... no, her's was still better. Now if only she cooked something other than curry all of the time..._

 _"Ish iw gwwd?!" Trista's face was flushed and her cheeks were puffed out with bread most likely in them, goodness, she made a mess on her face. Schwarz sighed and took out a napkin and made her turn towards him and wiped her face clean. The girl blushed for some reason. Well, not his problem, so he just went back to his the melon bread with only one small bite out of it._

 _He was surprised to find no sugar on it yet it still tasted the same, "This... is strange."_

 _Trista gulped, "Yeah! We realized the melon bread was kind of really unhealthy so we found some way to make it a lot healthier and lower calorie intake! It's so cool that we can eat this thing regularly now!"_

 _"...True," He munched on the bread, "...This is good... but the tofu is a lot better."_

 _That was a statement he would forever stick to._

 _Trsita giggled, "Someone has a new favorite."_

 _Suddenly, two little girl walked in the store, he froze._

 _That smell... these were his targets... and they were... in the perfect position to capture..._

 _"Two melon bread please!" The mostly pink colored girl asked, the man making the bread smiled at them and leaned over the counter to make it easier for them. She took her sister, dressed in a similar dress and coat only colored in blue, and sat. Behind him. His hand twitched, restraining himself has never been so hard... Trista noticed his state and lowered her bread._

 _"Hey, is something wrong?" He looked into her concerned blue orbs... "Morder?"_

 _His lips twitched down, his eyes, dulled. "...Sorry."_

 _Truly, he was... this seemed like a nice town. But... work was work... and in his line of work, you either get rid of your emotions... or they get rid of you._

 _Schwarz rose his hand and out came two fireballs, which split, two became four. Four became eight. Eight became sixteen. Sixteen became thirty-two._

 _"M-Morder?" Trista sounded panicked, "W-What are you doing? C-Come on, we still have lots to look at!"_

 _True... he had only seen the statue and this store... it was so unfortunate that he didn't get to completely explore this village..._

 _Thirty-two became sixty four. Sixty four became one hundred twenty-eight._

 _"Hm? Hey Rom, does it feel hot in here or what?" The girl in pink asked her sister, "W-Whoa! What's that light?!"_

 _The one in blue, Rom, shivered in fear. "R-Ram, I think we need to get out of here... I don't feel safe..."_

 _"Y-Yeah," They stood up, only to be blocked by a black haired girl with two guns, one in her hand and a strange looking one on her back. "W-What's the big idea you big dummy!"_

 _She smiled, "Sorry, but... this is where you die."_

 _"W-What are you talking about miss?!" Rom began sobbing, then her sister followed and the two girls cried in fear._

 _"Morder! Stop it! This isn't funny anymore!" Trista cried, tears leaking out of her eyes. Her eyes turned to the kids that entered, ever since he saw them he started acting weird... oh no... "They're the one you're looking for?! But they're just kids! Morder this is a bad idea!"_

 _He smiled somberly, "...Thanks for the tofu, it was... delicious."_

 _" **[Kagu-** " His hair moved to protect Uni, " **Tsuchi]** '_

* * *

 _Schwarz frowned... Uni slept by his side and her head was collecting a little bit of ash, the village where he met Trista... somehow Rom and Ram survived the fire and were both unconscious, he found them under some debris when he double checked if he actually killed them... well, at least this way he would get to complete Black Heart's orders of public execution..._

 _A stupid order if he has a say in it, no one even **knew** their potential..._

 _"...Hm," He looked at his hands and ignited it, forming two balls of flames. " **[Kagu-Tsuchi]**... such a dangerous technique... I think this is enough magic attacks for me,"_

 _Any magic attacks he was planning to make, gone._

 _Any magic support he was planning to make, gone._

 _Any magic enhancement he was planning to make, gone._

 _This was for the best._

* * *

 **AN: To avoid confusion Noire that came with Plutia will be called Noir... I know it refers to a male but to be honest, I don't really care.**

* * *

Schwarz groaned, then frowned, "That dream... no, memory..."

"Schwarz! You're finally awake!" Uni jumped on the bed to hug him, not too tight to re-open his wounds, "We were so worried! You didn't wake up for a day!"

He frowned; why that memory came back up... it was such a long time ago too. Trista... he wondered if she even made it to heaven, she was a good person, so he had no doubt she did, still... why did he feel so guilty in killing her? That was his plan since the beginning so him having second thoughts was... odd. That never happened before.

"Schwarz?" Uni frowned, he wasn't responding. "Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

 _'Uni too... why did she appear? They look exactly the same...'_ He shook his head, snapping him out before he got himself trapped in a delusion. His self-proclaimed sister was dead, and nothing's ever going to say that... now that he thought about it, the gun she stole was with him... he never used it as he never really fought from a distance and looking at it brought back memories of her screams as she was repeatedly stabbed to death, only dying after several years of nonstop pain and suffering... while he could do nothing but watch as her body and will slowly crumbles until she perished.

"Is there something on my face?" She took out a mirror, still the same cute face with a scar going over her left eye, so nothing much has changed.

"Where's the others?" He asked. If his memory served him right then this was his room in Sakuya's place. It felt weird knowing he was almost in this very room back then.

Uni blinked, "Oh, they're downstairs eating. Come on, Noire would be happy to see you."

 _'She's awake? Good.'_ Schwarz nodded and stood up, he almost fell to the ground if not for Uni catching him, the significantly smaller girl grunted in effort as she moved his arm over her neck then helped him walk then. Why does she feel like this was... really enjoyable when they almost fell down the stairs.

"Goodness!" Nepgear walked out the door beside them, "H-Here Uni, I'll help!"

She supported his arm, making them sandwich the poor black haired girl. Soon enough Rom and Ram walked out of a door with steam coming out. Rom looked happy that he woke up and Ram looked reluctantly happy.

Upon seeing Rom and Ram's smile he remembered...

* * *

 _"W-Why are you doing this?!" Rom sobbed beside her furious sister, "We never did anything to you! So let us go you big jerk!"_

 _"Someone... anyone... help!" Rom cried._

 _Schwarz, eyes blank and dull, ignored their cried for help and went in front of the crowd... this was all of Lowee's capital's population so this should be enough. With no words said he brought the sobbing girl dressed in blue, her sister struggled more wildly as she moved father and father away from her and close to the edge where she could be seen._

 _"W-What are you going to do to me?" Rom cried, "Please! Let us go!"_

 _"...Sorry," Was all he said before he punched a hole through her chest, her still beating heart in his hand as her hands tried to take his arm out of her body. Slowly, she lost her power and soon... her life._

 _ **"ROM! NO!"** Ram cried, hot tears running down her eyes, **"WAAAAAAAAAH!"**_

 _Schwarz looks at the limb child on his arm, mercilessly swiping sown it slid down his arm and fell among the populace where everyone took a step back at disgust and fear. He looks at Ram. "You're next."_

 _The girl stared into her sister's dull and life-lees eyes, the innocence and small spark she had always swore to protect. Gone... something's coming up inside her... and its coming with vengeance. Shaking in his hold she stayed still so she just grabbed a hold of his arm and channeled magic into it, Ice and Earth Magic._ _"RAH!" Ram screamed in effort, his eyes widened, the girl just... she... she killed herself... well saved him the trouble._

* * *

The complete opposite.

"Is there something on my face?" They said in unison, seriously, how many times has he heard that line? They even pulled out a mirror that Uni did and complimented themselves, Ram it was expected but Rom too... these girls sometimes. Schwarz sighed and shook his head, walking past the two kids he turned a corner and looked at Nepgear.

"...Is there something on my face?" Why?! And put away that mirror!

He sighed and just... ignored the four girls. This wasn't worth his time or effort.

Upon reaching the kitchen eight sets of eyes fell on him, or rather, beside him. They were looking at both Uni and Nepgear as they helped him stand up... Vert stood up from her position and tapped Nepgear in the forehead and took her place, she did nothing to Uni as the lilac haired CPU Candidate pouted while trying to figure out what she did to deserve that.

"Is your injury all right Darling?" Vert asked, "...I knew I should've stopped Neptune when I had the chance..."

Neptune just grinned, "Now we know you're just all bark and no bite! I mean, I wasn't even trying and yet I still beat you, just goes to show my main protagonist stats are _way_ over your league."

"...So was I," He replied, "You do know I'm stronger when I _don't_ use Ira right? And besides, that's your full strength while I'm stuck at seven percent of mine."

He totally wasn't bothered by this defeat. He just... let his guard down, Share Energy was much more powerful than he first thought and it was deadly to non-CPUs, so his defeat wasn't just by her hands, it was by the hands of Share Energy. Without that he was sure his win was all but assured. Schwarz wasn't making excuses, he was stating facts. And here's a fact, why don't we go to the topic of what the hell that voice was.

"What?!" Neptune gaped, "That's... that's so not fair!"

He shrugged, accepting the cup of cold water Vert handed to him, "Thanks... and Neptune, nothing's fair in life. So deal with it."

The lilac haired CPU pouted, which all but disappeared when the food of the gods hit her plate, which was pudding. "Thanks Kamui!"

Kamui smiled, "No thanks needed! You're smile is all I need to move on, would you like more?"

"Please!" She held up the cup of pudding in her hands, seriously, the amount of calories you take was... unbelievable, pretty soon you'll turn into Kamui at this rate.

Schwarz sighed, "Compa... make her go on a diet, I'm seeing waves,"

"On it!" The nurse-in-training picked up a pen and pad and began writing eagerly, "Uh, what do you need for a diet?"

His head met soft, firm breast... not what he intended so he moved those out of the way and smashed his head on the table. Vert pouted when her chest was denied. This battle was much harder than she thought when she took it... well, no matter, the rewards were much sweeter than getting rewarded with God-Level gear, like the Zemurian-Ultra set that takes that stat bonus and ups up three times, making you seem like a true god among players.

"Schwarz," Noire sighed, reaching across the table to pick his head up. Her face blushed when she saw his face, she was completely conscious when _that_ took over her but she couldn't do a thing to stop it, and... she still remembers the taste...

"Whoa! Noire's got steam coming out of her head! Naughty, naughty!" Neptune smirked, then cried out in shock as something climbed unto her lap and began eating the pudding, _her_ pudding. "Oh hey! Peashy, what are you doing?!"

"Why don't you let her? She's just a kid," Blanc sighed, "...Schwarz... why did you leave so abruptly back then?"

He rose a brow, "It was either wait another day, or let Noire get raped. I don't think I need to say anything else."

She nodded, "I understand... I'm just kind of disappointed, to be completely honest I was sort of looking forward to seeing you fight, but I guess the brawl you had with Neptune was more than satisfactory... tell me, is it really true to got the title 'Thanatos' because you come back to the guild with blood on you? Is it true you slaughtered several villages a couple of decades ago...?"

"...So you've been reading about me," Of course, he's been a Guild Member for over a century now. Who would be stupid enough to _not_ notice that he hadn't aged. He leaned back against the chair and sighed, "Yeah, Kuroyuki, Kakariko, and Ordon are just _some_ names of the villages I destroyed and slaughtered all of its inhabitants," _'That I remember that is, kind of lost count when they started rebuilding around the... six hundred sixty sixth? Yeah, around that number I gave up on counting.'_

"I knew it," She frowned, "So you're a confirmed killer then, and you don't feel bad about it? Have you tried changing your ways."

 _'Repenting from killing billion innocent people isn't really easy... well, I don't really care,'_ "Yeah, what about it?" He narrowed his eyes, in response, Blanc narrowed hers.

 _'This girl's dangerous, just how much has she read up on me... wait, why did she even do that? Talk about creepy,'_ He thought to himself, sighing, he let his head fall unto the bre- pushing those away for a moment- unto the table where he stayed there... the table was nice and cold, it was comfortable. Though, when Noire forced him to sit properly again, he stood up, used the table to help him walk, lifted Neptune and placed him where he used to sit, sit on where he used to sit, and let his head fall on her lap.

He was too tired to remind himself to stay away from her in case she goes all rapey again; besides, the others were here so he should be safe. Plus, it was kind of warm. The perfect bed if he does say so himself, too bad it felt like his waist was going to be ripped in half. So in order to correct that, he picked her up and placed her on the sofa Kamui uses, placed her on the edge and laid there using her laps as pillows.

Hell with consequences, he was tired and injured, at least let him have this.

"W-W-W-W-What do you think you're doing?!" She shouted, her face scarlet, "G-G-Get off me right this instant!"

"Shut up," He pressed his face further up her dress, "Also, too comfortable. Going to sleep."

"S-Schwarz!" She cried out in embarrassment, "...Fine! Enjoy you're nap, you better be grateful. The finest legs of all of Gamindustri are your pillow for tonight," _'Well, it **has** been cold lately, so this might not be so bad after all...'_

She sounded like she hated it yet she petted his head, _'...Soft...'_

 _'...This is only for an hour, this is only for an hour, this is only for an hour,'_ Vert repeated to herself like a mantra, a malicious aura leaking out from her, her counter-part entered the room with Aria holding her hand. The little kid saw Schwarz and let go of Verte's hand, the older woman looked very disappointed, and cutely climbed up the duo and curled like a cat on Schwarz's stomach. The aura intensified and Sakuya was forced to guide her away from the living room where they moved when Schwarz picked Noire up.

Noire then began poking at his face for revenge since he embarrassed her back at the kitchen, giggling when he shows a rare sight of displeasure when she does. Unknown to the two Altair was poking her head out of the door into the living room and looked jealous, Noir came in from the front door with plastic bags full of medicine since they ran out and saw them.

The reaction was immediate, "What the hell is going on here?! Is this how the two of you act?!"

"Shut up," His voice was sharp and oh so intimidating, Noir wasn't one to let other intimidate her but... this was Schwarz... and he was not afraid to murder someone that earned his ire. Well, as of now he looks like he just needs a nap and was doing all he can to be comfortable, that includes holding Aria with his arm and curling like a wolf. His head never left Noire's skirt.

So Noir shut herself up and walked up the stairs, then turned back. Sending them one last look before Schwarz sent off a pulse of killing intent, Noir passed out in front of the stairs and was soon picked up by Plutia, who dragged her face across the floor as she was too weak to carry her to bed... all was silent, until Noir screamed bloody hell.

Noire sighed, combing his hair and took a strand of black hair, she narrowed her eyes as she swore it was... a little bit lighter when she first met him. Maybe it was just her imagination. Back then it was the shade of a... what was it called again? Oh, right. It was the shade of a shadow. Now it was the shade of a crow, or raven's feather.

He groaned and began nibbling on her skirt. She blushed, deeply, _'W-What does he think he's doing?!'_

"Trying to make myself comfortable," Why did she keep forgetting their thoughts were linked! Sometimes stray thoughts went into the link without either of them activating the link. Some, were her most embarrassing secrets... most of the time. She noted his head was clear most of the time as well. What was he thinking right now? She was curious so she activated the link and stayed silent.

 _'...Soft... so... comfortable...'_ She blushed, _'I... I don't think I want to move...'_

She cut it and became silent, why was she blushing? She was the CPU of Lastation, so thoughts like this shouldn't affect her!

Noire blushed deeper when his hair wrapped around her, was it a conscious act? She didn't know and most probably would never know. He could be secretive sometimes. Still, she leaned closer to him and whispered in his ear, "Goodnight Schwarz..."

Suddenly, a tall man wearing mostly white overalls and a toad hat walked in and saw him, his face, once happy when he saw Schwarz. Now turned to a mask of jealousy once he saw his position, "Oh come on! I am so jealous!"

Schwarz was jolted from his sleep by the shout.

"Hey! How about you shut up!" Noire frowned, trying to calm Schwarz, who looked like he could kill someone, his hair was bristling and she was seeing sparks of flames, both red and blue, going off his body. None of it was hitting either her or Aria, but that was what she preferred than feeling his body vibrate against her skirt, "S-Schwarz?"

"Jiraiya," Schwarz addressed the now named Jiraiya, "...Go away."

"Like hell!" Jiraiya walked closer and began lightly shaking him, "Wake up you bastard! I saw her first!"

He should've used a different choice of words.

Schwarz's eyes snapped open, his pupils spun and became rippled slits as he slowly turned to face the jealous man. Who surprisingly showed no reaction at his glare, until he formed a fist with his hair and punched him through the wall and down the mountain. That should render him unconscious for a while. With this deed done he tuned back to Noire and readjusted himself so he was more comfortable.

"This is so embarrassing," Noire muttered, "...Hgn..."

Several hours passed and he still hasn't woken up, she was worried. This was the longest he had slept... suddenly; the lights lit up and revealed Altair cutely rubbing her eyes as she walked to the fridge muttering something about milk. Then she saw them, and cried, "You still hadn't moved?"

"Can't, it would wake him up," And for once he looked so peaceful... Noire didn't want to disrupt that. "How about you?"

She looked uncomfortable, "Well, I want some milk and Kamui showed me a milk carton that I hadn't finished yet sooo... yeah, see you later."

"Wait, Altair." The blonde girl froze. "Can we talk for a moment?"

"S-Sure," Altair uncomfortably took a seat in front of the couch, "W-What do you want to talk about."

Noire began brushing his hair and pushing out some stray bangs that tickled her, "Well... I want to know what happened, Neptune isn't really that good of a story teller."

"...Schwarz and Neptune fought, Neptune used a move that exhausted all of her Share Energy so they have to stay here for a few days before moving out, okay goodbye." Altair quickly summarized and stood up, walking up the stair before Noire could stop her.

The older woman sighed, then felt something warm hit her skirt. "Schwarz?"

"...Black...Heart," He muttered, "...Why...?"

Then silence.

* * *

 **AN:Alright, thanks for reading and have a good day (or night). Feedback is much appreciated.**

 **-Showed a little of Schwarz's past in Nerodimension in this chapter and when he learned how to use magic... which he discarded later on.**

 **-Not sure if this is considered a spoiler (Not really too sure what it really means o be considered a spoiler), but someone's going to die next chapter. Someone important. Someone among the group.**


	24. Castrum Festival Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or characters not from Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **I only own Schwarz, Altair, Aegis and Aria**

* * *

"Sch.. z..." Schwarz groaned, "Schw... rz!"

Noire pouted, he was showing a reaction and her back was killing her, it was a wonder why her neck was still attached because she fell asleep on the couch. Why didn't he just pick he up and throw her in bed and _then_ sleep on her, preferably with his arm wrapped around her as she faced his torso... why did she think that?

Schwarz sighed, using his hair to take out something in his pants, which was kind of in desperate need of repair, and pulled out a bottle. She noted that it looked kind of like the bottle he used on her back when they first met, did he have some that cured back pains and neck pains? Maybe she should mention this to Compa as she was complaining about her back hurting before Schwarz came in the kitchen.

Speaking of coming in, the tall man named Take just did, "Whoa! Sorry for intruding!"

Then saw the passed out Noir and stared at her, then picked her up and went up the stairs.

Noire then sighed in pleasure, whatever he pulled out, was doing _wonders_ on her back... it was absolutely euphoric. Very unlike what he used on her that numbed her beyond moving.

"Noire..." She froze, "You're... moving too much..."

He groaned and lifted his head, then groaned again and let his head fall in rare drowsiness. The soft feeling of Noire's legs were way too comfortable to just move away from, usually he wasn't one to do these sort of things but he was feeling kind of sluggish today, and when he feels sluggish he usually sleeps to get rid of it. Then he felt two small hands place themselves on his cheeks, Schwarz opened an eye and saw Aria cutely pouting as she stood on his chest, she opened her mouth.

"Sha! Wak ap!" Noire still swore that she knew how to pronounce that more clearly but pushed her head away one again, that glare of her was _not_ supposed to be on a kid of her size and age's face it was just... just no. Schwarz also didn't really have that much time to teach them how to glare and they mostly stayed in her sights back when Lastation's wasn't in a... Purge. How was she alive? She knew they sucked the Share Energy out of her like she... did Schwarz but what after then?

The consequences of taking a CPU's Share Energy, basically their life force, was a one-day coma or half-day coma in which the CPU can't do anything. Even if they give them Share Energy via Sharicite, it wouldn't do a thing. Speaking of Share Energy Withdrawal, how was Neptune doing? She practically exhausted herself in her fight with Neptune, right, so she should be in bed sleeping the day away.

"Yahoo! I'm feeling like going to a hot spring!" She was then corrected as a lilac missile hit her in the back and then groped her, Noire blushed deep crimson, Schwarz showed no reaction as he went back to sleep. "How about it? The others already agreed and there's one just near here, and we can even use Shaz's money for punishment!"

"What am I being punished for?" Looks like he was just pretending to sleep, so why don't he just lift his head so she could regain feeling in her legs again? Her back wasn't an issue thanks to the strange thing he brought out.

She pointed dramatically, " _Because_ you didn't tell us you had a Key Fragment! And because fo you Arfoire copied both _my_ and Noire's powers! You're lucky that Histy said it'll take her three days to unlock it since I was weakened when she copied it..."

"...What?" Schwarz blinked, he was kind of out of loop, "Mind explaining it from the top?"

Neptune sighed, taking a seat on his stomach just to annoy him, "Tsk! Tsk! Tsk! Very well, let the great and wise Neptune enlighten you, once there were four CPUs, fighting for the title of True Goddess in a land far, far away called Celestia. One day while they were fighting like usual, a mysterious voice called out, it suggested they take one down _together_ and the CPU of Green voiced its thought and together, they decided to take down was called... Purple Heart."

"She fought magnificently and lasted quite a while," Noire blinked, wasn't this what happened to Neptune? Wait, wasn't she an amnesiac?! "Alas! The CPU's combined might proved too much for the CPU of Purple and she was defeated, reduced to a sad state of amnesia, but. The Plot was only beginning. As she fell she found herself in a space with no color, no light... only herself, the light and the voice... Histoire."

Schwarz blinked, what was this woman talking about? This wasn't what she was expecting... "She told her that she could restore her lost memories, oh, by the way she lost her memories, I mean, that's what amnesia means am I right?" Yes, you were," Anyway, this Histoire told her she could recover her memories for her... at the price of unsealing her."

"...I feel like you shouldn't know half of what you just said," His eye twitched, "...Should I knock her out? Maybe that would make her come back to her senses, she's been talking non-stop."

"Once the CPU of Purple came to, she was in the house of a kind, beautiful and _sexy_ nurse, who immediately stripped her of all clothing and bandaged her for the sake of fan service." She said the last part quickly, "After a lengthy conversation if what she saw was a dream or not, the sexy nurse decided to accompany her. Due to her amnesiac mind, the CPU of Purple, didn't know the Goddess, which was unbeknownst to her that she was referring to herself, so the sexy nurse explained the four CPUs and the landmasses."

"The girls then proceeded to the Tutorial Dungeon, which they completed with ease like any other tutorial," She... was somehow eating pudding, strange. Her voice didn't sound muffled at all and he had kept his eyes on her the entire time, "Unknown and unheard to the sexy nurse, the CPU of Purple began talking to Histoire, who was the one giving her the tutorial in the first place, to make sure she was up to the task."

"Good morning~" Compa walked down the stairs with her nightgown and was cutely rubbing her eyes, she then noticed the still talking Neptune, "What's Nep-Nep talking about?"

Noire was the one to answer, "She's bringing Schwarz up to news,"

"Ah, then I'll help when I can then," Compa went into the kitchen and took out a chair, setting it in front of the trio she fell silent.

Neptune then became audible again, "...shiny thing called a Key Fragment, a very important item needed to release her found in each of the landmasses."

Schwarz sighed, "I think I understand, you can s-!"

Neptune was... glaring and gritting her teeth, smiling darkly, "You will listen to my fourth-wall breaking... understood?"

The dark aura that came from her vanished and she continued talking like normal, Schwarz slowly turned to the others and saw that they didn't see a thing... he chalked that one up to his imagination.

"The CPU of Purple was reluctant to go at first, but she knew that it was her _destiny_ to save the world, for she is the main protagonist!" Compa cheered silently along with Neptune, "The sexy nurse got upset to the point of crying because she can't hear Histoire's voice, the CPU of Purple panicked! She lied to her saying Histoire won't reach to crybabies."

Aria began sobbing.

"The CPU of Purple then became impatient, saying they already had the first key Fragment and should hurry up and find the other in the other landmasses." IF came down and just leaned against the wall, a smirk on her smug face... why? "The two girls traveled to a dungeon on Planeptune and the CPU of Purple begins to wonder things and bumped into a person who fell,"

"They soon found out that it was another kawaii girl! Because why the heck not?!" Kawaii? Does she mean cute? "She was sent by the Basilicom to deal with the monster so the CPU of Purple requested that they join her since they were in the same dungeon for the same reason, the girls later learned her name, IF, which the CPU of Purple then bestows her the name of... Iffy, which IF strongly disapproved of."

Ah, so that was why.

"They completed the dungeon and the sexy nurse explained their situation and the CPU of Purple as an amnesiac, by the way they didn't know that she was a CPU yet so shut up!" Was she referring to him, or the crying baby? He was leaning to him because if she was referring to the crying baby he would send her to Planeptune faster than she could eat caramel pudding, "After receiving a brief history lesson about the Basilicom's origins the CPU of Purple leaves, the girls didn't know it but the male commented that he thinks the CPU of Purple is a nice girl and is gay."

"Of course! That is a lie of him thinking of Yuri!" Neptune heatedly defended, "After that they reach the Sky Harbor, and the CPU of Purple began asking random questions about the area. Iffy didn't like how she was overly friendly with her and doesn't understand her place beneath her... oh, poor, poor Iffy..."

The Guild Member leaning against the wall lost her smirk and smug face as she blushed in faint embarrassment.

"Anyway you should know what happens after that so I don't have to explain anymore after that right?" He nodded, "Alright! I need a nap, my brain feels like its about to burst."

She quickly walked up the stairs and passed Sakuya, who was garbed in her usual clothing only added with a white jacket, the woman rose a brow, "What's up with her? She looked like she had a head ache."

"...I don't know," He let his head fall. This was completely ridiculous... he then realized who he was talking about and retracted his sentence, this was completely normal. Why he was so surprised, must be the Share Energy still coursing in him... he then rose his voice to Sakuya, "Can you get me the thing you used to take Noire's Share Energy? I kind of need it right about now,"

Her voice came from outside the door, "Sorry! If it didn't work back then you'll need a CPU to suck it out of you! Lucky you!"

Schwarz sighed in dismay, then winced violently in pain. "Gah!"

"Schwarz!" Compa was quick to act and inspected his body, IF carried Aria out of the room and went upstairs to get some medical equipment they might need. She knew when a wound opened, trust her, she experienced that plenty of times. "Hold on! I'll call Lady Vert!"

"W-Wait!" Noire called out, blushing. She struggled to say the next few words, "I-I'll do it! H-He's my responsibility and besides, this is my fault in the first place..."

The Share Energy in him was mostly _her_ Share Energy after she forced it in his non-CPU body.

"What is this about calling me?" Vert walked down the stairs, then saw his pained expression, "Darling!"

She rushed to the couch and pulled his face towards her, Vert then touched his face all over, checked his temperature, checked his pulse, checked his eye and anywhere else that may signify if there's anything wrong with him. The CPU of Leanbox, frowned and turned to Compa, the origin of the voice that called her here. Slightly disappointed that it was Iffy, but now was not the time to worry about technicalities, her love was in pain and she didn't know what was the cause!

"What is wrong with him?!" Her eyes must've looked panicked, "Answer me this instant Compa!"

The nurse frowned, "I think Sakuya said he had Share Energy coursing in him, which is deadly to non-CPUs, so we need a CPU to suck it out of him. Noire said she'll handle it so you can rest assured..."

"What are you going to do to him?! Is there anything I can do to help?!" In other words 'What are you doing and I can do it for you,' "Noire?"

The black haired CPU lowered her head, her face scarlet... "...hgn"

"What is it?" Vert leaned closer, her face worried. "Well? Spill it out already!"

Something in her snapped, "I need to suck out with a blowjob!"

"Noire... correct me if I'm wrong... but you have already done this once... am I wrong?" Schwarz painfully opened an eye, Vert's... eyes were shadowed by her golden locks and her usually sad-like blue orbs were... frightening. He turned his head to where she was looking and saw Noire was... blushing, nothing too unusual then.

"Y-Yes," She gulped. Suddenly, the CPU of Leanbox began giggling madly, "V-Vert?"

She stopped.

"...Noire," Vert suddenly adressed, "...I challenge you to a duel for Schwarz's heart!"

"...He doesn't _have_ a heart," Neptune yawned, "Yo, can't sleep so I went back. What'cha talking about? Oooh, is it about Noire giving Shaz the head?"

"Yes," She then eyed him, suddenly picking him up she walked up the stairs with a frantic Noire coming after her. Like hell she'll let _her_ of all people do _that_ with him! It's not like she's worried he'll leave her for he more beautiful, busty, sexy Vert! He's her slave and therefore that means he's hers till death do them apart!

As it turns out, Take built a machine designed to take out Share Energy from non CPUs... but... he showed it far too late, the two women had... had already... christ, he didn't even was to narrate it. Well, they both gave him the head and soon enough Vert thought it was a good idea to bring out some melons and use those to hasten the process, Noire saw this and growled in frustration before mimicking the CPU of Leanbox. Then came Kanzeon and after that... chaos.

On a side note, she decided to join them on wherever they go now, just to keep those two away from him... great. Looking at the positives, she was a support type so they would get healed _and_ info on the enemy with her scanner and protected with those floating things around her, he tried punching it when he was still 3% and they didn't break, meaning they were durable and covered enough area for them to not worry about her mid-fight.

"...*smack*" Schwarz repeatedly smacked his head on the table, two beautiful women beside him as he tried to eat breakfast Kamui prepared, it was actually Sakuya who was going to prepare it but he distracted her for as long as he could until the obese man woke up and save them. She might not know it but her cooking had already _killed_ several people who were way too excited to receive cooking from a beautiful girl like her... those poor souls. Died with a smile on their faces. Worse, she thought they _enjoyed_ it so much they went to heaven.

"Like I said, he's mine," Vert huffed. "Why do you want him anyway? Aren't you too busy with work to even pay any attention to him? I bet he doesn't even like working..."

 _'...I actually like it,'_ Working with a CPU, though the one he was used to was violent and sadistic, was kind of nostalgic... now all he needes was his poison-tongued Aegis and... Uni. He let his head stay on the table as he tried to repress the memory of her death... served her nation faithfully only to be beaten in a duel with a blade poisoned by her _best friend_... just because she took the attention of a man she had her eyes on. Then later she was stabbed repeatedly to death for her connection with him, _as_ she was suffering from the poison.

Her last words were, _"B-Big b-bro... I-I'm... s-sorry f-for... b-being so w-weak..."..._ _'She wasn't weak... she was one of the strongest people I know,'_ His hand gripped the table and accidentally destroyed it, Kamui hummed in thought before pointing to him and then to the table and then to the kit of tools.

"Fix it," Schwarz numbly nodded and stood up, walking over to the carpentry tools he went to work as the two ladies moved to argue at the living room. He finished in record time after half an hour, as he was about to put it away IF walked in the kitchen.

"Good morning," She greeted, "Hey, can I ask you a favor?"

"...Sure," He had nothing better to do, might even get his mind off that dream, Trsita and his self-proclaimed sister... speaking of sisters, he just thought of someone that might be able to help him... she was only awake and available at night so he had to wait until Sol goes down and Luna comes up. Schwarz cleaned his hand and motioned for her to follow him, little did they know Plutia and Noir followed them, they were curious what made him so strong... well, that was more Noir than Plutia. She just wanted something to do, peace was good and all but it was just _so_ boring. So this was basically just a way to entertain herself.

Might even learn something new.

Ooh, she hoped it inflicted pain to her enemies... why did Sadie's personality take over for a sec? Oh well, Neppy said they could talk to big Histy tomorrow morning so they had this whole day all for themselves, and it seems like Iffy decided to use it to train herself. With Schwarz.

"Sh!" Noir shushed her for no reason. They peeked through some bushes and saw that he lead the female Guild Member down the mountain and near a... strong waterfall. IF gulped.

"D-Do I have to stand there and meditate?!" That was what they usually do when they bring them to the waterfalls. To be honest she was kind of looking forward to it. Schwarz sighed and shook his head, well there goes her excitement. They walked closer to the lake and she had to admit, it was a beautiful and serene sight, other than the thoughts of it crushing her...

The water was colored a crystal blue and the fishes were swimming upside the stream, the tress that surrounded it were so green and the birds perched on it sang melodious songs. There were no monsters, or houses around. There were no trash going down the falls. There were no Neptune to destroy this... she had to admit, she'll happily camp here if it meant living by this much nature.

The S-Ranker pointed to the small stones sticking out of the strong current. "See those?"

"Yeah, why?" Why was she feeling an impending sense of doom? "...Y-You can't mean!"

"Use those and try to dodge me while I throw rocks at you," IF gaped, she asked for training not a death sentence! Schwarz wouldn't kill her... right? Against her better judgment she stood on top of a slippery rock that was near the cliff face. Schwarz tossed a pebble in his hand and when she gave him the okay, the wall beside her exploded...

Slowly, she turned... oh... she have made a horrible mistake.

The wall? Yeah, it wasn't there anymore... on the other hand, she spotted gold. What was it doing so high up?

Schwarz hummed, then sighed, "I guess this is too much for you, come back here and give me five hundred, then one thousand crunches, five hundred pull ups and twenty laps around this lake for the first set, do this for three sets with thirty minutes break in between." The lake was comparable to a small dock by the way. "Did you get that?"

She gulped, "Y-You're a monster..."

 _'Wasn't it obvious?'_ He clinked his fingers, "Oh right, how could I forget. IF, wear this."

"Gah!" Once it clicked, she was sent crashing to the floor. "I-I can't move!"

Schwarz crouched down beside her, his sleeve was rolled up and he gestured to the... seven black bands that look identical to the ones in her wrist. How could he even move? She had now just remembered this was Schwarz, and she was 40% sure he could move a mountain if he wanted to. Back to the band, it must've weighed at least several hundred kilos... her personal record was just ten thousand! Even then she could barely move... yet he expected her to move in this...

"...I see you can't handle it," Schwarz sighed, dragging his finger across the smooth surface, she suddenly felt a _lot_ lighter, "There, this is about nine thousand, surely you should be able to handle it now?"

IF grunted, "Y-Yeesh, is this how much you do _every_ time? I wonder how your arm is still intact..."

His lips twitched up, _'How cute,_ "What are you talking about? This is just a warm-up, the _real_ training starts after this... try not to make it last until afternoon, alright?"

The younger Guild Member's shoulders slouched, she now regretted asking him to train her... this was hell... "R-Right..."

"...Actually, I have something to do right now," Schwarz reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and then slapped it unto her collar, "There. Now this'll tell me if you actually did it or not. Don't try to cheat, or else you'll be electrocuted."

"...U-Understood," IF slowly walked around the beach, looking like she was on the moon, trying to get used to the weight until she starts the ***gulp*** _warm-up_... this was completely ridiculous. This should do more damage to the human body than it will do good! Schwarz... then came back with a questionable bubbling white liquid held in a vial from which he forced her to drink. The... potion tasted salty, like... it was made out of sweat...

Then the man left.

"Pft!" Noir tried to restrain her laughter, Plutia was beside her lying on the ground, basking on the warm light of the sun and the shades of the trees. The lilac haired girl purred, this was the perfect place to nap... Noir should shut up, she was disturbing her... she slowly rose up and smiled sleepily. Noir felt a shiver go up her spine, the woman slowly turned back and saw Plutia with a shadow looming over her eyes.

"P-Plutia, wait!" She cried, holding her arms up to defend herself, "...L-Look! An UFO!"

"Where?!" Noir seriously could not believe that worked, still, she took this chance and ran as far away as she possibly could. Plutia turned back and saw Noir was gone, she pouted at her 'ditching' her and sighed. The bright light of signifying the shift to HDD rain down on her, she smiled lustfully as she floated up and followed Noir's tracks with her eyes.

"You shouldn't trick your friends like that Noir," Iris licked her lips, "Now I have to teach you a lesson..."

* * *

The sunlight invaded through her room's blinds and the formerly slumbering mage, swore that one day, she will, put that dammed sun out! And it was completely possible, but she can't do it now... they still need it, it may be an annoyance most of the time, but as a cog is to a machine, it was an important part of life. Didn't stop her from cursing it to the heavens.

"...Go away...!" She drowsily groaned, "...What time is it..."

MAGES. reached out of the bed and looked at the clock she placed on the table, she rose her head and squinted her eyes then widened, "Oh no!"

She was late... to what? The main reason why she even in Castrum in the first place, the Anniversary Festival and she was invited to showcase her skills to the world, the Basilicom and Avenir may have called a Purge on the Eastern District... but as per usual, that wouldn't stop the people from coming. It was just that popular. Mostly to celebrate the heroes coming out from this village... she got slightly out of topic there, but she had to meet their resident S-Ranker the 'Polar Bear' Kamui.

"Just another day..." MAGES. grumbled, "This is just going to be another day..."

Just four days ago, she arrived in Castrum ahead of time to ask for information, she kept herself occupied by doing some chores for the people and taking out some monsters around to increase the chances of the guards spending times with their families and what do you know, they thanked her profusely. Sure they embarrassed her when they did so by asking her out of her inn and bowing. They took up the entire street... the _entire... street_.

She looked at her staff and smiled fondly, closing her eyes she tried to remember the times when she hadn't abandoned Schwarz just because he destroyed the most amazing drink in the world by accident... now that she thought about it, _he_ was the one that gave her that drink in the first place. Thus, he was also the one that got her into that addiction and after that she met the 'Organization' by a flier she found by the microwave she bought in her home when they visited her sister.

"Good morning," Cave, also a person that was asked to showcase her skills, was a young woman with red hair and was wearing a maid uniform that was showing her panties... yeah, came out of her room just in front of her's. She smiled politely in return as the woman nodded, "I believe you are meeting with Kamui today?"

"That is if they don't kick me out," Trust her, she tried meeting the man a few days ago and got a door to the face in return, thus, she didn't go back until this day... later. "You?"

Cave hummed, "I believe the one I am supposed to meet has arrived... time is of essence, pardon me."

With her part said, the red haired maid bowed and left the hotel.

MAGES. looked at the other rooms and knew the ones in there were all also guests asked to demonstrate their skills and while most of them had their reasons for coming, most of them were only here to promote their services as mercenaries, herself included. Lately all monster quests have been done in Lastation and all of her usual clients were all somehow satisfied before she could get to work so she was in a dire state financial wise.

In their era today, money stood on top of everything, other than the CPUs, there was almost nothing much more valuable than money to the masses. She had to object, this claim was ridiculous... or was her view now.

"Ah, miss MAGES," Her eyes snapped to the speaker, it was the inn keeper, Akame was it? Whatever her name was she didn't care, she just sood there with a shadow looming over one of her eyes while the other was covered by her witch hat. If there was anything other than magical resistances and magic from Schwarz it was the ability to intimidate people and object or animal and monsters alike. "I-I'm sorry, miss MAGES..."

The magiciam smiled and tipped her hat, bowing slightly as she exited the in and walked into the busy streets of Castrum, what would you expect? It was a Festival about one of the greatest source of military forces available to all of the nations, plus people wanted to meet the S-Ranker Kamui... hopefully he wasn't like Schwarz, a merciless killer. She yawned and rubbed some sleep out of her eyes, oh why couldn't she have more time?

Nevertheless, she walked on and headed for the town square, might as well see if there's already something up until she had to move, hopefully this'll fully wake her up too. MAGES. relaxed on a bench she found, letting lose a light yawn she smiled, this was such a peaceful day... festival music going on, the smiles of people and kids running around everywhere and worried parent following after them as best they can. Truly, this was the perfect picture of a time peace... now only if she can find Schwarz... then everything would be _just right_.

"Geez, what was that man thinking!" Noire huffed, pouting, "Today's even the festival... not that I want to go with him, then again... he is _my_ slave so my word's basically his law... then again, he never does follow it sometimes..."

The black haired woman continued grumbling as she held onto the excitable blonde kid's hand while carrying Aria, Schwarz was nowhere to be found and she didn't feel like using the mental link just yet. Plus, she needed time to cool down, she was acting composed but she was very worried of what will happen to the Eastern District of her capital... would they have to shut it down? It _was_ where most of their weapon advancements comes from...

Then again, Lastation was more about industry rather than weaponry, so it wasn't really that much of a loss. Add that to the fact that they had Schwarz... no, she had to think of her citizens first, would they even accept him? He didn't really try to hide his identity so he was widely known as a killer, more well known than his moniker as Thanatos.

"Nowa!" Peashy began pulling on her hand, she had a pleading look on her face, "Ice Cweam!"

"Alright, alright..." Noire smiled, walking towards to the ice cream vendor that was playing that famous jingle, Schwarz would've found it annoying but children liked it so who was he to judge, or so she thought he would've thought... wait, why was she thinking what he would've thought?! Geez, that mental link was doing strange things... maybe she should cut back on using it... then she remembered the times she used it back when she still lived in the Basilicom.

* * *

 ** _"Schwarz, come in, where are yo-"_** _Noire then heard a loud moan... she froze... **"...You have five seconds."**_

 _He responded in two and it lasted until four, **"Fighting a masochist, kind of annoying."**_

 _ **"...And the second one?"** She tapped her finger on the table aggressively, Kei walked in and saw her, then shook her head. The trap must've recognized her look, she did always mention that she would stare into nothing and her eyes would dull to show that she was using the link, nothing of the sort happened to Schwarz when they tested it out so why only her? **"I knew I heard a second one... Schwarz, I know you're a grown man, and I know I can't stop those... urges of yours, but don't try to be a man whore, alright? You still have an image to uphold... and redeem."**_

 _Now he sounded annoyed, **"Tsun, I'm not that type of person."**_

 _ **"Yes,"** Noire sighed as she leaned back on her chair, **"I-It's not like I expect you to leave me just because someone managed to seduce you or anything, it just won't do me any good to have my bodyguard sleeping with woman he finds attractive."**_

 ** _"...So basically you then,"_** _Her mind went to a grinding halt, **"What's with the silence?"**_

 _She immediately cut the link, wincing slightly from the feeling of something snapping in her mind, she really needed to get sued to that soon, it was very annoying..._

 _"Lady Noire," Kei bowed in front of her, smirking slightly as she carried several piles of paperwork several times her size easily, "You're blushing?"_

 _Noire took out a mirror and indeed she was, "S-Shut up!" **'Stupid Schwarz!'**_

* * *

 ** _"Schwarz!"_** _Noire impatiently tapped her foot, a frown on her face, she had just finished her work for the day and she had **just** learned that Schwarz, or someone, has slaughtered an entire village close to their borders with Leanbox. She didn't know where he was right now, or where he was, but she... never really got to know him. Maybe that was why he acted so coldly and uncaring with her._

 _...Even if he was just her slave, he was still technically one of the only people she could fully trust, anyone that gave up their lives for her, gained her trust. And besides, what harm would it do to her or to Lastation if she decided to get to know Lastation's greatest killers. Might even get him to change his ways with her womanly wiles._

 _There was the sound of water running, unfortunately for her, she was far too impatient to think of the consequences and lengthened her vision through the link... and... she fainted._

 ** _"...Brought that one to herself,"_** _Schwarz sighed._

* * *

Noire shook her head, they had just arrived in front of the stall and Peashy was scanning the glass in search for her desired flavor. The aged man in front looked amused, then surprised when she turned to her and pointed to the honey flavored one, "Nowa!"

"Alright, two honey flavored and one vanilla flavored ice cream please," The CPU asked the elderly man, who smiled in response, she recognized him as the man in the farm back in the early days of her return... now that she thought about it, that was the time she met Schwarz for the first time as well. She planned to talk to him after her quest, but he was already gone by the time she was done with the cows... she still had the cocks to do.

"Coming right up!" With speed she did not expect from a man his age, he prepared three cones of ice cream in under thirty seconds. "That'll be two hundred Credits!"

She gave Peashy her ice cream and her vanilla and Aria the other honey ice cream, then reached into her pocket to pay for it when suddenly a familiar jacketed arm reached over to the man and paid for her. Noire sighed, well, she was looking for him... saved her the trouble she guess, why does IF look so rugged?

"...?" Schwarz looked at his back and saw IF's shivering and dirty form, then turned back to the curious woman, "Swallowed _way_ too much than she can handle."

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Noire rubbed her brow, sighing as she and Schwarz played with the two kids while IF laid prone on the bench apart from theirs. Schwarz bought himself an ice cream as well... well, it was more like she forced him to buy himself one. It wasn't like she thought he would've been lonely if he was the only one not eating besides the now unconscious female Guild member... really, she didn't.

She slouched, the blonde kid going forward slightly as well, "IF asked you to train her, so you did, and _accidentally_ pushed her too far and she might have a chance of dying now?"

"...Basically, yes." The man nodded, then licked his matching vanilla and his eyes widened, "...This is a lot tastier than I expected..."

Noire sighed, "...We should get her to Compa, she wouldn't like her childhood friend just because she wanted to get stronger."

The two, Schwarz and Aria, nodded in unison as they both licked their ice cream in unison as well... weird, the CPU sighed and stood up, her arm supporting Peashy against her flat stomach while Schwarz placed Aria on his shoulders. She waited until Schwarz finished his call with Compa, telling her to pick IF up, and for her to arrive before they left. Noire glanced at his hair...

"Hey," Schwarz paused with his mouth open, all his teeth were surprisingly sharp, "Why don't we get you a haircut?"

"...That's... unwise," He was very sure that wasn't a good idea, his hair was a weapon too, granted it kind of got in the way sometimes but... he just realized her never got a haircut in his entire two hundred twenty two years of living... but he was taught to use any weapon he has. His hair wasn't excluded from this.

"Why? Other than it looking like a porcupine," Really, it did, "It sort of looks like layered scales... and the end's flared out like its like Compa's hair."

He reached behind his back and frowned, in his hands were strands of the hair near his back, he reached to around his ears, there were black extensions framed his face and reached around his chest and then to his back where it was thick and wide enough to cover his whole body, which was about two times of that of Blanc's chest with lean muscle, his height was 6'2 and his hair reached to his feet.

"Does it?" Recognizing things was something he really didn't excel at, he wasn't bad at it per say, but if someone expected him to realize something when he wasn't in battle, they were going to be disappointed as he was the slowest of his siblings when it comes to understanding things outside of his specialty. Vita always said he was too comfortable in his comfort zone, true he never left it, but that wasn't a bad thing... was it?

"Yeah," Noire nodded, sighing she grabbed hold of his hand as and dragged him to the nearest place where they could get an haircut.

They came out later with an angry barber holding his broken scissors, the CPU sighed. She didn't expect his hair to be so hard yet so soft to touch... looks like she has to take matter to her own hands then, so with the intent of giving him an haircut she brought out her sword and smiled kindly with a light flush to her face. "Schwarz."

"Noire," He took a step back, Peashy was giggling like mad in her arms, "...I'm going to run now."

She smiled, "You best."

And charged like a mad bull.

* * *

"Plutia stop this farce at once!" Noir, now as Black Heart, cried in pain as she endured and parried yet another swing from the mad woman otherwise named as Iris Heart, true she tricked her, but anyone would do the same thing when their friend suddenly looked murderous just from her laughing. The CPU ducked under yet another swing from her friend, "Stop it!"

"My, I thought you of all people would have entertained me more than that..." Iris taunted, licking the blood from her blade her eyes shone as the usually proud Noir cowered beneath her might, she shivered in excitement. "Oh how I _love_ putting the strong where they rightfully belong..."

"W-What?" She shivered, then saw the perfect chance to run.

Iris frowned, that girl, she just ran into a cave which neither of them had knowledge of, she could get herself very hurt so as a good friend she was... she followed her, see? Wasn't that nice of her, now she just needed a collar and a spray to discipline her friend better. Ooh, maybe Schwarz have some, then again maybe not... she should search the house later on her own just to be sure.

"Noir?" She used the name which Neptune gave her, since it wasn't the Noire Neptune knows the Noire that _she_ knows got the name, a great argument came out of that. Speaking of the girl, where was she? She had been moving for quite a while now and still gained no sign of her, "Where are you?"

There she was, and she was standing... in front of a huge double door.

It was colored in royal lavender and had seven circles in the form of a cross intersecting with each other, the number one to seven were in each circle and the sixth and fourth circle were glowing... what was it? "Noir?"

The white haired CPU slowly turned, her eyes blank and face emotionless. "Plu...tia..."

"Yes, I'm here, what's wrong?" This was unnatural... Histy never said anything that can damage a CPU mental psych yet as Noir is now, there might be a strict lecture coming on to the tome fairy. This misinformation might very well cause them their lives... speaking of lives, hers was nearly lost as the girl blurred and Iris barely had _any_ time to move her head out of the way. The violet haired woman gritted her teeth and brought out her sword. "...It seems we're doing this the hard way..."

"Don't... be so... melodramatic," Noir blankly responded as she slouched, her form was sloppy and full of openings... this should be an easy fight. Or so she thought, it seems that the wheels of fate weren't in her favor, as was evident by the unnatural display of speed by Noir, she might not be in the right state of mind so techniques should be- nevermind she still had complete control of her techniques.

" **[Lace Ribbon Dance]** " Noir called, doing the technique Iris let out a mouthful of blood as it hurt more than it should've. "..."

The CPU of Planeptune wiped her mouth, tasting her own blood, "Hm, this might be much harder than what I first anticipate- Gah!"

She looked down, her chest was pierced by the back and she had a sword breaker dagger poking out her breast. Right where her heart was, her grip on her blade loosened and with a clang it met the ground, then behind her and saw slotted amber orbs... then, nothing.

 **"Hmph, the Heart of Iris has been eliminated."** She sees nothing but the voice was loud and clear, like the chime of a bell it rang with the loudness of a gong with the guttural sound of beasts, she heard flesh ripping and something impacting in front of her, Iris forced herself to see and what she gained was... shocking.

The two glowing circle were now spinning, and in front of her... was Noir's severed head with the same blank look on her serene face. She felt a tear go out of her eye and with her final thoughts, she wished with all her might that Schwarz would be able to avenge them... no, Noir was her friend... her responsibility... she will _not_ stand for someone other than her avenging her!

 **"Hm? So you _do_ have the spirit of a Planeptunian,"** The voice sounded amused, **"Very well, I'll entertain you..."**

She growled, "You bastard!"

With the spirit of a lion and the determination of a Honey Badger, Iris Heart charged.

Her fallen sword faded.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the long wait and thanks for reading, hope you continue doing so when more comes out. Feedback is much appreciated.**


	25. Schwarz's Past (2)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or characters not from Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **I only own Schwarz, Aegis Altair and Aria.**

 **AN:If you have anything negative to say then say it in a PM not in a review, please.**

* * *

"Yo! Shaz, what'cha doing here?!" Schwarz sighed, here comes Neptune, why was she even here in the first place? Wait... how was she keeping her pudding from sliding off... he might have to ask her for that later, Noire was under them with enough distance that they wouldn't be as easily heard if she wouldn't focus on sight alone. He turned to the grinning face of the girl and got a question to his head.

"Neptune," He called, "Mind if I ask you something?"

The girl grinned, "Finally! You know I was planning on kicking you around for a bit to make you pay for saying Chian wasn't important, but this got my attention. What'd ya wanna know? My favorites? Caramel Pudding! Oh, wait... are you going to ask me... _that_?! You perv!"

"...I don't know what got into your head but no," He frowned, "Why do you put up with me?"

Neptune blinked, the laughed, "Ah, that. Well, usually we don't associate with assholes like you buuut you're kind Noire's slave right now... so yeah, we can act without fear knowing Noire can just whip you back home! Wherever that home is now that the Eastern District is gone,"

"...I see." His eye twitched, "You do know I don't really act like a slave and her a master, right?"

She nodded enthusiastically, Schwarz sighed. The girl is on a sugar rush, "Really? Whatever then, I beat you once, I'll just have to put you down next time."

Schwarz's eye twitched, not that she reminded him, the Share Energy in his body was gone now. This time for good, so he could fight her with the injury in his chest as his only worries... he opened his mouth to ask her to fight him again but... she began babbling nonsense. He tried to get a word in but she didn't give him a chance, slapping his back repeatedly as she laughed... yeah, he _really_ wanted to punch her right now.

"So yeah, Compa wants to go to the springs saying 'Nep-Nep why don't we invite Schwarz?' I don't think she realizes what she's saying, I mean, you're a guy..."

With that said the lilac haired girl pulled herself up and balanced on the rope, Noire noticed her and her eyes widened, "Neptune! Get down right this instant!"

"I don't wanna!" She even blew a raspberry, "Try and catch me Nowa!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Noire cried, then ran after the girl.

Schwarz blinked, well at least he was free again. Aria tapped his head and opened her palm, she found something, it was... a key? Kind of a really detailed key at that, what was it doing in his hair? Did one of the guys he skewered have one, it would make sense then. Still, how had he not noticed it before... he wonders what other things were hidden in his body.

"Shaz-boy!" Kamui called as he floated over to the roof he was standing on, "What are you doing here?"

He shook his head, he'll figure out that key's purpose later, "Nothing much, just hiding from Noire."

His fellow S-Ranker blinked, "You? Hiding? Is Take's Grandma coming back?"

"...Shut up," He scowled, "Anything you want?"

"Oh, no, I just wanted to inform you that a nap would do you splendidly right now." Kamui tapped at his bandaged chest, "With an injury like that you shouldn't be even outside of bed darling, listen to your doctors Shaz-boy, and smile every now and then."

"...I shouldn't sleep," Sleeping meant vulnerability, that one hour he needed to last three days was doable to determined humans and those that have insomnia but other than missing out on the benefits of sleep, sleeping also meant he would remember his past. He had been doing a decent job at stopping it from coming back to him... but it was always there... looming over his shoulder... waiting...

"Oh but you should! I know! I'll help you," Kamui grinned, the man... looked oddly threatening to his S-Ranker, his hands were encased in freezing air so he responded by lighting up his hand in crimson flames. Using Boreas was out of question here, while it held the form of a flame it has the element of ice, why he suddenly has it was a question to even him. His body should be rejecting it for even being that element.

"S-Stand back Kamui!" He was backed into a corner. "S-Shit!"

The man smiled creepily, "Now... sleep."

Faster than one his size should've moved, he grabbed hold of Schwarz's head and channeled sleeping magic. Thanatos' magic resistances did absolutely nothing to stop it, so there, on top of a random building, he fell to the realms of Morpheus.

* * *

 _"So you're Subject No.03?" Young Schwarz blankly nodded, the woman in front of him was his new master... the new alpha. "You don't seem all that strong to me."_

 _He shook his head, "I only appear young... the reports should have said it, my strength other than being horrible in my early days, I am-"_

 _"Yeah shut up and go kill a village or something, I don't care." Schwarz frowned, just a few minutes in and he didn't already like this woman. "...On second thought, mind telling me about yourself?"_

 _"...I am named Schwarz, strongest points are Strength, both the Defenses and weakest is Magic. Speed is above average... in your words it is Strength is high A-Rank, both the Defenses are mid A-Rank, Magic is low C-Rank and Speed is Mid B-Rank," He replied, the woman hummed and walked up to him, gritting his teeth when she stabbed her sword through his chest, "...Durability... high... Pain Tolerance... higher."_

 _Black Heart, scoffed and took out her sword, she let the kid's body slide off her blade as his face showed mild discomfort. She smiled cruelly ans took out a vial of liquid, on the outside it appeared completely harmless and it seemed like she was just ridding her blade of his blood, she chuckled, "You are a wolf, correct?"_

 _"...I have shown Wolf DNA in my system, why do you ask?" He suddenly felt like he shouldn't have said that. Black Heart brought out a collar and a whip, Schwarz took a step back involuntarily and slid into a stance, if he was going to die then he was going to die fighting... or so he thought, she just attached the collar to his neck and the chain-like designs weren't actually designs, they were seals._

 _"...10000 volts," She called._

 _"GRAHH!" Schwarz fell to his knees, panting as he was electrocuted. He held his words that wanted out, releasing them would only mean more pain... Schwarz looked at the amused woman's eyes and she uttered those words once more, and like before. Enough volts of electricity to kill a normal person coursed through his veins, the blessing he got was that it numbed him so much it didn't really hurt him the second time._

 _"Purple was right, this is fun!" Black Heart laughed, "I wonder if all the others are experiencing the same thing_

 _Schwarz growled, but held his voice, lowering his head before his alpha he looked at her feet. The woman seemed to like that, "...Stand up, let's test how you fare against a CPU, pup."_

 _"...Understood," This was his chance at revenge... or, was his chance, he clenched his hand into a fist and threw a quick jab. Only to find it blocked effortlessly by her, his eyes widened he tried to take a different approach and kicked her side, it was sad for him to say but that too, was blocked. "..."_

 _"Is that all? I thought a fly was landing on me," She sneered, "Come on! Show me the merciless killer that bathe in the blood of his enemies!"_

 _That sounded more morbid that what it really is, it wasn't his fault that they decided on that, he didn't even **like** the metallic taste of blood or the smell of it. True, he gets covered in it more than anyone ever does as this age but that was on the side, and by bathe she meant literal bathe because they wanted to see if he gained something new from it._

 _"...Acknowledged," His eyes glowed and his hair became spikier, now looking like a wall of spikes that had the tips turned both up and down at random spots. Schwarz crouched low, mimicking a wolf getting ready to pounce almost perfectly, and blasted himself off the ground and into the woman's awaiting blade. "Ngg..."_

 _"Seriously, are all you this weak?" Black Heart scoffed, "Then again, you are facing against me, so anything other than's just ridiculous."_

 _"D-Don't call me weak!" Schwarz cursed himself for the slight stutter, he didn't expect the CPUs to be this strong... the population must really hate them. Their power came from the hate of the people... he had read that this wasn't what it used to be, something happened to the properties of this dimension's Share Energy and thus changed the CPU's mentality and the source of their power... and existence._

 _"Why not? I'm just calling you as is," She laughed haughtily, "Now... bow,"_

 _His head slammed into the concrete ground, no matter how much he struggled, it wouldn't budge... this woman was dangerous... looking at her with the corner of his eye he flared his power and got a kick in the face as a reward. His child body flew across the room and through several hundred rooms that had the thickness and density enough to support a bridge in their walls each. Once he stopped flying he puked out blood and gasped for air, his siblings and him were strong but not **this** strong..._

 _"Oh? I fully expected you to die on that... no matter," She sounded impressed, whether by his durability or the amount of blood out of his body, he didn't know. "Stand up."_

 _Her command seemed insane, his legs were shaky and weak while his spine struggled to align itself. His arms were bent beyond what **any** human could ever hope to endure, yet he stood up, the word of his alpha is the equivalent of the word of a CPU to a human. No matter how much he wanted to rebel, he knew that would be suicide..._

 _She pushes up his chin and looked into his eyes, smirking, she then grabbed him by the throat and carried him like one would a bag. His movements were already limited with the loss of his arms, she didn't have to immobilize him with that spot on his neck..._ _it completely sealed his movements if someone was quick enough to apply enough force on it or if he allowed them... either way, not good for him._

 _"How was he my Lady?" The scientist that watched all this from the top of a balcony protected only by a layer of glass asked._

 _Black Heart hummed, "...He's got potential, I'll give you that much, I'll be taking him now."_

 _"Wh-What? W-Wait! Please my Lady!" The scientist ran towards them as fast as he can, but Black Heart got bored and just blasted a hole on the side, then flew out of it. "My Lady!"_

 _"...Why so quiet?" She suddenly asked, "You haven't spoken a word after I kicked you, is something wrong?"_

 _Schwarz silently shook his head, the flame in his eye all but extinguished with his will to live, his life was hers now... and he doesn't have a choice in the matter of what's right or what's wrong. He only hoped her influence wouldn't be strong enough to permanently make itself home in him in the form of a personality, or a split personality. That wasn't something he'll really appreciate... or even like at all._

 _"Speak!" She demanded, growling when he stayed silent, she kicked him until he was on the ground and stepped on his head, "You listen here and you listen well, I am your ALPHA! And you will obey every word that comes out of my mouth, understood?!_

 _"...Understood..." He gritted his teeth, almost vomiting. "What is your order?"_

 _She huffed, "Go out, familiarize yourself with the surroundings, make sure to kill several people on the way. We need to put in a good reputation for you."_

 _Good in her eyes that is, which was basically having killed a random innocent bystander or having killed an kid for absolutely no good reason... was that evil? Well she needed to be in order to live on. Which brought an idea to her, "Wait a moment, don't move."_

 _"Kei!" She called, tapping her foot impatiently as a young woman/man walked into the room and glared at the both of them, "Get me that collar, the one that transfer the hate he gets into me."_

 _"Understood," The trap bowed and stared at him a moment longer before moving away, later coming back with a black collar in her hands and a chain in her other. She handed them to Black Heart and the woman dismissed her, "Have a good day."_

 _"Yeah, yeah," She grinned, removing the collar she put on him back at the lab and putting on the black collar and attaching the chain on one of the curved spikes. The CPU grinned when he still gets electrocuted by her order, "Disappear,"_

 _The chain vanished, gone as if it was never there, Schwarz frowned. When he moved his hand through where it used to be he felt nothing, not even the least bit of distortion in the space, his senses didn't pick anything strange, nor did his nose or his eyes. While he tried figuring out where the chain went Black Heart observed his actions and his behavior with a keen eye._

 _Curious... that was his most prominent trait._

 _It was understandable, ever since he was awoken, the only thing he has learned was killing and experiments. She wondered if there had been any mutations that have taken place, it might appear later of course, it always does... on the other hand he had only shared interactions with his sibling through a cage and even then they barely spoke to each other. Or so the scientists said to her._

 _"Hmmm..." Schwarz's brows furrowed, why was his attention so taken in on this? He wasn't a cat dammit, "Alpha..."_

 _Black Heart chuckled, "Call me Black Heart, what is it?"_

 _"...What are you holding?" He pointed to the... rather plain looking long sword, kind of a rarity from what he remembers..._

 _"Ah, it's a longsword, do you know how to use it?" Schwarz nodded, remembering the motions those people that came in with swords and him copying them, surprisingly he cut through their numbers slower than he should have with a weapon, he blamed it on the fact that he was clueless on how to use it. As of now though, he had a rough idea so it should be doable for him. "Then this is now yours, remember to stab someone in the dick later with it, make sure to do it in front of the people they care about."_

 _In his excitement in actually getting something, even if it is a weapon, he didn't hear the later part of her sentence. So he just nodded and went outside to familiarize himself and to make a good name._

 _Black Heart sighed, looking at the mountain of paperwork, she swore that her people was getting back at her with them, sighing once more she went behind the desk and went to work... hopefully she only had to do a little polishing if Schwarz succeeded in making a 'good' reputation for himself, the only person she had seen kill that effectively and quickly was Yellow Heart of Planeptune. Behind the doors, Kei chuckled._

* * *

"Hello~ Castrum!" Hermes laughed, breathing in the air in which he was born, really, two years away from here and yet hardly anything even changed! The school was still standing proudly as the tallest building in the whole village, second only to the Elder's home, still a giant orange pumpkin he sees. Maybe old Pryo Jack still lived there, who knows? He certainly didn't, "Hermes is back in town!"

"Calm: This is not the time to be announcing ourselves; Exasperate: Are you always this insufferable?" The young woman with ivory hair and paladin armor frowned, her head piece was like a crown by the way, "Insist: Come on, let's go. We don't have all day."

"Yeah, we still have until the day after tomorrow!" Hermes laughed, "Come on Labrys, have fun every now and then!"

Labrys frowned, "Denial: We are ordered to find the Linnea Borealis, 'fun' is not something we have time to spend!"

"Yeah but, come on, what are the odds of us finding them? Last I know the population in Castrum is around a hundred thousand, not including the branches in the other nations. Heck we might've even come to the wrong Castrum!" Hermes laughed, "Or not,"

"Annoyance: Shut your trap! We have company..." Labrys looked around them, only two? She was insulted... then again, they weren't widely known just yet so she could bear with this for a while. "Demand: Reveal yourself!"

Two armed men, one with a giant axe and the other with a staff, the man with an axe walked forwards, wobbling slightly for some reason. "Who are you?"

"Yo! The names' Hermes and this here is Labrys, say hi Labrys!" Hermes took her hand and waved it like on would a baby, "Ow!"

Labrys sighed, "Annoyance: Do not touch me, less you want another broken hand."

"Yeah, yeah," He shrugged, "How about you two?"

They looked at each other, then nodded. The one with an axe started, "I am Lauren and this is Trent, what brings you folks here?"

"...We're here for the festival," The sole woman quirked a brow at Hermes' choice of lies, "Mind showing us to the inn? I would do it myself but I haven't been here in two years so I'm not really too sure that nothing changed."

Lauren leaned closer to Trent, "Dude, this is a bad idea..."

Trent leaned closer to Lauren, "Yeah, but I don't really care... I need to find Noire!"

The axe wielder sighed, ever since they recovered he's been spouting 'find Noire' this 'find Noire' that, at first it was funny now after several hours of non-stop 'find Noire' it was just annoying. More so when they were assigned the duty of introducing visitors from other nations to their home, might as well go along with him for now. For the sake of keeping him out of trouble or to get rid of boredom or not encounter his teacher of a sister.

The woman was like Armageddon when teaching...

"Fine," He turned to the duo, sighing slightly when the man was jumping all over the place only kept in place by the woman's strange weapon... also an axe. "Mind if you let us show you around?" If it's not too much to ask."

"..." The woman turned to Hermes, who turned to where she was looking, before looking at her, sighing she decided to answer after all, "Appreciation: It is unwise to travel in an unfamiliar land, a guide better than Hermes, is very much appreciated and needed."

Lauren smiled, "Then follow me to an inn, it's not that far from here and it's one of the best ones in the village."

Trent merely nodded, his eyes snapped to the side when he saw a flash of black, thinking it was his Noire he immediately ran off to follow it. Lauren saw this at the last second and was just split second too late in stopping him, "Hey, Trent! Come back here!"

"...Sympathy: I feel your pain," She glanced at the overexcited Hermes, seriously, wasn't he born from here?

* * *

 _What a strange sight he should've been, a little kid barely reaching a person's waist, holding a sword three times his size. Schwarz felt uncomfortable with all the stares he was getting, ducking his head a bit he clutched his sword between his arms. Frowning slightly as he struggled to move in the crowd, it seems like today was a busy day in the capital of Lastation, well that was good for him too, more chances to 'make a good reputation' for himself. Who should he help first?_

 _His answer was given to him in the form of an young woman struggling to lift several bags by herself, so he acted quick and stood at her side, "Miss, can I help you?"_

 _She looked at him, then smiled, "My, it has been such a long time since someone offered something like that, here dear,"_

 _The woman handed him one bag, he frowned when he realized he was being underestimated... no, showing off wasn't going to bring him good attention. So Schwarz just smiled... strange... and walked beside her, his sword hanging off his back. The woman eyed it, wondering why someone as young as him was doing with something as dangerous as a blade..._

 _"Boy," She addressed, "Who gave you that sword?"_

 _Schwarz smile dimmed slightly, "Its... a gift."_

 _"Ah," Seeing that he wasn't comfortable with the subject, she backed off, "Where are you're parents?"_

 _The kid froze, his mind going at speeds far faster than any human brain can, parents... that was a word he wasn't really all that familiar with. Brothers and Sisters were the only thing that mattered back at the lab, and that was only because it united the companies that kept them and made them share ideas while he and his supposed siblings were bonding..._

 _There were some things that no man or woman should ever know, and he knew it all..._

 _Back to the parents, he still wondered if he even had one, the scientist never answered his questions unless it was related to their experiment or it was something that could improve their combat capabilities. With Black Heart taking him in... no, it wasn't a good idea to say that his parent was Black Heart, the smell of hate and death was so strong that it was more prominent than the smell of food... it was... nauseating._

 _When he was in battle, his mind focuses on one thing and one thing only, to survive._

 _So the smell of death and blood never really bothered him until after._

 _"I... don't have one." He made sure to say that with sadness, if not to trick her then to build a persona in case someone heard him. The woman gasped, turning quickly to apologize, he only shook his head and smiled, silently saying he 'forgives' her. She frowned, but nodded and looked in front, though she did glance at him every now and then._

 _He silently released a sigh, good, she believed him. Lying was never really his strong suit, whether it was when he got himself in trouble or it was because he barely interacted with anyone unless it was to fight against them to the death. Either way, he was just glad that he didn't get caught. It would've been a pain to be doubted by the first person he tried to help._

 _"We're here," She announced._

 _The house wasn't anything special, just your regular western style house. He nodded and followed her as she came in, walking immediately to the kitchen he laid down the bags and he surprised to see that it was... black turtle beans, adzuki beans, soya beans, kidney beans and- who the heck even needs this many beans?! Why was it so heavy too?!_

 _"Thanks for the help boy," He just realized he never gave her his name, "A little late but can I ask who you are?"_

 _His lips thinned, silent for a moment before he nodded and spoke, "Schwarz."_

 _"Schwarz... Schwarz..." She repeated several times, then smiled, "I'm Lyra... Lyra Vega... want some tea?"_

* * *

 _Several hours has passed and so far... he had made good progress... somehow, was the fact that he saved an old lady from a out of control car that much of a good deed? Anyway, currently he was lifting some boxes that bought enough attention to him for some reason... really, maybe showing his strength to these people was a bad idea._

 _"Thanks kid," An man in his thirties smiled, taking two boxes in his arms and then moving to the truck behind him. Another did the same and soon after he was left carrying just one box, the truck left so he got the chance to sit down and relax a bit, so far so good, no screw ups yet and nothing bad in sight. Was the source of a CPU's power really hate? He was having fun... for once._

 _"Schwarz!" Lyra? What was she doing here? Her house was literally in the other direction, was she out on an errand, it would've made sense. The people were either working or... working. Seriously, there were no people resting. Even the homeless guys were working, in what you may ask, they were working with cleaning the streets._

 _He turned and saw that she was carrying several bags again, this time he got a peek into them and it was a lyre, was she in a band or something? "Lyra, what're you doing here?"_

 _"Well, I was just about to head off to visit my brother and I saw you," Alright, he'll rephrase his question._

 _"Why did you call me?" Her eyes widened, then giggled._

 _She opened an cobalt eye and smirked, "No reason, I just wanted to greet a friend."_

 _"...Friend?" What's that? Something you eat? "What's that?"_

 _Lyra gasped, "You... don't know what a friend is?! How horrible!"_

 _Was it really?_

 _Was it really horrible that he didn't know what a friend is?_

 _Well his retort was that he was four._

 _It seems that Lyra sees it that way, thus... the beginning of a hour long lecture on the importance of friendship and yet another hour of its benefits... he listened of course. What piqued his interest the most was the knowledge of them... accepting you for who you are, being there for you when you need it and... his attention was brought elsewhere after that so he didn't hear anything else._

 _She noticed this and pouted, pinching his cheek with him responding with what a human his age would've responded, "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"_

 _"That's what you get for not listening to me!" Lyra pouted, annoyed that he even did that, and here she thought he was such a nice kid... a nice kid that is in dire need of an haircut and clothes, but a nice kid nonetheless. "Now I'll start again, now you better listen this time, understand?"_

 _Schwarz rubbed his cheek in confusion, why was he hurt? This woman didn't look like a fighter, she looked more like those mages that the scientist liked to drop on him... after they restricted his strength and tied him up so he couldn't move, thus was why he got such a strong defense in magic. Though that paled in comparison to the things they do to him physically, which was also why he was durable._

 _"They'll live their lives alongside your- hey, are you listening?!" Crap, in his thoughts he must've looked like he wasn't paying attention... technically he wasn't but still._

 _"Something about they'll live their lives alongside yours?" He tried, like hell he'll sit though her lecture again._

 _She smiled, "You **were** listening, good."_

 _Yeah, he really should've kept his mouth shut for the moment and just endure. This might take a while and he had to go back in... three or so hours, but he had already built his reputation... not enough to be heard by the CPU right now though but it was getting there. Oh, but there was that one request that Black Heart asked him, something about stabbing something in the dick? His answer to why he hadn't done it was, 'What's a dick?'_

 _"Of course," Schwarz nodded, "By the way I have to go now, it was nice seeing you again."_

 _Lyra looked surprised, "Of course, you have people to help right?"_

 _"R-Right," No, he was going to find out what this 'dick' was and stab it._

* * *

"So this is the best inn you got? I was kinda expecting something more... I dunno, extravagant?" Hermes scratched his chin, Lauren's eye twitched as the man asked yet _another_ question. "So why'dya bring us here?"

"Like you asked, I showed you the inn," Took longer than Lauren expected, but that was mostly Trent and this guy's fault. Seriously, his friend runs off God's knows where just because he thought he saw something that resembled Noire, or something that would've helped him in courting her, and then there was this guy. One could not count how many times he had to apologize, worse things yet he didn't even know what he has to apologize _for_!

"Cool, hey, Labrys can you go with him I wanna go see the sights bye!" Hermes quickly said before he practically vanished, Lauren blinked as the man's surprising display of speed. Rubbing his eyes to check if this wasn't an illusion... ow, his pride hurt. On the other hand, the blank eyed Labrys actually showed emotion... though he wondered if anger was really the emotion he wanted to see.

"Fury: That man I swear!" Labrys roared, "Annoyance: Where do I check in? I have a man to hunt."

Lauren pointed to the counter, oh hey Akame was on duty, "Akame!"

She looked up from the counter, "Oh, Lauren, what's up?"

"Nothing much, just showing these visitors 'round town." He gestured to the smaller ivory haired woman, she appeared calm but her previous display just moments ago showed him that... she was angry. Hunter-in-training he might be, but rank doesn't matter to angry women. Trust him, he saw several men with significant ranking and power fall just from Akame's kicks when she's angry.

Woman wasn't even a fighter.

"Ah, I see," What with that look? "Then is it a room for the two of you?"

Ah, "No, it's a room for her and someone else,"

...Get that pitying look off your face, "How sad... that's two hundred Credits,"

Labrys reached into her breastplate and pulled out a... rather cute looking wallet shaped like a white bunny, pulling out the necessary bills she placed it on the counter and looked at him. Laughing nervously, he took the keys that Akame gave him and went up the stairs. Room 69... how funny Akame he was just _d_ _ying_ from laughter. It seems the joke wasn't caught by the ivory haired woman.

"This is your room, here's the key don't lose it." The woman nodded.

"Gratitude: Much thanks. Request: Can you help me find Hermes? I don't want to be lost." She asked.

Lauren nodded, "Sure, I was planning on going out to look for him too."

* * *

 _"So this is a library," Schwarz muttered, looking at the tall building that was supposed to house more knowledge than most people would probably need in their lives, a place of information... and it was being used as a base for some underground legion with the sole intention of freeing themselves from their CPU. It wouldn't be that hard to leave and make their own city by themselves, though the threat of monsters were going to be high, it was still probably going to be a better place than this._

 _The people from what he saw were nice, they suffered yes, but they also grew from those suffering._

 _They became better people, being there for each other whenever they needed someone, thus criminal acts were rare._

 _...Or so it appeared at the surface, he saw it... the face behind the mask. They, almost all of them, were plotting something. Whether it was against someone in their group, city, country or against Black Heart, it didn't matter. They were hiding this with a mask that showed willingness to help and kindness, that dead body in an alley was just proof of this._

 _The homeless hidden far within the alleys, far enough that no one should be able to see them. The children that looked happy and energetic, forcing their bodies far beyond their starved selves could handle, were the most common. Their hate and bloodthirst were well hidden, not even Black heart could see it. Him though, he could smell it... the only thing he could compare the smell to was rotting dead bodies that have been left alone for months, and then multiply that smell times 1000._

 _On an unrelated note, Schwarz sometimes wonders whether the training (beating) he gets with Black here were lesser or greater than the training (experiments) he suffered through back at the lab... well at least he gets to eat three time every two days rather than the bare minimum of one time per week. Add that to the fact that he could sleep on a pile of hay rather than a pile of dead bodies was enough to make him think of pledging his unflinching loyalty as an individual, rather than his pack loyalty to her._

 _It has been a few days and his reputation has been great, Black Heart still hadn't heard of him and hadn't questioned him, nor did he talk to her... really, the only time he sees her was when they eat and when she gives him somethings to do. Like killing some monsters, clearing a route, and dealing with outsiders. Not that too big of a deal or challenge._

 _Currently he was in a mission to get into this place covertly and gather information, then report it to his Alpha. Progress so far was great, no one has spotted him or doubted him yet. To them he was just probably a random kid with tattered clothes wanting to read a book or get some education. Which was a great cover or so Black Heart said._

 _His plan was to knock on the door and act like what he just said, a kid wanting education, when he gains their trust he'll slowly ask questions that'll give him answers, vague answers but answers nonetheless. He could just figure out what they meant with Black Heart later._

 _"Hello?" Schwarz knocked on the door, making sure to contain his strength so that he doesn't accidentally blow it out of its hinges._

 _How surprised was Schwarz to see a tall bulky man with curly brown hair come out, how surprised was he to see a small kid knocking on their doors. This only lasted for a second before he smiled kindly, "What can I do for you?"_

 _"A-Ah, Uh-Uhm, c-can you... teach me how to... read?" ..Alright, that was a grand failure, but he barely knew how to lie! Much less act. The man looked at him suspiciously before he opened the door and motioned for him to come in. "T-Thanks!"_

 _"Your welcome, now follow me. I'm Tzu by the way," Tzu... that means teacher in one of the eastern language right? Black Heart taught him that... he didn't get a wink of sleep that night... then again, he was used to not getting sleep so that wasn't really anything to take pity in. Tzu led them towards a table where a young girl about his age with lilac hair was also seated._

 _The girl looked up and smiled brightly when she saw Tzu, was she his daughter? Then she saw him, her smile became confused. "Papa," Alright she's his daughter, "Who dat?"_

 _"Honey, you can talk properly now," The girl sheepishly rubbed her head, poking a tongue out cutely and all that, "Now introduce yourself to... who are you again?"_

 _"Schwarz," He bowed, "Its... nice to meet you."_

 _"I'm Nepgear!" She chirped, "We're from Planeptune on a visit!"_

 _"...Planeptune?" Shit, they weren't the ones he was looking for... but leaving them now was going to raise suspicion, "Papa! What's this?!"_

 _Tzu leaned closer, "Oh, that's a Reality Marble, its like making a whole new world for yourself, only smaller. You can't have one at your age, or ever since it was banned by the Four CPUs."_

 _"The four CPUs? Who dat?" Tzu's eye twitched, "Kidding, kidding."_

 _"The four CPUs, Black Heart," They looked surprised as he started mumbling, "Green Heart, White Heart and... Purple Heart. Rulers of Gamindutri, the Hearts of Sol and Selene, Keys of the Ancient Hieroglyph..."_

 _"Whoa, are you sure you don't know how to read?" Tzu asked, eyes wide in amazement at his words... crap. "How old are you?"_

 _Coughing to regain control he looked to the side with a light blush of embarrassment, "A-About four."_

 _"Hey, that's the same as me!" The girl shouted, before she was shushed by her father, "Sorry,"_

 _Her father sighed, "Come, sit beside Nepgear, the lesson's about to start."_

 _Maybe he should've picked a different lie... christ that was boring and embarrassing, well at least now he could read... wait... what was this letter? It looked like... the best he could say to describe it was ae 'funny looking.' His brows furrowed as his eyes scanned the texts, Tzu was surprised to see someone so young pick up reading so quickly._

 _Nepgear tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey..."_

 _No response, she tapped him again._

 _Then there was this symbol..._

 _No response, she tapped him again._

 _Then there was this rune..._

 _No response, she slapped him._

 _Then there was this- oh wait, that was just the alphabet._

 _No response, she pouted._

 _Tzu chuckled as his daughter tried to get the kid's attention, good luck on that, he was so engrossed into the book that even when a thick book falling on his head didn't even faze him. If something as simple as a book meant to help a kid learn how to read got his attention **this** much, then what about a book teaching magic? Maybe they got a future mage in their hands right now._

 _"HEY!" Scream like a banshee why don't ya, Schwarz winced as he held his ear, "Oh, you finally listened!"_

 _"What?" Might've sounded a bit guttural, but that somehow did absolutely nothing to her, "Nepgear?"_

 _Crap, she was sobbing, oh by absolutely nothing he meant absolutely nothing positive to her, "C-Crap, c-come on you know I didn't mean it that way!"_

 _..."Really?" Stop sobbing... please!_

 _"Ah ah, you made her cry, mind keeping her company while I get her something to calm her down?" Man didn't even give him a chance to reply, he just... up and left. Tzu left him with his crying daughter while he didn't know a thing abut calming kids down. Still... even though he unintentionally made her cry, he should at least try to calm her down._

 _"N-Nepgear look!" Through her tears she spotted something..._

 _"I-I'm so sorry..." Crap, he was **so** sure that the book with a pic of a giant mech was going to calm her down, "C-Can you __please... get that for me?"_

 _"Will you stop crying?!" Nepgear nodded, "Wait right there I'll get it for you in... five seconds!"_

 _One, he left the seat and readied himself to dash as it was a few shelves away, how she managed to see it a well was beyond him but he'd rather use the time it'll take him to think to run._

 _Two, passed two shelves, three more._

 _Three, where is it... where is it... there!_

 _Four, turning around he dashed towards Nepgear._

 _Five, placing the book in front of her with grace and elegance one benefiting of a demonic butler he collapsed on the table._

 _...Why did that tire him out so much?_

 _"Oooh~!" At least she's not crying anymore... though, he feared that he just helped with the birth of a rather... interesting addict. "Hey, what's this?!"_

 _"Uh..." He won't lie, robots weren't his specialty, too much oil for his tastes. "I think that's the... what was it called again, the Schwergewehr, it's a weapon."_

 _"It sounds like you!" Well, that mouthful of a weapon and his name, Schwarz, **are** kind of similar but... or he thinks at least. He wasn't really all that familiar with weapons. "...Schwarz?"_

 _What's with the sudden change of tone? "What is it?"_

 _"Are... are we friends?" ...Damn, now he remembered that he hadn't visited Lyra today. Her grave must be so lonely now._

 _Leaning back at the seat he looked at the glassed ceiling, "...Yes."_

 _The girl smiled brightly, then her eye caught something, "Oooh! What's this?!"_

 _"That's the Core, its the most vital part of a machine," Nepgear's face scrunched up in thought, "...Do you even know what vital means?"_

 _"O-Of course! I-it, uh, it means... its super unimportant, right?!" The complete opposite Nepgear. Oh, here comes your dad... with several scary looking men with rifles pointed at his scalp... they were not friendly. "Papa?"_

 _"N-Nepgear, honey, run away with Schwarz. Papa can deal with them, gah!" He had two choices, take Nepgear's hand and run or take these people's head and run off with them. Either way, it would paint a **huge** mark on his back... where were those legion members? They would be **really** handy right about now... alright fuck you too Plot Convinience. Schwarz took the girl's hand he turned and ran._

 _Realizing he was too fast for her, he stopped for a moment and carried her piggyback- style._

 _"S-Schwarz! Wait, Papa's!"_

 ** _Bang!_**

 _"Gone..." He gritted his teeth, "You're papa's gone..."_

 _"No..." Schwarz glanced at her, the lilac haired girl's eye were blank. The flames and will to live extinguished, "Papa's strong... he won't die..."_

 _Strong as you say he might be, he saw those gloves... they bore the symbol of Lastation's forces. If he remembers right then they were under the direct control of Black Heart and they will tell her anything they see, meaning they'll see him acting like he's not a merciless killer like he is in battle and like she wanted him to him to be._

 _ **Bang! Bang!**_

 _Nepgear began hitting him on the back, "Go back! Go back! Go back!"_

 _"I can't!" You'd die Nepgear, and he wasn't too keen on letting a girl die but... why does this girl smell like Black Heart? No... it was more like another CPU and... one of them? Some sort of strange mix between between... what smells like Arseid and his DNA and probably the CPU of Purple. Glancing at their path his eyes widened at the sight of two men and one woman with two rifles and shotgun respectively, Nepgear saw them as well and buried her face in his back._

 _"Hand her over," The woman, he'll call her 3 if they don't give out their names, "Or else..."_

 _Letting the girl down he turned to the woman, "How cliche... and how stupid..."_

 _3 quirked a brow, "How is this cliche and stupid?"_

 _...Well, there goes his cover, "Because... you don't stand a chance."_

 _Faster than the untrained human eye can see he dashed behind them, quickly snapping the man's neck and kicking the other one away he turned and face the barrel of the saw off shotgun. 3 smirked and pulled the trigger, fully expecting to see blood splatter against the wall. Schwarz sighed, already predicting what her thoughts were and was kind of amused, true there would be blood splattered against the wall but it wouldn't be his._

 _It would be the man, whose neck he had just snapped, used as a human shield. Hopefully Nepgear didn't see that, throwing the now headless body away he went for her shins. His lips twitched up as he faced the woman face-to-face and used his other leg to kick up her head, surprisingly it stayed intact... she must've went along the force._

 _Hearing bullets being loaded he began moving erratically, the man who he kicked away tsked, his target was moving way too much and too quickly to score a proper shot or even and one. Jumping side to side was easy, but moving in circles around his comrade in a clockwise and randomly counter-clockwise manner was too much for him._

 _"What are you doing?! Shoot him!" The woman shouted, "You didn't see me hesitate in blasting a kid's head off! Even if you miss I'll only be hit in the legs now shoot!"_

 _"...Roger,"_

 _First shot, miss..._

 _Second shot, hit... Target standing._

 _Third shot, hit... Target standing, shown no sign of damage._

 _Fourth shot, miss..._

 _Fifth, Sixth, Seventh, Eight, Ninth... miss._

 _"Tsk," So he only managed to score five shots in twenty bullets... such a waste, looking over at his comrade he saw her kneeling with the shots that missed in her legs. She wouldn't die, their Captain would make sure of that. The kid on the other hand, was standing with his left arm having three holes on his left and two on his right, it was surprising since the holes were wide enough that you could see through them._

 _"Schwarz!" Nepgear cried. "H-Hold on, I'll help you!"  
_

 _Schwarz looked at his arms, "Hm, that was more disappointing than I thought."_

 _Suddenly a black magic circle appeared by his ear, **"Schwarz."**_

 _"Alp-" **"Black Heart"** "Black Heart, what do you want?"_

 ** _"Oh? Is that the way you talk to your Master,_** _**S** **chwarz** **?"** Nepgear looked confused as she looked around them to see where the voice was coming from, **"Anyway, how's the situation?"**_

 _"I'm facing three people, one of which I have killed, one is kneeling on the ground due to her ally being a bad shot, and said ally's blood is all over the wall," Said ally blinked and looked around him before his eyes widened as there was a giant ass hammer flying at him, Nepgear was forced to look to the side as the man's head was crushed and his body fell. "So yeah, the job's a complete failure."_

 ** _"...If you are not here in two hours, you will have your memories of the reason you failed erased and forever gone, never to return, I can't have my slave think he failed a mission after all. I need him to have complete confidence that he'll succeed... no matter what."_** _Black Heart demanded and destroyed the circle in a shower of black flames... on the other hand, the woman was now a burni- smoking pile of flesh on the floor. Schwarz quickly picked up Nepgear before she could see the dead bodies... more than she had already, and made his way towards Planeptune._

 _Should take him half an hour, good thing they were already at the borders._

 _"W-Wait! Papa's sti-" Nepgear shut herself up as she saw the holes in his arms, her white dress was slowly being stained blood red. "S-Schwarz stop!"_

 _"No can do," They were close, "I'm going to drop you near a Resistance Base, try to live till I see you again, alright?"_

 _Didn't know why the hell he said that but it kind of worked(?) For one she wasn't crying as hard so her, small blessings, now the only thing crying was his body for carrying something with his barely intact arms. Schwarz had no doubts that he would forget her in a few days, weeks if she was lucky, she didn't really have that large of an effect to be considered important after all._

 _The girl has been strangely quiet, it has been ten minutes and they were about to pass the borders separating Lastation and Planeptune and not a word has been said from her. She wasn't sleeping, her breathes were far too erratic, she was dead as he could still feel her body warmth... why does it feel so cold all of a sudden? Schwarz looked down and saw ice magic starting to cast, it was a lock-on magic so no matter what he does it would hit._

 _Might as well melt it then._

 _... No, that was a bad idea, he had Nepgear on his back. Raising his body temperature hot enough to melt ice before it could form was going to kill her, if not melt away her skin, putting her in eternal pain. This was bad... this was very bad... still... he had no choice. He still had about three seconds until he was frozen, so he had to find a steam to place Nepgear in._

 _They weren't after him._

 _They were after her._

* * *

 **"K-Sha..."** Huh? Where was she? **"K-Sha..."**

She struggled to open an eye, so she settled for sound, "W-Where are you?! W-Where am I?!"

 **"K-Sha... you have awoken..."** K-Sha frowned, her arm felt like there was something going up an down along its length and her legs were encased in something that felt like sand. After a few minutes of silence and waiting for the voice to speak more she finally managed to open an eye, which widened like plated immediately.

"W-Where am I?!" Tomb, mummies and trap all over. The ceiling had strange marking on them while the walls held the same, in the center was a tomb that stuck out not by its small size nor by the seemingly over designed coffin, it was its color. Black and Purple. That made it stand out. Either that or the ridiculously large amount of books scattered around it.

 **"K-Sha... Gold of Lastation."** O-Oh, was that a compliment? She's very sorry but she's only supposed to give out lunch boxes to Schwarz... speaking of Schwarz, where was he? Usually he's around her side whenever she gets herself into trouble...

"Oh, the last one's awoken." A feminine voice, she couldn't see much as the only thing visible was a blue beret but she sounds kind, "So? Are you, mysterious voice, going to finally tell us what the hell's going on?"

 **"C-Sha... Gold of Lowee." _'...Appearance is unfitting for landmass,'_** The voice said, **"...Have you no words to say? B-Sha, Gold of Planeptune. S-Sha, Gold of Leanbox?"**

Another female voice, "What _words_ should I say? There is literally nothing I could say about this situation."

Yet another, only this one was younger, "Yeah! That's gonna cost ya missy!"

 **"...I would prefer the name, Istoria."** The now named Istoria muttered in annoyance, **"...Oh, you were not supposed to know that yet... please remove that from your memoire this instant."**

"...Too late for that," The third female voice muttered, "So? What did you bring us here for. I was kind of busy making a film I'll have you know."

 **"Do not worry,"** She chuckled, **"...Besides, your film would've been a echec,"**

"A what?" The fourth voice asked.

 **"A failure,"** Istoria answered, chuckling slightly as she heard something snap. **"Do you have something to say _now_ Gold of Leanbox?"**

"You never know until you try," The third voice answered, "...Mind answering my question?"

Istoria sighed, **"Very well, I have brought you here for one reason and one reason only..."**

Blue beret asked, "And that is?"

 **"...To be honest, I have oublie the reason since Gold of Lastation took so long to wake up,"** S-Sorry...

Probably better if she voiced that, "I-I'm sorry..."

Beret sighed, "Alright then, while you try to remember why you brought us here, mind answering _how_ you brought us here?"

 **"I took control of some people, ordered some jaegers to bring you to a place which name shall not be mentioned and then toss you into a dimensional rift in which you have spent several weeks sleeping in."**

* * *

 **AN: Very busy week so sorry for the longer than usual wait, thanks for reading and hope you continue doing so when more comes out. Feedback is much appreciated.**

 **I would like to remind everyone that this is my first story (not my only story) and thus will probably make mistakes like OOC characters. Please forgive me if I don't live up to your expectations, I'm trying as hard as I can.**

 **-Schwarz is downright evil... kind of what I planned, so yay(?)**

 **-Also, Evil vs Evil loosely translates to Conflict solves Conflicts which also loosely translates to Wars... or that's how I see it.**

 **-This is fanfiction, so anything could happen.**


	26. The Strongest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hyperdimension Neptunia or characters not from Hyperdimension Neptunia**

 **I only own Schwarz, Altair, Aegis and Aria.**

 **Reminder: This is Fanfiction. Anything could happen.**

* * *

 **"Hmm... so that was the Heart of Iris she told us about,"** He mumbled as he poked the prone body of the petite girl, looks could be deceiving, that woman that he's working with was one of the most prime example. Arfoire, just what were you planning... oh well, not like he had any say in this, he's only the guardian of this gate. Two had fallen and five left, they still had a long way ahead of them. **"Hmph, how disappointing."**

"Hey," Speak of the devil and she shall come, the lilac haired old woman frowned as she limped into the cave. "So Plutia and Noire has fallen, the twins are the next target, right?"

 **"Yes, Labrys and Hermes are on the hunt and they're in Castrum in search of them now,"** He bowed, **"I assure you that they will succeed, only one of the S-Rankers can match them and with the two of them, I'm sure only the top five can fight them on even grounds, and I have made proper arrangements for the one known as Schwarz to be lead outside."**

He chuckled, **"He will not make it in time... or, if he even wants to. After all, the one I sent is the one he has been looking for..."**

"Silence," Arfoire demanded, she frowned and tapped her fellow with lilac hair and the black haired woman, they were cold and bloody. "You went too far with Noire,"

 **"Are you sure about that?"** He chuckled, silver eyes glowed, **"Well, I suppose I can't do _that_ with her right now... oh, you know what I meant you perverted old hag."**

Twitch, "Call me that again and nothing in the time and dimensional plane will be able to save you from my wrath," She sighed, limping towards one of the walls and tapped a certain spot several times, waiting for a couple of minutes she walked forward, instead of her head impacting with the wall as per usual she just phased through it.

Behind the wall was a rather spacious white room, it had all of the necessities needed to live comfortably and a single picture frame in the middle of the room. Arfoire frowned, just a bit more...only just a bit more and she'll have her wish. Not like that wasn't assured from the start... she hated waiting dammit.

 **"Are you remembering the past?"** Her head snapped, growling like a wolf protecting its cub, **"Whoa, hostile. Anyway, don't worry, the ones you made are going to unseal Histoire... just pray that she doesn't tell who you are."**

She scoffed, "She wouldn't do that... as much as I hate to admit, everything has been going according to plan, Thanatos may be going to be a thorn in our sides. Especially with his strength, still. This is the perfect time to strike, he's weakened and I have all the powers of the CPUs."

 **"Not all of them,"** He said, **"Are you sure that you shouldn't copy the other dimension CPUs?"**

Arfoire shook her head, "No, copying them is going to be problematic, just kill them and our plan will be set into motion."

 **"...I don't know what you're thinking in that four thousand year old brain of yours,"** Twitch, **"But, you haven't disappointed me yet, hmmm I think Iris' body can still be useful."**

"...Get out of here," She growled, the voice chuckled followed by deafening silence. Arfoire stared at the ground, hands clenched and teeth gritted. "Dammit!"

She punched the wall, breathing heavily she dragged herself in front of the mirror. She stared at her reflection for a while, and sighed. Great, her make-up almost failed her. Reaching over to the make-up removal kit she went to work with taking off the make-up that made her look like a woman with a gothic look, she could not use a word to describe how... thankful she was for being taught how to use that one thing.

It made her look like an old woman, yes.

Her body has matured over the years... strange. It didn't mature at all back when times were better.

"These eyes are annoying," It reminded her of her friend, rest her soul, "Hm, crap, they look like they're close to breaking, good thing its enchanted..."

Carefully, she reached up to her eyes, not having to see as she had mastered the art for multiple millennia of practice.

It only took her a few minutes to be finished.

"..." Her skin had grayed a great deal. Damn that Graveyard, still. It helped her in tricking them... not like they had any recollection of her in their memories.

Eyes still closed, she made way to her bed.

Only opening her eyes to stare at the picture she pinned on top of the ceiling, dark lilac eyes stared back.

In the caverns outside, one circle dulled but did not stop spinning.

* * *

"Ngg... damn it Kamui..." Schwarz rubbed his head, "...So that's why Nepgear felt so familiar... well, they acted nothing alike so get that out of your mind, Schwarz..."

Different dimension, different people raising them and different influences... maybe that option Noire gave him of giving Aria and Peashy to an orphanage was a good idea after all. He was far too uncaring to properly set a good example, once again that brought the question as to _how_ K-Sha grew so innocent. Then again, he did _try_ to be nicer to her, like a older brother or something... it was the least he could do for her parents.

...Damn, now he was annoyed. Due to what's happening around them he hadn't found enough time to properly do his own investigations, Kei's reports were fine and all but he needed to see it for himself to be sure. Schwarz sighed, propping himself up with an elbow he blinked as he saw a... little blonde girl that was sitting on a floating book... alright that was completely natural.

"Tche... I've remained idle for far too fucking long..." He placed his hand against his eyes and chuckled, he was so pathetic... maybe the title Thanatos was far too good for him. He didn't deserve it... a monster like him didn't deserve a title... no, a monster like him didn't deserve a name. Schwarz Worzel in this dimension was a completely different person than the Schwarz Worzel in Nerodimension. He had grown complacent and despite his training, it had done absolutely nothing, compared to the rate he improved back then at least.

He used to use humongous mountains for a workout, now he was struggling to even _lift_ a small mountain... this might just be him getting ahead of himself, but if he continues being like this, it meant the others would soon catch up. Weakened he might've been, it was still a huge surprise for him to see Neptune actually deal damage... maybe that 'power of friendship' bullshit she was always yammering about wasn't bullshit at all.

...Nope. it was still bullshit.

If it wasn't then the Nepgear in his dimension would've long freed the people of their CPUs, and killed him... the latter was something he used to yearn for.

Now he can't die just yet... not until he saves K-Sha and lives to make sure she would live a full and safe life... well, he already failed at the second part, so he'll be dammed if he'll fail the first one as well.

"Ah, you woke up," Speak of the devil and she shall appear, "How was the nap, Number 9?"

Damn it all.

...That makes three S-Rankers in this village... unfortunately, the third one's the one he's actually, his pride's crying blood when he says this, _scared_ of. No matter how much he, or any of the others, even the one just one rank below her, tried to fight her. It always ends up with a mountain disappearing from the maps, they take their fight away from any of the population at her behest and condition so no one dies, and them losing... with their opponent nay a scratch on her.

By himself he could last... maybe two minutes? The usual time two S-Rankers fought was four days, so that was just pathetic of him.

Still, now he was really curious how he stands now that he's at 7%.

"...Don't you give me that face... Schwarz..." He will if you stop giving him yours.

...On second thought, nevermind. He wasn't that keen on losing his life _just_ yet.

* * *

"You got to be kidding," K-Sha looked behind her, where the voice originated, she assumed it was the woman named S-Sha that said that. They have been given a few minutes to digest the information Istoire said to them... so far, it made sense. When she was taken she had been about to serve Tekken's favorites when several people, exactly nine in her calculations, came through the door carrying big guns and began shooting.

Thanks to the training forced on her by The Order and the training both she and Tekken asked for Schwarz they were able to survive unlike any other normal human. The girl that always asked for Schwarz was in the showers at the time so it took her a while to come down and begin helping, by then they had already taken down two, Tekken estimated them to be about mid A-Rank to low A-Rank in strength, nothing more and nothing less.

As evident of the fact she was here, they failed when they were only four more. The strongest took her and went into the mountains, then dumped her in a hole around the village of Castrum. She passed out around the time she was tossed so she didn't really know what happened after that. The damage on her clothes were from the times she was almost shot.

 **"No, I was not."** Istoria sighed, **"...I still haven't remembered so get to know each other, you won't be seeing someone else in a few years."**

"T-That's a lie!" K-Sha cried, "Schwarz's going to find me! I know he will!"

At the name she shouted, the blue beret twitched.

 **"...Normally I would say yes, the amount of things Thanatos could do is ridiculous, I think he's a Mary Sue."** Mary what? **"But, unless he knows how to rip open a dimensional gate that links the dimension he's in and the dimension _we're_ in, it is unlikely he would arrive."**

"T-That's another lie!" She had complete confidence in him, he would find her, and then he would save her with the cost of probably losing a limb. He almost lost his leg when he faced the organization trying to tyrant control of Lastation just because they tried to take her ice cream... yeah, she was kind of spoiled as a kid so when he saw her crying while holding a ice cream cone beside a man with ice cream on his pants. He smiled kindly, grabbed hold of his arm, then threw him to kingdom come.

"Schwarz...?" Beret muttered, "Do you mean, Thanatos? The legendary Thanatos?! The hunter who's monster he's slaughter rivaled only to the number of humans he slaughtered?!"

"What?! He kills people?!" B-Sha, the one on her left, cried, "Come on, you should stay away from him!"

"T-That may be true," While he doesn't kill anyone while she was around, actually she hears that because of her, he doesn't make villages disappear as often. Probably because she takes up his time, he destroys villages mostly on accident after all, he doesn't mean to kill innocents. Or at least she hopes, she had only known him for most of her life.

And he was about two centuries older than her.

"...I feel like you're going to ignore me," She wasn't going to ignore you! She was just going to ignore whatever concerns they might have with her relationship with Schwarz.

 **"Yes, I do mean- oh I just remembered!"** With that, they fell silent, **"I have brought you here to make you all..."**

"Make us all what?" B-Sha interrupted, "Come on lady, we haven't got all day."

 **"I was getting to that!"** Oh, she sounds like she's pouting, **"I brought you all here to make you stronger to put it in simpler terms,"**

"...I'm sorry, but I have no plans to be stronger," K-Sha had Schwarz for that, but oh, that also meant that whenever he's gone he's going to worry that someone's going to use her to get to him, even to just cause him psychological pain as they could otherwise cannot do. She brought her hand up to scratch her chin, it was getting itchy, but realized that she was being held upside down so she ignored the itchy feeling for a moment to cover her skirt.

"I'm sorry as well, I only plan to get stronger by my own efforts." C-Sha apologized.

"I don't care," S-Sha briefly answered.

"That'll cost you." Shouldn't it be the other way around?

 **"That's too bad for you then, you have no choice."** Istoria sighed, **"Either get stronger under my Plot Convenient tutelage, or die."**

K-Sha looked at the ground, "T-Then what about... wait, where are you even? There's only so much a voice can do without a physical presence."

Her answer was in the form of them falling to the ground, S-Sha's arm was over her chest, C-Sha's legs were between hers and B-Sha was sitting on her face... she thinks her nose's broken. Groaning as she propped herself up, her eyes widened at the little red haired girl wearing black and purple clothes. Soon enough she was followed by the others and they all had the same reaction.

"A kid?" That was C-Sha.

"A brat?" That was S-Sha.

"A girl?" That was B-Sha.

"...Who are you?" And that was her, not able to think of anything to follow up.

The girl just smiled... she felt like she was standing in front of Schwarz after she nearly touched his sword while he was sleeping, it was suffocating and both frightening at the same time. On the off note, she knew he had a picture for that somehow and she really hopes he doesn't spread it like a proud parent or brother.

K-Sha jumped back suddenly, S-Sha and C-Sha jumped while B-Sha jumped. The girl they assumed to be Istoria held a blade that looked suspiciously like Ira... which had its threatening look on par with its comical look since Ira was kind of three times her size. Istoria corrected that by shortening it to fit her size. Alright, now she look menacing, her blank eyes stared into theirs and she charged.

Coming in with an downward slash that connected with the earth, she was sure almost all of them were surprised to see cracks coming from it before all hell exploded. By that, she meant the earth literally exploded in a shower of flames. K-Sha brought out her guns and went for cover behind some coffins, peeking over the edges she saw S-Sha fighting her head-on with a sword while C-Sha provided support with martial arts.

Something landed on top of the coffin and she was safe to say she was surprised to see a bazooka on the blonde girl's hands, she was aiming for the girl, "Get out of there!"

Their two melee's followed her answer, "You better not miss."

"I-I'll help!" Bringing out a sniper rifle from her inventory she held unto the gun and aimed for the little girl's head, this gun was given to her by Schwarz so it's capabilities must be out of this world... or at least out of their dimension, she kind of was still confused at that. "W-Where is she?!"

 **"Up here,"** Schwarz's training be blessed, she was so glad she forced him for those. K-Sha barely was able to dodge the thing that lodged itself from her she was at, B-Sha was safe as she used the recoil from her bazooka to evade it. She rolled for a total of two seconds before aiming the barrel at Istoria, blinking when a pillar of flaming wisps surrounded her, she gritted her teeth, the wisps were moving too fast. It blocked her bullets faster than she can shoot.

"S-Sha, please distract her for me," Their swordsmen nodded at C-Sha's words, "B-Sha wait for another opportunity to use your bazooka, I think its the only thing that can damage her."

K-Sha wanted to disagree, but she wasn't really that sure of her gun's specs and the blonde's bazooka's specs, by default it usually has a high damage output with splash damage at that, her's had piece damage so armor was of no concern. They were strong at their own conditions but in this case, the bazooka was more reliable.

"K-Sha, with me!" She nodded and run up the steps along with her, "Do you have any other guns?!"

"I have a pistol, a anti-tank sniper rifle, twin uzis in my inventory!" The anti-tank sniper rifle was the one she was using, "Other than that I don't have any more!" Schwarz took the guns she always kept on her and only gave her a pistol when she goes to school as a precaution, he was worried that something might happen while he was on duty.

"...That's good enough," They stopped running on some elevated platform, C-Sha looked around and tsked, "No escapes..."

"U-Uhm, C-Sha... she's here," Istoria was hold both the unconscious B-Sha and S-Sha's legs while she placed Ira on her shoulder, the girl was smirking, "...Please be gentle..."

* * *

"...Get away from me," Schwarz glanced behind him, dammit, he was backed to a wall. "...What do you want?"

"Nothing much, I just want to ask you something,"... Not good. If she saw whatever she's going to ask important enough to verify it herself then it was serious, like, the four landmasses falling serious. "Aww~ Don't give me that look or else I'll give you this face!"

 _'How can you even do that... no, I don't want to risk the chance with this girl... artificially made humans made from CPUs knows what are not to be trifled with.'_ Schwarz gulped, "L-Let's not get ahead of ourselves, come on, Kamui's place is right around the corne-"

"Someone help me!" Schwarz's head snapped to his side, an elder? By the sounds of it she was robbed... might as well, the people here were lazy asses after all. He glanced behind him and saw his companion nod at him, seeing he had gained first's permission he jumped over several building and over Neptune and Noire, crouching on top of a pole he narrowed his eyes and saw a fallen elderly woman.

"Miss, are you okay?" He helped the woman stand up, glancing around them he saw a glimpse of black, "Stay here, I'll be back in a second."

"T-Thanatos!" The woman cried, "P-P-Please spare me!"

He frowned, "I'm... just trying to help."

His status as a killer was more widely known than his title. Which made catching that guy harder as he had to push several people that thought they were strong enough to take on one of the S-Rankers.

With that said and thought, Schwarz bolted around the corner and passed the still glowing Altair and followed the thief's scent, it was surprisingly faint, which meant this person he was chasing's really fast. not that surprising since Castrum was like a breeding ground for warriors, ones seeking justice and ones seeking evil, the number of people like that are numerous.

 _'Guy's got a nice pair of legs on him,'_ He was... borderline low S-Rank in speed, high A-Rank at least. _'Still, I won't lose him.'_

"Tsk," There he is, looking down at him on top of a building, "The hell?! I'm being chased down by a cripple?!"

 _'Cripple, huh... first time I've hear someone call me that,'_ This person didn't recognize him by hair, Schwarz didn't bother yelling stop, no one ever listened to those anyway so why bother? One could've used that time it took to shout to put a foot forward. Which he did, passing by the napping Plutia, someone should move her. A girl like her shouldn't sleep in the middle of an alley with their... clothes... ripped... why? She was breathing so that was good.

"Tsk," He took off his jacket and placed it on her, hiding her body as his jacket was camouflaged to the ground, he would come back for her later. She had something new in her scent, and it was something he didn't like. "...Stay asleep. On second thought, Nep, can you look after her?"

"Mm," His companion, who had just jumped down the ground from the roof, hummed, "Okay! Anyone that tries to touch her will get my face!"

"...Try not to give everyone that face," It wouldn't do his non-existent heart any good... wait, then would it even matter? "...I'm going now... I'm trusting you with her... don't scare her..."

"I'm not scary," True, but your uncanny resemblance to Nepgear was. "...You're insulting me in your head, aren't you? Do you want me to watch you while you sleep again?"

"N-No.." On second thought, she was terrifying. "Crap, he's getting away! Sorry about this!"

...

"Hm?" Blanc lifted her head from her book, she swore she just heard Schwarz's voice. Was he fighting someone again? That wouldn't be wise, he had the bad habit of going for the kill as to not waste time with banter and the possibility of them just buying time, if someone was found dead on Castrum's streets while they were preparing for the festival, it would start something this evening, _all_ the branches in the other landmasses would hunt him down. They might even ask for help from the Guild.

And the Guild would lend them their aid.

They were the reason why it still existed in the first place.

Or so it said in this book she was reading.

She was trying to get herself informed again.

"What is it?" Rom asked, nibbling on some bread Blanc bought. She glanced to where she was looking and saw layered black hair, "Oh... its Mr. Schwarz..."

"...Hey, what do you know of him?" Any information could be helpful, she needed to know why he destroyed Kuroyuki village. "Anything can do."

"W-Well, I do know that he haven't done anything... bad in the last two decades." Blanc blinked, that was longer than she thought. Two decades ago huh... so that was when she almost lost the Console Wars due to a mistake and the time when Kuroyuki was wiped from the maps of Lowee. She wondered, has he done something that they didn't know of? Like something bad that he had kept under the rugs, never to be revealed?

She doubted it, the man was blunter than her hammer.

"Two decades? He looks like he's just reaching his late teens," Rom sipped on her juice. "Do you have anything else?"

"Why are you so curious all of a sudden?" Rom wasn't the one to answer, it was that woman, what was her name again? Oh right, Kanzeon. She was holding what appears to be grocery bags, which looked very out of place on her since they were so large against her stick-like arms, "He didn't do anything to you yet had he?"

Blanc shook her head, "No, I'm just curious..." _'Yet?'_

"Of what? If you're worried that he'll turn on us then get that thought out of you head," Kanzeon frowned, "He may be kind of evil... no, he's evil, that's a fact. But still, he cares for us even if he doesn't show it much."

"Really? Can you prove it?" Why was she suddenly like a person interrogating someone? "...As I thought."

Kanzeon tsked, she didn't have any physical proof she can show but if she could just show her memories then the CPU of White would've seen that Schwarz was willing to do anything if he decides to help someone, which was rare since he believes in that everyone could solve their problems by themselves. Minor problems at least.

"Aw dammit," She blinked, what was Jiraiya doing here? He was supposed to be back in Planeptune looking for the cause of the strange fluctuation of Share Energy in Planeptune... or one of the landmasses, she wasn't informed of where he was supposed to go. The man looked rugged, like someone threw the poor mid A-Ranker down the mountain and unto a ledge that saved his life, "Oh? Does my eye trick me or is that the beautiful Kanzeon I spy?!"

"Jiraiya," She groaned, "...Hands off the kid."

"H-Huh?! What?! I ain't interested in brats?! I'm looking for boing and boom!" He even made actions to make it seem more understandable, the little girl holding his hand looking around curiously. She had black hair and red eyes, kind of similar to Schwarz and those Noire look-alikes. The dress was a plain one piece dress, "Aaaanyway, what's up? Its not like you to look so down in the slumps."

"Who's this?" Blanc asked, Rom ducked behind her this dimension's sister counterpart.

Kanzeon sighed, "He's another one that lives in the Elder's house like Sakuya and I, you haven't met him since he was on a job when you arrived, but... oh well, better late than never. This is Jiraiya, our resident pervert and ninja. The kid? I don't know."

"Hey! I'm not just no-name ninja!" Jiraiya crossed his arms, "I'm _the_ Jiraiya, the Gallant Toad of the Wind!"

"...That title made no sense." Toad were amphibians. Which also meant they were more closely related to water elements, Blanc's eye twitched when she realized one thing Gallant... 'men who pay special attention to women,' or it could also meant, brave or heroic. Still, the looks he gave to passing women made her lean towards the former. "...Rom, we're leaving."

"O-Okay..." With that said, the two chestnut haired girls left.

Jiraiya blinked, "W-Wait! Its like not that!"

"...Not taking the chance," Blanc muttered.

"...Damn it Kanzeo-"

"Shut it."

* * *

"Hm, so he's gone all the way down? Interesting." The land down in Castrum was desolate, it was like the person lead him here on purpose... makes sense since he was seen when he stopped by Plutia. Still, desolate or not, he was planning on getting that woman back whatever was stolen from h- wait, back then it looked like she was completely unharmed, the man's scent wasn't on her.

As the scream back then was recent he would've smelled it, if someone decides to steal from someone it would mean physical contact. Scent would be passes on no matter how little it is.

"Damn, some S-Ranker I am..." Maybe he should be demoted from this? He was so easily tricked that maybe his rank, not the combat rank, at the Guild should be taken down a peg.

There wasn't only people like IF, agents, in the Guild. There was plenty of different kinds of people, assassins like him, samurais, ninjas, knights etc, in the Guild. They had another name other than heretics, the 'Servants of the CPU,' since Extremists were very common among their ranks... unfortunately, that also meant conflict among peers so The Guild is always under the threat of collapsing. It was good for them that there was only one S-Ranker that was an Extremist, for Neptune he hears, unfortunately he was among the top five... someone that was stronger than him.

Castrum, and its branches, aren't part of Lastation. Which was why he said to Noire that his only competition in strength was AnonyDeath... speaking of the pink robot, how was he doing? He was living on the Western District last he heard. Anyway, Castrum was a place that was basically a solace built by unknown creatures and some of the Quartet to train warriors in case something world threatening ever happened.

Well, they spawned someone that struck a deal with a God to make their kids immortal...

So at least their plan worked.

Unfortunately she was stuck in where she made the deal, the entrance was sealed by seals and hidden somewhere.

Schwarz had been walking for quite a while now, using his brain all he can so he wouldn't think of the strange dream he got... stupid Kamui, well at least now he felt refreshed. It has been... about four hours since he was forced to sleep, some people were lucky to even sleep that long in these times last he heard. Some... were more unfortunate, having to look over their shoulder just in case someone was targeting them.

Avenir, as stupid as their move to Purge the Eastern District was, had more than enough power to shift the blame on someone. Someone like Peter for example. He would be a good choice to shift the blame unto, he was an adequate hacker and despite his lazy tendencies, he sat higher among his peers. At least with his generation. It would be a good choice, the people that knew their involvements were all but dead now.

Unless someone managed to use the exits to escape into the other Districts, but last he saw, Avenir had those in control too.

So yeah, the girls were lucky they were even let in, he had to punch open a giant mech and deal with Noire and Altair somehow getting delusional to see Fighter Jets, which he still had no idea what the hell they were.

"...He stopped."

Schwarz jumped on top of a branch, the leaves concealing his large body and gave him enough space to see.

The man was holding unto something, it looked like those things that appears in Neptune's eyes when she goes, and he quotes, 'Boing.' Well, he had nothing better to do, might as well eavesdrop. Still, he felt that this person was... familiar.

"...You have arrived," A little girl, she looked an awful like the person he saw when he died, came out of the water. Where when he took a closer look had a rift in it. "Have you brought what I asked you?"

"Of course, what do you even need this for? You don't strike me as the type to enjoy make-up," The man muttered as he gave her the kit. Schwarz's eye twitched, alright now he was tempted to just... dammit that person's nearby so he can't kill anyone he wants to. "Anything else you need?"

She shook her head, "No... this should be enough to ward _him_ away."

"I don't get it, someone as powerful as him can't be afraid of make-up of all things, can he?" The man then sighed, "Oh well, just know that Sine Priore got your back."

...Sine Priore?

 _ **...Fuck Nepgya, he had people to interrogate!**_

Quickly calming himself down to think clearer he circled around the two, making sure to never have them leave his sight, he was breathing deeply... why wouldn't he? This was his chance to get K-Sha's kidnappers. His chance to find out where the fucking hell they took her, and why! She wasn't exceptionally strong, she wasn't some kind of genius, she wasn't... alright maybe she was cute, but still, it made absolutely no sense to just kidnap her.

Did they do it to hurt him? Well they did a fine fucking job at that. Now he was just _dying_ to make them suffer all those tortures that was crammed into his head as a kid, what should he use? Human toilet? Human dispenser? Human Toilet Train? The last one was very amusing he heard, made absolutely no sense though. Ira was acting up, like it feels that its user's enemies were close... it was sentient?!

Damn, didn't know that. Anyway, back to those bastards, it looks like the girl was discussing something. She felt... strong and familiar, like he should know of her, this feeling wasn't present when he first so her so what the hell? Oh, wait... this tree was perfect! To launch an attack on an unassuming enemy it was important to be in their blind spot and keep yourself in the blind spot, he wasn't planning on killing him... no, that mercy was too good for the bastard.

He might be getting a bit... bias in his views, judging someone just because of their involvement? That wasn't him. Yet, he couldn't find any fucks in himself to be given.

"Alright, how are the girls? They satisfactory?" The man asked.

The girl hummed, "They are... in need of convincing, maybe a piece of something important to them? That girl your friend, whats his name? Calven, yeah, that girl Calven gave keeps blabbing on and on about how this guy will save them... when they're kept in a far away dimension."

...A dimension traveler? Kind of like that Adult Neptune gal he saw back at Planeptune. That was rare.

And dangerous.

Dimension Travelers were people that were either sucked into someplace else, like him, or had gotten bored of their dimension for being too weak or too peaceful and are in search of some excitement in their lives, or were in search for something, like the older Neptune. The reason were varied like jelly beans but either way, they were powerful.

On another note, Calven? That was a good slip for him... a very good slip.

Now all he needed to do was find the bastard and murder him in cold blood.

Would impalement suffice... no, that was too light. Castration with a rusty knife? Still too light. Raped to death by another man? That sounds good... oh crap he was losing it.

"What do you think we should do? The girl from Lastation only cares for one person to change drastically, the girl from Lowee's a hunter which means she has to get use to things leaving her and no reports have said anything of her getting attached to anyone, the girl from Leanbox got her film and the girl from Planeptune got money." Alright, those were useful clues. IF should figure out who those were then, all he knows and cares about was the girl from Lastation.

The girl giggled, "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you have already gotten something for K-Sha... correct?"

The man nodded, reaching into his pack, which looked suspiciously flat, he pulled out an severed arm... _his_ arm... the fuck? He thought that thing was disintegrated when that machine killed him. Was it just ripped off? It would make sense, it looked like its seen better days... well, getting it back _now_ wouldn't do him any good. True people can reattach limbs, but that was only for professionals and it had to be recently, and besides... Compa was... Compa, she couldn't possibly reattach an arm.

"Ah, the arm of Schwarz..." The girl's eyes shined red for some reason as she took it, "...Yes, this should suffice... might I inquire how you got it?"

"Found it in an abandoned factory, matched it with some eyes and through a blood test, which I tell you was _not_ easy, we have discovered that this arm belongs to Schwarz or otherwise known as Thanatos." The man then nodded proudly, "Yup, this is the result of our men risking their lives just to get a stain of blood from him... so many deaths..."

Blood? The only chance he could think of was when he died, the time when he was stabbed in Leanbox, the time in Marubaco Forest, that time when he fought Neptune... there's probably more but he forgot. Other than those times, the only time he was hurt was when he fought the Trial Error a decade or so ago. Well, all the more reason to find out then.

Schwarz had enough of this conversation, quickly launching himself from the tree he pinned the man with a sharp stick through both shoulders and then faced the little girl, who looked calm with only the slight widening of her eyes to indicate her surprise. He frowned, pointing Ira at her with the blade glowing slightly red, her only response was to giggle and bring out a blade that looked like Ira.

"...Hm," Was the only thing he uttered before engaging the girl in bladed combat. She was surprisingly strong, almost as strong as Nep... no, she was without a doubt stronger than Neptune. Her swings were fast, really fast, he was actually having trouble keeping up. Schwarz blocked a swing that would've cleaved him in half and kicked her small body, she wasn't someone he could _not_ take seriously.

The girl then suddenly switched to the offensive, his eyes widened at the incredible... no, unbelievable amount of power in those small strikes. Worse she didn't even look like she was trying?! The hell?! Schwarz grunted in effort, this might be the hardest fight he had yet. He wasn't planning on killing her just yet, or, if he could even kill her. That Ira look alike in her hand was becoming a pain, the Ira in his hand felt like molten lava. Like it hated the thing that looked like it... and it was in the hands of someone stronger.

" **[Gale]** ," He was shocked that they uttered and performed the same move, this act alone made the girl a S-Ranker, the stress on the body was too high for a A-Ranker. It would've put them into unconsciousness from the strain alone. " **[Ifrit]** ,"

Their body were both engulfed in flames, only, the girl's flames were burned brighter and hotter. Schwarz grunted as their shoulder met in flaming contact, shock waves came from the meeting and it came with power. Blowing away smaller trees and weaker ones, soon enough he was overwhelmed by her and was sent into the mountain face.

Grunting and clawed his way out, eyes feral and curious, his body began blurring as the girl copied... no, mimicked him and began giggling madly. In unison, they uttered, " **[Corax]** ,"

Schwarz appeared behind her, sword lodged in shoulder.

The girl appeared behind him, sword lodged in heart.

He spat out a glob of blood, falling to a knee, "...Strong."

The girl just giggled again, she just looked at his fallen form in... something. She muttered, "Wow~ you're still alive!"

"Heh," He expected her to cut off his head, of course, it was the only natural action one should do to opponents that attacked you for no reason. Much to his confusion, the girl waited for him until he had gathered enough strength to stand up. He looked at her, she was only giggling as her eyes shined in the darkness. "Just... who are you?"

She was strong. Very strong... stronger than him. By her words she wasn't from this dimension like the others stronger than him, still that was something he shouldn't consider to say that, she was stronger than him. She didn't seem like she didn't want to fight, Schwarz frowned, how strange. She also didn't have the scent of having the intention of something evil... no, she had the scent of having the intention of doing something good.

What those smelled like? Well, the intention of evil was like... rotten apple while the intention of doing something good smelled like a perfectly ripened apple.

She giggled, her red eye glowing eerily, "Me? I'm called Istoria... hey, you should know me. I mean, I'm partially responsible for why your still alive."

Schwarz closed his eyes and revealed serrated slotted slits, she might not have the intention to fight but he did... "Istoria... Istoria... you aren't someone I've heard of."

"Of course," Istoria giggled, "I'm like you..."

He did not like that at all.

"...I'm coming," Was all the warning he gave, blurring and reappearing behind her, Schwarz was in prime position to take out the head. Istoria just sighed and effortlessly parried his blade, he had her on the defensive yet she shows no sign of getting exhausted... no, she was getting bored, Schwarz's eye twitched, was this how Neptune felt when she realized he wasn't taking her seriously?

Time and time again, his attacks were blocked, parried and completely dodged. Istoria even had the gall of standing on the duller side of his blade and tapped his nose, then kicked him on the chin which sent him flying towards the now Schwarz's sized and shaped hole. He didn't get up, only having enough strength to not fall into unconsciousness.

"Is that all?" She walked in front of the hole with a slightly bored look, "Honestly, I know you have your power repressed but when you're like this? It looks like you're aren't as strong as other dimensions make you out to be. Heck, with that you're showing me now my attentes are tomber en panne..."

Istoria sighed, "Oh well, you're species were immortal and besides, you're like a kid to others like you. Both our age and your strength."

He frowned, "What do you know?"

His species was something he still had no knowledge of, his dimension had no such thing as a fairy tomb that held incredible knowledge in its little brain, so it was still something he was trying to find out. All he knew was that there were fourteen of them, including him, that he knew were of the same species. This girl seems to know more about the topic, now if only he understood what the hell she was saying...

"Oh? You don't know?" Istoria began giggling madly, "Oh that's just precieux... well, I'll tell you..."

"..."

"..."

"...And?" This silence was annoying, it served absolutely no purpose.

The girl blushed, "I-I didn't forget! I swear I didn't forget! You're species are, uh, you're species are... let me think."

Schwarz groaned in pain, oh wow since when was th- nevermind there has been about three times that he has been put into this sad state, their guy pinned on the tree was silent. He wasn't dead, he was unconscious, that was all he cared about for now. If he lost him, the possibility of him going straight to Avenir's doors was _pretty_ freaking high, if not to get rid of his frustration, to 'avenge' that girl Neptune cared about, what's her name again? Oh right, Chian of Passe.

He definitely wasn't thinking of apologizing, she was a mortal... which was more than enough reason for him to not care. Besides, she didn't really give much of an impression on him, he _was_ grateful she housed Noire when she was kicked out though, but that was the extent of his gratitude. He definitely wasn't thinking of apologizing to Neptune. He didn't have a reason for such a sudden change of heart, his words of, 'she wasn't important,' weren't just going to vanish just because of an apology.

"Uh, uh, uuhhh!" Istoria was clutching her head, why couldn't she remember?! She was the Ancient Hieroglyph for CPU's sake! Ancient knowledge was her forte! "Uuh!"

What was her name again? Arfy? Arvey? Servey? Oh, right, she was named Arfoire. Took him a while to remember it, the tow of them never really met or exchanged blows. Their brief contact with each other back at the other side of the foot of the mountain was just too short... besides, she wore too much make-up... and she smelled familiar, under the thick coat of perfume that is... hurt his nose dammit.

"Oh! Uh..." Istoria's face became scrunched, he idly compared her to a sourpuss or a cat, "Come on... its like its on the tip of my tongue..."

This'll take a while. Well, its not like he had anything better to- oh crap Nepgya...

"Huuu... oh look at the time I have to cook breakfast, Au revoir Schwarz!" Istoria then stabbed Ira into the wall and cut open a slit that looked like it sucked up the very being of space itself, Schwarz forced himself to follow her but something stabbed into his back, right in his still un-completely closed wound, and pinned him into the ground. So there at the foot of the mountain, pinned to the ground, unconscious as his blood flowed into the river.

His words before fully succumbing were, "D-Dammit all..."

* * *

"Craig, you lied to me," Adult Neptune huffed, her book glowing slightly as it floated beside her. It glowed blue, "Don't give me that glow, you... lied to me. There weren't any interesting bugs here!"

 **"Oh come on, its not like I'm a cross dimensional bug tracker, heck all those bugs we've gotten have been because of your sheer dumb luck and besides, I never said that! Don't you shift the blame on me woman!"** Craig argued, **"Neptune... Neptune are you listening to me?!"**

"I'm not talking to you," Craig groaned, she was acting like a god dammed kid, "...When are you going to be able to warp again?"

 **"I'm not talking to you,"** Might as well act like her then, **"Also, where in my seven lives did you get the info of a giant horned beetle capable to lifting** _mountains_ **anyway? Seems too impossible to me,"**

"I'm not talking to you," Neptune huffed, pushing several branches away from her face, "I found it in some shady tavern, from some guy wearing a weird mask."

 **"I'm not talking to you,"** Pause, **"And you** _ **believed**_ **him? For CPU's sake Neptune that's far too optimistic of you! And even _if_ you find it, I'm pretty ****sure its strong enough to break out! It just like the time you thought you could take on a Cryptid... on your own!"**

Neptune opened her mouth to retort but closed it, pondering on who's name shall not be mentioned's words, was it really going to break out the moment it gets in? True it might not if she weakens it enough, but it'll get time to recover in the Nep-Note... what then? Hmmm... maybe who's name shall not be mention had a point, maybe she should get it reinforced?

Also, she won that battle so ha!

"I'm not talking to you," She huffed, "Where are we heading?"

 **"I'm not talking to you,"** Pause, **"There's a town right up this mountain, heard it even houses one of the strongest people in the whole dimension, of course, counting my dear brother."**

"I'm not talking to you," Pause, "And how do you know that?"

 **"Heard it before the Purge happened, said it was going to hold a festival tomorrow."** Technically today but its tradition was weird, **"...Oh crap."**

Neptune smiled cheekily, "I win~"

 **"Fine, I'm sorry!"** The book glowed red, **"Better?!"**

The girl grinned, pushing some branches away, just how thick was this forest? They were going up so it should not be this thick... right, ooh, maybe the bug was here instead! That would be a good way to rub the fact that she was right and Craig was wrong, oh finally the trees were getting less frequent. Wait, did a fight happen here?

 **"Neptune, be careful."** Craig did not like this feeling, he floated up her dress and watched her back. **"Something doesn't feel right."**

"Hm, oh my did a storm go through here?" Trees were uprooted, the lands were scorched, the water was... lower than when she first came here. She looked around, swords grasped in both hands. There was an scorched man pinned to a tree with branches keeping him upright, it must've been a painful way to die... she looked around some more, there was some marks that indicated that something large was thrown impacted with the ground repeatedly.

 **"By the CPUs..."** This was something that he hadn't seen in a long time... in a _very_ long time. Ever since he was saved and captured by this girl at least, never had he seen such destruction. **"What happened here?"**

"Looks like someone was fighting," But who? This amount of damage isn't something A-Rankers could do, "Oh, hey I see something!"

Neptune crouched closer to the lake, was that blood?

 **"Yes, that's blood Neptune hurry up!"** Why ya gotta be so impatient?

"Fine, fine," Neptune walked along the shore line, it wasn't that long and it looped so it shouldn't take her that long to see where it was coming from... unless it came from inside the water but that was stupid, the blood was fresh... or was that just the water?

 _"D-Dammit all..."_

"Over there!" She ran, "Oh my god!"

There was Schwarz, Craig's brother. A tree lodged _in_ his torso, pinning him to the ground, and the man was still alive if the twitching wasn't because of some poor animal that got stuck. She shook herself out of the shock of someone as strong as him getting defeated, Craig was stunned to silence as well, his book glowing grey meaning he was either sad, worried or anything in between.

She tried tapping the trunk, no movement from the man.

 **"Neptune... its not that thick, you can cut it in half."** Craig advised, his voice solemn.

The girl nodded, "A-Alright, but don't blame me if he dies."

 **"Don't worry, he's taken more severe injuries than this... wait, look there,"** He sent a wisp that went around the part where it started to go in, **"Don't touch it! Neptune by the CPU don't act so stupidly!"**

"S-Sorry," Why was he so worried? It was just purple liquid, nothing too strange. He was his brother so he must have purple blood to right?

 **"That's what knocked him out,"** Craig muttered, purple liquid? Either it was originally blue liquid that mixed with his blood or this was Share Energy liquefied, Schwarz never really was the type to admit that he had any vital weaknesses other than his two elemental weaknesses. Man had more than three if he remembers right. And this one, was at the very top.

Now, how in the hell did they find out? Something like this can't really be

 **"Come on Schwarz... don't die..."**

* * *

 **Few Hours Later**

* * *

"I'm back," Noire announced, her spirits slightly down as she had not seen Schwarz since they parted. Really, the man should just accept the fact that she was just joking, she was not looking to lose her sword just yet. "Is Schwarz back?"

"Oooh! Another beauty!" Invading her private space was the frog themed person from before, her eye twitched as she acted on instinct, and slapped him across the face. The man, who she had now realized was Jiraiya, fell to his knees and held his cheek in pain. Schwarz said it before, even if he barely felt it, she had a shotgun of a slap.

"Ow!"

Noire huffed, ignoring the crying man and walked into the living room. She then saw Rom and Ram playing together, Blanc was reading with her counterpart with Kanzeon while Plutia was napping as usual. Neptune was still outside in the springs with IF and Compa, Vert was playing what games they had in here and Altair was sitting in front of Kamui learning how to control her powers.

"So when you feel the pu- oh, Noire dear, how was your day? Not too hot I hope," She hummed, true it was kind of hot outside but the cool air that followed was more than enough to compensate, so she just shook her head and made way towards the couch. Schwarz wasn't back yet so she still had time to think about their next course of action.

She could have Schwarz avenge the Eastern District, but then it would look like she was too cowardly to properly avenge her people. She could go with Neptune to get Histoire, but then it would look like she didn't care about her people... ooh why does it have to be so hard, her plan to make Schwarz's reputation as a known killer and bastard was nearing the trash by the second. Alright, maybe getting rid of the hate people probably had for him and replacing it with gratitude was going to take... three years? Four years top, and that's if he starts acting like a good guy.

What she does know, is that she won't be able to leave Lastation until they either 'take care' of Avenir or make sure they can't shift the blame to someone. Maybe find a survivor? There should be some, though the Eastern District was the weaker of the capital, there should still be some that weren't corrupt or taken hostage.

Like Kei... but, the people might think she was the one that ordered the death of, possibly, their loved ones. If not her then Noire, the CPU, of course there's always the option of just picking someone loyal to her in the Basilicom and blaming them...

Or, she could have Schwarz take the fall.

His reputation was bad enough.

And the people knew he was of high position in the Basilicom whether they like it or not _and_ he was too strong to properly restrain.

So he was the best choice to take the blame until they find concrete evidence that Avenir did it... the possibility of this working as the blame was possibly already shifted on her, she felt very weak so the people of the other districts might be already losing their fate, was very low and time wasn't really something they had. Still, that twenty people Schwarz got for her, including himself, was enough to keep her alive for now.

But what if the CPU Shift Period comes and she still hadn't cleared her name? She would die, and then Schwarz would die, and then Kei would most likely die as well.

So, she had to make up some plan to have Schwarz take the blame willingly, for the good of Lastation.

"Noire! Can you help me in the kitchen?" She blinked, "The crowd you guys brought in is sort of big so I'm gonna need help again!"

"Take? You can cook?!" She only thought only Kamui can cook... "Give me a minute,"

She might as well use this time to think of their course of action.

Help Neptune and put her nation blaming her for millions of death... or not help Neptune and still be blamed, Avenir knew the drawbacks of the purge and they must have some plans to shift the blame unto someone. Whether it was her, Kei, or someone of high ranking in the Basilicom to save their reputation, if not then they will die faster than someone with a dark soul.

Schwarz didn't have one, he had a grey soul.

Oh! Maybe she could send Schwarz to get Histoire, injured he might be, it shouldn't be enough to stop him from sniffing the voice from the disks out and then he could take her back here where they could keep her safe until they could figure out what to do next. Yeah, that seems like a good plan. Now to figure out why the link doesn't work, she needs to tell him their plan.

"Oh, alright just ignore me why don't you," Kamui sighed, "Alright then where were we dear? Oh, yes, have you felt the power within you?"

Altair nodded her head.

"Good, then try to recall that feeling, don't worry about it going all over the place I have you covered." Kamui smiled.

The blonde closed her eyes and fell completely silent, only the very slight bounce of her chest indicating that she was still alive. Plutia bolted awake as soon as she felt the warm temperature turn sub zero, she wrapped the blankets around her body, teeth clattering she looked around for the source. Her eyes landed on Altair, who was now glowing a faint light blue.

"That's it, keep it going... now stop." The warmth returned.

Kamui sighed, "...You have a stronger affinity than I thought, maybe I should borrow Shaz-boy's ARM, its not like he had any use for it anyway."

"W-What's an ARM?" She felt exhausted. The two twins began eavesdropping.

"Oh, right you don't know." Kamui coughed, "Well then... Kanzeon! Tag in!"

The woman blinked, stopping mid page-turn, and then blinked again. She looked at her book, then to Kamui, the man had a pleading face. ARM, or in other words Artificial Reality Marble, was something given to the Guild Members of high ranking and strength and loyalty, basically the S-Rankers. They all had the option to refuse of course, the main purpose of them was to use them as a place to train and not cause needless destruction.

Why he was looking at her like that? The reason was because she was the one that had the most experience in being in one, and operating one.

"Alright," Kanzeon closed her books, the blonde sat in front of her while the twins inched closer. "Where should I start..."

Altair rose her hand, "U-Uhm, if its not too much trouble, can you please make it short?"

"That's fine, there wasn't much to be said about it really." Making herself comfortable she looked into the girl's bright eyes, oh wow they looked like gemstones of the highest quality, "First thing first, you have to be with an S-Ranker when you use one, why? Because only they are allowed by the Oracle's order."

"...I've been meaning to ask, what's so special about S-Rankers, A-Rankers and such?" Here comes Vert, having finished her games with record time, "I know Darling is one but we never really to too deep into detail with that."

"Later, first I need to explain ARM," Kanzeon coughed into her hand, "Another thing to know is that one requires an incredible amount of mana to initiate it and maintain it, the closest thing I can relate it to is a pocket space, one separate to our dimension and possibly time."

"Because of this, it was considered to be forbidden by the nations with the only exceptions are the S-Rankers, the risk of it creating another rift in the dimensions were far too high." Altair nodded, "...And that's basically it, you have a private pocket dimension in your hands and only you are able to access it with the exception of the ones you take with you."

"Now how about _my_ question," Vert took the seat beside her, "Why, are there S-Rankers."

This was getting annoying, "Long story short, S, A, B, C, D-Ranks are titles given to people by the Guild and Oracles that earned them through their usefulness on the battlefield, you don't have to be a Guild Member, or a good person, you only have to know how to fight and you'll automatically recorded into the Guild's global satellite and whether it is because of their STR like Schwarz, INT like Kamui, or... oh my god...!"

"What is it?" Altair turned around and saw something shocking, "Ahh!"

 ** _Smile~_**

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading and hope you continue to do so when more comes out. Feedback is much appreciated.**

 **Schwarz's age in Flashbacks**

 **Current Age: 222**

 **The time when Arseid came (15) : 15**

 **The time when he ran from Black heart (12): 7**

 **The time when he met Nerodimension Nepgear (25): 4**

 **The time he uttered kill (2): 1 month**

 **The time he got the order to learn magic and killed Nerodimension Rom (23): 18**

 **Nepgya's rank is the strongest of all the S-Rankers.**

 **Schwarz's rank is six.**

 **Kamui's rank is four.**


End file.
